Welcome to Hogwarts Part 2:The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets
by legalizefreed
Summary: Dylan returns to Hogwarts with her twin brother and the rest of the gang. She is hoping for a normal year, but we all know that won't happen.
1. The Witch Hunter

**Book 2 is here! I'm excited to continue this series even if nobody is reading it or everybody hates it. Writing relaxes me and I love the Clique series and the Harry Potter series so I am excited to start Part 2!**

 **Presenting Welcome to Hogwarts Part 2: The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets**

 **Claire Lyons**

This summer has been so much fun. Claire spent the first month catching up with her family, baking with mom, teaching her dad everything she learned in the History of Magic, and swimming with Todd. She hadn't seen much of Mandy, Sari, and Sara. They seemed quite bitter that she didn't go to Hadley's Beginning of Summer Party. Mandy still came by occasionally when Mandy's mother would come by trying to convince her parents to join their church. Mandy's mother always made Claire feel a little nervous. She used to drive them home from school when she was a kid and would not let them listen to music because she found it to be the "devil's work". Plus there was one time when her mother came over to try to convince her parents to sign a petition to ban "Magic the Gathering" cards from school because magic is pure evil. Claire's parents were quick to escort her out. Claire actually felt bad for Mandy. She always seemed so embarrassed by her mother's antics. Mandy was actually kind of pretty and would have probably been a popular girl if her mother wasn't so extreme. Sari and Sara had fairly religious parents too, but not to the extent of Mandy's mother, Mrs. Mary Caldwell.

Despite Mrs. Caldwell, Claire had the perfect summer. In July Olivia came and Olivia was super excited about all the muggle things. She got to learn how to bake with Claire's mother and Claire's dad took them all to Disney World. Olivia could not comprehend how the roller coasters moved without magic. She had a blast. Claire's parents were very careful to keep Mrs. Caldwell away from Olivia because Olivia's innocence was quite peculiar and might raise some eyebrows. They did a good job until Olivia's last day. Olivia's mother was supposed to apparate there later that night and then take the two girls and Todd to visit Aliquam Velit. Then they were going to travel to England to get their school supplies and attend the wedding of Harris Fisher and Sammi Harrington.

Mrs. Caldwell knocked on the door at around dinner time.

"Todd will you get that?" Claire's mother asked as she put down a giant bowl of spaghetti and meatballs.

Todd went to get the door.

"Oh Todd would you mind grabbing your parents. I found some great pamphlets on the evils of evolution and I wanted to make sure they weren't sending you and your sister to a school that would teach such hocus pocus," Claire heard from a distance. She grimaced as she found the irony in Mrs. Caldwell's use of the term "hocus pocus".

"Oh good Madame Troll has decided to grace us with her presence," her dad groaned.

"Jay!" her mom warned.

"Woah you guys have trolls here? I didn't know muggles socialized with trolls," Olivia gasped.

"We don't sweetie," her mom smiled getting up to get head towards the door.

"Much rather take on a troll to be honest," her dad muttered. Claire giggled.

Before her mom could leave the room it seemed that Mrs. Caldwell had let herself in and made her way to their dining room.

"Oh hello Mary," her mom said. Todd was standing behind Mrs. Caldwell giving an apologetic look.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, but Claire could tell that she didn't really care.

"We were just about to have dinner actually," her mom said. Mrs. Caldwell ignored her.

"Oh who is this?" she asked looking at Olivia.

"I'm Olivia Ryan. I'm friends with Claire. We go to school together," Olivia said with a warm smile.

"Claire's friend is visiting from New York. They are actually about to leave tonight so we wanted to have one more family dinner," Claire's mom said.

"Well I won't be long. I just wanted to drop off of these pamphlets," she said not taking her eyes off of Olivia. The way she was looking at Olivia was unsettling.

"Well thanks for the pamphlets," her mom said trying to rush her out, but she wasn't budging.

"Tell me Olivia, what do your parents do?" she asked.

"Her dad is a doctor and her mom is a nurse," Claire said quickly. Claire wasn't sure if Olivia knew that the term "healer" did not equal doctor in muggle terms.

"I believe I asked Olivia," Mrs. Caldwell said getting a closer look at Olivia and then back at Claire. She then glanced over at Todd.

"Well as nice it is to see you, I must insist that you leave," her mom said.

"I see the devil in your eyes," she said ignoring Claire's mom. Olivia's eyes grew wide. Claire's dad stood up quickly.

"That is enough! Leave Mary!" he commanded. It was rare to see Claire's dad get so angry. It was actually kind of scary.

"Your kids have it too. Spawns of Satan. I've suspected it all along and when our Savior returns you all will burn. Leviticus 20:27 A man also or woman that hath a familiar spirit, or that is a wizard, shall surely be put to death: they shall stone them with stones: their blood [shall be] upon them," she said with fury.

Claire always knew that Mrs. Caldwell did not care for her. Mandy was never allowed to hang out with Claire without Mrs. Caldwell present. Claire never experienced this behavior though. Did Mrs. Caldwell finally snap? Olivia looked like she was about to cry. Claire was close to tears as well.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY CHILDREN OR THEIR FRIENDS IN THAT MANNER! I have always been nice to you and your daughter, but if you ever come near us again I will call the police, is that understood?" Claire's mom said. She was red in the face. Claire could barely move she was so scared.

"The devil's presence is strong in this house, but the Lord will protect me from evil! Don't think I haven't seen the owl leave this house in the middle of the night to do your evil bidding. A familiar I'm sure. If you care about your children's soul at all you will drain the evil from their blood it is the only way!" she said grabbing the cross she wore around her neck.

"Stop!" Todd yelled and then all of the lightbulbs shattered and the room was dark.

The room fell silent for a second before Mrs. Caldwell spoke.

"Don't think I won't be informing the neighborhood about this. Witches all of you!" she squealed.

Just then Claire heard a pop. There was a stern looking woman with short blonde hair and piercing greens eyes that Claire could see through the natural light.

Mrs. Caldwell froze in fear.

"Obliviate," the woman said pointing her wand at Mrs. Caldwell. Mrs. Caldwell had a blank look on her face.

"You will return home and forget that this ever happened. You will no longer feel the urge to stop by this residence and will keep your outdated views to yourself," the woman said.

Mrs. Caldwell exited the room. The woman then flicked her wand and the lightbulbs were fixed.

"Mrs. Gregory you came just in time," Olivia sighed.

"What did you just do?" Claire's mom asked.

"I'm an obliviator for the American Ministry of Magic. Whenever a wizard or witch does magic in front of a muggle we are notified and we are sent to erase their memory. Since Todd here is underage we have a tracker on him so we were notified right away and I came to stop her before she told others of what she had witnessed," Mrs. Gregory said.

"Well thank you. That woman has been a pain for quite a while," Claire's dad said.

"Yes well the Ministry has had an eye on her. She is from a long line of witch hunters," Mrs. Gregory explained.

"Witch hunters?" Todd asked.

"Witch hunters have been around for a long time, but are a lot more rare now than they used to be. They were most prevalent during the Salem Witch Trials, but were never actually successful in finding a real witch or wizard. She actually has been suspicious of most families though. This time she just happened to be right. She shouldn't be a problem anymore though," Mrs. Gregory said.

Claire never learned about witch hunters, but the idea of them is scary. What if a witch hunter tried to sacrifice Claire or Todd? No wonder most witches and wizards lived in magical communities.

"So are there more witch hunters out there?" Claire's mom asked.

"Very few and we have our eye on all of them. You do not need to concern yourself with them though. Mrs. Caldwell was the only one close to you and she will not bother you anymore. Now I must be off. My husband and daughter are waiting for me at home," she said and with that she apparated away.

"Well then lets get back to dinner," said Clarie's mom.

Claire had to admit that she was a little shaken, but Olivia seemed to be back to her perky self. Todd seemed a little nervous about this too. She just hoped that her parents were safe. Even though Mrs. Caldwell shouldn't bother them anymore, it didn't make Claire feel any better about them living so close to her.

* * *

 **Well that was an exciting dinner. Witch hunters are not going to play a huge part in this series, but they do exist and may be mentioned again. In the next chapter we check in with Dylan and see how she is holding up with the Dursleys and then she will meet a certain little House Elf. Then after that we will jump to Cam as he prepares for his brother's wedding and hears about the Witch Hunter.**


	2. Life with the Dursleys

**Dylan Marvil**

Dylan was awoken by a loud hooting in the early hours of the morning. This happened quite a bit at 4 Privit Drive. Dylan's ginger cat, Stella let out a groan in annoyance as Dylan turned to glance at her twin brother who was sleeping in the twin bed next to her's. The Dursley's forced Dylan and Harry to share a bedroom. The bedroom was smaller than her room back at Marvil Manor and there was not a lot of floor space between the two beds. Harry was rubbing his eyes and looking at this thing called an alarm clock. It has taken Dylan some time and a lot of help from Harry to learn about these muggle contraptions. The alarm clock said that it was 3 in the morning.

"Shut that thing up!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Dylan sat up and rubbed her eyes as Harry got up trying to calm Hedwig.

"You have to be quiet Hedwig. I know you want to fly around, but you can't while I'm here. I'll make it up to you at Hogwarts I promise," he said trying to pet her feathers.

The Dursley's hated everything that was magical and not considered "normal" in their world. Apparently having a pet owl was not normal in the muggle world so he would not let Harry let Hedwig out to fly around at night. Dylan felt so bad for the owl. Owls were not meant to be trapped all the time. She must be miserable. Luckily a cat is seen as a normal pet so Stella was more accepted by them. In fact Aunt Petunia even seemed to like the cat. She was a heck of a lot nicer to Stella than she was Dylan or Harry.

"Poor girl. She needs to stretch her wings," Dylan yawned.

"Fat chance. I just hope she can last a little bit longer," Harry said.

"I'm counting down the days," Dylan sighed.

"Honestly I welcome the distraction. I had the nightmare again," Dylan sighed.

Harry gave her a knowing look. He has had the same nightmare. Both of them were almost killed by Voldemort this past year for the second time. Even though they survived Dylan still sees his terrifying face in her nightmares. In her nightmares she sees him succeeding in killing Harry and Harry sees the opposite. Harry is all she has now. She can't lose him.

"Do you regret coming to live here? I'm sure you would have had a better summer living with Massie," Harry said. Dylan got up, stood next to Harry, and looked out the window.

"I'm sure it would have been more comfortable, but I needed to do this. I have spent my entire life living a lie. I needed to meet my family and see where I came from. I was kind of hoping to even find out more about our mother," she shrugged.

"Good luck with that," Harry said.

The Dursley's refused to even tell Dylan what her real name was. She can tell that her Aunt Petunia knows, but is acting like it is a complete mystery. Dylan has pretty much given up trying to figure out. Dylan has gone through enough mysteries already. If her aunt wouldn't even tell her, she doubts anyone else will.

"Besides I'm obviously just a memory to Massie. She couldn't even bring herself to write to me. Nobody has actually," Dylan said.

Dylan would be lying to say that she wasn't hurt that none of her friends from Aliquam Velit had written to her. They were inseparable for 10 years and now it was like they just forgot about her.

"Well I haven't gotten any letters either. Still I miss them and can't wait to be reunited," Harry said. Dylan nodded in agreement. The two stared out the window for a bit when Dylan realized something. She looked over at Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she said. He looked over at Dylan and gave a small smile.

"Happy Birthday Dylan," he said.

The two tried to get a couple more hours of sleep before having to get up to make breakfast for the family. Dylan didn't know how to cook so she just set the table and served the food.

"You need to control that owl or it'll have to go!" Uncle Vernon roared as Dylan served him some fried eggs.

"She's bored. If I could just let her out at night..." Harry started.

"Absolutely not! I know what will happen if that owl is let out," Uncle Vernon said giving a dark look to his wife.

Dylan couldn't help, but roll her eyes which luckily went unnoticed.

"I want more bacon!" Dylan's cousin, Dudley belched. Dylan isn't sure if she ever met anyone as uncivilized as Dudley.

"There is more in the frying pan my sweetpie. We must feed you while we have a chance. I don't like the sound of that food that they serve you at Smeltings," Aunt Petunia cooed.

"Don't be silly deary. I was always well fed when I went to Smeltings," Uncle Vernon beamed.

Dylan glanced at her cousin who was so large that his bottom did not fit on the chair where he was sitting. She doubted he was being starved.

"Pass the frying pan," he grinned at Dylan.

"Now that is not the way to speak to a lady. Say the magic word Dudley," Harry scowled.

That is when things got interesting.

Dudley gasped and fell out of his chair. Aunt Petunia let out a small scream while Uncle Vernon jumped to his feet with veins throbbing in his temples.

"He didn't mean that! He meant please," Dylan cried. She didn't want Harry to be hit by an angry Uncle Vernon.

"THE M WORD IS NOT ALLOWED IN THE HOUSE!" he yelled as he walked towards Harry. Dylan quickly jumped up to stand between him and Harry.

"Leave him alone," Dylan begged.

"How dare you threaten Dudley!" he yelled.

"I didn't mean..." Harry started.

"Never say that word again!" he yelled.

"I won't!" Harry promised.

Uncle Vernon took a deep breath and began to step away as he calmed down. Dylan gave Harry a look of warning. He needed to do better if they were going to survive this summer.

Once everything had completely calmed down Uncle Vernon cleared his throat.

"Today is a very important day," he started.

Dylan and Harry looked at each other with looks of shock. This couldn't be real. Was he actually going to wish them a happy birthday? Did he actually remember that it was their birthday?

"This could be the day that I make the biggest deal in my career," he beamed.

The twins sighed and went back to picking at their toast. Dylan missed the breakfast at Hogwarts.

"Now lets review the schedule. At 8 o' clock Petunia, you'll be?" he asked.

"In the lounge waiting to greet our guests into our home," she answered.

"Yes and you Dudley?" he asked.

"I'll be at the door waiting to open it and offer to take their coats," he said with a grin.

"Oh they will adore him," Aunt Petunia gushed.

"Excellent! Now you two..." he said looking over at the twins expectantly.

"We'll be in our bedroom, staying silent, and pretending that we don't exist," Harry answered.

"Exactly," he said with a mean tone.

Uncle Vernon went through the schedule and when he was done he looked back at the twins.

"And while this is all going on what will you two being doing?" he asked. This time Dylan answered.

"We'll be in our bedroom, staying silent, and pretending that we don't exist," Dylan said staying monotone.

"Right. The Masons don't know about either of you and I want to keep it that way. With any luck I'll have this deal signed before the night is over and tomorrow I will be purchasing a vacation home in the Caribbean by tomorrow," he said rubbing his hands together.

Uncle Vernon then went to run some errands while Aunt Petunia cleaned the house and Dudley played video games. Harry and Dylan were to stay out of the way so they went to the backyard and lied in the grass.

"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Harry Happy Birthday to you," Dylan sang.

"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Dylan Happy Birthday to you," Harry sang back.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a present. Even if I did understand muggle money I don't have any," Dylan said.

"Its okay. I wish I could've gotten you something too," he said.

"You did. You gave me a family," she said.

"Some family," he snorted. Dylan turned to look at him.

"I wasn't talking about the Dursleys. I was talking about you," Dylan said.

"I have to say that I'm thankful for you too. You are the only one to wish me a Happy Birthday. I can't believe our friends forgot," Harry said.

"I am too actually. Especially since I remember growing up and the birthday of the Potter twins was kind of a big deal," Dylan shrugged.

Harry shot up and starting staring at a hedge in the garden.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked sitting up.

"That hedge has eyes," he said. Dylan looked over at the hedge and didn't see anything. She tried to get a closer look when she heard a taunting voice.

"I know what day it is!" Dudley sang as he walked towards them.

"Good job Dudley. You learned the days of the week," Dylan muttered trying to see what Harry was seeing. Maybe she needed glasses too.

"Its both of your birthdays! And nobody sent you any cards or gifts. I guess you both had no friends at your freak school, do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hope your mother doesn't hear you talking about our school," Harry muttered.

Dudley ignore the comment.

"Why are you both staring at the hedge?" he asked curiously.

"We're just trying to decide which spell we should use to set it on fire," Harry said. Dylan smirked as Dudley turned white and stepped backwards.

"B-but dad said that you couldn't do magic or he'd kick you out and you two will be homeless since you don't have any friends," he stuttered.

Harry and Dylan never informed the Dursleys that they were not allowed to perform magic off school grounds. Harry told Dylan that he feared that they would make the both of them live in a broom closet if they knew.

"Hocus Pocus Alakazam," Harry said waving his arms around. Dylan had to hold her breath to not laugh at the nonsense words Harry was saying.

"Mum!" Dudley cried as he ran back to the house.

They both were punished for the prank and were forced to clean around the house until it was time for them to disappear in their room.

The door bell rang as the two were rushed up into their bedroom.

"Not a sound," Uncle Vernon warned. They nodded and opened their bedroom door and to their surprise they saw that it was occupied.

It was a house elf who was playing with Stella. Dylan's eyes grew wide. She knew that muggles did not have house elves. Harry seemed shocked too. They closed the door behind them quickly as the house elf turned to look at the twins.

"Um hi," Dylan said quietly.

"Harry and Dylan Potter!" it squealed. Dylan flinched hoping that the others didn't hear.

"So long that Dobby has wanted to meet you both. It is such an honor," it continued.

"Th-thanks. Who are you?" Harry asked as he inched towards his bed where he sat.

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf," he bowed.

"Nice to meet you Dobby, but you can't be here," Dylan said.

Dobby looked upset at this reaction.

Dylan could hear her aunt laughing loudly. It seems that they haven't heard anything luckily.

"Is there a particular reason that you are here?" Harry asked.

"Yes yes. Dobby has came to tell you...well its a very difficult story...where do I begin?" he asked.

"Please sit down," Harry said.

The elf then burst into very loud tears. Dylan jumped in fear.

"Sit down? Never...never," he cried.

"Sorry I didn't want to offend you," Harry hushed.

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard...like an equal," he whimpered. Dylan tried to hush him while Harry tried to calm him down.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," he said. Dylan shot Harry a look. Not the right thing to say.

Dobby shook his head then leapt up and started to bang his head against the window.

"Bad Dobby!" he cried over and over again.

"Harry you can't say things like that. You made him think negatively about his masters which means he has to punish himself," Dylan said as she grabbed Dobby to quiet him down.

"Yes Dobby must be punished. Dobby must not speak ill of the wizard family that Dobby serves. Dobby is bound to serve one house and one family forever," Dobby explained.

"Do they know you are here?" Harry asked.

"No sir. Dobby will punish himself for coming to see you and they must never know that Dobby has come to see Harry and Dylan Potter," Dobby said.

"Why don't you leave them if they make you punish yourself for disobeying?" Harry asked.

"Harry a house elf has to be set free by their family. Someone from the family has to present him with an article of clothing," Dylan explained.

"Is there anyway to help him?" Harry asked.

Dobby began to cry loudly again.

"Harry Potter wants to help Dobby. Dobby knew of Harry Potter's greatness, but Dobby knew not of your goodness," he cried.

"Dobby please don't cry. You must stay quiet," Dylan begged.

"Dobby heard that Harry and Dylan Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time and that Harry and Dylan Potter escaped again," Dobby said.

Dylan and Harry nodded.

"Harry and Dylan Potter are so brave, but Dobby must protect Harry and Dylan Potter. Dobby must warn them even if he has to punish himself. Harry and Dylan Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!" he cried.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We have to go back. We don't belong here Dobby. We belong with our own kind, in your world," Dylan said.

"No, no, no! If Harry and Dylan Potter go back to Hogwarts, they will be in mortal danger," he sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked. She forgot about staying quiet. He caught her interest.

"There is a plot against Harry and Dylan Potter. A plot to make horrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Dobby has known it for months, but cannot let Harry and Dylan Potter put themselves at risk," Dobby explained.

"Who? Who is planning terrible things?" Harry asked.

Dylan sighed annoyed. Dobby began to choke himself.

"Its obviously his family Harry. He can't turn them in," Dylan explained.

You would think Harry wouldn't be so clueless, but he was just as bad as Dylan was with muggle things.

Dylan heard a stomping and their door was pushed open. DYlan quickly put Dobby underneath the covers of Harry's bed to hide him.

"What on earth are you two doing? If I hear one more peep from up here then you will both pay," Uncle Vernon threatened.

Then he closed their door and left.

"You see why we can't stay here?" Harry asked as Dylan released Dobby.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts. Its where all our friends are," Dylan said.

"Friends who don't even write to Harry or Dylan Potter?" he asked.

Dylan's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know that?" Dylan asked. Dobby looked down, ashamed.

"Dobby did it for the best..."he started.

"You've been stopping our letters?" Harry and Dylan both asked at the same time, having a twin moment.

"Dobby has them here," he said pulling out a thick stack of envelopes from the inside of his pillowcase dress.

"Harry and Dylan Potter must not be angry. If Harry and Dylan Potter thought that their friends had forgotten about them...Harry Potter and Dylan Potter might not go back to school," he explained.

"Give us the letters," Dylan said firmly.

"Dobby will give you the letters if Harry and Dylan Potter promise Dobby if they promise to not return to school," Dobby compromised.

"Absolutely not. Those are our letters and we belong at Hogwarts," Dylan said not budging.

"Then Dobby has no choice," he said before darting out of the bedroom and sprinting down the stairs.

The twins followed him trying to stay silent. Dylan could hear Uncle Vernon speaking when he ran into the kitchen. He saw Aunt Petunia's giant pudding dessert and Dobby standing over it.

"Please Dobby. They'll kill us," Harry begged.

"Dobby must," he said. He levitated the pudding and smashed it to the ground. Pudding was everywhere. Then with a crack Dobby disappeared.

Everyone who was in the living room rushed into the kitchen to see the disaster of the kitchen.

Uncle Vernon apologized profusely as he rushed the Masons out of the room while giving Harry and Dylan threatening looks.

When the Masons left Uncle Vernon went into the kitchen that Harry and Dylan were cleaning. He was about to explode when an owl flew in and dropped off a letter.

Uncle Vernon picked up the letter and shoved it in Harry's hands.

"Read it," he said grinding his teeth.

"Dear Mr. and Miss Potter,  
We have received word that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at 12 past 9. Underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside of school, and can result in expulsion from said school.  
We would also like to remind you that magical activity noticed by members of the non-magical community is a serious offense.  
Sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic"

Dylan held her breath. The truth was out.

"You can't use magic outside of school?" Uncle Vernon asked as his face turned purple.

The twins said silent, not daring to say a word.

"Well guess what for ruining my night I am locking you both up in your room and neither of you will ever return to that school. If you even try to use magic to escape they will expel you anyway!" he cackled.

He dragged the twins upstairs and locked them in their room.

The next day he paid someone to put bars on their windows and install a cat door to their bedroom door so that Stella could come and go as she pleased and so that they could give them a little food.

They would let Dylan and Harry use the bathroom twice a day, but other than that they could not leave their room.

For the first time since she moved in had she regretted not going to live with Massie.

* * *

 **Oh no the Potter Twins are trapped! Was Dylan better off living with the Marvils? In the next chapter we will check in with Cam as he is preparing for his brother's wedding and see how he reacts to Claire encounter with a witch hunter, then after that we will go back to Dylan as she makes her escape from 4 Privit Drive. Stay tuned!**


	3. Claire and Cam sitting in a tree

**Cam Fisher**

"So you guys actually met a real witch hunter?" Sammi Harrington asked.

Cam was sitting in his brother's new living room with Sammi, Harris, Derrick, Derrick's father, Claire, Todd, and Olivia. People were beginning to arrive in Ottery St Catchpole for Harris and Sammi's upcoming wedding. Cam is happy that Harris agreed to invite Claire and Todd so that Cam could hang out with her. Cam thinks Claire is the sweetest and prettiest girl in their year. Other people were socializing around the house so Cam was a bit surprised that Mr. Harrington, Harris and Sammi were sitting with them, but he guesses that Sammi and Mr. Harrington couldn't resist about hearing about the witch hunter. Sammi was currently going through Auror training for the British Ministry of Magic while Mr. Harrington was the Head of the Auror Office for the American Ministry of Magic.

"Yeah. It was so scary. Luckily Kristen's mom came just in time to fix everything," Olivia said.

Cam saw the paleness in Claire's face. Her face lost color everytime someone brought it up. Cam was not in Aliquam Velit when Claire arrived with Olivia, but he heard that during the tour with the Minister, Todd had a lot of questions about witch hunters and whether or not their parents were safe and Cam heard that Claire was not as eager to learn more. Cam's father told Cam that Witch Hunters were very rare and that there are only 10 in the country. He said that they never actually find a real witch or wizard, but the one who found Claire and Todd just happened to get lucky.

"That is crazy. I told Tonks, she's in her second year of Auror training, that my brother's friend met a real Witch Hunter and she didn't believe me. Alastor Moody, our mentor, said that even in his career he has never seen a witch hunter be a real threat to an actual wizard or witch," Sammi said sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Well they aren't a threat to a trained wizard or witch who can defend themselves, but a lot of innocent muggles lost their lives to witch hunters back in days of the Salem Witch Trials when witch hunters were much more common," Mr. Harrington said.

"Everybody has been talking about witch hunters all day. Why don't we talk more about the wedding?" Cam said. He noticed Claire give him a thankful look.

"Since when do you care about the wedding?" Harris asked.

"I'm the best man. Shouldn't I care?" Cam asked.

"Well yeah I guess," Harris shrugged.

"Everything is pretty much set Cammie Boy. All I care about is that I get to marry the love of my life," Sammi beamed. The couple kissed while Derrick pretended to gag.

"I have an idea why don't we all go outside and have a little Quidditch match out back?" Harris said.

Cam perked up. Cam wanted to join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team this year so he needed to practice.

"Er I don't know. I've never actually played," Claire said. Claire was not a fan of flying her broom. She actually got a lot better throughout their first year, but she isn't as comfortable with it as the rest of them.

"I can show you. It'll be fun," Sammi smiled.

"I think I'll sit this one out. I haven't had my first flying lesson," Todd said.

They gathered up people around the house and split up into teams. Claire seemed to get more comfortable the more they played. She was even laughing and smiling as she flew through the air. Cam must have been staring at her because he heard kissing noices behind him. It was Derrick giving him a smirk.

"Shut-up," Cam grumbled.

"Just think. In 6 or 7 years we will be getting ready for your wedding with Claire," Derrick joked. Cam glanced back Claire and then looked at Sammi and Harris chasing each other around on brooms. Harris had been in love with Sammi since they were kids and his dream became a reality. Will Cam have the same fate? He could hope.

* * *

 **The Witch Hunter really seemed to shake Claire up. Will it effect her personality? In the next chapter Dylan and Harry make a great escape with the help of Ron and the Weasley twins and then after that we will check in with Derrick on the day of his sister's wedding. Stay tuned!**


	4. The Great Escape

**Dylan Marvil**

The Dursleys showed no signs of going back on their word. Dylan couldn't believe that this was happening. How were they getting away with this? Dylan wishes she knew how to apparate so she could poof her and Harry out of here. It would get them expelled, but since it seems that they won't be able to go to Hogwarts anyways it would be worth it if they could escape.

She was starving and based off of the growling noises coming from Harry's stomach she could tell that he felt the same.

"I think I understand why you wanted us to not tell the Dursleys that we couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts," Dylan said.

Harry nodded.

"Dobby might have saved us from whatever dangers await us at Hogwarts, but now we might actually starve to death," Harry said.

As if on cue they heard a rattle come from the cat door. Two bowls of soup were pushed through. The two rushed to grab the bowls. The soup was cold, but Dylan didn't care.

As she drank the soup she heard the cat door rattle again. Stella entered the room giving a small meow. She must have just finished her dinner. Although the Dursleys treated Stella well, Stella was loyal to Dylan and did not care for how they treated her. She only left the bedroom to eat or hunt mice, but always came back to Dylan when she was done.

"Its no good to turn your beak up. Its all we've got," Dylan heard Harry say to Hedwig as he tried to feed her the soggy vegetables from the soup.

"I wonder if I could train Stella to bring in the mice that she kills to give to Hedwig," Dylan said scratching Stella's head.

"I bet Aunt Petunia would flip if Stella brought dead mice into the house," Harry smirked.

Dylan chuckled.

She picked up Stella and brought her to her bed.

"Do you think when we don't show up at Hogwarts that they'll send someone to figure out why we aren't there?" Dylan asked.

Harry sighed.

"If we're even still alive," Harry muttered.

"We aren't going to die. We will find a way out of here. If it means we have to use magic and get expelled then so be it. We'll come up with a plan. I'm sure my invitation to live with Massie still stands and I bet that the Minister would take you in too. I bet he'd let us do chores in exchange for food and a place to sleep. Minister Block is a good man. He wouldn't let us go homeless or starve, even if we were expelled and our wands were destroyed," Dylan said.

Harry looked out the window and sighed.

"Can we try to find a way to escape without magic first?" he asked.

"Of course. Magic will be used as a last resort," Dylan nodded.

Harry turned off the lights and went to bed. Dylan got under the covers and tried to sleep, but had trouble.

She thought about her stepmother and stepsisters. Although the Marvils never let her starve, let her have her own bedroom, and paid for her first year at Hogwarts, Dylan knew that she would much rather be here than there. Merri-Lee was a liar and a blood purist. She let her daughters treat Dylan like a second class citizen. She kicked out Dylan merely for wanting to know the truth. Dylan knew that she never wanted to go back to that horrible place. The Dursleys were the worst kind of muggles, but at least she had Harry, the twin brother she never knew she had.

She looked over at Harry who was asleep, but it didn't seem like a restful sleep. She wondered if he was having the nightmare again. Dylan was considering waking him up when she noticed a bright light shining into the bedroom. She squinted her eyes as she looked out the window.

"Stop it. I'm trying to sleep," Harry muttered as he rubbed his eyes and woke up. He grabbed his glasses and gasped when he noticed something outside his window.

As Dylan's eyes adjusted to the light she saw a face. She immediately recognized it as Ron.

"Ron?" Dylan asked as she rushed to the window pushing it up through the bars so that they could talk. Ron was leaning out the back window of a flying care that was being driven by Fred and George Weasley. Harry seemed to be in shock. Dylan was farely shocked as well. Flying cars weren't a common sight, even in the wizarding world.

"How's it going Potters?" George asked.

"Why haven't either of you answered my letters? I had been asking you to stay and then Dad told me that he heard from work that you both got an official warning for using magic in front of muggles," Ron said.

Dylan remembered that Mr. Weasley worked for the British Ministry of Magic so it made sense that he knew. She wondered if those from the American Ministry knew as well.

"Its a long story," Dylan sighed.

"You both know that we can't do magic outside of school," Ron said.

"We didn't...but you should talk," Harry said finally speaking.

"Oh this? This doesn't count. We are just borrowing this from Dad. We didn't actually enchant it," Ron said.

Dylan looked over her shoulder. She was sure that the Dursleys would eventually wake up and hear this. They didn't have a lot of time. This could be their chance.

"Look we don't have time to explain, but we need you guys to tell someone at Hogwarts that the Dursleys locked us up and won't let us come back. If we use magic to get out, then the Ministry will think that we didn't take their warning seriously since they seem to think we did magic in the first place," Dylan said.

"We're not leaving you here. We've come to take you both to our home," Ron explained.

"But you guys aren't allowed to do magic either," Harry pointed out.

"We don't need to. I think you both forgot that you aren't the only legendary twins in the wizarding world," Fred said with a smirk.

"Take this and tie it around the bars," George said tossing the end of a rope to them. Harry grabbed it and began to tie the rope tightly around a bar.

"If the Dursleys wake up we're dead," Dylan warned.

"Don't worry. Just stand back," Fred said.

Dylan quickly jumped back and grabbed Stella. Both Stella and Hedwig seemed to realize that this was important and they stayed silent.

Fred revved the car. The car revved louder and louder. Dylan kept looking at their bedroom door, just waiting for someone to enter, but it never happened.

With a loud noise the bars were ripped out the window and Fred drove straight up. Dylan ran back to the window to see Ron pulling them up into the car. Dylan looked back at the door and listened for someone waking up, but heard nothing.

"Get in," Ron said as Fred got as close as he could to the window.

"But what about our school stuff? Our wands, my broomstick, our books and supplies," Dylan said.

"Where are they?" Ron asked.

"They are locked up in a trunk in the room under the stairs, but we're locked in this room," Harry said.

"Leave that to us," George said as he and Fred climbed into their room and walked over to the door. George took out a hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.

"Most wizards think it is a waste of time to learn tricks like this," Fred said.

"But we feel that these muggle skills are worth learning even if they take longer than magic," George said. Dylan watched impressed when she heard a click and the door opened.

"We'll get your trunk while you guys gather everything you need from your room and hand it to Ron," Fred said.

"Be careful. The last step creaks," Harry warned. The Weasley twins nodded before leaving the room. Dylan began grabbing clothes and essentials, then she grabbed Stella and put her into her traveling case. Usually Stella puts a fight when she has to be locked up, but this time she was quite agreeable which surprised Dylan. Dylan handed her to Ron and then looked over at Hedwig.

"Why don't we let Hedwig fly and meet us there? I'm sure she will appreciate getting to exercise her wings," Dylan said.

Harry nodded.

"Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot about her," Harry said.

He quickly let Hedwig out and Hedwig flew out the window, happy for freedom. Then he handed Hedwig's cage to Ron and looked over at Dylan.

"You wait in the car. I'll go help Fred and George," he said. Dylan nodded and with the help of Ron got into the car. She waited nervously when she finally saw George, Fred, and Harry struggling to get the trunk into the room. When they got to the window Ron and Dylan helped pull the trunk into the car and with a clunk they finally got it into the backseat.

"Lets go," George whispered.

"That bloody owl!" they heard a loud voice roar. Dylan's eyes widened. He woke up.

"Hurry!" she gasped. Fred and George got into the car and as Harry was climbing in their door slammed open. Uncle Vernon rushed into the room and grabbed Harry's ankles.

"Harry!" Dylan called out as she grabbed his arm with Fred, George, and Ron doing the same. They pulled as hard as they could to get him into the car.

"Help! They're getting away!" Uncle Vernon roared.

The group gave one last tug before Vernon's lost his grip and they pulled Harry into the car and slammed the door.

Fred rushed to the front seat and slammed the gas. Dylan looked back to see all of the Dursley's standing in the window looking dumbstruck.

"See you guys next summer!" Harry called out the window. The Weasleys all laughed, but Dylan just sighed in relief. They escaped.

"So now that we're safe, tell us what happened," Ron said as the laughter died down.

Harry and Dylan told the boys all about Dobby, his warning, and the pudding disaster.

"That's suspicious," Fred said.

"Very very fishy," George agreed.

"He wouldn't even tell you who is apparently plotting against you?" Ron asked.

"He couldn't. Whenever he got close to telling us something he would start to hurt himself. I think he was sworn to secrecy by his masters," Dylan explained.

Fred and George gave each other a knowing look like they didn't trust it.

"Do you think he was lying?" Harry asked.

"Well house-elves do have powerful magic, but they can only use it if they have their master's permission. Someone probably sent Dobby as a joke. Is there anyone who would want to keep you both out?" George asked.

It was Dylan and Harry's turn to give each other a knowing look.

"Draco Malfoy," they both said.

"Draco Malfoy?" both Fred and George asked at the same time. Ron groaned.

"Can everyone stop with the weird twin telepathy thing? It is giving me a headache," he said.

"You mean Lucius Malfoy's son?" George asked ignoring Ron's complaints.

Dylan recognized the name. Merri-Lee spoke of their friendship. Dylan figured that the two were related, but had too much on her mind during her first year to really care.

"It would make sense," Dylan shrugged.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We've heard Dad talking about him. Apparently he was a big supporter of You-Know-Who," Fred said.

Dylan cocked her head in confusion. Merri-Lee never mentioned that.

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared he acted as if he was under a spell forcing him to do his bidding, but Dad doesn't buy it. He think Lucius was probably one of his most loyal followers," George said.

Dylan shook her head.

"No, Merri-Lee was friends with him growing up. She fought against You-Know-Who in the War. She may be a liar and a blood purist now, but she was never friends with his supporters," Dylan said.

Fred and George gave each other another look.

"Well you did just call her a liar and a blood purist," Fred said carefully as if he was expected Dylan to get offended.

"Well I mean she wasn't always this way. When her husband was killed she changed. And yes she is a liar and not a nice woman, but..." Dylan started, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Dylan started to ponder this. She was a liar...could she have lied about being a Voldemort supporter? Dylan shook her head. If Merri-Lee was a Voldemort supporter she would have killed Dylan by now.

"Well we don't even know if Malfoy has a house elf," Harry pointed out. He probably could tell that Dylan was uncomfortable talking about Merri-Lee so he changed to focus.

"His owners are definitely rich and come from an old Wizarding family," Fred said.

Dylan knew this to be truth. The Marvils had house elves and they fit the description.

"Mum wishes that we had a house-elf for ironing, but instead we have an annoying old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-Elves come with old manors and castles. Not in places like our house," George said.

"Well I can almost promise you that Malfoy has an House Elf and this does sound like something he would do to spook us. We shouldn't have taken Dobby seriously," Dylan said shaking her head.

"Well I'm happy that we still came to get you. I was worried that neither of you were answering my letters. At first I thought it was Errol's fault," Ron said.

"Errol?" Harry asked.

"Our owl. He is really old and has collapsed before when making a delivery so I tried to borrow Hermes," Ron explained.

"Hermes?" Harry asked.

"Percy's owl that Mum and Dad got for him when he was made a prefect," Fred explained.

"Percy wouldn't let me borrow him. He said that he needed him," Ron said.

"Percy has been acting weird all most. He has been sending loads of letters and stayed locked in his room most of the time. You can only polish your prefect badge so much so it is a bit peculiar. Don't drift too much to the west, Fred," George said pointing to the dashboard's compass.

"I have a feeling your dad doesn't know that you have the car," Dylan said.

"Well no. He is working tonight, but hopefully we can get it back in the garage before Mum notices that we are gone," Ron said.

"I know your dad works in the Ministry, but what does he do?" Harry asked.

"He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. It is quite dull actually," Ron sighed.

Dylan thought of Layne and Chris Abley's dad. Dylan never hung out with Layne because Massie thought she was an LBR, but she remembers how excited their dad would get when anybody brought up anything that was muggle. She remembers at one Aliquam Velit Halloween he passed out these things called light bulbs. He told them that muggles used them to create light in their homes. He was so excited to talk about this thing called e-lect-tris-ity. Merri-Lee was quick to take Dylan away and destroyed the light bulb. The next time Dylan saw a light bulb up close was at the Dursleys. The Dursleys used a lot of that e-lect-tris-ity. Dylan preferred magic. It seemed less wasteful.

"That's what Layne and Chris Abley's dad does," Dylan said.

Fred and George looked at each other with wide eyes then George turned to look at Dylan.

"You mean the same Chris Abley in Slytherin?" George asked.

"Yeah you didn't know?" Dylan asked.

She immediately felt bad for saying anything when she saw the mischievous look George and Fred had. She has a feeling that Chris was keeping that a secret. She guesses that the Slytherin house wouldn't take too kindly to someone who loved muggles as much as Mr. Abley did.

"It must have slipped his mind," Fred smirked.

"What does that office do?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes witches and wizards will own bewitched items that are muggle made. Our dad is supposed to make sure bewitched items don't fall into muggle hands and if it does he has to work with obliviators to cover it up," Ron explained.

"In the American Ministry they also do research on common muggle items and learn how they work and their purpose, but unfortunately their resources are limited. I remember Mr. Abley lobbying for a better way to do research," Dylan said.

"I'm sure dad would love that. The British Ministry doesn't really care about the muggle way of doing things, but Dad is fascinated by everything muggle. He collects muggle items and is always messing with them. It drives Mum mad," George laughed.

"We're almost there," Fred said.

"Good its almost daylight anyways," George said.

Fred started to lower the car until finally they hit the ground and ended up next to a small garage in a small yard.

Dylan looked out the window and saw the Weasley's home.

It was large and made of stone. It looked like it had extra rooms that had been added at random times. Everything was so crooked that if it wasn't for magic it would probably not stand up properly. Dylan knew that Merri-Lee would never be caught dead living in a chaotic looking house like this which made Dylan love it even more.

At the entrance there was as all sign that read "The Burrow".

"It isn't much, but it is home," Ron shrugged as they got out of the car.

"I think it is brilliant," Harry said looking at the house in awe.

"Now we have to be quiet as we sneak up the stairs. Then Ron you will come down and tell Mum that Harry and Dylan just turned up last night. She'll be so pleased to see them and no one will ever know that we flew the car," Fred said.

"Right. Now come on you two. My room is on the top floor," he said as they slowly opened the front door.

Ron grew pale as he saw Mrs. Weasley waiting for them. Dylan remembered the kind, plump woman well, but was surprised how intimidating she was when she was angry.

"Oh no," Fred and George sighed

"Good morning mum," George said slowly.

"Do any of you have any idea how worried I was?" she asked in an angry whisper. Dylan couldn't help, but be amused at how the three boys cowered at her despite being taller. Dylan understood when she started to speak again, but this time with loud rage.

"Beds empty! Car gone! You all could have died! Or been seen! Your father could lose his job! Just wait until your father gets home...we never had these problems with Bill or Charlie or Percy!" she said.

Fred and George rolled their eyes at the mention of Percy. Mrs. Weasley noticed and was not amused.

She kept yelling until her voice grew hoarse. Then she turned to face her and Harry and her face turned into a smile.

"It is so good to see you both. You both must be starving. Please come have breakfast," she said sweetly.

Dylan glanced back at the boys before following her into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

The house was cluttered. Nothing like any house Dylan had ever lived. It was actually kind of refreshing.

"Now I don't blame either of you for this. Arthur and I were worried about you both as well and would have come to get you if we hadn't heard from you soon, but flying a car is highly illegal and it was such a long drive that anyone could have seen you," she said as she piled food on their plate.

"It was cloudy Mum. Nobody saw us," Fred said.

"I don't want to hear from you!" she snapped.

"They were staving them Mum," George said.

Mrs. Weasley shot George a look, but then gave Dylan and Harry's shoulder a squeeze of comfort.

Dylan heard small footsteps and saw little Ginny Weasley walking into the kitchen with messy hair and was wearing a long nightgown. When Ginny saw them she squealed and ran out the room.

"I think Ginny has a crush on you Harry. She couldn't shut up about you all summer," Ron said.

When they were done eating Fred and George tried to sneak off to bed, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't having any of that. She told the boys that while Dylan and Harry were rested up that they would be degnoming the garden.

Dylan had never actually seen a garden gnome before because Aliquam Velit didn't have them. She looked at Harry. Although they were both tired, it was clear that they both agreed that they should help them. It was the least that they could do.

So the group of them went outside and began degnoming the garden. The gnomes were nasty little creatures with really sharp teeth. Dylan was not a fan. They continued to degnome the garden until Mr. Weasley returned. He looked exhausted.

"Rough night at work?" Fred asked.

"Ugh you wouldn't believe the things that people have bewitched," he sighed.

"Like cars?" said an angry Mrs. Weasley who came outside to greet her husband. Mr. Weasley gave her a guilty look.

"Cars my dear Molly?" he asked.

"Yes Arthur cars. Like the ones that your sons flew around in last night to pick up Harry and Dylan," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really? How did it go?" he asked the boys eagerly before noticing his wife scowling.

"Uh I mean that was very wrong boys. Very wrong. And who are Dylan and Harry?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Weasley I'm Dylan and this is my brother Harry," Dylan said greeted the man who just noticed that they were there.

"Oh dear you are Harry and Dylan Potter. Ron has told me so much about the two of you," he said shaking their hands.

"Arthur I think we need to continue our discussion before Charlie and Bill arrive," Mrs. Weasley said crossing her arms.

"Charlie and Bill?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"Our older brothers. They are coming into town for the wedding," Ron said.

"What wedding?" Dylan asked.

"Harris Fisher and Sammi Harrington. Charlie was very good friends with them growing up so they invited our family. Didn't you know them Dylan? I'm sure you were invited too," Ron said.

Dylan nodded.

She almost forgot that Harris and Sammi were getting married. Dylan was pretty sure that they lived close to here too. She figured that most of Aliquam Velit was probably going to be at the wedding. Her face grew white as she thought of something.

She wondered if that meant that the Marvils would be there too.

* * *

 **So Dylan is free from the Dursleys, but isn't too excited at the idea of possible seeing her old family. How will that go? Next we will fast forward to the wedding where Derrick is getting ready to be a groomsman with Cam and having a talk with his future brother in law. Then after that we will jump back to Dylan as she sees Merri Lee for the first time since being kicked out.**


	5. The Wedding

**Derrick Harrington**

It was the big day. His older sister was going to marry Harris Fisher. Harris has always been like a big brother to Derrick so he couldn't be happier that this was who his sister was marrying.

"You know Harris is basically going to be your brother it'll be like we're brother," Cam said.

"You're already my brother dude," Derrick said giving Cam a friendly punch in the arm.

"Ugh we look so weird in these dress robes," Cam said looking down.

"I bet Claire will think you look mighty handsome," Derrick smirked making Cam blush. Cam's crush on Claire was so obvious. He is always sneaking glances at her. Derrick found it kind of sickning. He didn't know why Cam didn't just tell Claire that he liked her. Especially since it is obvious that Claire likes him back, but Cam is the type to always overthink things. That is why they make a good pair. Derrick is a lot more impulsive and doesn't always think before he acts. He is just like his older sister to be honest. Cam on the other hand is like his brother. He is the romantic who thinks too much before acting. They balance each other out.

"Its almost time. Everybody get ready," Harris said. He was glowing with excitement. Derrick was happy for him. He was going to make Derrick's sister very happy. The other groomsmen started to line up while Harris walked up to Cam and Derrick pulling them into a hug.

"My brothers. I couldn't be prouder to have you both stand next to me," Harris said.

"Are you sure you're ready to marry my sister?" Derrick asked.

"I've been ready since I was a child," Harris said.

"My sister is one of the most important people in my life. Take care of her. Take her on adventures. Don't let herself get in over her head. And when the Chudley Cannons win matches I want you to do it for her because she deserves it," Derrick said.

"She deserves more I assure you and I don't think I'm going to be playing anytime soon. I am only a back-up keeper this year," Harris said.

"You'll be a starter soon enough. You're too good," Cam said.

"Thank you Cam. That means a lot," Harris said giving both boys a squeeze on their shoulders.

"Now lets go. It is time for you to marry Sammi," Derrick smiled.

Harris nodded and they all got into line. They all walked from Harris and Sammi's side yard to the backyard where all of the guests were sitting in seats. Derrick saw Claire sitting with Todd, Olivia and her family on the Fisher side. Derrick noticed Claire looking at Cam as they made their way to the front where they lined up.

The backyard was decorated with floating red roses and yellow daisies. The sun was out and the sky was blue. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Music started to play and all of Sammi's closest female friends walked down the aisle. Then the music changed and Sammi apparated to the aisle. She was wearing a white, lacy ballgown with a long veil. His tomboy sister looked like a queen. She was beaming with excitement as Derrick's father walked her down the aisle.

People gasped at how elegant she looked.

When she reached the end the ceremony began. Derrick looked out in the crowd as the two read their vows. His mother was crying and so was Mrs. Fisher. He saw Massie was sitting with Alicia and their parents. Derrick noticed that Massie looked like the old Massie again. She was no longer exhausted and desperate. She was confident and classy again. Alicia looked like her normal gorgeous self. Most boys had a crush on Alicia at some point in their life, including Derrick. Derrick's short lived crush started back when Derrick still thought girls were icky. She was just too pretty to not be interested. Now Derrick sees Alicia as more of a sister type, but he has heard a lot of boys at Hogwarts talk about how Alicia is the prettiest girl in their year along with the Patil twins. Derrick doesn't really know the Patil twins very well, but does agree that they are pretty. Derrick also had a crush on Massie for a bit when they first started at Hogwarts, but that went away when she saw how much she changed through the year. Derrick isn't sure if they crush would ever come back, but had to admit that she was looking nice that night.

Derrick looked around some more and found Dylan sitting with Harry and the Weasley family. Derrick was actually surprised that she showed up. He wrote to her a few times and she never responded. He figured that she probably ignored the wedding invitation as well, but here she is with Harry. Derrick wasn't really sure how he felt about Harry. He hasn't interacted with him much, but he remembers when Harry and Ron were saying some not so nice things about Dylan and that Hermione girl. The two of them have gotten over it, but Derrick isn't so sure how he feels about the whole thing. Kemp told Derrick that Harry was one of those types that trouble follows and not the fun trouble that Derrick likes to get into sometimes. It is the kind of trouble that will get someone killed and last year someone almost did get killed. Dylan and Harry had fought he-who-shall-not-be-named last year and if it wasn't for being saved at the last minute, they would have probably died. Of course they did stop you-know-who from returning to full power so maybe Derrick should give the boy a chance. Plus if he was going to continue his friendship with Dylan, then he would have to accept Harry at some point.

Derrick quit staring at the twins and turned his attention to his sister and Harris as they said "I do" and kissed. The wedding was ended and now it was time for the party to begin.

* * *

 **So Derrick is not a part of the Harry Potter Fan Club it seems. Will that change? Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell. Next Dylan will be confronted by Merri-Lee Marvil and then after that Kristen will have a moment with her old best friend. Stay tuned**


	6. The Return of Mrs Marvil

**Dylan Marvil**

Dylan had been ignoring the Marvils all night. She kept herself busy telling Massie, Alicia, and anyone who would listen about how the Dursleys wouldn't let her send letters which is why she never responded and how Ron, Fred, and George helped them escape with a flying car. She made sure to not mention the flying car when any adults were around since it would get Mr. Weasley in trouble if anyone from the Ministry found out.

"Well I knew that there had to be a reason why you weren't answering my letters. I swear Dylan I don't understand why you don't just stay with me. That uncle and aunt of yours sound horrible," Massie said.

"Now Massie you know that I couldn't leave Harry alone with them," Dylan said hoping that Massie would take the hint and invite both of them to stay. Massie made a weird face as she glanced over at Harry who was somewhere else hanging out with Ron, Fred, and George.

"Yes of course not," she said. It was clear that Massie still felt embarrassed at her past obsession with Harry. Embarrassed enough to not want to be anywhere near him if she could help it.

Dylan sighed.

"I am parched. I'm going to get some pumpkin juice, do any of you want any?" Dylan asked.

"No thanks," Massie said as she shook her head. Alicia was also shaking her head. Dylan shrugged and walked over to the punch bowl to pour herself a glass.

"I thought you would never be alone," Dylan heard a voice say. She sighed.

"Hello Mrs. Marvil," Dylan said coldly not even turning to look at her.

"You look really nice tonight," she said.

Dylan shrugged. She was wearing one of Ginny's dresses. It didn't fit quite right, but it looked alright. It was maroon and went to her knees.

"Thank you," she said.

"Would you at least look at me? I mean I still did take care of you for most of your life," she said. Dylan let out an angry sigh and turned to look at her. She looked no different from what Dylan remembered. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing a green velvet dress that was obviously custom made.

"What do you want?" Dylan asked.

"I just came over here to apologize. I was so upset that you found out the way you did and my heart just broke when you looked at me with such hate in your eyes. I shouldn't have snapped at you or kicked you out. We all miss you," she said.

Dylan noticed how sad she looked, but Dylan knew that she couldn't trust her. She has lied to her for her entire life.

"I highly doubt that," Dylan snorted.

"Its true. You know our new home has many extra bedrooms. You and your brother could come stay with us. I'm sure our place would be a lot more comfortable than whatever hole those muggles live in," she said.

"The Dursleys home is more than accommodating. Plus they are family...you know my real family," Dylan said lying a little bit. She would never admit to her that the Dursleys were anything less than pleasant.

"I find that hard to believe," she said giving a knowing smirk. Dylan found the smirk and her tone to be taunting. It was a look and tone that Dylan recognized from years of backhanded compliments and condescending remarks. The memories made Dylan's blood boil. As much as she disliked her uncle and aunt, she would live with them for a thousand years before ever going back to Marvil Manor.

"Well anyways I must be off so I can spend some time with my friends," Dylan said.

"Wait just one more thing," she said searching her bag and pulling out a worn looking black leather book. She handed it to Dylan.

"It is a diary. I used to keep one when I was your age and I thought you might like it," she said.

The book looked as if it had seen better days. She bet Ryan and Jaime would get brand new ones.

"I don't want it," Dylan said trying to hand it back.

"Keep it. You might change your mind. A diary can be quite enlightening," she said refusing to take it. Dylan didn't plan on talking to her for any longer than she had to so she just walked away and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Dylan what's wrong?" a small voice asked. She saw Ginny sitting at a table by herself. Ginny was a sweet girl and let Dylan borrow a dress. Even though the diary was old, Dylan could tell that it probably cost more than most of the things that Ginny owned. A girl like her deserved nice things way more than girls like Jaime and Ryan.

"Here Ginny take this diary. You can write about your first year at Hogwarts in it," Dylan said handing the diary to Ginny. Ginny looked down at the diary.

"Thanks," she said, a little confused as to why Dylan was randomly giving her a diary. Dylan shot Merri-Lee a cold look before walking away.

"Hey Dyl wait up," she heard a voice say. She turned and saw her friend Kristen. Back in Aliquam Velit, Dylan would vent to Kristen whenever the Marvils were mean to her. She could tell that Kristen saw the exchange between Dylan and Merri Lee by the look of concern on her face. Dylan almost smiled. Despite not being as close as they used to be she could always count on Kristen.

* * *

 **Well that conversation didn't go too well. In the next chapter Kristen listens to Dylan vent while trying to give some advice. Then after that Dylan heads to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. Unfortunately it seems that Harry did not follow her there.**


	7. Venting Session

**Kristen Gregory**

Kristen had witnessed Dylan talking with Mrs. Marvil. She also witnessed Mrs. Marvil giving Dylan a present and Dylan immediately regifting it to that little Weasley girl. She could tell that Dylan was not happy. If this were to happen a couple years ago Dylan would have rushed right to Kristen to tell her all about it, but now Kristen wasn't so sure. Dylan didn't really spend much time with her anymore. Kristen knows that the only reason Dylan never responded to any letters was because she wasn't allowed to, but even at the wedding Dylan didn't really socialize with Kristen much. She mostly just talked to Massie, Alicia, Josh, and Kemp. Massie, Alicia, and Kemp were all in Gryffindor together and Josh and Dylan spent a lot of time together for the last year. Kristen kind of felt like she was getting pushed out of Dylan's life. That is why she took the moment to grab Dylan's attention so that they could have a venting session like old times.

"You look like you have a lot to say," Kristen said as the two walked away from the crowd.

"She is just so horrible. She tries to act like she is so innocent when she is the one who kidnapped me and lied to me about who I was," Dylan sighed.

"What did she say?" Kristen asked.

Dylan told her about their conversation.

"So she invited you and Harry to live with her?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah do you believe it?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe she is trying to start over with you and honestly based off of what I've heard about your aunt and uncle I don't see why you don't do it," Kristen shrugged.

"Are you serious Kristen? She hasn't changed. She is still her same condescending self. She just wants to be able to be able to control Harry and I and push us around," Dylan said.

Kristen could see that she trusted Mrs. Marvil about as far as she could throw her.

"I get why you don't trust her and I guess with your history you probably shouldn't," Kristen said.

"Exactly. She has lied to me for my entire life," Dylan said.

"Plus I would never want to live in the same house as Jaime and Ryan," Kristen said. Dylan gave Kristen a nice smile.

"I'm glad neither of them want to talk to me. I bet they are very pleased that I don't have to burden their lives anymore," Dylan said.

"You were always way cooler than them. I bet they are so jealous that you are a legend and they are just...forgettable," Kristen smirked.

Dylan chuckled.

"I miss us Kristen," she said. Kristen smiled.

"I miss us too," she agreed.

"Lets hang out more this year," Dylan said.

"I would like that. Hopefully that won't include risking our lives though," Kristen joked. The smile fell from Dylan's face. Kristen noticed this and was nervous. She hopes that she didn't offend Dylan with that comment. Maybe she was sensitive about it. Kristen would be if she had to face You-Know-Who with little training.

Before Kristen could apologize Dylan smiled at her.

"I don't plan on putting myself in danger if I can help it," she giggled. Kristen smiled back.

"Dylan there you are. We're about to leave," Harry said running up to them. Dylan looked back at Kristen with a smile.

"Thanks for listening. I'm sure I'll see you soon," she said. Kristen nodded.

"You bet," she said. And with that Dylan left with Harry and the Weasley family.

* * *

 **It is always nice to catch up with old friends. In the next chapter Dylan goes to Diagon Alley where she loses Harry and meets a wizard celebrity. Then after that Alicia will meet up with the Weasley twins at the same place she met them for the first time.**


	8. Finding Harry

**Dylan Marvil**

Life at the Weasleys was a culture shock for Dylan. She had never lived in a house that was full of love like this one. Everyone loved each other and what surprised Dylan the most was that they all seemed to love Dylan and Harry as well. Mrs. Weasley always went out of her way to make sure that the two of them were well fed and Mr. Weasley always wanted to sit next to them at breakfast to ask about muggle life. Harry was more informative than Dylan, but he still made sure that Dylan was involved in the conversation.

Dylan found herself growing close to Ginny. Since Ginny was the only girl so Dylan shared a bedroom with her. Ginny was quick witted and very mature for her age. Except when Harry was around. Then she would become clumsy and not know what to say. Dylan could tell that Ginny had a crush on her twin brother. It was sweet really, but it was almost as hard to watch as Massie was last year.

It was almost time to return to Hogwarts and that was reminded by the school lists that arrived one morning at breakfast.

"Oh it seems that Professor Dumbledore sent letters for Dylan and Harry too. I swear that that mad doesn't miss a thing," Mrs. Weasley said as she passed out letters to everyone.

Dylan skimmed the letter and then looked at her booklist.

It included:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk  
Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Wow the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must really love Gilderoy Lockhart," Dylan muttered.

Gilderoy Lockhart was kind of a legend in the wizarding world for all that he has accomplished. A lot of housewives shared an obsession over him, including Mrs. Weasley who would listen to his stories throughout the day.

"You've been told to get Lockhart's books too? This won't be cheap. His books are really expensive," Fred said glancing at his parents.

"We'll manage. We always do," Mrs. Weasley said, but Dylan could tell that she looked worried. Dylan has never had to worry about money. She can't imagine being in a situation where she couldn't afford something. She felt bad and wanted to help, but she knew that the Weasleys were not ones to accept charity.

Percy entered the room all dressed with his prefect badge pinned to his shirt.

"Good morning. It is a lovely day, isn't it?" he asked sitting down, but then immediately standing up and pulling up an old grey owl.

"Errol there you are," Ron said taking the owl from Percy and taking a letter from his wing.

"Its from Hermione. I told her that we were going to try to rescue you," Ron said.

Dylan looked over his shoulder to read what Hermione had to say.

In the letter she warned them about being careful so that they don't get into trouble and asked if they wanted to meet in Diagon Alley in a couple days.

Dylan was excited to see Hermione. The two of them had become very good friends the year before and it will be nice to finally catch up.

After breakfast Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and she decided to play some Quidditch. They invited Percy to join them, but he declined saying that he was much too busy. Dylan hadn't seen much of Percy that summer. He spent most of his time locked in his room. Fred and George thought that he was up to something, but Dylan can't imagine that her uptight prefect would have a very exciting secret life.

"He received all 12 O. W. L. s and he only gloated for one week," Fred said.

"If we're not careful, then we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think that I could stand the shame," George sighed.

The gang all got on their broomsticks and played some Quidditch. Dylan was pleasantly surprised to see that Harry was quite a natural as a catcher and encouraged him to try out for the team this year.

"You know I think I remember seeing somewhere that our father was a chaser for the Gryffindor Team," Dylan said.

"Yeah I remember seeing that," Harry nodded.

"Tryout. Our team is pretty good and if we play our cards right we could actually win the Quidditch Cup this year," Dylan encouraged.

"I think I might," Harry said.

A few days later they woke up early, had a quick breakfast of bacon sandwiches, and then went to use the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley.

"Here Harry you go first," Mrs. Weasley said handing Harry a flower pot full of Floo Powder.

Harry looked at the flower pot with confusion.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"You've never used the Floo Network, have you?" Dylan asked.

She didn't think about that. Harry would have never had the opportunity to travel by Floo.

Harry shook his head.

"How did you get to Diagon Alley last year then?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I went on the Underground with Hagrid," he said.

"Really? Oh you must tell me all about it," Mr. Weasley said eagerly.

"Not now Arthur. Floo Powder is a lot quicker and a lot easier. Here why don't you go first Dylan and show him what to do," Mrs. Weasley said taking the Flower pot from Harry and handing it to Dylan. Dylan nodded and took out a pinch of Floo Powder and then handed the pot back to Harry before stepping into the fire place. She threw the powder down and was surrounded by green flames as she shouted:

"Diagon Alley!"

Dylan was sucked down and spun through the invisible pipe. It eventually came to a stop and she took a careful step out of the Diagon Alley Floo Network.

She was still a little dizzy as she waited for the rest. Ron was the first one to arrive.

"Where's Harry?" he asked as he stepped out. Dylan cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He went right after you, but I must say it was obvious he was nervous and probably could have spoke clearer," he said. Dylan's eyes grew wide.

"He never showed up," Dylan said.

Fred was the next to arrive. Then George, then Arthur, then Ginny, then at last Molly, but still no Harry.

"Where do you think he ended up?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. How unclear was he?" Dylan asked.

"It was pretty bad," Ron said.

Dylan was worried. Who knows where her brother could be? Maybe he was still lost in the Floo Network. That would not be fun at all.

"I'll go talk with someone with the Floo Network Authority and see if we can figure out where Harry ended up," Arthur said before walking away to go find someone to help.

"Why don't we all head to Flourish and Blotts while Arthur finds Harry?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Do you think I could just wait outside for Harry?" Dylan asked.

Mrs. Weasley gave Dylan an understanding smile.

"Of course dear. Why don't you wait with her Ron?" she said looking at Ron.

The rest of the Weasleys went inside of the bookstore while Ron and Dylan waited outside.

"Have you ever been lost in the floo network?" Dylan asked Ron.

Ron shook his head.

"I don't think I'd want to be," he said.

"Maybe he ended up somewhere else," she said.

"Where though?" Ron asked.

Dylan shrugged.

"Leave it to Harry to just find trouble," Dylan chuckled.

"You're one to talk. Trouble seems to find you as well," Ron said.

"I guess it runs in the family," Dylan said.

"Dylan!" said a familiar voice. Dylan turned to see her friend Kristen coming towards her with her mother following. Kristen embraced Dylan.

"What are you doing standing outside?" she asked.

"We are waiting for Harry. He kind of got lost in the Floo Network," Dylan said. Kristen gasped.

"Oh no. I hope he is okay," Kristen said.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. He had to end up somewhere," Mrs. Gregory said.

"Hello Mrs. Gregory how are you today?" Dylan asked acknowledging Mrs. Gregory. Mrs. Gregory was a very stern looking woman. She was strict and was not one to show a lot of emotion in public, but she was a fierce ally to have. She was not one to back down from anything.

"Very well Dylan. It has been weird to not have Kristen trying to sneak out to get ice cream with you during her summer studies," she said. To anyone else this might seem snarky, but Dylan knew that deep down Mrs. Gregory did miss Dylan. Whenever Dylan needed to escape the Marvils, Mrs. Gregory always let hide out at her place. She always pretended to not notice when Kristen and Dylan snuck out and would only act like she was annoyed when they came back, but she would never force Dylan to leave.

"Well I'm sure that Kristen had a very productive summer," Dylan said.

"Yes she did. Now come along Kristen we need to get all of your textbooks which with all this chaos surrounding Lockhart it is going to be a mess in there," Mrs. Gregory said ushering Dylan inside. It was when Dylan glanced inside that she saw the signs announcing Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing.

"Wow it is a jungle in there," Dylan said.

"I bet mum is flipping out," Ron said.

"Your mother has to be his biggest fan," Dylan smirked.

"She can't get enough of him. She is worse than Ginny is with Harry," Ron said.

"I think Ginny's crush is cute, as long as she doesn't get as obsessive as Massie did last year," Dylan muttered.

"Massie had a crush on Harry?" Ron asked with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Are you serious? How did you not notice? I mean she is obviously over it now, but she was crazy about Harry," Dylan said.

Actually she was crazy about Harry's status, but Dylan didn't say that out loud.

"I just thought she was mad," Ron said.

"The Massie that you saw last year was not the real Massie," Dylan said.

"Well I would hope not," Ron snorted.

Dylan shot Ron a mean look. She was still protective over her Aliquam Velit friends and she didn't like Ron saying something mean about Massie.

"Ron! Dylan!" said another familiar voice.

The two saw Hermione running towards them from Gringotts.

Dylan was happy to have a distraction from the conversation she was having with Ron. She hugged Hermione.

"It is so good to see you Hermione," Dylan said.

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

Dylan told Hermione about Harry's mishap with the Floo Network.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said shaking her head.

Dylan sighed. She had hoped that she would have heard something by now.

"Look over there," Ron said pointing in the distance.

Dylan turned and saw Harry talking with Hagrid. The trio quickly ran over to Hagrid and Harry. Harry looked messy with broken glasses that Hermione was more than happy to fix.

" 'ello Dylan, Ron, and Hermione," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Hello Hagrid where did you find Harry?" Dylan asked.

"It seems your brother here ended up in Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said.

"Knockturn Alley? Wicked!" Ron gasped.

"Wow what was it like?" Dylan asked. She had never been in Knockturn Alley, but she's heard that a lot of sketchy activities happened there.

"Nothin' good. Not a place for students thats for sure," Hagrid said.

"What were you doing there?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was there for Hogwarts business. I needed some Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin' the school cabbages," Hagrid explained.

"Harry! Harry! There you are!" said Mr. Weasley as he ran up to him.

"Found him in Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said.

"Knockturn Alley? Thank goodness you found him Hagrid. That is no place for a young boy," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes well I must be off. See you all at Hogwarts," Hagrid said making his exit.

"Now now lets go get our school books," Mr. Weasley said.

"Actually Dylan and I need to stop by Gringotts first," Harry said.

"Oh yes of course. Why don't Ron and Hermione go ahead to get your books and I'll take you both to get money for your school books," Mr. Weasley said.

The group split up and Dylan headed to Gringotts.

"I saw Malfoy and his father at one of the shops in Knockturn Alley," Harry said as they walked. This caught Mr. Weasley's attention.

"Did he buy anything?" he asked.

"No, he was selling something," Harry said.

"I see. He must be worried. I'd love to see Lucius Malfoy get caught with something," Mr. Weasley said with a grim grin.

Dylan knew that if Mr. Malfoy was selling something in Knockturn Alley, then it must have been something illegal. It wouldn't surprised Dylan to know that the Malfoy's had some illegal artifacts hidden and with all of these investigations he must be getting nervous.

After Dylan and Harry got the money that they needed for the year they headed to the bookstore.

"Oh Harry I am so happy you are alright. Lets go grab your books," Mrs. Weasley said.

The bookstore was packed with middle aged witches wanting to get a look at Gilderoy Lockhart. There were photographers everywhere wanting to get a good shot.

"Out of the way I'm with the Prophet," said a photographer who pushed Harry and Dylan out of the way as they tried to make their way to the books that they needed.

"Good for you," Dylan said rolling her eyes.

Dylan looked up and saw that the man of the hour was looking in their direction.

"Do my perfect eyes decieve me? Its the Potter twins!" he said. The crowd parted and everyone was staring at them.

Lockhart grabbed both of their arms and pulled them towards him.

"Big smile you too. This would be a perfect moment for the front page," he said.

Dylan had to admit that Lockhart was very attractive, but didn't seem like the type of guy who fought dark wizards. Dylan got the vibe that he cared more about his hair than he did fighting werewolves.

Dylan and Harry glanced at each other, then back into the crowd. Dylan started to head towards Mrs. Weasley who was right up front, but Lockhart threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her back.

"What an amazing moment for me to finally make this announcement. You see when the Potter twins stepped into Flourish and Blotts he only wanted to buy my collection of books which I will be presenting to both of them, free of charge. I swear neither had any idea that I was going to do this," he said as the crowd cheered.

Dylan couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Was this guy serious? Dylan felt like a prop standing up there.

"And to add to their excitement they will be getting more than my books. The entire Hogwarts student body will be getting more than my books. I am proud to announce that I will be taking the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he announced.

The crowd cheered as a stack of Lockhart's books were shoved into Dylan's arms. Reporters began to crowd Lockhart with more questions and Dylan quickly slipped away. She handed her books to Mrs. Weasley.

"Here give them to Ginny. I'll buy my own," Dylan said. Harry was behind her handing his books over to Ron.

"Thank you Dylan, but you really don't have to," she said.

"Don't worry about it. You've been too kind to my brother and me this summer. We're just paying you back," Dylan smiled before turning back to Harry.

"He was a bizarre one, wasn't he?" Dylan asked.

"Well at least Voldemort isn't living on the back of his head," Harry muttered.

"Of course not. It might ruin his hair," Dylan smirked.

"Bet you both loved that, didn't you?" said an obnoxious voice.

Draco Malfoy and Nina Callas were standing in front of the twins with a smug look on their faces. Within seconds Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were standing behind them.

The school year hasn't even started and it seems that a showdown was already happening.

* * *

 **Uh oh its about to go down! Next we will jump to Alicia as she reunites with the Weasley twins and then after that we will jump back to Dylan as she struggles to get to Hogwarts. Stay tuned!**


	9. I Wasn't Referring to the Weasley Family

**Alicia Rivera**

After the announcement that Gilderoy Lockhart was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Alicia separated from her mother and friends to grab The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 textbook. Alicia has heard many stories of Lockhart from her parents. He was kind of a legend and Alicia had to admit that for an older man he was very cute. She can already imagine Lavender and Parvarti giggling and blushing overtime he looked their way. Alicia didn't think that Dylan seemed very impressed with him though. She actually looked uncomfortable standing up there. Alicia didn't see why. Alicia has always loved the spotlight, but she supposes that Dylan was always more comfortable in the background. Back in Aliquam Velit it was usually Massie and Alicia that would share the spotlight while Dylan and Kristen would back them up.

"Well well well look who we have here," said a familiar cute voice. Alicia smiled as she turned around to see Fred and George Weasley standing behind her.

"Crazy to think that it has been one year since we met you at this exact spot," Fred winked. Alicia bit her lip so she wouldn't blush.

"Where are the Slytherin Princesses?" George asked.

Alicia chuckled and rolled her eyes as she thought of her cousins. It still kind of hurt that they just abandoned her because she was a Gryffindor, but she is starting to realize that her cousins were not as cool as she once thought.

"Probably being horrible to someone," she said.

"Well at least we don't have to be rudely interrupted this time," Fred smirked.

"Well you guys did have plenty of chances for uninterrupted time with me at the wedding," Alicia pointed out.

"But alas at the wedding we had to share your attention with others," Fred said as he and George both cheekily grabbed each of her hands and kissed them. This time Alicia couldn't hide the blushing from her cheeks.

"You both flatter me so," Alicia jokingly sighed.

"Leave them alone!" Alicia heard a young voice yell out. She noticed the twins' cheeky grins turned to looks of concerns as they looked past Alicia. Alicia looked over her shoulder to see a confrontation happening between Draco and her cousin Nina with Harry, Dylan, Ron, Hermione, and the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

Alicia's smile fell. Leave it to her cousin to ruin the moment.

"I'll handle this," Alicia sighed. The twins followed her over to the group.

"Aw it seems the Potters have a little fan girl," Nina smirked.

"And I'm sure she still isn't anymore pathetic than you Nina," Alicia said walking up. Nina looked over at Alicia and gave a tight smile.

"Hello dear cousin, did you have a good summer?" she asked cocking her head.

"Oh it was lovely," Alicia said giving her an obviously forced smile.

"Couldn't be too lovely if you were slumming it with the Weasley family," Nina shot back. Draco gave a huge laugh.

"I bet their parents will go hungry for a month so that they can afford the textbooks," Draco said.

Fred, George, and Ron all turned red and started to advance towards Draco. The smirk disappeared from his face for a quick second before he seemed to see something.

"Alicia Rivera!" said a very thick hispanic accent. Alicia stiffened. It was her mother.

"Hey Mami, I was just coming to find you," Alicia said.

"I told you that it was much too crowded to be wandering off on your own and now I am finding you trying to start a scene with your cousin," she said crossing her arms.

"We weren't causing a scene," Alicia sighed.

"Don't tell me this nonsense. I was an expert at causing a dramatic scene when I was your age," she said. Alicia started to turn a light red in embarrassment as she saw Nina and Draco holding back their laughter. Dylan was giving Alicia a comforting look.

"There you guys are! Lets grab what we need and go. It is much too crowded in here," said an older ginger man that Alicia assumed must be Mr. Weasley.

Alicia gave her mom a pleading look that she wouldn't tell him what was about to go down.

Before she could say anything Nina's mother approached with an older blonde man who looked like he was probably Draco's father.

"Nadia it has been too long, much too long," said Alicia aunt and her mother's sister in law, Rosita Callas. Aunt Rosita was giving Mr. Weasley a dirty look.

"Hola Rosita," her mother said giving her fake nice voice. Alicia knew that her mother was not a fan of her brother's wife, but they always played nice in public. She blames Aunt Rosita for making her brother into a blood purist.

"This is Lucius Malfoy. He is the father of Nina's dear friend, Draco," Aunt Rosita said beaming. She seemed to proud that her daughter associated with a Malfoy while Alicia was standing next to the Weasleys.

"Pleasure to meet you Nadia...hello Arthur," he said giving Mr. Weasley a cold look.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said with a cold nod.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids...I hope that they're playing you overtime at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," he said.

"Obviously not," Aunt Rosita said holding in a snicker as she looked at the ratty old book that Ginny was carrying. Alicia didn't recognize the book as a textbook, but whatever it was it looked very old. Mr. Malfoy always looked at the book, but instead of looking at it with disgust, he looked curious.

"Whats the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?" he asked not even taking his eyes off of the book. Mr. Weasley began to turn red, but before he could respond Alicia's mom spoke up.

"I have to assume that if you are anything like my dear sister in law that we probably have different ideas of what disgraces the name of a wizard," she said without even batting an eyelash. Then she gave one of her fake smiles that Mr. Malfoy returned.

"Clearly if this is the company you are keeping. Letting your daughter socialize with muggle borns," he said taking his eyes off the book and looking over at Hermione who began to blush.

Before her mother could respond Mr. Weasley threw himself at Mr. Malfoy knocking him backwards. Fred and George began to cheer their dad on while a stout older woman who Alicia assumed to be Mrs. Weasley tried to break it up.

Alicia's mother pulled her away.

"This is why I tell you to be careful with who you socialize with," her mother said as she dragged her outside.

"The Weasleys aren't bad people. That Mr. Malfoy was being very rude," Alicia said. Alicia's mother looked back at Alicia and gave a smirk.

"I wasn't referring to the Weasley family," she said. Alicia couldn't help, but smirk back.

She glanced back and saw that the Hogwarts Groundskeeper, Hagrid, had split up the fight. She noticed that Fred was looking in her direction and he gave her a wink. Alicia smiled and turned her head before she started to blush again.

* * *

 **Alicia's mother may have not been happy with Alicia's involvement at first, but she was very quick to defend a family that she did not know. The Rivera family are not like the Callas Family. They are accepting of muggle borns and would never be okay with Alicia surrounding herself with blood purists. I have a feeling that her mother was probably thrilled when Alicia was distanced from her cousins. In the next chapter Dylan is going to have some trouble getting to Hogwarts and then after that we will get to watch Todd get sorted. Stay tuned!**


	10. The Whomping Willow

**Dylan Marvil**

Dylan was almost sad that the summer had come to an end. Her time with the Weasley family has been amazing. There was so much love in that house. She wishes that she could just live there for the rest of her life. When she was young she used to envy her friends because of how loving their homes were. Even Kristen's parents were very loving, despite being strict. For the past month she got to experience what it was like to live in a loving home. Mrs. Weasley never let them go to bed hungry and would always make them a glass of hot chocolate before bed. Mr. Weasley wanted to hear all of their stories, including life in Aliquam Velit. Apparently Minister Block was his hero for all that he has done to create peace between muggle borns and pure bloods. Dylan assured him that she would write Mr. Block a letter so that the two would have a chance to meet one day. It really was the least that she could do.

Despite how much she would miss life at the Burrow, Dylan still was excited to return to Hogwarts. This year she didn't have to worry about the distraction of not knowing who she was and she could just enjoy her time with her friends and twin brother.

Everyone was up bright and early on the day of departure, but everything was still hectic. Mrs. Weasley was rushing around trying to make sure that nobody forgot anything. People were constantly running into each other as they tried to get their things together. Instead of having a full breakfast they had to settle for shoving dry toast into their mouths on their way out the door.

They were taking the flying car to the train station, but Mrs. Weasley was not going to let them fly it. It seemed like it would be impossible to shove 9 people, two owls, one cat, and seven large trunks into such a small car, but Mr. Weasley had charmed the trunk to be able to fit everything.

They had squeezed into the car and were about to leave when Ginny realized that she forgot her diary. Dylan was surprised to see how much of a liking Ginny had taken to the diary and was pretty happy that at least somebody got use out of it. She rushed out of the car and grabbed her diary.

At this point they were running late and Mrs. Weasley was not happy. Mr. Weasley tried to persuade Mrs. Weasley to let them fly the car because it would be faster and since he had installed an Invisibility booster they could be unnoticed, but Mrs. Weasley did not budge.

They reached the train station at 11:45. Mr. Weasley rushed to get trolleys so they could put their luggage on them and rush to the platform.

They rushed through the train station and got to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Percy you first," Mrs. Weasley said looking around to make sure there weren't any muggles watching them.

Dylan looked up at the clock. They only had five minutes to get on the train.

Percy went quickly. Mr. Weasley followed him and then Fred and George went through.

"I'm going to take Ginny then you three follow," Mrs. Weasley said.

Dylan nodded along with Harry and Ron, then Mrs. Weasley went through with Ginny.

"I'll go with Harry and then you can come right behind us," Dylan said to Ron.

Ron nodded. Harry and Dylan checked for muggle watching and then Dylan made sure that Stella's carrier case was secure. Then the two twins quickly made their way through the barrier. Or at least they tried to. When they hit the wall, instead of going through they crashed. Dylan fell to the ground while Hedwig's cage rolled off the trolley. She could hear Hedwig screeching in fear.

Ron looked at them with shock as a guard ran up to them.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Dylan slowly stood up and looked at Harry who looked like he was trying to come up with something to tell the muggle guard.

"We um lost control of our trolleys," he said. Dylan walked over to Hedwig's cage and picked it up while many muggles were looking at them. The guard muttered as he walked away from them.

"Whats going on? Why couldn't we get through?" Dylan asked as Ron tried to punch through the barrier, but only hit solid wall.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged.

Dylan looked up at the clock.

"We're going to miss the train," she said. They only had 10 seconds.

Ron kept knocking on the barrier until time ran out.

"Its too late. We officially missed it," Dylan said. She couldn't believe it. What were they supposed to do?

"What if Mum and Dad can't get through? What are we supposed to do? Do either of you have any muggle money?" Ron asked. Dylan slowly shook her head.

"The Dursleys aren't the most giving family," she said.

"Well who knows how long it will take Mum and Dad to get back to us if nobody can get through this thing," Ron said putting his ear up against the wall.

Dylan noticed that a lot of muggles were staring at them. It must have been a weird sight to see three kids by themselves with an owl.

"Maybe we should wait by the car," Dylan said.

"That's it!" Ron gasped.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We can take the car. If we fly to Hogwarts we can catch up with the train," Ron said quiet enough so nobody else would hear.

"We can't do that," Harry said.

Dylan started to think about it. It did make sense. They didn't want to miss school and who knows how long it would take for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to get back if the barriers were closed.

"Do you know how to drive it?" Dylan asked.

Harry looked at Dylan with wide eyes.

"Of course. Its a piece of cake," Ron said.

"But won't we get in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Look we have to get to school and since it is an emergency they can't punish us for it," Dylan said.

Harry still seemed unsure.

"But what about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"I think you are forgetting that they are adult wizards. They can apparate home if they have to," Dylan explained.

"If we're going to do this, then we need to go so we can catch up to the Hogwarts Express," Ron said. Harry looked around. There were obviously no more options.

"Fine," he sighed.

The trio rushed to the flying car.

Ron unlocked the trunk so that they could put their trunks away again and then they got into the car. Dylan sat in the back with Hedwig and Stella while Ron took the driver's seat and Harry sat next to him.

Ron tapped the silver button that would make them all invisible and then started the car. Dylan felt the car rise beneath her and within seconds they were flying high into the sky. There was a popping noise and they all reappeared and disappeared again.

"Uh oh. The invisibility booster isn't working correctly," Ron said tapping at the button again.

The flickering stopped and they were all visible again.

"Hold on!" Ron said as he accelerated into the clouds. Dylan grabbed ahold of Hedwig's cage and Stella's carrier so that they wouldn't fall over.

"We have to find the train so we can figure out where to go," Dylan said.

"You're going to have to dip out of the clouds for a second, but be quick," Harry said.

"Right," Ron said as he dipped back down. Dylan quickly looked around when she saw it.

"I see it!" her and Harry both called out.

Ron looked over and saw the train moving below them.

"Due north it is," Ron said as he drove back up.

"We're going to have to check in every 30 minutes or so," Dylan said.

Ron drove up above the clouds so that they could see. It was kind of crazy to see a car driving above clouds.

"Nobody will see us up here," Dylan said.

"Unless we run into one of those aero-planes," Ron said.

"What a sight that would be," Harry said.

They all burst out into laughter as they imagined driving next to a plane. When the laughter stopped Dylan just stared off outside the window. Occasionally Ron would dip down below the clouds so that they could see the train. Dylan wondered if anyone noticed that they were missing. She is sure that Hermione did. She knew that Hermione would flip out when they arrived at Hogwarts in a flying car. She would probably lecture them throughout the sorting ceremony.

Hours had past and Dylan was getting a little restless. The train ride never seemed this long. She was hungry, thirsty, and could use a shower.

"We must be close," Ron said as the sun began to set. He checked on the train again which was winding past a mountain. He went to drive higher when the engine began to whine. Dylan looked forward with concern. That couldn't be good.

"This car has never flown this far behind. Its probably tired," Ron said.

Dylan tried to relax, but it was hard to ignore the whine growing louder as the sky became darker.

"We're almost there," Dylan reminded herself.

"I see it!" Ron exclaimed. Dylan sat up straight and saw the castle in the distance.

The car began to slow down and shake.

"Almost there," Ron coaxed.

When they were over the lake the car shook and Ron was squeezing onto the steering wheel.

Once they were over the lake and the castle was ahead, Dylan heard a loud clunk and the engine died.

"Oh no," Harry and Dylan both said as Ron turned white. The car dropped at an incredible speed. They were heading straight for a solid wall. The trio screamed as Ron turned the steering wheel. They missed the wall and soared over the greenhouses and lawns as they fell lower and lower.

Ron let go of the steering wheel and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Stop!" he panicked.

He was hitting the dashboard with his wand, but it did no good. Dylan shuffled and tried to reach her wand in her pockets, but had no such luck. They crashed right into a tree. Hedwig and Stella cried out in fear. Dylan looked around.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"I am, but not my wand," Ron said with a shaky voice. He held up his wand that had almost snapped in two. It was only being held together by a few splinters.

Dylan's eyes grew wide when she saw a swinging tree branch in her peripherial vision coming towards them from the side.

"I don't think thats our main concern right now," she said. Before anyone else could say anything the branch hit the car sending them sideways. A second later another branched slammed the top of the car.

"What's happening?" Harry asked in a panic.

"The tree is attacking us!" Dylan screamed as they were smashed again.

The tree was doing quite a number on the car. The roof was beginning to cave in.

"We have to get out of here!" Dylan yelled.

She tried to push the door open, but was knocked backwards into Hedwig's cage.

She felt the car's floor vibrating. The engine seemed to have restarted.

"Reverse!" Harry yelled.

The car went backwards as the tree was still trying to attack them. Dylan could hear the roots trying to rip themselves up so that it could reach them. Once they were fully out of reach. The doors flew up and the car tipped over to eject them. As Dylan rolled out of the car with Stella and Hedwig she looked up to see that there luggage was ejected too. Hedwig's cage had flown open in the fall so she took off flying. Dylan checked on Stella who was curled up in the back corner of her carrier case. Her fur was sticking up and her eyes were wide open in fear. The car drove off without them, probably trying to save itself. Ron whined in pain as he went to pick up his pet rat Scabbers that had been hanging out in his pocket during the ride.

"Leave it to Hogwarts to have a tree that fights back," Harry muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Lets just get to school," Dylan sighed. She stood up and opened Stella's carrier case. The cat quickly rushed out and sprinted towards Hogwarts. Dylan assumed that she would be in her bedroom by the time Dylan got back

"I'm sure the feast has already started," Ron said as he grabbed his trunk and started to drag it towards the castle.

Dylan looked up and saw light coming from a group of windows.

"I bet the sorting is going on right now," Dylan said.

She remembered this time last year. She was so nervous about sorting. She just knew that she had to be Slytherin and when she was placed in Gryffindor she thought that her life was over. The truth was that the life of Dylan Marvil was over...but the life of Dylan Potter had just begun.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall is placing the hat on nervous first years," Harry said.

"And Hagrid is probably merrily enjoying a brew from his goblet," Ron said.

"And Professor Dumbledore is eagerly clapping for each student as they are sorted into their new home," Dylan sighed.

"And I bet Professor Snape is scowling and thinking of ways that he can torture all of us this year," Ron smirked.

"Or maybe he was waiting outside trying to figure out why you three didn't arrive on the school train," said a stern voice. The smirk fell from Ron's face as the three turned around and saw the hooked nose, greasy haired Potions professor. He looked at Ron and Harry with some sort of twisted glee, but when he looked at Dylan he just looked disappointed. Professor Snape was the least favorite professor of most Gryffindors, but Dylan never minded him. Dylan learned last year that he used to have a soft spot for her mother which might explain why he was a lot nicer to Dylan than to most that weren't in Slytherin. Apparently he didn't share the compassion for her father though which is why he was even meaner to Harry than he was to most.

"Follow me," he said coldly as he began to walk back towards the castle.

Dylan felt sick to her stomach. After everything that she has been through to be able to return to Hogwarts, she couldn't believe that she was probably going to get expelled on her first day back.

This wasn't fair.

It wasn't her fault that somebody sent their House Elf to keep the Potters from returning and it wasn't her fault that the barriers were blocked at the train station. She just wanted to return to Hogwarts. Dylan had a feeling that if it was just her that she would be able to convince Professor Snape that she didn't really do anything wrong, but with Harry and Ron in the equation she wasn't so sure.

* * *

 **The Potter twins sure know how to start the school year off with a bang! Next we will check in with Todd as he gets sorted into his house. Will he be a Hufflepuff like Claire? Or will he end up somewhere else? Find out soon! Then after that we will jump back to Dylan as she receives her punishment.**


	11. Todd Gets Sorted

**Todd Lyons**

All of Claire's letters could not prepare Todd for the amazingness that is Hogwarts. He thought Aliquam Velit was the most amazing place he had ever seen until he arrived at Hogwarts. It was breathtaking. Todd used to think that castles like this only existed in fairy tales. He loved everything from the talking pictures to the ghosts flying around, checking out the new students.

"Hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff! That was my house you know!" said a cheery, plump ghost as he flew around the room where the first years waited to be sorted. Claire had told Todd about him. They called him the Fat Friar and he was the Hufflepuff House Ghost.

Todd wondered if he was going to be in Hufflepuff. Todd has met most of Claire's Hufflepuff friends and they are all really nice. It was weird to see people other than family that were genuinely nice to him and his sister. Todd could definitely see himself being happy in that house, but he also thinks he would like Ravenclaw as well. He did a little outside reading before he got there so that he could learn more about the school and the houses. All of the houses had good qualities, but he felt that he would probably fit in with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff the most. Gryffindors were brave, but based on the description he read Todd had a feeling that Gryffindors were like the jocks back home. The kind of kids who liked football and cheerleading. Todd didn't have a lot of friends in Orlando, but he really didn't get along with the jocks and cheerleaders. Claire said that she had met a lot of nice Gryffindors last year so Todd is sure that he would like them more than the people back home, but also agreed that she probably wouldn't have fit in with them as well as she does with the people in her own house. Todd heard that most Slytherins were not fans of muggles or muggle born wizards for that matter which means Todd definitely would not fit in. He kind of figured that they had the opposite beliefs of witch hunters, but had the same attitude. After his experience with Mrs. Caldwell, he could understand why some wizards would not like muggles, but then he thinks of his parents. They are the two best people in the whole world and they are muggles. Todd knew better than to judge all muggles based on one lunatic.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were definitely more Todd's speed. Ravenclaws valued wisdom and intelligence while Hufflepuffs valued loyalty and kindness. All were values that Todd had and valued.

"Excuse me are you okay?" asked a quiet airy voice. Todd turned his head and saw a girl with long dirty blonde hair and these dreamy looking grey eyes. She was wearing the same black cloak everyone else was, but she accessorized it with a cork necklace and plum earrings. When Todd looked at her he thought of Tinkerbell. If she was real (or maybe she was real, Todd couldn't be too sure anymore) Todd imagined that he would look like this girl.

"Um yeah I'm just thinking," Todd said.

"Thinking is good. I wanted to make sure that the Wrackspurts hadn't gotten into your head," she said.

"Wrackspurts?" he asked.

There was nothing about Wrackspurts in the books that Todd had read.

"You know Wrackspurts. Those invisible little creatures that float into your head and make your mind all fuzzy," she said.

"I've never heard of them," Todd said.

"I doubt you would have unless you read The Quibbler," said another voice. A girl with wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes had made her way into the conversation. There was a very small, frail boy standing next to her.

"Is that a Wizarding newspaper? I'm a muggle born so this is all new to me," Todd explained.

"I'm a muggle born too!" said another boy entering the conversation. He looked really excitable and had mousy brown hair and brown eyes.

Todd looked at the rest of the group, hoping that they weren't the types to hate muggle borns, but none of them seemed to care.

"My parents were both muggle borns, so was Nathan's mom," said the beach looking girl. The small boy nodded.

"Did your parents go to Hogwarts? I noticed that you were American by your accent" the excitable pointed out.

"My parents did which is why they sent both me and my brother here. He started here last year and is in Gryffindor. Nathan's went to Salem though," the girl explained. Nathan didn't really speak much, but this girl seemed to enjoy hearing her voice.

"Your brother is in Gryffindor? That is where i hope to be because Harry and Dylan Potter are both Gryffindors. I read all about them this summer and they are total legends!" the boy beamed.

Todd heard about Harry and Dylan Potter from Claire. They have fought the darkest wizard ever twice and survived both times. The first time was when they were babies. Claire said that her friends: Cam, Derrick, and Olivia grew up with Dylan and that she didn't know that she was the missing Potter twin until this past year. It really is a crazy story. Todd can't imagine not being his parents son.

"Well I don't want to be a Gryffindor. I don't think I could stand being in the same house as my annoying brother. I think I'd be okay with Ravenclaw though," the beachy girl said.

"My older sister is in Hufflepuff. I think I'd be okay being in the same house as her," Todd shrugged.

"You mean your muggle parents had two magical kids? That is quite rare," the fairy like girl said.

"My younger brother is a wizard too, but he won't start his Hogwarts education for a couple years," the other muggle born said.

"Very interesting," the fairy like girl nodded.

"I'm Todd by the way," Todd said finally introducing himself.

"I'm Ripple and this is Nathan," the beachy girl said.

"I'm Colin Creevey," the excitable boy beamed proudly.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," said the fairy girl.

"Luna Lovegood. You wouldn't happen to be related to Xenophilius Lovegood, would you?" Ripple asked.

"That would be my father," she said.

"No wonder you were talking about Wrackspurts. Your father writes The Quibbler. I am a proud subscriber myself," Ripple beamed.

Luna gave her a nice smile before the stern looking woman Todd met earlier, Professor McGonagall came to escort them to the Great Hall.

When the double doors opened Todd saw the most beautiful dining hall Todd could imagine. There were four long tables, each with a different colored flag above them, and at the front of the room there was another long table where the Professors all sat. In front of them was a stool with an old hat that began to sing as they entered. Todd looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw Claire who was smiling at him. Professor McGonagall grabbed a scroll and announced that the sorting was about to begin.

"Applebaum, Bridget," she called out.

A young girl went to the chair and sat down while the hat was placed on her head. After a few seconds of deliberation the hat spoke.

"Slytherin!"

The girl went to the table that cheered for their new member.

"Baxter, Ripple!"

The beachy girl confidently made her way to the hat. It took the hat a little longer with her.

"Ravenclaw!" it finally announced.

Ripple seemed happy about this as she made her way to her table.

More names were called before they got to Colin who was sent to Gryffindor, then later Nathan was sent to Ravenclaw. Luna went after Nathan and was also sent to Ravenclaw.

"Lyons, Todd!" she finally called out. Todd looked back at Claire one more time who gave him an encouraging smile.

Todd sat down and the hat was placed on his head. Todd almost jumped when he heard the hat's voice fill his head.

"Hm lets see. Another muggle born from the House of Lyons. Your sister was easy to place, but you are a little more difficult. Definitely not Slytherin...no no that would not do. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, but not the pride I'm afraid. Should I place you in Hufflepuff? I sense that you are very wise and intelligent for your age. I'm afraid that you will not be challenged enough for your own good in Hufflepuff...guess it will have to be..."

"RAVENCLAW!" it announced out loud.

The Ravenclaw table cheered.

It was bittersweet. He gave one last look to his sister who gave him a small smile as he joined his new home.

Todd sat next to Luna and across from Nathan as he was handed a Ravenclaw tie.

The rest of the first years were sorted and then the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made a toast, they sang the school song, and then a feast appeared in front of them.

"I can't believe that I'm actually eating dinner with a Lovegood. I've been reading the Quibbler since I learned how to read," said a 2nd year Ravenclaw girl. Her name was Layne .

Todd spent the dinner getting to know his housemates. Everyone seemed nice so far. Nathan didn't talk much, but Todd thinks that might be because his voice was kind of squeaky. Ripple was outgoing enough for the both of them. She talked a lot, but at least she didn't use her words to tell Todd what a freak he was. Todd really liked Luna. She just had a very quirky, yet peaceful presence. She said what was on her mind, even if what she was saying seemed weird. Todd kind of liked that. Todd noticed that some gave her weird looks, but Todd couldn't help, but be enamored with her. She was probably the most interesting person that Todd has ever met. And that is saying something since he is going to a school full of witches and wizards.

Todd thinks it might have been a good thing that he was put into a different house than his sister. He has always been close with Claire and back in Orlando they did everything together. He will always love his sister, but it might be good for him to get his own Hogwarts experience and not just follow Claire around on her's.

* * *

 **Todd is officially a Ravenclaw! Next Dylan is going to find out whether or not she is going to be expelled and then after that we will check in with Massie as she catches up with her Hogwarts clique.**


	12. The Punishment

**Dylan Potter**

Dylan sat in between Harry and Ron in Professor Snape's office. She didn't want to look up. She just wanted to close her eyes and pretend that this was all just some horrible nightmare.

"So...the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang," he said. Dylan noticed that he left her name out of it, but didn't think that meant that she could avoid the punishment.

"No sir. The barrier at the train station..." Harry started before being cut off.

"Silence! Where is the car?" Snape snapped.

"It's...it's gone," Dylan said quietly. Snape didn't take his eyes off of Harry. It was as if he was trying to read Harry's mind. After a few seconds he took out an issue of today's Evening Prophet.

"You were seen! Six or seven muggles total. Your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts," Snape said turning his attention to Ron who was as white as can be.

Dylan felt her stomach turned. She didn't think about how much trouble Mr. Weasley would get into if they found out that it was him that bewitched the car.

"And to add to it you all did a considerable amount of damage to a very valuable Whomping Willow," he continued.

"Well to be honest sir I'm pretty sure the tree did more damage to us," Dylan said quietly. She didn't mean to say that out loud and she immediately regretted in when she did, but Snape did not yell at her. He just put up his hand to signal for her to stop speaking.

"Since you are not in my house I do not have the power to expel you, but I will happily go fetch those who do have that power. Wait here," he said before exiting.

He must be going to get Professor McGonagall who was not any better when it came to this. She was very strict and did not put up with foolishness. Dylan was sure that this would count as foolishness.

Dylan couldn't even look at Harry or Ron, but she knew they were thinking the same thing. They were doomed.

A few minutes later Snape arrived with Professor McGonagall.

"Explain," she said as she sat down and took out her wand to light the fire place.

Dylan took a deep breath and began to tell the story of what happened that day.

"So you see. We were just trying to get to school. We didn't mean any harm," Dylan said.

"Mr. Potter don't you have an owl?" she asked looking over at Harry.

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"And you didn't think to send us a letter?" she asked.

They were all silent as they looked at each other. Why didn't Dylan think of that? That would have been the logical thing to do.

"I-I didn't think-" Harry started.

"Well that much is obvious Mr. Potter," she said.

There was a knock at the door. Dylan turned as Professor Snape opened the door to let in Professor Dumbledore.

He must be there to expel them. Dylan fought back the tears.

"Please explain why you did this," he said calmly. He didn't yell, but he looked disappointed which was way worse in Dylan's opinion.

This time Harry explained which Dylan was thankful for. She doesn't think she can speak anymore without crying.

"I guess we'll go get our stuff," Ron said when Harry was done.

"What are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We're expelled, aren't we?" Ron asked. Dylan glanced at Professor Dumbledore, but she couldn't read his expression.

"Not today, but you all must know the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight and I must warn you that if any of you do anything like this again, I must expel you," he warned.

Dylan sighed in relief, but Professor Snape did not look pleased.

"But Professor these boys not only broke laws, but they caused much damage to a very old Whomping Willow. There must be more punishment than that," he said.

"I believe that Miss Potter was also involved with the situation Professor Snape. It will be up to Professor McGonagall to decide their punishments since they are in her house and are her responsibilities. Now I must go back to the feast. Come along Professor Snape," he said.

Professor Snape shot a mean look to Harry and Ron before leaving with Dumbledore.

"You should probably head to the Hospital Wing Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said looking at Ron's scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine. I was hoping to see my sister be sorted," he said wiping the blood off of his face.

"The Sorting Ceremony has ended. Your sister is in Gryffindor," she said.

"Well thats good," Ron said.

"And speaking of Gryffindor...well since this incident happened before the school year officially started I will not take points from Gryffindor, but you will all receive detention," she said.

She stood up and pointed her wand at Snape's desk. She made 3 sandwiches appear with 3 goblets filled with pumpkin juice appeared.

"You will eat here and then go straight to your dormitory. I will be returning to the feast," she said as she exited. When the door closed Dylan let out a sigh of relief. She figured that the Dursleys would be more upset that the Whomping Willow didn't end up killing the two of them and detention wouldn't be so bad.

"Wow we just got lucky," Ron said with a sigh of relief as he grabbed his sandwich.

Dylan nodded, but there was still something that didn't make sense.

"Why do you think we couldn't get through the barrier?" Dylan asked.

"Who knows? But we are going to have to stay out of trouble this year," Ron said. The group took bites out of their sandwiches. The sandwich was nothing special, but Dylan was hungry.

"Wish we could've gone to the feast," Harry said

"Probably didn't want us to show off to everyone else," Ron shrugged.

When the trio finished their sandwiches they headed to Gryffindor Tower. Dylan figured the feast was over, so the common room would be full of people wanting to hear about how they got there. She figured that everyone knew by now. Secrets don't last long at Hogwarts. She didn't really feel like talking about it though. She just wanted to go to bed.

* * *

 **So now that Dylan is at Hogwarts she can finally enjoy a drama free year, right? Doubtful! In the next chapter we jump to Massie as she hangs out with Alicia, Lavender, and Parvarti and talks about the story of the hour, then after that we check in with Kemp as he gets his schedule for his second year at Hogwarts.**


	13. Gossip Girls

**Massie Block**

Massie was so happy to be back. She was back at Hogwarts with a new vision. Chasing Harry around was so last year. This year she was going to be the ultimate alpha. After the Beginning of Year Feast, Massie headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Alicia, Lavender, and Parvati. They were sitting on the couches gossiping about what they heard about Harry, Ron, and Dylan. Everybody noticed that they were missing and the rumors were already flying as to where they were.

"Well I heard from Fred and George who heard from Percy who asked one of the professors that they came to Hogwarts on a flying car and crashed into a Whomping Willow," Alicia said.

Dylan did tell Massie that the Weasleys had a flying car which was used to help her and Harry escape from the Dursleys, but she can't imagine that Dylan would be so reckless and fly the car to Hogwarts.

"Well Percy is a prefect and his brother was involved so they would probably tell him," Lavender pointed out.

"But why would they do that?" Massie asked.

"Maybe they wanted to make a big entrance," Parvati suggested.

Massie shook her head.

"I've known Dylan my whole life and she is not the type to want a lot of attention on her, but I guess I can't speak for Harry or Ron," Massie said.

"Point," Alicia said putting up her finger.

"Well you grew up with Dylan Marvil. Maybe Dylan Potter is different," Lavender shrugged.

Massie shook her head again. Just because her last name is different does not mean that she is a different person. Massie thought about how awkward Dylan looked when Lockhart pulled her and Harry into the limelight. She did not look like someone who was enjoying the attention.

"Dylan is not like that. She risked a lot to get back to Hogwarts and I know that she wouldn't risk expulsion just to make a scene," Massie said.

"Maybe there was another reason," Alicia shrugged.

"Like what?" Lavender asked.

"Well Dylan told Massie and I that somebody sent their house elf to try to stop Dylan and Harry from returning to Hogwarts," Alicia said in a low voice.

"Are you serious?" Parvati asked with a gasp.

"Maybe somebody is trying to keep them out," Alicia shrugged.

Massie looked around the common room. Everybody else seemed to be talking about the same topic. Massie almost felt bad for the first years because nobody really cared about them. Massie was also a little annoyed that nobody seemed to care about her. Nobody asked her about her summer or commented on the cute gold shoes she was wearing under her robes. People were too distracted with the Potter twins saga. She reminded herself that she doesn't want attention for the wrong things. Last year she got attention for acting like a pathetic puppy dog and for crying in front of Professor McGonagall. This year she just wanted attention for being fabulous. Doing reckless things like flying a car into Hogwarts might get a few impressed looks, but if it results in expulsion then it isn't worth it.

"Well I'm sure whatever happened that Dylan will tell us all about it," Massie said wanting to change the subject.

"I'm sure you're right," Alicia nodded.

"So anyways Massie you have to tell me more about your trip to France," Lavender said.

Massie smiled. Finally she had the chance to talk about her.

"Well as you know my father was meeting with the French Minister of Magic and..." Massie started before being interrupted.

"Wow," said an obnoxious British voice. Massie turned to see James walking up to them with Kemp, Dune, and Neville.

"What James?" Massie asked rolling her eyes.

"A girl who is supposed to be your friend is missing and you are more concerned with bragging about your totally amazing summer," James said mocking Massie.

"I know you have a really boring life, but I can't help that people want to know about my meeting with the French Minister of Magic," Massie said.

"Calm down Princess. You weren't meeting with the French Minister, your father was," James smirked. She noticed Kemp and Dune laugh, but Neville was just shooting Massie apologetic looks.

"What are you laughing at Kemp? You have been bragging about your week training with the American Quidditch Team all summer," Massie said. The smile dropped from Kemp's face.

"I'm not talking about it now. I'm actually worried about Dylan. I wish she would have stayed in Aliquam Velit this summer," Kemp said. Massie sighed.

"Me too. She says that she wants to get to know her family," Massie said.

"Why can't Harry come with her? Between all of us we have enough room for both of them," Alicia said. Massie shot Alicia a look. She did not want Harry in Aliquam Velit. Trouble and Harry go hand in hand.

"Thats a good point dude," Dune said.

"Yeah Massie I'm sure that the Minister's Mansion is big enough for all of us to stay with you. Why don't you invite both of them?" James asked with a smirk. Massie glared at James. James is the only one who is constantly mocking her. She can't stand him.

"To be honest I don't think I want Harry in Aliquam Velit. I think he is a bad influence and will end up getting Dylan killed," Kemp said.

Massie was thankful that Kemp spoke up. Kemp hasn't been a fan of Harry since they almost were attacked by Fluffy when they went to that fake duel that Malfoy set up.

"Exactly," Massie nodded.

"However if it could keep Dylan away from those evil muggles who tried to trap her, then I would be okay with Harry coming to Aliquam Velit," Kemp said.

James was smirking at Massie as she just rolled her eyes.

"Lets just hope that they are all okay and not expelled," Massie said.

"I don't think that is the case," James said as the room grew silent. Massie looked up at the entrance where Dylan, Harry, and Ron were standing.

"There you guys are!" Hermione said as she ran up to them. She shot everyone a mean look.

Massie noticed how rough the trio looked. They looked as if they had been to hell and back. Dylan's hair was a mess and there was dirt all over her face. The boys didn't look much better.

"Shows over," she said as she ushered them away from the leering eyes.

Massie turned her attention back to her friends.

"See Dylan's fine now if you all excuse me I am going to go get ready for bed," Massie said as she got up and headed towards the girl dorms. Alicia, Parvati, and Lavender followed her.

Massie planned on getting the whole story later, but for now she was going to give Dylan a little space. She could tell that her friend did not feel like talking about it yet.

* * *

 **Massie is a good friend, but she still doesn't like sharing the spotlight. Little does she know that Dylan is about to get a lot more attention. Will Massie have her back? In the next chapter we will jump to the first day of class where Kemp gets his schedule and witnesses an embarrassing moment for one of her classmates. Then after that Dylan and Harry will be lectured by a certain famous professor. Stay tuned!**


	14. The Howler

**Kemp Hurley**

The gossip about the Potter twins and Ron had died down and now everyone's focus was on the first day of classes. Kemp sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville, Dune, and James during breakfast. Massie, Alicia, Parvati, and Lavender were sitting nearby, but weren't socializing with them as much. Massie still was annoyed with James and went out of her way to avoid him. James was respecting this for now, but Kemp knew that it wouldn't last. Kemp also saw Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Dylan, and Hermione sitting on the other side of Kemp. Dylan seemed a lot more relaxed than she did on their first day back. Kemp was happy about that and hoped that there would be no more trouble for her this year. Last year was a roller coaster for Dylan and Kemp wishes that he would have been there more for her. Growing up Dylan was always Kemp's best female friend, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. Kemp is not a fan of Harry and he doesn't know how to protect Dylan from him without insulting her.

"Earth to Kemp," Kemp heard as a hand was waved in front of his face. Kemp blinked and turned back to his friends. Dune was the one trying to get his attention.

"Are you okay mate?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm just...thinking about Quidditch tryouts coming up," Kemp lied.

"You're sure to get on the team. You are a great flyer and practiced with a professional Quidditch team this summer," Neville said to Kemp.

"Excuse me, but I'm not so bad myself," James said. He was also trying out for the Gryffindor team.

"Well Wood said that he was only looking to replace Sammi and I am one of the younger ones trying out," Kemp said trying to sound modest, but he couldn't hide that cocky smirk that he was famous for.

"Dude I don't think age matters. Dylan was a first year when she got on the team," Dune said.

"This is true and everyone from Aliquam Velit knows that Dylan and I work well together," Kemp said.

"But what if Harry tries out? I mean they are twins," James shrugged.

Kemp rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man I am going to kick butt at that tryout," Kemp said.

"And I'm sure you'll be a great back-up for me," James smirked.

"Keeping dreaming," Kemp said shaking his head as he put a spoonful of waffle into his mouth.

"Personally I hope neither of you get the spot. I don't think Neville, nor me can deal with either of you being a Quidditch star," Dune joked.

The group of boys chuckled and continued eating their breakfast.

"Post is here," James said looking up as owls flew into the Great Hall holding letters and packages.

Kemp saw his family's owl, Oleg, fly into view and drop off a package.

His parents had sent Kemp a care package full of chocolate frogs, sugar quills, real quills, and extra parchment as a way to celebrate the first day of school.

"I knew I forgot something," said Neville as he looked into the package his gran sent him. All of a sudden Kemp felt himself get splashed. He looked over to where the Potters, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Ron was picking up a ragged looking owl from a milk jug.

"Oh no," he groaned as he took a red envelope from the owl's beak.

"Its ok I think he is still alive," James said. He had gotten up quickly to check on the owl. James was a huge animal lover and didn't like to see any creature harmed. Kemp also noticed that Massie had rushed up too. Kemp knew that Massie was just as passionate about animals as James. Massie and James actually had a lot in common. Kemp thinks that might be why the two of them can't stand each other.

"Not that...this!" Ron said motioning towards the red envelope. Kemp looked closer and saw that Ron was holding a Howler. Kemp has never received a Howler, but he knew that it would explode soon if Ron didn't open it so Kemp slowly inched away from that group.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Ron was white and didn't speak.

"Harry that is a Howler," Dylan explained, but based on the look on Harry's face he didn't seem to know what a Howler was.

"You should open it Ron. It will only be worse if you don't. I ignored one from my gran once and...it was horrible," Neville said shivering at the thought.

"Why? What happens?" Harry asked, but nobody answered him. Everyone was looking at the Howler that was beginning to smoke at the corners.

"Just open it Ron. Get it over with," Seamus said.

Ron slowly began to open the envelope as Kemp prepared himself for the roar that filled the room.

"- STEALING THE CAR? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET AHOLD OF YOU, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE?" yelled a very angry, female voice. Kemp assumed that it must be his mother's voice.

Kemp looked around and saw that everyone in the hall was now looking over at the scene taking place.

"WHEN WE RECEIVED THAT LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT. THIS IS NOT HOW WE RAISED YOU. THE THREE OF YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU WERE SEEN! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT AS MUCH AS A TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU BACK HOME!" the letter screamed. Ron dropped the letter which then burst into flames and all that was left was a small pile of ashes.

Ron looked like he was about to pee his pants in fear. A few people began to laugh while some people looked embarrassed for him. Kemp noticed that Hermione was giving Ron a look that said "You deserved this". Kemp had to agree. Kemp knew that Mr. Weasley could be in a lot of trouble for this. Kemp's father was Minister Block's Head Advisor and he knew that if an employee at the American Ministry of Magic would probably lose their job over something like this or at least be put on probation.

Everyone's attention had shifted when the Head of Houses began to pass out schedules. Professor McGonagall passed Kemp his schedule and Kemp quickly looked over it.

"Starting the year off with Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," Kemp said.

Kemp could tell that Neville seemed happy about this. Herbology was the only class that Neville seemed to do really well in. Kemp didn't mind Herbology, but it wasn't his favorite class. Last year Kemp enjoyed his flying class the most, but this year Kemp thinks he is going to enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts the most. Professor Lockhart was a legend and has done so much with his career. Kemp knew that he had to be a better professor than Quirrell who stuttered so much that it was hard to understand him and kept his classroom smelling like garlic. Plus Quirrell turned out to be some evil psychopath who was working for You-Know-Who and ended up trying to kill Dylan and Harry.

"Well lets head out," James said standing up. Kemp, Dune, and Neville all got up and began to head to their Herbology class.

The year has officially begun.

* * *

 **Kemp is definitely not a member of the Harry Potter fan club. Will he ever warm up to him? In the next chapter Dylan and Harry are stopped on their way to Herbology by a pretty face and then after that we check in with Claire who is trying to expand her social circle.**


	15. Conversation with Lockhart

**Dylan Potter**

When the group got their schedules Ron needed a minute to recover from the embarrassment before the group of them finally got up and headed to class.

"Well it could have been worse," Dylan said as the four of them headed to Herbology.

"Really? How?" Ron asked.

"Well...I mean...she could have shown up and yelled at you in person," Dylan said trying to convince Ron that the scene in the Great Hall wasn't that bad. Of course she was lying. Dylan was humiliated for Ron.

"Honestly Ron what did you think was going to happen?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't mean for my dad to get into trouble. I was just trying to help," Ron said with a guilty look on his face.

"I know you didn't, but maybe next time you should think before you act. It really was dangerous for you guys to do that," Hermione said.

"We are quite aware Hermione," Harry sighed.

When the arrived at the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class waiting outside for Professor Sprout.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked Massie as they approached the group. Massie glanced back and shrugged.

Dylan looked up as Professor Sprout came into view. Her arms were covered in bandages. In the distance Dylan saw the Whomping Willow. Many of its branches were in slings. Dylan felt a bit guilty about this. Dylan liked Professor Sprout. She was nice and always willing to help students.

Professor Sprout was accompanied by Professor Lockhart. It almost looked like Professor Sprout was trying to shove Professor Lockhart out of the greenhouse.

"Oh hello! I was just trying to show Professor Sprout the correct way to doctor a Whomping Willow. I'm not claiming to be a better Herbologist, but on my travels I have worked with several of exotic plants," he said.

"Alright chaps into the greenhouse," Professor Sprout in an annoyed tone. She was giving Professor Lockhart a look that could kill. Dylan has never seen Professor Sprout be anything, but nice and cheerful so this surprised Dylan.

The class began to enter the greenhouse. Dylan and Harry were about to be the last to enter when Professor Lockhart blocks their entry.

"Harry! Dylan! I've been wanting to speak with the two of you. I'm sure Professor Sprout won't mind if the two of you are late," Professor Lockhart said glancing over at the Herbology professor who did not seem to be happy at the idea. However Professor Lockhart didn't seem to notice this.

"It'll just be a minute," he said closing the door in her face.

"Yes Professor?" Dylan asked. Harry was giving her a confused look that Dylan is sure she matched.

"It really is all my fault. When I heard...I could have kicked myself," he sighed.

Dylan cocked her head in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Flying a car into Hogwarts? Just to get my attention, no doubt. You must have enjoyed your little taste of publicity with me. Being on the front page of the Prophet must have just been too exciting for the two of you," he sighed.

Dylan couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Was this guy serious? Dylan could promise that Professor Lockhart was the last thing on her mind when she got into that flying car.

He didn't seem to notice the eye roll.

"Look I understand how addicting publicity can be. I really am to blame. I should have known that you both wouldn't know what to do with yourselves when I gave you a taste. But you both need to understand that flying cars is not the way to get attention. There are better ways to get publicity and you have plenty of time to get your share as you both get older. You just need to slow down," he said.

Dylan and Harry looked at each other. He wasn't very humble, was he?

"I can tell what you both are thinking," he continued.

What? That he was an arrogant pretty boy?

"You both are thinking that it is easy for me to say because I'm already internationally famous. I don't need to pull stunts like that for attention. But when I was your age I was a nobody too. I might have even been a bigger nobody than the two of you. Some people actually know who the two of you are," he said.

Was this guy serious? Dylan started to think about Massie. What would she say?

"Well I know that our silly little episode with Vold...I mean You-Know-Who is nothing compared to fighting with werewolves or winning prettiest smile, but hopefully by taking your class we will one day get to be just like you," Dylan said giving a sugary sweet, fake smile. She actually wishes Massie was standing there. She would be so proud.

Dylan wasn't one to brag about being the Girl Who Lived, but this man needed a nice sarcastic comment to bring him down a few pegs. He may have a good resume, but his personality is just so off putting.

Unfortunately he didn't seem to catch the sarcasm.

"Actually the award was Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile and yes it was one of my finest honors. If you pay attention in class, then the two of you could maybe become the next Gilderoy Lockhart. Just don't do anything else reckless, ok?" he winked before making his exit.

"That wasn't serious, was it?" Harry asked.

"I can't say that I am overly impressed with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. For someone with his resume, he is quite dense," Dylan said.

Harry nodded in agreement and then the two entered the classroom and found a seat. Ron and Hermione glanced back and gave them a questioning look. Dylan would have said something, but class had started.

* * *

 **In the next chapter Claire will get to know Harry and Dylan a little better and then after that we check in with Massie during lunch as she finds out that the Potter Twins have a new number 1 fan.**


	16. Herbology Class with Claire

**Claire Lyons**

Claire was so excited to start her school year with Double Herbology. Herbology was one of her favorite classes and Professor Sprout was one of Claire's favorite teachers. She knew that Todd would love Herbology too. She hasn't had a chance to talk to him since they got their schedules since Todd had breakfast at the Ravenclaw table with his new group of friends. Claire had to admit that she was a little upset with Todd was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff, but she was happy that he was actually making friends with his housemates. Todd acted like he didn't care about having friends back in Orlando, but Claire knew that deep down he wanted to fit in. He just didn't put up with fake friends like Claire used to. That would be something that Claire will always regret. Claire still blames herself for the witch hunter finding their family. If Claire wasn't so desperate for friends she would have never hung out with Mandy, Mrs. Caldwell would have never been invited into their home, and their cover would have never been blown. Claire would never get over the guilt.

"Welcome to your second year of Herbology. Today we are going to be repotting Mandrakes. Now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked at the beginning of class as the Potter twins snuck into the Greenhouse. Claire didn't know the Potter twins very well, but she didn't really know anyone outside of Hufflepuff very well. She knew that Cam and Derrick were good friends with Dylan and she has talked to her a few times, but she knew nothing about her. Claire wanted to socialize more with those outside of the Hufflepuff house, especially since her brother got put into Ravenclaw.

A Gryffindor named Hermione raised her hand. Claire remembered from last year that this girl was a bit of a know-it-all.

"Mandrake or Mandragora is a restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state," she said.

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout nodded.

The girl gave a confident smirk.

"Can anyone tell me why the Mandrake is dangerous?" Professor Sprout asked. Before anyone else could react, Hermione raised her hand again.

"The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," she answered.

Gryffindor was awarded another ten points. Claire knew that she was going to have to study up a lot in the classes she had with Gryffindor so that Hufflepuff could keep up with her.

"The Mandrakes we have are very young, but we still need earmuffs before we deal with them. Now everybody grab a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout said motioning to the bench full of earmuffs. On the other side of the Greenhouse Claire saw a table full of deep trays with these little purplish green plants.

Claire grabbed a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs.

"When you put them on you need to make sure that your ears are completely covered and when it is safe to remove them I'll give you a thumbs up. Now put on your earmuffs," she said. Claire put on her earmuffs and sound was completely shut out.

Professor Sprout then pulled up one of the mandrakes. Claire was shocked to see that instead of roots Claire saw the ugliest baby that she has ever seen. Its skin was pale green and molted. It looked like it was screaming at the top of its lungs.

Professor Sprout put the plant in a large pot and buried it in dark compost until all you could see was the little tufted leaves were visible.

She gave a thumbs up and Claire removed her earmuffs.

"Now since the Mandrakes are so young, their cries won't kill yet, but they will knock you our for several hours so make sure your earmuffs are on secure when working. I will get your attention when class is over. Now I want four to a tray," she said.

Claire saw Derrick, Olivia, Ernie, and Hannah make a group. Usually Claire would grab Cam, Susan, and Justin to get into a group, but this time she wanted to work with someone else. She looked around and saw that Dylan and Harry didn't have another pair. It seems that their other friends Hermione and Ron had paired off with two other Gryffindors. Claire looked over at Cam who was holding a pair of red earmuffs and was looking at Claire expectantly.

"Why don't we go work with your friend Dylan and her brother?" Claire asked. Susan and Justin looked over at her with a confused expression. Cam looked over at Dylan and Harry, then back at Susan and Justin. Then he looked at Claire.

"Sure that'll be fun," Cam said giving a nice smile. Claire smiled at Justin and Susan.

"We'll work with you guys next time," Claire promised. The two of them nodded and Claire and Cam headed over to Dylan and Harry.

"You guys need partners?" Cam asked.

"Uh yeah sure," Dylan nodded.

"Hi I know we've met before, but I'm Claire. I'm friends with Cam, Derrick, and Olivia," Claire smiled.

The group began to fill their pots with dragon compost.

"So was that the two of you talking with Professor Lockhart outside before class?" Claire asked wanting to make conversation.

"Um yeah he just wanted to um make sure we stay out of trouble this year," Harry said.

"Well thats nice of him. I read some of his books before starting the year. He is very impressive. We are lucky that he is teaching us this year," Claire said.

"Yeah sure," Dylan shrugged.

Dylan and Harry seemed a little stand offish. Claire was surprised because she thought that at least Dylan would be warmer since she was friends with Cam.

"I am so happy that I decided to go to Hogwarts. It is best that I am as far away from Orlando as possible," Claire said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. You met a witch hunter," Dylan said actually showing interest in Claire.

"Dyl," Cam warned. He knew that Claire was sensitive about the witch hunter, but at this point she is glad that she is finally making a connection with one of Cam's old friends.

'Its okay. The witch hunter is a thing of the past," Claire said trying to brush it off.

"Are your parents still in Orlando?" Harry asked politely.

"Yeah, but I think they are fine since they are muggles," Claire shrugged.

"You're a muggleborn?" Harry asked. Claire nodded.

"Yep my brother and I are both magic which apparently is very rare when both parents are muggles," Claire said.

"I bet you have a great great great grandparent who was a wizard and you didn't even know," Cam said.

"That is very likely if both you and your brother are magic," Dylan agreed.

The conversation ended their because then it was time to put the earmuffs back on and plant the mandrakes.

It was a lot harder than it looked because the Mandrakes did not seem to want to be pulled from the earth, but they didn't seem to want to be covered again either. Cam was a lot of help though. Cam was really good in Herbology. Claire was pretty good too, but not quite as strong as Cam. Harry and Dylan helped too, but seemed to struggle a lot more. Claire and Dylan had to double team a really fat one that kept kicking and trying to bite them.

By the end of class Claire was covered in dirt and sweat. She felt like she just had a huge workout.

"Ugh I need a shower," Claire whined as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well I think we have some time before lunch," Dylan nodded.

"Thanks for working with us," Claire said to Harry and Dylan.

"Of course. We'll see you later," Dylan said giving a kind smile.

Claire liked Dylan and Harry. They were nice. Claire made a goal that she was going to hang out with somebody from every house...well maybe not Slytherin.

* * *

 **Claire is really trying to expand her horizons in her Hogwarts life. In the** **next chapter we will join Massie during her lunch with friends and then after that we join Kristen during her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Stay tuned!**


	17. Massie and James Sitting in a Tree

**Massie Block**

"I've never been so excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lavender giggled as she, Massie, Parvati, and Alicia sat together at lunch.

"My mama said that we are so lucky to have him because of all of his accomplishments, but I think we are lucky because he is so cute," Alicia smiled.

"I don't know how I'm going to pay attention," Parvati sighed.

"You're going to have to if you want to impress him," Massie pointed out.

"You're one to talk Block," said one of Massie's least favorite voices.

Massie didn't have to turn around to know that the obnoxious James was taking a seat next to her. Dune took a seat next to him with Kemp and Neville across from them. Massie looked over to Neville.

"Neville, do you still want to do Herbology study sessions?" she asked purposely ignoring James.

Neville's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Oh um y-yeah Massie that would be fine," he mumbled not looking up from his sandwich.

"It is very rude to ignore someone who is talking to you," James said with a smirk.

Massie turned to face him with a fake smile on her face.

"It is also very rude to harass someone who obviously doesn't want to talk to you," she snapped back.

"I was just pointing out that maybe you are not one to give advice on how to impress a male. We all remember last year," he said with an arrogant wink.

Massie scowled at him.

"Don't be jealous that I never gave you the time of day. Besides it is quite embarrassing that you feel the need to bring up something that is so last year," Massie said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah James you are so annoying," Alicia said backing up Massie. Massie gave her best friend a small smile.

"Not as annoying as crushing over a professor who is over twice your age," he said.

"Dude Lockhart is a legend, don't diss the man," Dune said jumping in.

"I think James is just jealous that he will never do half of the stuff that Professor Lockhart has done. He just doesn't have that leadership quality," Massie smirked. Alicia, Lavender, and Parvati giggled at Massie's wit.

"Personally I find the man to be arrogant and obnoxious which is probably why Massie likes him so much," James said.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Its not arrogance if you really are that fabulous and I am not obnoxious," Massie said. James rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Princess Massie," James shot back.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Signed photos? I can't believe you two are actually giving out signed photos!" Massie heard a different obnoxious voice say. It was coming from Draco Malfoy who was standing behind the first year Colin Creevey who was holding a camera. It seemed that Colin was trying to get a picture of Dylan and Harry. Colin was a muggle born student who was a huge fanboy for the Potter twins. Massie heard him in the common room talking about all of the exciting things the Potter twins were known for. Massie cringed when she saw him. She secretly feared that she was that pathetic last year.

Draco's voice echoed so everybody was now watching looking in that direction. Dylan and Harry were blushing in embarrassment. Massie wanted to go defend Dylan, but was not as eager to defend Harry. After last year she is afraid that people will still think she has an obsessive crush on Harry.

"Sign up everybody! The Potter twins are giving out signed photos!" Draco called out. Crabbe, Goyle, and Nina were all standing behind Draco laughing.

"We are not," Harry said.

"Why don't you and your cronies go away?" Dylan asked.

The redness on their faces no longer represented embarrassment. Instead they looked angry. Massie had to admit that she was impressed with Dylan standing up for herself. Maybe after all Dylan has been through the past year she has finally grown a backbone.

"Yeah you guys are all jealous!" Colin called out. Colin was tiny. A lot smaller than Crabbe and Goyle, but he didn't cower at their size. Massie had to admit that she was impressed of the little first year. He might have been a bit of a pathetic fan, but he had a backbone which is a true Gryffindor characteristic.

"You think we are jealous? Of what? Their ugly scars? Please they aren't impressive," Nina snorted.

"Eat slugs," Ron shot back. Massie noticed Crabbe and Goyle stop laughing and give Ron a dark look.

"Don't start trouble with us Weasley or your mummy will come take you away. She sounded quite serious in that Howler," Nina smirked.

Massie shot a mean look in Nina's direction. Massie could not stand the Callas sisters. She was about to stand up and end this, but then she looked over at Harry and glanced at James. She would not give James the satisfaction of her sticking up for Harry. She would never hear the end of it.

"You both should give Weasley here a signed photo. It'll be worth more than everything they own," Draco laughed.

Ron stood up and and pulled out his wand that was wrapped with Spellotaped wand. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Massie turned to see Professor Lockhart walking towards that group. Massie quickly sat up straighter.

"What is this I hear about signed photos?" he asked.

Professor Lockhart then threw his arms around Harry and Dylan with enthusiasm.

"We meet again Potters! Come on Mr. Creevey. A portrait with all three of us is so much better and all of us will sign it," he beamed.

Massie noticed that the group of Slytherins had snuck away during this encounter.

"Nobody asked for his picture," James muttered as went back to what they were doing. The party was obviously over.

"And nobody will ever want your's. Now if you excuse me I am going to head to class. Come on girls," Massie said standing up from the table. She can't take anymore of James's annoying ways. The other girl stood up to follow Massie as they said their goodbyes. Massie made a point to say goodbye to everyone, but James then walked away.

"Just one more class before we get to gaze at that award winning smile," Lavender giggled.

They were headed to Transfiguration which was Massie's favorite class with Massie's favorite professor. Professor McGonagall was what Massie saw as "alpha goals". She wanted to be just like her when she was older.

When they got to the classroom she saw that Kristen and Padma were already sitting up front. Massie took the seat next to Kristen and Alicia sat next to her. Parvati and Lavender went and sat behind Kristen and Padma.

"You guys are early," Kristen said.

"James was being so annoying that I couldn't stand to be around him for another second," Massie explained.

Kristen gave Massie a knowing grin.

"So when you and James get married will you move out to England or will you stay in Aliquam Velit?" she asked. Massie rolled her eyes.

"James wishes. I wouldn't marry him if he were the last guy on earth. Besides if I'm going to be the American Mistress of Magic I need a respectable husband if I even choose to have one," Massie pointed out.

"Whatever you say Mass," Kristen chuckled.

Massie rolled her eyes. The fact that people actually think that Massie could ever have a crush on someone like James was ridiculous.

Never. Going. To. Happen.

* * *

 **Massie is becoming quite the little feminist! Is it possible that James and Massie secretly like each** **other? Only time will tell. In the next chapter, we fast forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts where Kristen will start to develop an opinion on the infamous Professor Lockhart. Then after that we jump back to Dylan as she heads to what she thinks is going to be her first Quidditch Practice of the year. Stay tuned!**


	18. Kristen vs Hermione

**Kristen Gregory**

Kristen has really been looking forward to her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. Professor Lockhart was very accomplished and Kristen felt lucky to be taught by him. Defense Against the Dark Arts is not a huge interest of Kristen's, but she feels that it is an important class to take. Kristen preferred Charms and Potions. She is not the biggest fan of Professor Snape, but she found Potions fascinating.

Kristen took a seat up front with Padma to her left and Plovert to her right. Michael and Terry sat next to Plovert while Kemp and his Gryffindor friends sat behind them. Massie, Alicia, and their friends sat on the other side of Padma.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was different than last year. It didn't smell like garlic which Kristen was happy about, but the walls were covered in pictures of Professor Lockhart. Kristen has noticed how...confident Professor Lockhart was in his appearance, but Kristen had to admit that he was very handsome. Still she never thought that somebody who was as accomplished as Professor Lockhart would put so much emphasis on his appearance, but Kristen knew that everybody had their little quirks. Even Massie who was so obsessed with being an alpha. Kristen has become more accepting of everyone's quirks when she was placed into Ravenclaw where the most quirky students of Hogwarts were typically placed. A lot of them were more like Kristen and Padma who had quirks, but weren't over the top with them, but then there was also some like Layne and that new first year Luna who had more quirks that anyone else that Kristen knew.

The classroom was almost full when Professor Lockhart walked in with Dylan and Harry who rushed to the back of the class when they entered. It looked as if they had just had another conversation with Professor Lockhart. Even this early on, it was clear that Professor Lockhart had taken quite a liking to the Potter twins. Kristen figured that this was because all of them have a claim to fame, but it still made Kristen a little bit jealous. It was bad enough competing with Hermione to be the class favorite, but now she had to compete with the Potter twins too?

Once everyone was seated Professor Lockhart cleared his throat as he picked up a copy of his book "Travels with Trolls" and held it up to show his portrait on the cover.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award. Just a few of my many accomplishments, but we don't need to talk about that. I mean I didn't beat any dark creatures by smiling at them," he said with a hearty chuckle. Kristen politely forced out a laugh, along with a few others, but some just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Now I see that all of you have the complete set of my books. I hope you've read through them because today I want to start with a little quiz. Don't worry they won't be graded, but I just want to make sure you've all read them and understand everything in them," he said as he began to hand out the quizzes.

When he gave them the cue to start Kristen looked down at her quiz. Kristen wasn't worried about this at all. Her mother made sure that she read through all of her textbooks before the year started. This should be easy. She just hoped that she would do better than Hermione Granger.

 _"1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?"_

Kristen reread the first question a few times. Was this for real? What did that have to do with anything? Maybe he just wanted to make sure they read his books throughly. The rest of the questions must be more relevant.

Kristen began to read through the other questions. They included:

 _"When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday?"_

 _"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal gift?_

And of course you cannot forget:

 _"What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement?"_

That last question was probably the only question that was somewhat relevant, but the entire quiz was about Professor Lockhart. Kristen guesses she shouldn't be surprised since all of their required textbooks were about him and written by him, but some of these questions were just ridiculous. How will knowing Professor Lockhart's favorite color ever help Kristen if she encounters a werewolf or a hungry vampire?

Kristen remembered most of the answers, despite the questions being pointless. She knew that if her mother found out that she was being quizzed on "fun Professor Lockhart facts" that she would be furious. Her mother did not like the idea of busy work and took education very serious. Kristen thought about the howler that Dylan's friend, Ron Weasley, received from his mother. Kristen is pretty sure that Professor Lockhart would receive a similar one from Mama Gregory if she saw this quiz. Kristen's mom was not the type to cause a scene or publicly insult prominent figures, but if she felt someone was failing Kristen in her education she wouldn't care if you were the Minister of Magic himself.

When everyone finished the quiz, Professor Lockhart collected all of them and started to flip through them.

"Oh dear. We have some work to do. Only a few of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I mentioned that in Year With the Yeti. And I clearly stated in Wandering with Werewolves that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples. Though I wouldn't be mad about a large bottle of aged Firewhiskey either," he winked.

Kristen glanced over at Plovert who pushed his glasses up as he cocked his head in confusion. Kristen shared his confusion. Was this some sort of test to see how well they paid attention to the readings?

"But I see Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Kristen Gregory were the only two who remembered that my secret ambition is to vanish all of the evil in the world and create my own band of hair-care potions. In fact I see that the two of you were the only two to get everything correct. Will you two please raise your hands so I can properly congratulate you both?" he requested.

Kristen raised her hand, slightly embarrassed that she knew all of these useless facts about Professor Lockhart. You know it is a strange day when Kristen Gregory is embarrassed when she is praised by a professor.

"Excellent! That will be 10 points for Gryffindor and 10 points to my old house, Ravenclaw," he said giving Kristen a wink.

Kristen put her hand down, happy that she got Ravenclaw more points, but still embarrassed that people would think she was some sort of fan girl who obsessed over the details of Professor Lockhart's life. That wasn't the case at all. Kristen just obsessed over the details of all of her textbooks and notes.

"Now it is time to get to business," Professor Lockhart said pulling up a covered cage from behind his desk and placing it on his desktop.

Kristen sat up straighter. Finally they were going to do some learning.

"Now prepare yourself. As your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, it is my job to prepare you to face the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! In this room, you may face your biggest fears. Stay calm because while I am here, you will face no harm," he said.

Kristen, along with everyone else, leaned closer so that they could get a closer look at what Professor Lockhart was hiding.

"Do not scream because it will provoke them," he said before ripping off the cover. Kristen was underwhelmed as she stared back at a cage full of blue cornish pixies. She supposes that he could not bring anything too dangerous to a second year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but this did not live up to the hype.

Kristen heard a snort come from the back. She turned her head to see that one of the Gryffindor students, Seamus Finnigan, was the culprit.

"Yes...Mr. Finnigan?" he asked looking at the seat chart.

"Cornish pixies...not very dangerous, are they?" he asked. It sounded like he was trying to hold back another laugh.

"They may not seem dangerous, but they can be very tricky little blighters when they want to be," he said over the high pitched noises coming from the pixies. They seemed very energetic and Kristen is pretty sure that one just stuck its tongue out at her.

"Lets not waste anymore time...lets see how you all deal with them," he said as he opened the cage and let them out.

Within seconds, chaos erupted. They all shot in different directions. Kristen quickly ducked as one came towards her. Unfortunately Layne was not quick enough because one was now pulling her hair. Dempsey was trying to help her get it out while fending off ones coming towards him.

Two of them grabbed Kemp's friend, Neville, by the ears and lifted him in the air. The rest were making messes by ripping up pages in books and spilling ink bottles. Most of the class was hiding underneath their desk, including Alicia, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. Massie was never one to be afraid of magical creatures, but still protecting her hair with a book while glaring at Kemp for swatting them away with his Wander With Werewolves book. Kristen couldn't help, but notice that James had the same reaction.

"Come on class. They are only pixies, round them up," Professor Lockhart said.

Kristen shot Professor Lockhart a shocked look. He didn't teach them anything about rounding up pixies and there was nothing in his books about this. Kristen grabbed for her cedar wand with a dragon heartstring core and began to think of every spell she knew. She didn't want to hurt them(she is pretty sure Massie wouldn't speak to her for a month if she did), but this was getting a bit out of hand.

"Professor there is a boy hanging from a chandelier," Kristen pointed out pointing to Neville who was yelling for help.

"Very well I'll handle this," Professor Lockhart sighed as he pulled out his wand from his cloak.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi," he said.

Nothing happened. In fact one of the pixies ended up stealing his wand and throwing it out the window. For once the cocky grin left Professor Lockhart's face as he ducked underneath his desk as the chandelier gave and Neville fell to the ground falling on his bottom.

"He can't be serious," Plovert said shaking his wand as if he was trying to think of a spell to do. Kristen knew that there had to be a way to stop these pixies from causing more distraction. That is when it hit her.

"Immobulus," she said pointing swishing towards a group of pixies. She got one.

"Good idea," she heard Plovert say as she saw Hermione Granger try the same spell stopping two pixies at once. Kristen couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Obviously Hermione was trying to top Kristen. So what if Hermione stopped two? It was still Kristen's idea! Kristen shoved the one she got back into the cage, then began to freeze others with Plovert, Massie, Kemp, James, Hermione, and other students who were brave and confident enough to encounter them.

Eventually they finally got them all and then class was dismissed.

Kristen touched her side braid and noticed that it had started to become undone. Class was over for the day so Kristen had time to go back to her dormitory to freshen up.

As she walked out of the classroom she walked by Dylan who's hair was more out of control than usual.

"Good thinking with that freezing charm," Dylan smiled.

"Thanks. Hopefully class won't always be so...exciting," Kristen chuckled.

Dylan nodded in agreement. The two girls waved their goodbyes as Kristen headed towards Ravenclaw tower with the rest of the Ravenclaws in their class. Everyone was dishevled so everyone was quick to head back to their dormitory so that they could freshen up.

"What kind of class was that?" Plovert asked.

"Maybe he just wanted us to get some real life experience," Padma shrugged.

"I doubt it. Did you see how lost he seemed through it all? And what was with that quiz he gave us?" Plovert asked.

Kristen had to agree with Plovert. That class was ridiculous, but she couldn't imagine that someone as skilled and accomplished at Professor Lockhart didn't have a method to his madness.

"He probably should have started by preparing us for that. None of us knew what to do," Kristen said.

"Well everybody, but Professor Lockhart's number one fan over here. So tell me Kristen what was Lockhart's favorite dessert?" Plovers smirked.

Kristen blushed.

"You know my mother. She made sure I knew every detail of those books before we left for school," Kristen explained.

"Well it seems you are going to have some competition with Granger to be his favorite," Plovert teased.

"What's new? I remember last year that during our classes with Gryffindor it was a constant competition between the two of them to get the most correct answers. Nobody else even got a chance to answer anything," Padma smirked.

"Then maybe you guys should study harder so that you can answer faster," Kristen smirked.

On the inside she was rolling her eyes. She knew that Dylan was friends with her, but Hermione Granger was so annoying. Massie and Alicia told her that Hermione isn't so bad when you get to know her, but Kristen did not like being one upped and Hermione was always trying to one up her. Even though they were only in their second year, Kristen knew that there were only two girls who would be competition to Kristen for Head Girl during their seventh year. Massie Block and Hermione Granger. Kristen was sure that she would be a Prefect. Her Head of House, Professor Flitwick, adored her and she was the top student in her Ravenclaw class, but Head Girl was not a given. Like her or not, Massie was a true leader and a good student. Now that Massie has given up her Harry obsession she is back to her old self and is sure to charm her professors. Kristen didn't hate Massie for it though. They were Head Girl eligible for different reasons, however Hermione and Kristen had the same strengths and Hermione did have a slight advantage being that she was a Gryffindor like their Headmaster was during his time at Hogwarts.

That just meant that Kristen was going to have to work harder.

* * *

 **Kristen and Hermione have quite the rivalry. They are both brilliant students and are known for being quite the teacher's pets. Just think of all of the brilliant things that they could do if they worked together? In the next chapter we check back in with our main protagonist as she talks with one of her biggest fans and gets into a confrontation with one of her biggest enemies. Then after that we check in with Josh as he vents to Blaise about unfairness on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Stay Tuned!**


	19. Slytherin's New Seeker

**Dylan Potter**

Dylan let out a big yawn as she left her room wearing her Quidditch robes. It was the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning and she was heading to Quidditch practice. Oliver wanted an early morning practice before tryouts for the open Chaser position that afternoon. Harry was trying out. So was Kemp. Dylan hoped that one of them would make it. She knew that Kemp has wanted to be on a Quidditch Team since he was young and Harry had been talking about trying out for Sammi's position all summer. Cam and Derrick were going to tryout for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team that was having a full team tryout instead of just trying to replace Harris. Dylan was surprised to hear from Massie that Kristen was not trying out. She loved Quidditch, but Massie said that Kristen was going to wait until she was older and just focus on school now. Plovert was trying out though and Dylan knew that he would make it. He has been training for it since he was a toddler. Josh wanted to tryout for the Slytherin team, but Dylan hadn't heard anything about a Slytherin tryout yet.

Dylan walked through the common room with her Nimbus 2000 in her hand and was about to exit when she heard a young voice call her name.

"Dylan! I heard you guys had a Quidditch practice today so I waited on the staircase so I could catch you and show you the pictures I developed. My friend, Ripple, in Ravenclaw showed me how to develop them to make them move!" chirped Colin Creepy. Dylan held in a sigh. Colin was Dylan and Harry's biggest fan and he was quite exhausting. Dylan was nice to him when she saw him, but usually tried to avoid him which was hard because it seems that he memorized Harry and Dylan's schedule.

Dylan looked at the picture of Lockhart pulling in Harry and Dylan. Harry's face was cut off, but Dylan's was in clear view and it was obvious that she was very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Will you sign it?" he asked.

Dylan blushed in embarrassment. She would never live it down if someone found out she was giving out autographs, but she didn't want to hurt the poor boy's feelings.

"Um maybe another time. I'm running late for Quidditch Practice," Dylan said going through the portrait hole.

"Oh Quidditch! Wait for me! I've never seen a Quidditch match before!" Colin exclaimed following Dylan.

"Oh its not a match. Just practice. Really boring practice," Dylan said hoping to convince him to go back to his room.

Colin ignored her.

"I heard you were the youngest House player in over a century. You must be the best player ever. I'm really afraid to start my flying lessons. I've never flown a broom before, nobody in my family has. Is it scary?" he rambled.

Dylan realized that she wasn't getting rid of him so she figured she should just humor him.

"Not really. I find it quite soothing actually," Dylan said.

"Wow. Thats really cool. I hope I'm good at it and maybe I can play Quidditch too. I don't understand how to play yet, but I'm sure I'lll get it eventually," he said.

"A lot of the muggleborns don't understand Quidditch right away, but once you go to a few games you'll get it," Dylan explained.

Dylan was typically nicer and more patient with Colin than Harry. Harry was obviously annoyed with him, but Dylan tried to conceal it. He was a nice boy, but was just a little too excited.

"You're the seeker, right? I hear the seeker has to catch a tiny flying gold ball," Colin said.

"Yeah its called a Golden Snitch," Dylan explained.

They had exited the castle and Dylan felt the dew covered grass.

"Is it true that whichever team catches it first wins the match?" he asked.

"Not always. The team who catches the Snitch gets 150 points so usually the results in a win, but if I were to catch the Snitch and Gryffindor was down by more than 150 points then we wouldn't win," Dylan explained.

Colin kept asking questions about Quidditch until they finally reached the Quidditch field and Dylan had to head to the Gryffindor Locker Room.

"I'm going to find a good seat," Colin beamed as he ran towards the stands.

Dylan entered the locker room to see that everyone else was already there. Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie all looked like they were struggling to stay awake, but their captain Oliver Wood was wide awake and looked excited to get started.

"Finally you're here! Where have you been?" Oliver asked.

Dylan sighed as she took a seat next to Katie.

"Its a long story," she yawned.

"Well let's not waste anymore time because I spent the entire summer coming up with a new training program that I really think is going to help us a lot this year," Oliver said.

"Great," Fred muttered.

"It is going to be a difficult task replacing Sammi since she was one of our strongest players and I am going to really need Angelina and Katie to mentor our new chaser so that they catch on fast," Oliver said looking over at half asleep Katie and Angelina.

"You've got it captain," Angelina yawned.

"I decided to not have all of you try-out again since we had such a strong year last year, not including that last game which really was out of our control," Oliver said glancing at Dylan.

Only Oliver Wood would think that Quidditch was more important than saving the school from a dark wizard.

Oliver picked up a large diagram of a Quidditch field with many different lines and markings on it. He took out his wand and tapped the board which made the markings behind to move.

Oliver began to go over all of his new tactics. Dylan could hear Fred softly snoring as he rested his head on Angelina's shoulder. Dylan was tempted to lean on Katie's shoulder to do the same, but decided against it. It was obvious by the amount of boards that Oliver made that she should at least try to pay attention and ignore the light growling coming from her stomach. She hoped that she had enough time after practice to grab some food before the try-outs.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Oliver asked when he finally finished.

"Yeah, why couldn't you tell us this yesterday instead of making us wake up as the sun was rising?" George asked.

"This is serious, team. We were easily the best team last year, but we got beat out by Ravenclaw and I do not plan on letting that happen again this year," Oliver said, obviously not amused with George's comment.

Oliver took a deep breath before continuing.

"We are going to train harder this year and we are going to get started right now!" Oliver yelled.

He grabbed his broomstick and headed out to the field.

Dylan stretched as she stood up and grabbed her broom, following Oliver with the rest of the team.

The sun was completely up now. She bet that most students were probably enjoying breakfast now. Dylan wishes that she would've snuck into the kitchens on her way out, but with Colin already slowing her down, she had no time.

She saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the stands holding cups filled with pumpkin juice.

"Are you guys finished yet?" Ron called out.

"We haven't even started because Oliver wanted to go over some new techniques," Dylan explained as she mounted her broom and kicked up. It felt good to be flying again. A cool breeze hit her in the face which helped wake her up. She quickly soared towards the middle of the field towards the rest of the team.

"Dylan over here!" she heard Colin call out.

She looked over and saw Colin taking pictures like crazy. He was so excited to see some Quidditch action that he didn't even notice that Harry was out there. Lucky Harry.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Fred asked.

Dylan blushed at the attention she was receiving.

"Just some over excited first year," she shrugged.

"What is going on and why is that first year taking pictures?" Oliver asked.

Before Dylan could say anything, Oliver kept talking.

"I bet he is a Slytherin spy."

"He is just an excited **Gryffindor** first year," Dylan explained.

"And I don't think the Slytherins need a spy," George said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Because they are right there," George said pointing to the group of students wearing green Quidditch robes walking onto the field.

"This can't be happening! I booked the field today!" Oliver said flying towards the ground. The rest of the team followed to back him off.

"This is our practice time, Flint!" Oliver shouted.

Marcus Flint was the Slytherin captain. He was known to play dirty. He reminded Dylan of a troll. Big, strong, and stupid.

"There is plenty of room for everyone," he smirked.

Dylan glared at the Slytherin team with her arm's crossed. They were all a lot bigger than her, but that was because they were older and all male. That didn't intimidate her though. After everything Dylan has been through in the past year it took more than that too scare her.

"I booked the field for Gryffindor!" Oliver said. His face was getting redder and redder.

"I see, but I have a note from Professor Snape saying that we can practice on the field today until your tryouts because we need to train our new seeker," Flint said.

"You have a new seeker? You didn't even have tryouts," Oliver pointed out.

"Didn't need them because we already had the perfect fit," Marcus shrugged. With that the six Slytherin players split to show their new seeker, Draco Malfoy.

"You're Lucius Malfoy's son," Fred sneered. He said "Malfoy" like Massie would say "Discount Potions".

"Speaking of Mr. Malfoy, check out his gift to our team," Flint beamed as they all held out their broomsticks. They were Nimbus 2001s. They were the latest Nimbus model.

"They are the latest models; just came out last month," Draco smirked. Dylan rolled her eyes as she thought about Josh. Did he know about this yet? She knew that he was going to be mad.

"It is supposed to be way faster than last year's model," Marcus smirked as he looked at Dylan's broom.

"You should see them up against old Cleansweeps- it is no competition," Malfoy laughed as he looked at George and Fred's brooms.

The entire Gryffindor team was having a stare off with the entire Slytherin team.

"Looks like we have company," Marcus said breaking the stare.

Dylan looked over her shoulder and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron coming towards them.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"And why is he here?" Harry scowled looking at Malfoy. Nobody disliked Malfoy more than Harry did.

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker and everyone is just admiring my father's gift to the team," Malfoy smirked as he showed off his broom.

Ron's mouth fell open.

"That's the new Nimbus 2001," he gasped.

"Yep, it's too bad that the Gryffindor team will never be able to afford them, but maybe they could raise money for some newer brooms because I'm sure a museum would be happy to buy some Cleansweep Fives," Malfoy cackled. The rest of the team joined him.

"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in because they actually have talent," Hermione said. Dylan grinned at Hermione's great comeback. Massie would have been impressed if she were there.

Malfoy quit laughing and began to scowl.

"Nobody cares what a filthy Mudblood like you thinks," he growled.

The grin fell from Dylan's face as she stiffened. She remembered with the Marvils would use that word. Dylan has even used the word before, but that was back when Dylan was a Marvil and Dylan Potter would not dare use that derogetory term.

Hermione and Harry looked confused as Fred and George pounced towards Malfoy who was now being shielded by Marcus. Angelina and Katie gasped.

Ron pulled his broken wand out of robe.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" he yelled as he pointed his wand at him. Before he could do anything Dylan put up her hand to stop him. She knew that with Ron's broken wand, it would not end well.

"No Ron, there is no need for that," Dylan said. Everyone turned to look at Dylan.

"But..." he started before Dylan stopped him.

"There is no need because we'll get our revenge on the Quidditch Pitch when Gryffindor crushes Slytherin," Dylan said.

"Yeah!" the Gryffindor team called out.

"Oh and Draco? You better watch out because you may have a faster broom than me, but I think we both know that no amount of practice will have you at my level. Just get ready to be embarrassed in front of everyone and then have to explain to your daddy that his little present didn't work which is a shame because I'm sure he used all the money he made selling illegal artifacts to pay for them," Dylan said coldly.

There was a chorus of "ooo"s coming from the Gryffindor time.

"If I were you I wouldn't be making accusations like that since if I'm not mistaken I believe a certain friend of your's father is the one being investigated," he said looking over at the Weasley boys who refused to make eye contact.

Dylan kept her cool, channeling her inner Massie.

"Just don't get too comfortable," she shrugged before turning around towards her team.

"We obviously aren't getting the field today, but I'm sure they need it more anyways so do you mind if I go rest up before the tryouts?" Dylan asked Oliver. Oliver who looked impressed with Dylan at the moment nodded.

"Don't be late," he said. Dylan turned to look at Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Lets go get some tea at Hagrid's. I'm sure you've already ate and I've lost my appetite," she suggested.

The group nodded and they all headed towards Hagrid's cabin.

* * *

 **It seems that Dylan is becoming quite the voice of reason. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't stopped Ron from trying to hex Draco(hahaha)?**

 **In the next chapter we check in with Josh to see how he is reacting to the news of Draco being the new Slytherin seeker and then after that Dylan, Ron, and Hagrid explain to Harry and Hermione what a mud blood is. Stay tuned!**


	20. Josh's Rant

**Josh Hotz**

"The whole thing is complete crap!" Josh ranted. He had just heard at breakfast that Draco Malfoy was appointed the position of Slytherin's new seeker with no tryout.

Blaise Zabini was stretched out on his bed while Josh paced around their dark, green room.

"Maybe you should've used your connections to get custom made Nimbus 2001s with everyone's named carved into them," Blaise smirked.

"It isn't funny," Josh said.  
"I spent most of my summer at the American Quidditch Team's training camp. I was going to dominate that tryout. I didn't need to buy my way onto the team," Josh pouted.

"Well apparently you did," Blaise said sitting up.

Josh knew that he would be a better seeker than Malfoy. Josh was a stronger flyer and a natural athlete.

"You know Dylan is going to crush him on the field. It would be silly to underestimate her and we all know that Malfoy will. I know Dylan and I could've gotten into her head. I could have beaten her. Malfoy doesn't stand a chance," Josh said ignoring Blaise's comment.

"It almost sounds like you want Gryffindor to win," Blaise said.

Josh shrugged.

"I mean it would serve them right for screwing everyone else over," he muttered.

"Maybe you really are a Slytherin traitor," Blaise smirked.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Of course I want Slytherin to win, but I still can't believe that Flint did this," Josh said.

Blaise sighed.

"Look I think we both know that Flint isn't exactly Slytherin's finest and gets distracted by shiny, new toys," Blaise pointed out.

Josh couldn't stand the students like Flint and Malfoy that seemed to wear the negative Slytherin stereotype like a badge of honor. Because they were the loudest and most seen, it is no wonder that most people do not like Slytherins. Honestly there are a lot of Slytherins that are more like him, Blaise, and the Carrow twins. Daphne Greengrass, for example, was a bit of a blood purist, but like Blaise and the Carrow twins didn't flaunt it proudly. Even Chris Abley wasn't that bad, despite hanging out with Skye Hamilton. Josh heard a rumor that the two of them were dating. Josh knew that Chris was not really a blood purist, but put on an act because he was embarrassed of his father's occupation. There were quite a few like Daphne and Abley who held the positive Slytherin qualities. Unfortunately the other houses only pay attention to the obnoxious ones.

"Does it ever bother you that we are judged because of the actions of people like Malfoy and Flint?" Josh asked.

"Why would I care what peasants think of me? If I cared about that I wouldn't have spent anytime with you. You aren't exactly a favorite of the so-called "Slytherin Royalty"," Blaise pointed out.

"And I hang out with well known blood traitors and even some muggle borns," Josh said thinking of Cam's current crush and his very good Gryffindor friend, Hermione Granger.

"Eh they aren't so bad," Blaise shrugged. Josh's eyes grew wide. Josh knew that Blaise was raised to be a blood purist, but kept his discriminatory thoughts to hisself and never uttered trashy phrases, such as, "Mudblood".

"Did I hear you correctly?" Josh asked.

"Don't act so surprised. Some of them are actually more civilized than a few purebloods I've met," he shrugged.

"What would your parents think?" Josh asked.

"They don't need to know," he said.

"So my evil plan is working. I'm turning you into the blood traitor. My next targets are the Carrow twins," Josh smirked.

"Too late. Flora even admitted to finding that Hufflepuff girl, Claire, a tad bit charming," Blaise chuckled.

Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaise and the Carrow twins, all of which come from blood purist upbringings, are becoming more accepting of muggle borns.

"Wow," Josh said, still in shock.

"If we were going to continue our friendship we were going to have to become more accepting anyways, especially when you end up marrying that Granger girl," Blaise smirked.

Josh felt his cheeks warm up.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"You are always talking about how brilliant she is," Blaise pointed out.

"And she is," Josh said.

"Of course. It is why, despite how annoying she is, I've accepted her. She might actually be successful one day and I believe you've said that it is important to have a successful circle, but when you talk about her brilliance you look like a young lad in love," Blaise teased.

Josh thought about the bushy haired girl. She was a know-it-all, but that was only because she seemed to know it all. She impressed the heck out of Josh and was like no girl Josh has ever known. Unlike the Aliquam Velit girls she didn't care about her appearance at all. She was obsessed with learning and studying, but still wasn't afraid to break rules if it was for the greater good. Josh admired her. Did that mean he had a crush? Josh didn't think so. Josh just knew that she was going to do big things one day and he wanted to have her on his side.

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

* * *

 **So does Josh actually have a crush on Hermione? And will he end up cheering for Gryffindor at the Gryffindor/Slytherin match? We shall see!**

 **In the next chapter, Dylan has tea at Hagrid's where she and the Golden Crew inform him about the confrontation with the Slytherin Quidditch Team and then after that we will follow Kemp as he tries out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.**


	21. Tea at Hagrid's Cabin

**Dylan Potter**

"I have to admit Dylan that you were bloody brilliant," Ron said as the group headed to Hagrid's place.

Dylan shrugged. Draco Malfoy reminded her of the girls she used to think were her sisters. She used to wish that she could stand up to them when she was younger, but she was so afraid of upsetting Merri-Lee. Dylan wasn't afraid anymore, but it didn't really matter since Jaime has graduated and Ryan doesn't even speak to Dylan anymore.

"Why was everyone freaking out back there?" Harry asked.

Dylan opened her mouth to answer as they grew closer to Hagrid's cabin, but then stopped when she saw Lockhart exiting it.

"Quick," Dylan said pulling Hermione into a bush while Harry dragged Ron into the same bush near the cabin.

"If you actually know what you are doing it is quite simple!" Lockhart said loudly.

Dylan noticed that Hagrid was practically dragging Lockhart out of his home.

"If you need my help, you know where to find me! I can even send you a signed copy of my book. I noticed that you didn't have a copy yet! I'll have it sent to you tonight! Good bye!" Lockhart shouted as he left the cabin.

When Lockhart was out of sight the gang stepped out of hiding and knocked on Hagrid's door.

When he answered it he looked annoyed until he saw that it was them.

"Oh hello there! Thank goodness it is you. Thought Professor Lockhart mighta not gotten' the hint. Come in," he said ushering the group into the quaint, warm cabin.

Dylan took a seat on the couch with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Hagrid rushed to make them some tea.

"What was Lockhart doing here?" Harry asked.

"Thought he'd pester me with advice on getting' kelpies outta a well," Hagrid grumbled as he brought the tea pot over with mugs for all of them.

Dylan rolled her eyes. Dylan was not impressed with Lockhart at all.

"Like I don' know. Then he bragged about some banshee he banished. Doubt one word of it is true," he muttered.

Dylan's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe that Hagrid would actually have something negative to say about a Hogwarts Professor.

Hermione was not amused.

"Come on Hagrid. He is obviously qualified or Professor Dumbledore would not hire him," Hermione said. Hermione was the only one who defended Lockhart. Dylan could tell that she had a crush on him. Even Massie and Alicia were over his shenanigans, but then again the two of them grew up around real magical heroes.

Dylan grabbed a piece of toffee from Hagrid's table. It was the only thing she had to eat that day.

"He was the on'y man to apply. Difficult ter find anyone fer this job. They're startin' to think its jinxed. No one lasts long in it. So tell me, what brings you here?" Hagrid asked.

Harry told Hagrid about how Malfoy bought his way onto the Slytherin team and about the confrontation the Gryffindor team had with the Slytherin team.

"Then Malfoy called Hermione something that had to have been really bad because everyone seemed really upset," Harry said.

"It was bad. Only the most vile wizards would use that term to describe someone. He called her a Mudblood," Dylan said.

Hagrid gasped.

"He didn'!" Hagrid gasped looking over at Hermione.

"He did, but I don't know what it means. I know it was rude, but..." Hermione shrugged.

"It is the most insulting thing someone could call a muggle born wizard. It means dirty blood," Ron explained.

"There are families like the Malfoys and the Marvils who think they are better than everyone because they are pure-blood. I mean it really makes no difference. You are one of the most skilled young witches I've ever met and then there are purebloods like Crabbe and Goyle who can't do a spell without someone whispering the incantation in their ear," Dylan said.

"Arg most wizards these days are half-blood anyways. We'd've died out if we hadn' married Muggles," Hagrid said.

"I wish you would've let me curse him," Ron muttered.

"Be glad I didn't because with that wand you would've probably ended up cursing yourself," Dylan pointed out.

"And I 'spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marched up ter Hogwarts if you did succeed," Hagrid said.

Ron sighed. He knew that they were right.

"Well you should've seen Dylan. She didn't even have to curse him to make his face turn white," Hermione said.

"Massie always said that people like Draco Malfoy fake their confidence because they know that they are really big losers so I just tried to beat him at his own game," Dylan shrugged.

"How is Massie? Haven' seen her in a bit," Hagrid said.

Massie and Hagrid did seem to have a bit of a bond. They both loved animals and magical creatures. Dylan is actually surprised that Massie hasn't stopped by to visit Fang. Fang made a little whine at the mention of Massie's name. He obviously missed her.

"She seems to be doing quite well. She still is bragging about her summer trip to France to meet the French Minister of Magic," Dylan chuckled.

"Oh yes her father is the American Minister ain't he? I always liked the sound of that Minister Block. I always imagined Professor Dumbledore would've been like him as a Minister," Hagrid said.

Minister Block was known for being a Minister for equal opportunity. There aren't many ministers from any country like him. Merri-Lee used to say that the other Ministers secretly did not like Minister Block because he tried to challenge the status quo. Blood purists really did not like Minister Block which is why most of the American blood purists left Aliquam Velit when Minister Block took over. The Marvils were the last of them, but they kept their views fairly quiet so that Merri-Lee could keep her high status. The people who knew of her tendencies blamed it on her depression over her husband's death since she did fight in the War against Voldemort. Dylan has seen just how bad Merri-Lee could be and she wasn't sure if she believed that Mr. Marvil's death was all that it was.

Dylan looked out the window. She knew that it was about time to head back to the Quidditch field. She looked over at Harry who looked ready to tryout. Since he didn't have his own broom, Dylan was going to let him use her broom while she used one of the school's brooms. She knew Kemp wouldn't be happy about that, but he had to understand that Harry was her twin brother which kind of made him a priority in Dylan's life.

"Harry and I have to go so we aren't late for Quidditch tryouts. Oliver is not a fan of people who are late," Dylan said standing up.

"Good luck Harry," Hermione said as Harry stood up.

The two exited and headed towards the field. Ron and Hermione were going to come later to watch. Dylan was kind of surprised that Ron wasn't trying out because he loved Quidditch, but Harry told her that Ron was also afraid of embarrassing himself. He wasn't as natural at flying as his brothers were and he didn't want to not make the team when all of his brothers who tried out made it on their first time.

"Are you ready?" Dylan asked.

"I guess so," he shrugged.

"You'll be fine. You are a natural flyer. In fact I bet if McGonagall caught you flying that day instead of me, then you would have been the seeker," Dylan said.

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I do. It is in our blood after all," Dylan smiled.

Dylan thought of her dad who apparently was a very talented chaser during his years at Hogwarts.

"Even if I don't make it I still hope that Gryffindor beats Slytherin," Harry said.

"We will. I wasn't lying when I said that I'm a better flyer than Malfoy. I know I am. Plus Oliver is a way better captain than Marcus Flint. He is going to have our team practicing so much we will be doing Quidditch drills in our sleep. Oliver's tactics are quite good and I can promise you that Flint doesn't have the intelligence to come up with plays that strong," Dylan said.

"You are right about that. I'm pretty sure that Flint's has at least a little bit of troll blood in him," Harry snickered.

Dylan smirked.

They arrived at the field and saw that other students were there warming up. She saw Kemp and James flying around along with a few older students including Alicia Spinnet who Dylan heard was the one who filled in for Dylan last year when she was in the hospital wing. Apparently she wasn't the best seeker, but she seemed to be a decent flyer.

Dylan handed her broom to Harry and went to go grab one of the school's brooms before joining the rest of the team.

Try-outs were about to begin.

* * *

 **It is crazy how much Dylan has changed in a year. She is more confident and really finding her voice. In the next chapter we will follow Kemp as he tries out for the team. Then after that we will jump to Dylan's detention for the flying car incident.**


	22. Quidditch Tryouts

**Kemp Hurley**

Kemp was ready for this tryout. Even though he was young, he knew that he was good enough. As everyone was flying around for warm-ups Kemp kept an eye on his competition. The only second years trying out were Harry, James, and Kemp. Funny enough, James and Harry were two of Kemp's biggest competition. The only other person trying out who seemed to be a strong flyer was Alicia Spinnet. Kemp remembered last year's match against Ravenclaw when Alicia played for Dylan and just looked lost. However that might be because she hadn't practiced all year. She actually was a pretty good flyer and it seems that her style was a little more suited for being a chaser than a seeker.

"Alright everybody gather around, we are about to begin," Oliver Wood called out.

Everyone flew towards Oliver. Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Dylan were coasting behind him. Kemp made eye contact with Dylan who gave him a reassuring smile. Kemp smiled back.

"Now last year Gryffindor may have not won the Quidditch Cup, but people noticed that we were the team with the most talent. Sammi is a hard one to replace, but I am confident that we will find some new talent to fill her shoes. If you are not ready to train hard, then this is not the team for you. This year we are going to win the Quidditch Cup that rightful belongs to Gryffindor," Oliver said.

Kemp looked around. He saw a lot of nervous faces, but Kemp remained calm. He could do this.

"We will start with some passing drills, then dodging drills, then shooting drills, and then we will do a couple scrimmages. Throughout the tryout I will be eliminating some who can't keep up. Now everybody line up and we will get started," he said.

During the passing drills they had to fly around the pitch while passing the quaffle to each other and the current chasers. If someone made a bad throw and dropped the quaffle, then they were eliminated.

Kemp finished the drill with ease. Only a few timid flyers were asked to leave. Next Oliver asked Fred and George to begin hitting bludgers towards them while they passed quaffles. If you were hit, then you were eliminated. This was a little harder, but Kemp still succeeded having only one really close call.

Next was the shooting drill where they all had to hit fowl shots. The only ones to make any shots were Kemp, James, Harry, and Alicia Spinnet so when they were the only ones left when the scrimmages began.

Kemp wasn't too surprised by this.

"First I would like to congratulate the four of you for making it this far. You all have what it takes to be a part of this time so I want you to know that if you do not make the team I would be happy to have all of you on reserve. Now during this scrimmage Fred and George will be beaters for both teams and I will be the keeper for both teams. We will not be releasing the Golden Snitch so Dylan will be helping me keep an eye on all of you to help me make my decision. Each of you will take turns being on a team with Angelina and Katie while the other three will be playing against them. Once we've finished going through the rotation we will deliberate and then come back with our decision. Hurley you will play with Angelina and Katie first," Oliver said.

Kemp nodded and joined Angelina and Katie. Dylan acted as the ref and gave the okay to start. Kemp went to grab the quaffle, but Harry got his hands on it first.

Harry flew with it while Angelina, Katie, and Kemp went after it. Harry went to pass it to Alicia, but Kemp intercepted it. He flew fast towards the goals and shot only to be blocked by Oliver who tossed the ball back into play.

By the end of the first scrimmage Harry had scored all of the points for his team, but Kemp's team had won 50-30. Kemp scored three of those goals while Angelina scored the other two.

Kemp could see that this was going to come down to Harry and Kemp.

Kemp really didn't want to lose out to Harry. Kemp still was not crazy about the Potter boy. He seemed to put a lot of people in danger without feeling any remorse. He didn't want Dylan to end up dead because of him.

Harry played with Angelina and Katie next. Harry was a very fast flyer and had no problem keeping up with Katie and Angelina. This time around Kemp's team lost, 60-50. Kemp scored 4 goals for his team while Alicia scored the other one. Harry also scored four goals for his team while Angelina scored one and Katie scored one. Kemp had a feeling that Angelina and Katie were holding back a bit so that the ones trying out could have a chance to get noticed.

Now Alicia was playing for the other team, but it didn't seem that way. Whenever James would pass the Quaffle to Harry, Kemp made sure to be the one to catch it. He had to show that he was an aggressive player who had the most skill.

"We are on the same team!" Harry called out.

"You weren't going to catch it!" Kemp snapped back.

"That is enough! Lets keep playing!" James yelled.

Kemp rolled his eyes. This time their team won 80-40. Kemp scored 5 goals while Harry scored 3. Alicia only scored one goal on her team.

During the last scrimmage James played with Angelina and Katie. Kemp could tell by the look on James's face that he knew that he wasn't going to get picked. James was a good player and a solid flyer, but he still needed a little more time to improve.

"Now everybody needs to play as a team!" Oliver called out. Kemp could tell that Oliver was looking in his direction. Despite the critique, Kemp felt confident. Oliver wouldn't bother saying that if he wasn't considering Kemp for the spot.

Kemp took the advice and passed to Harry a few times and their team won again. The score was 70-20. James scored both of the goals for his team, but Kemp knew that wasn't enough. Kemp scored three of the goals while Harry scored the other four, but Kemp assisted all of those goals.

This means Kemp scored a total of 15 goals and Harry scored a total of 14 goals. Kemp felt good. That spot was his.

"Great job everyone! Go take a seat in the stands over there and I will be back with my decision," he said leading the team to the Gryffindor locker room.

Kemp took a seat with James.

"You were brilliant out there mate," he said.

"I know," Kemp smirked.

"We all know that it is going to be between you and Harry," he said rolling his eyes at Kemp's cockiness.

"I scored more goals than Harry so I should be chosen," Kemp said.

"You only scored one more goal than Harry and unlike you Harry wasn't trying to show off," James pointed out.

Kemp glanced over to Harry who was sitting with Alicia making small talk.

He knows that at one time Dylan would be vouching for Kemp right now, but now he can't be too sure. Not only is Harry Dylan's twin brother, but he is also a really strong player. Dylan actually cares about Quidditch so she is going to want the team to be the best. Kemp personally thinks that he is still better than Harry, but it really is up to Oliver.

The people watching from the other side of the field were starting to make their way over to the side that potentail Quidditch players sat so that they could hear the results. Professor McGonagall was one of them. She was a huge Quidditch fan. Kemp heard that she played during her days at Hogwarts. She was talking to Massie about something. Kemp is almost surprised that Massie didn't tryout so that she could be more like McGonagall. Massie actually isn't a bad flyer, but she also hates losing so the chance that she wouldn't make the team was probably enough of a reason of her not to tryout. Neville and Dune went to sit next to Kemp and James.

"Dude you took no prisoners man," Dune said giving Kemp a pat on the back.

"I can't even imagine flying like that," Neville said.

"You know Neville you really weren't that bad by the end of the year; you just needed more confidence," James pointed out.

Neville sighed. Kemp has never struggled with confidence so it is hard for Kemp to relate to Neville when he is self-loathing.

Finally Oliver came back with the rest of the Quidditch team behind him.

"Now you should all be proud of your performance. This decision wasn't easy, but after discussing it with my teammates I have made my decision. First I would like to speak directly to Hurley. You are a fierce competitor and very quick on a broom. Any other year you would have been the clear choice, but then there was Potter over here. You are a very strong flyer with great communication skills. You work well with others and you made a few really tricky shots that really impressed me. After much debate I have finally decided who will be joining the team. Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team...Harry Potter," Oliver said.

The cocky grin fell from Kemp's face. People began to congratulate Harry as Oliver tossed him a Quidditch jersey.

Harry beat him out. Dylan gave Kemp a sympathetic look while giving Harry a congratulatory hug. Kemp shrugged before getting up and walking towards Harry. He wasn't happy, but his parents raised him to be the bigger person. James was obviously raised the same way.

"Congratulations Potter," James said putting out a hand for him to shake.

"Thanks," Harry said shaking his hands.

Harry looked over at Kemp.

"Congratulations," Kemp said.

"Thank you. You were brilliant out there," Harry said.

Kemp shrugged.

"I'll make the team one year," Kemp said.

"Definitely. Nobody could agree between you and Harry. We kept going back and forth...oh sorry James," Dylan said remembering that James was standing there.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not sure if Quidditch is my real calling anyways," James shrugged.

"Honestly I'm happy that I even got to tryout. I heard about what happened with the Slytherin team. I know Josh is ticked," Kemp said trying to sound positive.

"I would be too," Dylan said.

"Nobody ever said that they were fair at the Slytherin House," James pointed out.

"You've got that right," Ron Weasley, who was standing behind Harry, nodded.

"Well I'll see you around Dylan. I'm going to go wash up before dinner," Kemp said.

Dylan waved by as Kemp turned to walk back to his dorm with James, Neville, and Dune.

"I'm surprised how respectful you were Kemp," James said.

"I know I was the best, but my parents still raised me well," Kemp pointed out.

"Now that is the cocky boy we all know and love," James smirked.

Kemp rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't expect me to ever chance," he said.

* * *

 **So in this world Harry Potter is a chaser. How will he do?  
In the next chapter we jump to Dylan's detention where she meets a loony professor and sees something haunting. Then after that we will jump a bit to the future and check in on Todd to see how life is treating him in Ravenclaw. Stay tuned!**


	23. Dylan's Detention

**Dylan Potter**

Dylan was heading to dinner with Ron, Hermione, and Harry when they heard a stern voice calling after them.

"There you three are!"

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" Dylan asked.

"You three will be doing your detentions tonight," she said.

Dylan held in a groan. She almost forgot about that.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked nervously.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch and there will be no use of magic," McGonagall said looking at Ron.

Ron gulped. Dylan didn't pity Ron. Filch was not well liked by students.

"Mr. Potter will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," McGonagall said.

Harry groaned. Dylan pitied him even more.

"Professor, can't I do the trophy room too?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not. Professor Lockhart requested you," she said.

"What will I be doing, Professor?" Dylan asked. She was almost afraid to know.

"You will be helping our Divination professor, Professor Trelawney, clean up her crystal balls," she said.

Dylan felt that she got off easy. She hasn't met Professor Trelawney yet because you can't take Divination until your third year, but there was no way that she was any worse than Filch or Lockhart.

"How did you get so lucky Dylan?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Who is Professor Trelawney? I don't think I've ever even seen her," Dylan pondered.

"She never comes to meals, but I've heard that she was absolutely batty," Ron said.

"Well she would have to be batty if she bought into that divination rubbish," Hermione said.

"You don't believe in divination?" Dylan asked.

A lot of witches and wizards don't take Divination very seriously. They don't even offer it as a course at Salem. Dylan isn't really sure how she feels about it. If someone isn't a seer, could they really be taught? There might have been more to it, but Dylan doesn't really know.

"Arithmancy is a far more reputable way to tell the future," Hermione said.

"Who cares? I would give my right arm to switch detentions with either of you," Harry said.

"You should feel honored that Professor Lockhart wanted you to help him. He has taken an interest in you Harry," Hermione said.

Dylan and Harry both rolled his eyes.

"Hermione you are a smart girl. You have to see through him," Dylan said.

Hermione blushed slightly.

"I know he seems a little...airy, but you cannot deny his resume," Hermione said.

Dylan couldn't believe that Hermione could actually defend this guy. Sure, he was very handsome, but Dylan never thought Hermione would be one to let that cloud her better judgement. Even Alicia Rivera wasn't impressed with the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and she was always the boy crazy one in their little group.

When Dylan finished her dinner she headed towards the Divination Classroom which was in the North Tower.

To get into the classroom she had to go through a circular trap down. As she went through the door, the smell of incense filled her nostrils.

She saw about twenty small circular desks that were surrounded by armchairs and pillows. There was a dim crimson light that lit the room and the shelves were full of dusty feathers, crystal balls, cards, candles, and teacups.

"Hello?" Dylan called out.

"Ah yes Dylan Marvil...I knew you would be here. I could see you coming with my inner eye," Dylan heard a very whimsical voice say. Dylan looked to the corner of the room and saw a thin woman with frizzy brown hair wearing green, sparkly robes, beads, bangles, and thick glasses that magnified her green eyes.

"Um yeah Professor McGonagall told me that I had detention with you...I'm sure she told you I was coming...and my name is Dylan Potter," Dylan said taken aback by this woman's eccentric aura. She quickly approached Dylan, getting so close to her face that Dylan could smell the brandy on her breath. It was as if she didn't hear anything Dylan said.

"Your aura is strong. I sense you have the inner eye as well. I can tell that you have the gift," she said.

Dylan took a cautious step back.

"Um well...you have a lot of crystal balls so I guess I should just get started," Dylan said.

"The crystal balls can wait. Let us explore your gift. Tell me have you ever sensed when someone was in grave danger?" she said.

Maybe Dylan would have been better off trying to switch with Ron. This woman was absolutely insane.

"Um well my inner eye is telling me that I will have a huge revelation if I clean the crystal balls," Dylan said. She did not want to be here longer than she had to.

"Oh yes. You have to listen to your inner eye. Get started and if you need help interpreting a vision I can help," she said.

Dylan gave a polite smile, then started to clean the crystal balls.

Professor Trelawney watched Dylan closely and would light up everytime a ball would light up when Dylan began to clean it, but then her face would fall when the light dimmed.

"If you focus on the light you'll see something. The orbs are begging you to gaze into them," she would say.

Dylan wasn't here to "see the future". Dylan wasn't a Seer. If she were a Seer she would have been able to see that she was never a Marvil.

 _"But you did know. You could sense that you did not belong"_

Dylan shook her head. She knew she didn't belong because the Marvils made that very clear. You didn't need to be a seer to realize that.  
She also would have known that it was Professor Quirrell who was helping Voldemort last year, not Professor Snape.

 _"But you did know that Snape was innocent until you misinterpreted a conversation you heard"_

Dylan ignored her inner voice and turned her full attention to cleaning the crystal balls. The sooner she got out of that classroom, the better.

The ball shined brighter than ever when she focused on it. Dylan had to squint her eyes until the light dimmed slightly. As she cleaned she noticed a fuzzy image in them.

She quickly glanced over at Professor Trelawney who's focus was now on a teacup that was filled with a liquid that Dylan presumed was not pumpkin juice.

She looked back into the crystal ball. She knew that it probably wasn't anything, but it seemed to be encouraging her to look into it.

The image was very fuzzy that it was hard to make out. This was silly. Dylan is sure that if she were a seer, then the picture would be clear as day.

She took a slightly closer look. She saw words. She couldn't make out all of them, but the last five were somewhat eligible.

 _"Enemies of the heir...beware"_

Enemies of the heir...beware? What does that even mean? The heir of what?

"You see something! I knew you had the gift! What do you see? Who is in grave danger?" Professor Trelawney asked rushing to the ball. Dylan quickly took her hands off the ball and the light disappeared.

She quickly shook her head. That didn't make sense. It must be some weird trick. This woman was obviously insane. Dylan wouldn't be surprised if this woman charmed the crystal balls so that they would show cryptic messages so that she could claim she was able to sense seers.

"I-I didn't see anything. Just my reflection," Dylan said.

"Don't be afraid! Accept the gift!" she said grabbing Dylan's shoulders.

"I swear I didn't see anything, but that was the last ball...can I go?" she asked.

Professor Trelawney stared into Dylan's eyes. Dylan kept trying to break eye contact, but didn't have much luck. Finally Professor Trelawney let her go.

"You can go, but you can't run from the gift forever my dear," she said.

Dylan quickly left the classroom and headed towards her dorm.

That woman was insane. Dylan hadn't thought much about her electives yet, but she knew that she definitely wasn't taking Divination. Professor Lockhart was bad enough. She didn't need Professor Trelawney trying to convince her that she had a gift.

Enemies of the heir...beware? Was that the best that she could do? It doesn't even make sense.

Dylan wondered how Ron and Harry were doing? She is sure that Filch was ranting to Ron about how if he had this way, Ron would be forced to hang upside down for 48 hours and that Lockhart was telling Harry how hard it was to be a celebrity and that having so much fan mail was such a burden.

Dylan stopped dead in her tracks and switched her focus when she heard an eery voice. It was quiet and cold. It wasn't speaking English or even a human language, but Dylan understood it way too well.

"Let me tear you...Let me kill you..." it hissed.

Dylan looked around. Who was that?

"Hello?" she asked.

The voice went silent.

She looked around some more. She didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" she asked, but this time she wasn't speaking english. She was speaking Parseltongue. That was what the mysterious voice was speaking.

Dylan has always been able to speak it. She still has no idea why. It was not common, even in the magical community, but she knew that it was a "gift" that was associated with dark magic.

She realized that she could do it when she was 4 and met a green snake in her mother's garden. It told her to not drink the pumpkin juice that Jaime and Ryan gave her because they were going to put some nasty ingredients in it to prank her. His name was Cecil and he was Dylan's friend...that is until the Marvil house elf caught her speaking to it. It called her a monster and ran to tell his mistress. Merri-Lee asked her if she could speak to snakes and Dylan lied because she didn't want to be more of an outcast than she was. She said that she was only pretending to talk to the snake because she had no friends. Needless to say that the Marvil House Elf, Monty, received quite the beating.

Dylan hasn't spoken to a snake since.

Nobody answered.

She looked around and didn't see any snakes. Was there someone else here who could speak it? Dylan was so shocked that there might be another Parseltongue at Hogwarts that she didn't even realize what it was saying.

Whoever it was, was not letting themselves be known. Dylan began to speed walk towards her dormitory. Her mind raced with the possibility that there might be another Parseltongue student who was now trying to get Dylan's attention. Dylan wishes that they would have let themselves be known, but understands why they wouldn't. People assume that Parseltongues are evil. Dylan hasn't even told her closest friends.

When Dylan reached the common room she noticed that Harry had just arrived too. He looked dazed. That was when it hit Dylan. Maybe it was Harry. They were twins so it would make sense that both of them would be Parseltongue. Dylan knew better than to straight up ask, but hoped that maybe he would hint to it.

"Hey Harry, how was detention?" she asked.

The common room was empty except for the two of them. If the conversation was going to happen, this was probably the best time of rit.

Harry looked around as if to make sure that they were alone.

"Dylan, did you happen to hear voices during your detention?" he asked.

So it was Harry.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked lowering her voice.

"Well during my detention with Lockhart I heard a voice and it sounded like it wanted to kill someone," he said.

Dylan's face grew white. She was so intrigued at the idea that somebody else might be a Parseltongue that she didn't even think about what it was saying. That is when Dylan realized that the voice she heard was not Harry, but that Harry did understand it which meant that he was also a Parseltongue and there was a third one somewhere who had bad intentions. Bad intentions that Dylan did not want her or Harry to be connected with.

"Did Lockhart hear it too?" she asked.

"That was the crazy thing. He didn't hear a thing," he said.

Dylan sighed a breath of relief. If he didn't hear it, then that means that he hasn't figured out that Harry was a Parseltongue.

"Maybe you are just tired and were hearing things. I wouldn't look too hard into it," Dylan said.

"So you didn't hear anything?" he asked.

Dylan looked around again.

"Look Harry just forget it. You don't want people to know that you heard that voice," she said very quietly.

"So you did hear it?" he asked. Dylan put her finger to her lip.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Probably someone trying to scare us. Someone who knows about our little gift. They are probably just trying to set us up," Dylan said.

Dylan knew she sounded paranoid, but with everything that has happened so far it would make sense. Maybe the same person trying to keep them away from Hogwarts found out that they were Parseltongue and were able to learn enough to try to trick them into exposing their secret which might get them kicked out.

"What little gift?" he asked. He looked genuinely confused, but Dylan couldn't bring herself to say it out loud just in case somebody was listening.

"Just drop it okay?" she asked.

Harry looked confused, but sighed.

"Fine...I'm sure you're right," Harry sighed.

"I am. Now lets go to bed," Dylan said.

Dylan went straight towards her dormitory that she shared with Hermione, Massie, and Alicia. Luckily they were all asleep.

Dylan was too paranoid to sleep. How did anyone find out about Dylan's secret?

Then it hit her.

Ryan Marvil.

Ryan was currently a seventh year at Hogwarts and even though Ryan has pretty much pretended that Dylan doesn't exist it doesn't mean that she didn't want to mess with her. Ryan must have remembered Dylan being accused by Monty and she probably didn't believe Dylan. She was probably waiting for the perfect moment to use it against her. She probably found a book with a few phrases and memorized them.

This was totally something that Ryan would do. Jaime would probably be jealous that she wasn't here for it. Dylan rolled her eyes. She can't believe that Ryan still wants to make Dylan's life miserable. Dylan is not apart of her life anymore.

Was she really that horrible? Did she really hate Dylan that much?

Dylan remembered how toxic the Marvil house was and now more than ever she was so happy to be out of there.

* * *

 **This has been an exciting chapter for Dylan. Could Dylan actually be a Seer?  
In the next chapter we will check in with Todd to see how ****Hogwarts is treating him and then after that we will go back to Dylan as she finds out a secret about a certain Hogwart's staff member.**


	24. Todd's New Life

**Todd Lyons**

"Life is way too short for us to have this much History of Magic homework," Ripple sighed closing her textbook and grabbing a sandwich at the Ravenclaw table during lunch.

Todd sat with his best friends: Ripple, Nathan, Luna, Layne, and Dempsey. Todd loved Hogwarts and he loved being a Ravenclaw. Everyone in his house was so smart and appreciated intelligence over appearance and social status. Even though Todd also got along with a lot of Hufflepuffs, he is happy that he had the chance to make friends without his sister. Claire was his only friend back home, but now he had quite a few friends. He doesn't have to be dependent on his sister anymore. He has even made some friends in other houses, including Colin Creevey. He hangs out with his sister and her friends sometimes, but it is nice to have other options.

"It isn't so bad. I already finished mine," Todd said.

"You always finish your homework right away. You have got to be the most eager student ever," Ripple smirked.

Todd couldn't help it. Everything here was just so fascinating, even Professor Binns. He voice was monotone and he tended to ramble, but the class was so interesting.

It also helped that he got a little extra help from Lady Helena, the Ravenclaw House Ghost.

Layne and Dempsey befriended her last year and had invited Luna and Todd to join them on their little walks. Lady Helena was not quick to trust anyone, but Layne and Dempsey felt that Luna and Todd had big hearts and would never try to take advantage of Lady Helena. She was quiet, but answered all of Todd and Luna's questions. Layne said that she liked them because they were truly good.

"History of Magic isn't boring, Professor Binns is," Layne chuckled.

"I just wish he would tell us about how the Ministry created the Soap Blizzard as a way to regain control," Luna said with her signature dreamy voice.

Todd was probably the closest with Luna, despite all of her conspiracy theories. Todd was enamored with her. Her voice was soothing, her fairy-like appearance was dreamy, and she had to be the least selfish person that Todd knew. She was honest, innocent, and everything good.

"Class would definitely be more interesting if he didn't leave out those details," Layne nodded.

"But that hasn't been proven so he couldn't teach that. It wouldn't be logical to teach conspiracy theories," Nathan said.

Nathan had opened up quite a bit since the beginning of the year.

"You are no fun Nathan," Ripple smirked.

"Besides nothing is life isn't logical. Not while there are wrackspurts making our brains go fuzzy," Luna pointed out.

"You can't deny that," Todd smiled.

Nathan sighed. He didn't believe in any of Luna's conspiracies, but gave up on arguing with her.

Todd smirked at Nathan as he continued to eat his lunch.

Another thing Todd enjoyed about Hogwarts was the food. It was almost as good as Mom's. It was way better than American public school cafeteria food.

When they were done eating everyone got up to head to their next class. Todd had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

"Are the two of you going to join us on our walk with Lady Helena after class?" Dempsey asked Todd and Luna before going their separate ways.

"Of course I hate thinking about how lonely she gets," Luna said.

Todd nodded.

"We'll meet you outside of the Ravenclaw Common Room," Layne said.

"See you then," Todd said as he and Luna began to follow Ripple and Nathan to class.

When they got to the Transfiguration classroom, the only one who was there was Ginny Weasley. Ginny was a Gryffindor who Ripple sometimes hung out with. Not as much as she did in the beginning though. The longer they got into the year, the more Ginny began to isolate herself. Today she looked very rough. Her skin was pale, except for the dark rings around her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Ripple took the seat in front of her and Todd took the seat to Ripple's left with Luna on his other side. Nathan sat on Ripple's other side.

"Hey Ginny what's up?" Ripple asked.

Ginny seemed to have just noticed their arrival. She quickly closed the old looking book she was writing in and looked at them with emotionless eyes. She didn't say anything.

"Are you feeling alright, Ginny?" Luna asked.

"I-I'm fine," Ginny stuttered.

She didn't look fine.

"Are you sure? It looks like you came down with something. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing," Todd suggested.

Ginny shot a look over to Todd. One that made chills go down his spine. Her eyes looked dark and angry.

"Leave me alone! I said I was fine!" she snapped before standing up, grabbing her book and holding it close to her chest as she took a seat as far away from them as she could.

Everyone looked confused.

"My brother said that some first years crack a bit under pressure. He said that he thought it would happen to me, but maybe it happened to Ginny," Ripple shrugged.

Todd couldn't imagine someone feeling stressed at a place as amazing as this, but he supposes that it was possible. He looked back at Ginny who was back to writing in that book. It looked like some sort of journal. Ginny seemed nice at the beginning of the year. He hopes that she'll be ok. Todd wanted to offer some help, but after her snapping at him Todd decided that it would be best to leave her alone for now.

* * *

 **Todd loves Hogwarts and is having a very similar experience that Claire had her first year. He finally has friends and it seems that he might have a little crush on Luna.  
In the next chapter we go back to Dylan as she learns a secret with Harry and then after that we will fast forward to Halloween and check in on Skye. Stay Tuned!**


	25. Filch is a Squib?

**Dylan Potter**

It was October and Halloween was almost here. Dylan hasn't heard the Parseltongue since her detention. Maybe Ryan found the prank too boring to continue. Besides she had to be busy with studying for her N. E. W. Ts. Dylan was grateful and Harry stayed true to his word and didn't mention it again.

It was pouring outside and the wind was rough, but that didn't stop Oliver Wood from having Quidditch practice as scheduled. Dylan was drenched and could barely see through the raindrops.

To add insult to injury, Fred and George, who had been spying on Slytherin practices, said that the Slytherin team looked like green blurs on their new brooms.

This made Dylan a bit nervous. She talked a big game and at first she was confident in what she said, but if the broom is that much faster than her Nimbus 2000 it would be very hard for her to beat Draco to the Golden Snitch.

"Great practice guys! I know you don't like practicing in the rain, but when the other teams aren't prepared we will be able to beat them in any weather condition," Oliver clapped as they lowered their brooms.

Dylan felt the squish of mud on her boots as she hit the ground.

The team began to head back to the castle in haste. Dylan and Harry did not take off running though. At this point they were already drenched and muddy. It didn't really make a difference either way. Besides Dylan's legs were way too tired to run.

When they finally got inside they saw Nearly Headless Nick muttering to himself with an upset look on his face.

"Hello Sir Nick," Dylan said.

"Oh hello young Potters," he said.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Its nothing you need concern yourself about...I mean it isn't like I even wanted to join anyways...I just thought I could apply, but I apparently don't meet the requirements," he rambled.

Dylan looked over at Harry, wondering if they should say anything, but Nick spoke again first.

"But I should, shouldn't I? I mean I was whacked in the neck 45 times with a blunt ax. That should be enough to qualify for the Headless Hunt," he said with a bitter look on his face.

"Of course," Harry and Dylan both said trying to appease him.

"I wish my head would've come completely off, but that is not the way it happened and since they only accept those whose heads have come completely off I still have to suffer after death," he said shaking his rejection letter in the air.

"I-I'm sorry?" Dylan said more like a question.

"It is merely half an inch of skin, but that isn't good enough for Properly Decapitated- Podmore," he muttered.

Dylan and Harry looked at each other wondering if they should sneak away, but he spoke again.

"Enough about me, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Unless you have 7 Nimbus 2001s to give us, I doubt it," Harry sighed.

Nick was about to say something when a high pitched meow was heard. Dylan turned to see Mrs. Norris looking at them with her bright yellow eyes. Dylan groaned. That meant Filch was near.

"Quick hide. Filch has the flu and has had to clean all morning. He is not in the best mood," Nick warned. Dylan looked down to see the mud they tracked in. They definitely needed to hide. Before she could make her move, Filch stormed into the room and saw them.

"Mud! Everywhere! I've had it! Follow me Potters!" he yelled.

Dylan sighed and waved goodbye to Sir Nick.

Harry and Dylan followed Filch to his office. Dylan had never been there before. It was dark and had a fishy smell to it.

There were chains hung all over the wall.

"Now where is that form...oh there," Filch said as he took out a long parchment from his drawer, grabbed a quill and dipped it in ink.

"Names? Harry and Dylan Potter. Crime?..." he started.

"Is this really necessary? I mean it was just a little bit of mud," Dylan said.

"Just a little bit of mud? That is an extra hour of cleaning for me!" he growled.

He continued to fill out the form when a loud crash was heard, followed by a loud laughter.

"Peeves! I'll get you this time!" he yelled as he shot up and stormed out of the office. Peeves was the school's poltergeist and loved causing problems around the school.

"Should we leave?" Harry asked. Dylan pondered this, then shook her head.

"That would probably anger him more," Dylan pointed out. Harry sighed and sunk into the chair. Dylan looked at the form that was almost finished. She stared off until she heard Harry say something.

"What is Kwikspell?" Harry asked.

Dylan looked over at Harry who was looking at an open letter on Filch's desk. Dylan looked at the letter and saw an advertisement for Kwikspell. Dylan had heard of it before. Some of her Aliquam Velit teachers took the class so that they could fit in more with the witches and wizards. It didn't help that much, but they were able to learn basic magic through it. Harry picked up the paper to get a closer look, but Dylan quickly smacked it out of his hand.

"Ow," he groaned.

"Filch would flip if he came back to you looking at his things," Dylan said.

"But what does it mean?" he asked.

"Kwispell is a class for squibs to learn basic magic," Dylan explained. Dylan didn't know that Filch was a squib, but she guessed it made sense. She has never actually seen him do magic.

"Squib? What is a squib?" Harry asked.

Dylan should've known that Harry didn't know what a squib was since he was raised by muggles. Dylan opened her mouth to answer, but then she heard Filch coming back in.

"We'll have Peeves out this time!" Filch said to his cat Mrs. Norris as they came back in.

Filch looked at his desk and his eyes went wide.

"Did you read my letter?" he asked.

He must have noticed that the letter wasn't in the same place.

"No," Dylan said quickly.

"Well it isn't mine...its for a friend...but still if you say anything...but if you didn't read it...just go! I have to write up a report on Peeves!" he said. His face was red and his eyes were bulging out of his face.

Dylan and Harry quickly left Filch's office. He was madder than they had ever seen. They didn't want to stick around.

"Did it work?" asked a voice. Dylan looked up to see Sir Nick giving them a hopeful look.

"Did what work?" Dylan asked.

"I got Peeves to cause a distraction to get you both out of trouble," he said.

"You did that?" Harry asked.

The ghost nodded proudly.

"Yeah it did work. We didn't get in any trouble. We owe you one," Dylan said.

"Well...now that you mention it...and if it is too much let me know," he said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well this Halloween is my 500th death day and I am holding a party in one of the dungeons and it would be an honor for the two of you to attend. Ron and Hermione can come too...that is if you want to go," he said.

Dylan didn't want to miss out of the infamous Hogwarts Halloween Feast, but she did owe Sir Nick.

"We'd be happy to come," Dylan said.

"Excellent! I will see you all there," he smiled as he floated away.

"That was the right thing to do," Harry said as he left.

Dylan nodded.

"And maybe we'll have time to go to the party and the feast," Dylan said.

Harry nodded.

"What does one do at a Death Day Party?" he asked

Dylan shrugged. She had never been to one before so she had no idea what to expect.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we will check out the Halloween Feast from the point of view of the Slytherin Princess, Skye Hamilton. Then after that we will check out the Death Day Party with Dylan. Stay tuned!**


	26. Skye's Perfect Life

**Skye Hamilton**

Skye loved Halloween. She loved the pageantry of it all. The decorations, the great feast, the entertainment! This year was going to be the best yet because now she got to enjoy it with her totally hot boyfriend, Chris Abley. Skye has had a crush on Chris since she was a young girl. She didn't care that his father had the most humiliating job ever. He wasn't like the rest of his family. He was cunning and ambitious. He understood the honor of being a pure blood wizard.

Class was over and Skye was getting ready for the Halloween feast in her friend Celia's dorm room with Isobel and Nina. Skye really got along with the Callas sisters. Celia took Skye under her wing during her first year so Skye returned the favor with Nina.

"Skye that necklace is muy bonita," Celia said holding up the emeralds on Skye's necklace, getting a closer look.

"Thank you. Chris got it for me in Hogsmeade," Skye smiled.

"You are so lucky. Chris is so crazy about you," Nina gushed.

Skye couldn't help, but smile. Chris really was crazy about her. He was the perfect boyfriend. He was handsome, charming, and always spoiled her.

"I know," she beamed.

"One day Draco Malfoy will be doing the same for you little sister," Isobel said running her fingers through Nina's hair. Nina blushed.

Nina had a crush on Draco and it was only a matter of time before Draco and Nina started dating. The Malfoy family is a very powerful, wealthy pure blood family and Draco and Nina would make the cutest couple. Unfortunately Draco is a little obsessed with his rivalry with the Potter twins which means Nina might have to wait a bit longer. Nina is smart though. She helps him find information and supports him without being completely pathetic like Massie Block was last year with Harry Potter.

Skye has never liked Massie. In Aliquam Velit Massie was seen as the Golden Child just because she was the daughter of America's worst Minister. She was Aliquam Velit's little princess when Skye knew better. Massie was nothing more than a wannabe and last year people finally got to see that.

"As long as Pansy stays out of my way," Nina shrugged.

"Pansy has nothing on you," Skye said.

Pansy was another Slytherin girl who had an obvious crush on Draco. Skye didn't have a problem with Pansy. She has even hung out with her before, but Pansy was not a Slytherin Princess and Skye always had her fellow princesses back.

"Celia we must be off. Prefects have to be there before everyone else," Isobel said.

Isobel and Celia were both female Slytherin prefects along with Ryan Marvil. Skye knew that Chris was a shoo-in to be the male Slytherin prefect next year and Skye was sure that she would be a prefect when she was old enough too.

Isobel and Celia left while Skye and Nina hung out for a bit.

"You should sit directly across from Draco so that he will be looking at you the entire time," Skye said.

"Is that how you got Chris to notice you?" Nina asked.

"Chris and I have known each other for most of our lives, but we came from two different families. Slytherin is kind of what brought us together," Skye explained.

Skye was a proud Slytherin. The other houses just didn't have the same level of prestige and respect. Gryffindors were full of it, Ravenclaws were know-it-alls, and Hufflepuffs were worthless. Slytherin was obviously the best house.

"How do I look?" Nina asked.

Nina's hair was in waves and her big brown eyes were perfectly lined. She actually looked a lot like her cousin, Alicia Rivera. Skye sighed as she thought about Alicia. Alicia had so much potential to be a true Slytherin princess, but that all went to waste. She is still Massie's little pet and has gotten even more pathetic since joining the Gryffindor House. Skye throws up in her mouth a little bit everytime she see Alicia flirting with the Weasley twins. Befriending a Weasley is about as low as you get. Skye reminds Nina this everytime she misses her cousin.

"Beautiful. We should go, Chris is waiting for me in the Common Room," Skye said.

Skye and Nina left the room and went into the common room.

Chris was sitting there looking as handsome as ever. Skye approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they laced fingers.

"You look great," he said.

"You too," Skye smiled.

She got butterflies in her stomach everytime she looked into his beautiful eyes.

They walked hand in hand as they headed towards the Great Hall with Nina following them.

Life couldn't be more perfect. Nothing could change that.

* * *

 **Skye is young and in love! She seems to be an honorary Callas too. Will Chris and Skye last? Only time will tell. Next we will follow Dylan as she experiences her first Death Day Party and then after that we will check in with Olivia as she witnesses the event that changes everything!**


	27. The Death Day Party

**Dylan Potter**

It was Halloween and while the rest of the students were heading to the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall, Dylan, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were heading to Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day Party.

They headed towards the dungeons where a trail of floating, gloomy candles were leading them to their destination. As they grew closer they began to hear a noise that could only be described as thousands of nails on a chalkboard.

"I really hope that isn't supposed to be music," Ron muttered.

As they reached the doorway they saw Nearly Headless Nick standing next to the black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends...welcome so pleased you could make it," he said mournfully.

Dylan entered the dungeon where she saw hundreds of ghosts dancing around the dance floor. Unfortunately the unpleasant sounds were the music. There were black drapes everywhere and there was a chandelier that shined a midnight blue and was surrounded by black candles. Dylan pulled her robes in tighter as it was very chilly in the room.

"Wow," Dylan said.

She had never been to a Death Day Party. It was eery. It seemed a little mournful to be a celebration.

"Lets look around," Harry suggested.

"Try not to walk through anyone," Ron said as they walked around the dance floor. They saw the Hufflepuff House Ghost the Fat Friar who was cheerfully talking with a knight who had an arrow sticking out of his head. The Slytherin House Ghost, the Bloody Baron, was standing by himself with a scowl on his face.

Dylan was looking at all of the familiar Hogwarts ghosts when she saw one that she did not want to make conversation with.

"Turn back," Dylan said turning around. Hermione was quick to turn around too.

"Why?" Ron asked turning around.

"Its Moaning Myrtle. We do not want to get stuck talking to her," Hermione explained. All of the girls knew to avoid Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"She haunts a toilet in the first floor girls' bathroom," Dylan explained.

"She haunts a toilet?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's been out of order all year because she keeps flooding the place during one of her tantrums," Hermione explained.

"Not that I ever went there anyways. It is really difficult to do your business when she is sobbing at you," Dylan explained.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Look they have food," Ron said pointing to a snack table on the other side of the dungeon. Dylan was starving so she quickly headed to it with the others, but as soon as they got close they stopped. The smell coming from the table to abysmal. Dylan noticed that all of the food was spoiled and covered in maggots and mold.

Dylan watched a chubby ghost walk through the table with his mouth opened wide.

"Is that how you taste it? By walking through it?" Harry asked.

"Almost," he sighed.

"I think I remember someone telling me this. The food has to be rotten to have a stronger flavor so that ghosts could actually taste it slightly," Dylan said.

"Ugh lets get out of here," Ron said, but as they turned around their way was blocked by Hogwarts's poltergeist, Peeves. Peeves, unlike the rest of the ghosts, was wearing bright colors including a bright orange hat and a revolving bow tie.

"Care for some nibbles?" Peeves asked presenting fungus-y peanuts.

"No thank you," Dylan said scrunching up her face.

"I heard what you said about poor widdle Myrtle. Rude what you said about poor, widdle Myrtle. Myrtle come over here!" Peeves yelled out.

Dylan bit her lip. This was about to be tragic. Her eyes darted around to see if there was a way to escape, but before she could make her move Myrtle floated in front of them.

"What do you want, Peeves?" she asked with a mournful tone.

"How are you, Myrtle?" Hermione asked with a fake cheery voice.

Myrtle sniffed like she just finished crying.

"Miss Granger and Miss Potter had so much to say about you," Peeves grinned.

"We were only talking about how nice you look tonight," Dylan said giving Peeves a threatening glare.

Myrtle looked unsure before her eyes filled with silver tears.

"You're lying. You were making fun of me," she weeped.

"No, its true. Isn't it guys?" Hermione asked looking over at Harry and Ron.

"Oh yes. Very pretty," Ron and Harry said unconvincingly.

"Liars! I know what you all say about me. You say I'm fat and ugly. I'm just Miserable, Moaning, Moping Myrtle!" she sobbed.

"And don't forget pimply," Peeves smirked.

Myrtle broke into hysterics as she fled from the dungeon. Dylan shot Peeves a mean look, but he didn't mind. He seemed quite proud of himself. He then began to chase Myrtle throwing peanuts at her.

"Are you all enjoying yourself?" Nearly Headless Nick asked as he floated towards them.

"Yes. It is quite the party," Dylan lied. She was getting really hungry and wished that she was at the Halloween Feast instead.

"I'm pretty proud of the turn out. Even The Wailing Widow made it from Kent...I must be off. It is almost time for my speech," he said pridefully.

The orchestra stopped playing and everyone fell silent as a hunting horn sounded.

"Ugh here we go," Nearly Headless Nick groaned.

Through the dungeon about 12 ghost horses, ridden by headless men, entered. Most of the attendees were clapping, but judging by Nick's reaction Dylan decided against it.

They all stopped in the middle of the room. This must be the members of the Headless Hunt that Nick wants to be apart of. There was one in the center who Dylan imagined was the leader. He was quite large and had a bearded head that he held in his arms. The ghost leapt off his horse and floated towards Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nick! I see your head is still hanging in there!" he roared giving Nearly Headless Nick a hearty slap on the shoulder.

"Hello Patrick," Nick said.

"Oh and you have live' uns here!" Sir Patrick said looking over at Dylan and her friends.

"Yes yes I do," Nick said coldly.

"Oh Nick I see you are still upset that you can't join the hunt, but i mean just look at you..." Sir Patrick said condescendingly.

"I think Nick is very scary and frightening," Dylan said quickly wanting to stand up to her house ghost.

"Ha! I'm sure he told you to say that," Sir Patrick laughed which caused the whole room to erupt in laughter.

"Quiet down now! It is time for my speech," Sir Nick said trying to change the subject. The crowd was only quiet for a second so that he could start, but then the Nearly Headless Hunt started a game of Head Hockey and everyone turned their attention to watch.

"Can we go now? This is getting unbearable," Ron shivered.

Dylan couldn't agree more. She nodded and the group quickly made their way to the door.

"If we hurry we could still get some pudding," Ron said as they walked through the hallway. They were almost at the entrance hall when Dylan heard that same hissing voice she heard during her detention.

" _rip...tear...kill"_

Dylan's eyes darted around to see if she could see Ryan trying to mess with her. She almost forgot that Harry could hear it too. Harry had come to a halt.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Shhhh don't you hear that?" he asked.

Dylan shot him a look of warning that he didn't seem to notice.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry needed to shut-up. All Hermione and Ron probably hear is a faint hissing. They are going to find out their secret.

" _so hungry...for so long..."_

"Listen!" Harry yelled.

"Harry nobody hears anything we need to go," Dylan said, but she had to admit that if Ryan was fooling them she was doing a good job. How did she learn this much Parceltongue?

 _"Kill...time to kill"_

Dylan's eyes grew wide. Ryan was taking this way too far. The voice was growing fainter like it was moving away. Harry quickly took off running towards t.

"Harry wait!" Dylan called out. Hermione and Ron gave Dylan a questioning look. She shrugged like she didn't know what was going on. She had to stop Harry. He was falling into Ryan's trap. If she exposed him, then everyone would turn on them fast.

They followed Harry to the first floor.

 _"I smell blood..."_

"Its going to kill someone!" he cried.

"Harry think logically," Dylan warned, but he wasn't listening. They followed him to the second floor where they ended up in a deserted passage.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I think Harry is feeling tired and needs to get some sleep," Dylan said giving Harry a look of warning.

Hermione gasped and pointed down the corridor.

"Look!" she yelled.

There was something shining on the wall. Dylan was now curious.

They slowly walked towards the wall when they saw foot high words had been written on the wall between two windows.

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."

Dylan's heart stopped.

 _"ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."_

She thought back to what she saw in the crystal ball. There is no way that some looney toon like Professor Trelawney could have predicted this.

Dylan began to walk closer when she felt herself slip in a puddle. Luckily Harry grabbed her before she fell. Dylan quickly looked up and gasped. The rest of the crew was looking at what she was looking at. It was Mrs. Norris. She was stiff with wide eyes and hanging by her tail from a torch.

If Ryan was pranking them she was taking this too far.

"We need to go," Dylan said.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Harry asked.

Dylan could tell that Harry did not realize how serious this was. Not only did Harry reveal to Hermione and Ron that he was hearing voices, but if they were caught at the scene it would not look good.

"She's right. We need to go," Ron said.

But it was too late. Dylan heard footsteps coming towards them. The Feast must have just ended and from both ends of the corridor there were footsteps coming towards them.

They were trapped.

* * *

 **Things are starting to get serious for our heroes. In the next chapter we will check in with Olivia who reacts to Mrs. Norris's petrification and then after that we will go back to Dylan as she tries to defend herself against the accusing professors.**


	28. The Chamber has been opened

**Olivia Ryan**

Olivia was walking back to the Hufflepuff basement with her friends after a glorious Halloween feast. It really was the best time of the year. Plus this year it was even more enjoyable because there were no trolls running around this time.

"I swear the feast was even better this year," Derrick said patting his belly.

"I am going to go into a nice little food coma tonight," Cam agreed.

"I bet I'll still be full tomorrow during breakfast," Justin chuckled.

"Ugh I can't even think about breakfast tomorrow," Claire sighed.

"The desserts still weren't as good as your mother's," Olivia said.

Susan nodded in agreement. Anybody who has tried Mrs. Lyon's sweets knows what true happiness tastes like it.

"My mom said that she was going to send some to all of you over Winter Holiday," Claire said.

"Excellent," Cam smiled.

Olivia noticed Claire blushing and smirked at her.

The group was walking until they noticed that the group in front of them had stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is going on here?" Ernie wondered allowed.

People were whispering and gasping in hushed tones.

Olivia stood on her tip toes trying to see what was going on and that is when she noticed there were words on the wall.

 _"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."_

Olivia then noticed that Mrs. Norris was hanging off a lantern with her eyes opened wide and her body stiff. Olivia gasped.

"The Potters were there first with their friends," Olivia heard someone whisper.

"Weren't they missing from the Feast?" somebody else whispered.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" Olivia heard Claire ask.

Olivia shrugged. She had never heard of a Chamber of Secrets.

Olivia heard a loud voice echo from the front of the group.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Olivia recognized that voice to belong to Draco Malfoy. He was a Slytherin and Olivia found him to be quiet nasty. She cringed at how nonchalantly he used the term "Mudblood". It was such an ugly word. She noticed Cam, Derrick, and Ernie's fists clench when her said it.

Nobody who was halfway decent would ever be okay with using that word.

"What is going on here?" asked a rough voice.

Olivia turned to see Argus Filch pushing his way through the crowd. Olivia's stomach dropped. Filch loved that old cat. He was about to flip out. Olivia was not a huge fan of either, but she couldn't help, but feel bad about it.

She quickly scooted out of his way as he made his way up front.

That is when she heard a horrible cry.

"My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?"

Olivia cringed. This wasn't going to be good.

"You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you!" he yelled. Olivia assumed that he was yelling at the Potters, but couldn't see anything. Olivia didn't like being around so much anger and fear. It made her feel a bit light headed. She leaned on Justin for support.

"Argus!" bellowed out another voice. It was Professor Dumbledore who seemed to be entering the scene from the other side.

"Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger," she heard him say.

Then she heard Professor Lockhart offer his office.

Professor Lockhart was so helpful. Olivia was one of his many admirers. Even though his class was a bit chaotic, she couldn't get over those beautiful eyes and great smile.

The scene was now over so people began to walk back to their dorms.

"What just happened?" Justin asked.

"I-I don't know, but it wasn't good. I think someone killed Mrs. Norris," Derrick said.

Olivia let out a little whine. Nobody liked the stupid cat, but why would someone go as far as to kill it.

"Well it looks like the Potters did it along with Weasley and Granger," Ernie said.

Derrick and Cam were quick to shake their heads.

"I've known Dylan my entire life and she would never kill an animal. Even one like Mrs. Norris," Derrick said.

"I'm just saying that it looks that way," Ernie shrugged.

"What was Draco Malfoy talking about when he said that "mud bloods" were next? What are mud bloods?" Claire asked.

Olivia bit her lip nervously. Claire didn't know that he was talking about witches and wizards like her.

"That is a vile term that classless wizards and witch use to describe a magical person who has muggles for parents. I-Its supposed to mean "dirty blood"" Olivia explained.

She couldn't even look at Justin or Claire when she made the explanation. She didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"But most of us don't think that way. Just twats like Malfoy," Ernie explained.

"What about the Chamber of Secrets? What is that?" Claire asked.

Olivia, Hannah, Susan, Derrick, Ernie, and Cam all glanced at each other. It seemed that none of them knew.

"We don't know, but I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will get to the bottom of it," Cam said giving Claire's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Olivia noticed that the mood has changed since the Feast. She didn't like it. When they got back to the Hufflepuff Common room everyone was whispering about it.

"I was up front. Harry's hands were red," said Zacharias Smith, another Hufflepuff student in their year. Olivia wasn't a huge fan of Zacharias. He just wasn't as kind as the rest of the students in their class.

"I never liked that cat, but I would never want to do that," said Maxine O'Flaherty, an older Hufflepuff student.

"Do you think that they will all be expelled?" another student asked.

Olivia quickly made her way to her dorm. She was tired and didn't want to think about it anymore. This was a great day that has grown dark.

She could see that Claire was deep in thought when they got to their bedroom.

"You don't think a witch hunter did this, do you?" she asked.

Claire has been a little on edge since the witch hunter situation. Olivia took it a lot better. Even though it was scary when it happened, it was kind of cool that she actually got to see a real, live one and since she was never in true danger she didn't let it bother her like Claire did.

"There is no way that a witch hunter could have gotten into Hogwarts," Hannah pointed out.

"Exactly. I'm sure that this was just some horrible prank that went wrong," Olivia said.

Though Olivia isn't quite sure that she believed it.

* * *

 **The Chamber has been opened and now the fun begins. In the next chapter the Golden Crew has to give their side of the story to the Hogwarts Faculty and then after that we'll see how Kristen and the Ravenclaws are reacting to everything.**


	29. Whodunit?

**Dylan Marvil**

They sat in Lockhart's office as Lockhart lit candles on his desk as Professor Dumbledore took a seat in Lockhart's chair and put a stiff Mrs. Norris on the desk. Professor Snape, Filch, Lockhart, and Professor McGonagall stood behind him as he examined Mrs. Norris. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape began to lean in closer as well while Lockhart tried to get closer and give many suggestions. Dylan was barely listening though. Now Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was hearing voices that they couldn't comprehend. She hoped that they wouldn't turn him in and that Harry wouldn't bring up that Dylan heard them too. She didn't want to explain that she and Harry were parcelmouths. They would be expelled for sure if they found out.

"A curse killed her for sure. If I had to guess I would say it was the Transmogrifian Torture. I've seen it be used too many times so it is unfortunate that I wasn't there because I know the counter curse that would have saved her," Lockhart rambled.

Filch was loudly sobbing in the background with his head in his hands.

Lockhart seemed to not notice this and kept rambling about his adventures that you could read about in his books. Dylan noticed that all of Lockhart's photos were nodding in agreement.

"She's not dead," Dumbledore said as he straightened up.

Lockhart quickly stopped talking.

Dylan sat up straighter too. The cat sure did look dead.

"What do you mean she's not dead? Look at her," Filch said.

"She has been Petrified," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Ah petrification. I thought so," Lockhart said.

Dylan couldn't help, but notice that Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were rolling their eyes at this.

"But I cannot figure out how," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Why don't you ask the Potter twins? They did it!" Filch proclaimed.

Dylan opened her mouth to object, but Professor Dumbledore spoke first.

"No second year could have done this. This takes the most advanced Dark Magic that they are not capable of doing," he explained.

"I know they are responsible. You saw what they wrote in the wall...they found out that I am a squib!" Filch said.

Ron and Hermione looked confused. They never told them that they found out he was a squib. Dylan was going to when they got back, but forgot when the Weasley twins distracted them with pranks.

"Dylan and I didn't do anything. I don't even know what a squib is!" Harry pointed out.

Dylan also forgot to answer Harry's questions about squibs.

"That is rubbish! I know that she would have told you. She was raised by wizards and she saw my Kwikspell letter," Filch pointed out.

"I don't have a problem with squibs. All of my teachers back in Aliquam Velit were squibs and I never had a problem with them," Dylan said.

"If I might have a word, Headmaster," Professor Snape said finally speaking up. He didn't make eye contact with Dylan and just glanced over at the rest with his dark eyes.

"Yes, Professor?" Professor Dumbledore spoke.

Dylan knew that Snape did not like her twin of their friends, but he did seem to have a soft spot for Dylan so she didn't really know what to expect.

"It is possible that they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it is quite curious as to why they weren't at the Halloween feast," he said.

"We were at Sir Nick's Death Day Party," Hermione explained.

"Then why didn't you join us when you were done?" he asked coldly.

"We figured that it would be over so we just decided to head back to our dormitory," Dylan explained.

Dylan noticed Snape's face softened as she spoke. He stepped back and quit speaking.

"With all due respect there is not proof that any of these students did anything wrong," Professor McGonagall said.

"I know they did it!" Filch spat.

"There is no proof so they are innocent until proven guilty," Professor Dumbledore stated.

Filch did not seem pleased.

"But what about Mrs. Norris?" he asked.

"We will cure her. Professor Sprout has recently begun raising some Mandrakes and as soon as they reach their full size we will have a potion made to revive Mrs. Norris," he said.

"I can make it. I have made it 100 times," Lockhart said, probably annoyed that he hadn't spoke in quite a while.

Dylan wouldn't trust this man to make a cup of pumpkin juice.

"I believe that I am the Potions Master at this school so I will make it," Professor Snape said icily.

"Now before I dismiss you, is there anything you would like to tell us that would help us get to the bottom of everything?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Dylan hoped that her twin telepathy would work and that Harry would not bring up the voices. She hoped that Ron and Hermione had enough sense to not say anything either.

Dylan took a deep breath hoping to keep her voice steady.

"No sir, we were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Dylan said steadily. She looked at Professor Dumbledore who did not look to believe her. Dylan felt sweat begin to form on her forehead. She was busted.

"Very well. You are all dismissed," he said.

Dylan sighed in relief and quickly rushed out of the room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

She quickly led the group to an empty classroom on the floor above them. They had to talk about what just happened

"We should've told them what I heard," Harry said when the door was closed.

"No you should not have," Dylan said.

"You heard it too, right?" he asked.

Dylan sighed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Dylan lied.

"You are lying," Harry said.

"It doesn't matter, Dylan is right. Even in this world it is not good to hear voices that no one else does," Ron explained.

Dylan was happy that Ron was on her side. Maybe she would listen to him.

"I just have so many questions. What is the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked.

"I think I've heard about it once, but I don't remember," Ron shrugged.

They all looked at Dylan. Besides Ron, she was the only one raised by witches and wizards.

"I have no idea. We never learned about it in Aliquam Velit," Dylan explained.

"What is a squib?" Harry asked.

"A squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family, but doesn't have any magic powers. They're like the opposite of a muggle born and are quite uncommon," Dylan explained, wishing she would have explained this a while ago.

"It makes sense that Filch is one. He does seem to hate the students and that must be because he is bitter," Ron smirked. Dylan didn't have it in her to smirk. She was just accused of performing dark magic. If they found out that she and Harry were parcelmouths, then they would have been blamed for sure.

"Its getting late. We need to go back to bed before we end up in the wrong place at the wrong time again," Hermione said.

Dylan nodded in agreement.

"And Harry?" Dylan said as she was leaving the classroom.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If you hear anymore voices...ignore them," she said.

And with that she headed back to her dorm in silence.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll find out how Kristen feels about the recent activities and rumors that started, then after that we'll check in on Massie as she attends an informative History of Magic class.**


	30. Researching the Chamber

**Kristen Gregory**

Everybody was talking about the Chamber of Secrets and the petrification of Mrs. Norris. Nobody seemed to know what the Chamber of Secrets was...well everyone, but Draco Malfoy who made that dreadful comment at the scene of the crime, but he was not telling anybody what he knew.

There were many theories and most of them involved the Potter twins. Kristen was curious so she checked out the Ravenclaw book shelves with Padma, Plovert, Michael, and Terry.

Layne, Dempsey, Todd, and Luna also shared the same curiosity and were discussing it in the common room.

"I sent my father a letter asking him about it, but he hasn't responded to me yet," Luna said.

Kristen isn't sure she would take anything seriously from a Lovegood. The Lovegood family was known for the Quibbler which is nothing more than a ridiculous tabloid, but there were people like Layne Abley who ate that malarkey up.

"Nothing in this book either," Kristen sighed closing a book about the history of Rowena Ravenclaw. She didn't think that the Chamber had anything to do with her, but maybe it had been mentioned.

"I don't see why you don't ask Dylan. She probably knows more than anybody," Michael said.

"What are you getting at Corner?" Plovert asked with a glaring stare.

"I'm just saying that she was there at the scene of the crime and since she is friends with you and Kristen that she would be more likely to open up to you guys than anyone else," Michael shrugged.

"Dylan has nothing to do this," Kristen said shaking her head.

"How can you be so sure?" Layne asked butting into the conversation. Kristen shot Layne a mean look, but Layne didn't seem to care.

"You've known Dylan just as long as we have. You know she would never petrify a cat, no matter how annoying it was," Kristen snapped.

"Well I think Layne has a point. We knew Dylan Marvil. Who knows what Dylan Potter would do?" Dempsey shrugged.

"Are you serious? Dylan is still the same Dylan with a different last name," Plovert pointed out.

"Maybe she is going through an identity crisis trying to figure out who Dylan Potter is. I mean if I found out that my parents weren't really my parents, then I would probably act out a bit. Especially if it turned out that my real parents were dead," Todd Lyons said.

"Who asked you, first year?" Plovert snapped.

"Hey leave him alone. He brings up a very logical point," Dempsey said defending his little first year pet.

"Well his point is wrong. Dylan has nothing to do with it. The person who is responsible is whoever opened this Chamber of Secrets," Kristen said.

"How do we know the Chamber of Secrets even exists? Maybe it is just a legend used to scare us," Layne said.

"Well how is it supposed to scare us if nobody knows what it is?" Padma asked rolling her eyes as she grabbed another book and began to skim through it.

"Well I for one am done researching it. I need to work on my Potions homework," Terry said snapping a book shut.

"Same," Michael sighed.

"I'm starting to think that we aren't going to find anything here. I'm sure the truth will come out eventually," Plovert agreed.

Kristen, who had already finished her homework, kept searching through the books. It killed her that there was a huge secret chamber that she knew nothing about. Kristen did so much research on Hogwarts and saw nothing about a Chamber of Secrets in any of the books that she read.

"I'll keep looking with you. I already finished my homework unlike these slackers," Padma smirked.

Kristen gave her a thankful smile and kept skimming.

"You guys aren't going to find anything in those books about it," said Todd Lyons.

Kristen was really starting to get annoyed with this first year. Kristen can put up with Layne and Dempsey, despite their eccentric ways. She could put up with Looney Lovegood. But this Todd Lyons was starting to get on her last nerve. Nobody is talking to him. Why does he feel the need to interject his opinion. He just got here. He doesn't know anything about what is going on.

Kristen was going to ignore him, but Padma said something.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"I already read all of them and there was no mention of the Chamber of Secrets in any of them," he said.

Kristen turned to give this boy a disbelieving look.

"You read all of them?" Kristen asked.

Even Kristen hadn't done that and it was only November. How did he have the time?

"I started when I was first sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm kind of a fast reader," he shrugged.

"Todd really likes to read. He always takes a book before going to bed," Dempsey said.

Kristen sighed.

"But I still suggest reading them all. They are really fascinating," Todd said.

She closed the book and put it back.

She guesses that she wasn't finding any information on the Chamber today.

* * *

 **If only Kristen knew how much she was about to find out soon. In the next chapter we will follow Massie as she learns about the Chamber of Secrets from a certain ghostly professor and then after that we will witness a sibling moment between Claire and Todd Lyons. Stay tuned!**


	31. Is Massie safe?

**Massie Block**

Massie really wasn't in the mood for another lecture on The International Warlock Convention of 1289 from the dull Professor Binns. The class was just so dull and there was so much going on with this Chamber of Secrets business. Obviously a lot of people turned to Massie expecting her to know what it is which annoyed Massie to no end. It didn't annoy her that people expected her to know; it annoyed her because she had no clue. Her parents never told her about the Chamber of Secrets, but based on the fate of Mrs. Norris she can't imagine it is anything good which is why she hasn't asked them about it. If it was something bad, then it might convince her dad to ship her right over to Salem and Massie did not work as hard as she did to lose her place at Hogwarts.

Still it did annoy Massie that she didn't have the answer to this. An alpha should have the answer to everything.

"I spent all night finishing this and I still don't care. You'd think we could learn something more relevant," Alicia sighed holding up the rolled up parchment that was her History of Magic homework.

"You mean like an assignment on the Chamber of Secrets?" Lavender asked.

"Exactly. Nobody seems to know what it is...well except for Malfoy and he won't tell anyone," Alicia said scowling at Malfoy's name. Massie rolled her eyes.

"I bet he doesn't and he is just trying to fake it. I swear that boy is such a poser," Massie said shaking her head.

"You're one to talk, Block," said a pompous British voice coming from behind her. She didn't have to turn her head to know that it was James.

"Exactly how am I a poser?" Massie asked.

"Here we go," Massie heard Kemp mutter.

"You try to act like you are perfect, but we all see through your little perfect little Minister's daughter act," James said.

"Are you trying to say that I am not the daughter of the American Minister of Magic?" Massie asked.

"Does your father know what a rude, smart mouth his daughter is?" James asked.

"Massie's father knows what a gem his daughter is. Don't be mad because you could never keep up," Alicia smirked.

"Massie can barely keep up. She can't even do her own Herbology homework. She has to manipulate sweet Neville to do it for her," James said.

Massie whipped her head around to glare at James.

"He does not do my homework for me. He helps me with it like how I help him with our Charms homework. Its called a friend helping a friend," she snapped.

"Friend?" Neville said in his typical nervous tone.

It almost surprised Massie to hear herself calling someone like Neville a friend. She could tell by the surprised looks on Kemp, Dune, and Alicia's faces that they felt the same way. Neville was never someone that Massie would've hung out with back in Aliquam Velit. He was clumsy. He had no confidence and he was totally awkward. Massie admits that she used him last year to help her keep her Herbology grade up and she was always confused as to why Kemp took him under his wing, but the more she got to know him, the more she realized what a big heart the boy had. Massie's father always told her that when you are in a position of power it is hard to find friends who are loyal so when you find them you need to keep them close. Back in Aliquam Velit, Massie had Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Kemp, Josh, Derrick, Cam,and Plovert. Even if she isn't as close with all of them now, she still values them and sees them as family. At Hogwarts, Massie found Neville. Sure, she considers Parvarti and Lavender friends, but even with them she isn't sure that they would stand by her no matter what. She can tell that Neville is one of those people.

"Of course Neville. You're cool. In fact you are way to cool to be wasting your time with an LBR like James," Massie smirked.

Massie saw Neville blush. He was definitely not used to being called cool.

James opened his mouth, but then looked at Neville and shut his mouth. Then he actually gave Massie a small smile.

"He is cool. That might be one of the only things that we can agree on," James said.

"Dude with that nice comment I am going to end this before they start bickering again. Lets just get to class and get this borefest over with," Dune said stepping in.

Massie turned and walked into her History of Magic class. She turned in her homework up front and then took a seat behind Derrick, Cam, and their Hufflepuff friends. Massie noticed that Cam was sitting next to Claire Lyons again. Claire was an adorable little muggleborn in Hufflepuff with big blue doe eyes and almost white blonde hair. She was the picture of innocence and Massie could tell why Cam had a thing for her. She was so sweet that she gave Massie a toothache and seemed like the type of girl who liked to be protected. That was definitely Cam's type and something that Massie definitely was not. None of the girls in Massie's Aliquam Velit group were like that which is probably why Mr. Romantic, Cam Fisher, never had a crush on any of them. Despite Massie...indiscretion last year she did not need a knight in shining armor. Even Alicia, the flirt of the group, wasn't the type to need saving.

"Ehmagawd Massie where did you get that hair clip?" Olivia Ryan asked turning around.

Even though Olivia has gotten way less annoying since Hogwarts, she still kissed Massie's butt. Massie touched the rose clip made of rubies that was pulling her chestnut waves out of her face. Her hair has has already grown to her bust since the last year because her mother let her use some hair growth serum over the summer.

"My mother sent it to me on Halloween. She got it in Japan," Massie bragged.

"C'est beau," Olivia said. Olivia' parents both went to Beauxbaton and her mother is French so Olivia was fluent in the language.

"Was it a gift from Japan's Minster?" James asked sarcastically. James, Kemp, Dune, and Neville were sitting in the same area. Massie still can't believe that Kemp keeps him around. He was so obnoxious!

"Maybe it was and if you are really nice maybe I'll let you wear it. Maybe some of it's class will wipe off on you," Massie smirked.

Before James could respond, Professor Binns started class.

As Massie expected, the class was dragging. Massie picked up her crimson, quill made from the feather of a Phoenix and began to doodle a dragon on her piece of parchment. Massie learned last year that paying attention in this class was pretty pointless. Anything you need to know will be in the textbook. Plus it was hard enough to stay awake, much less pay attention to his rambling. As Massie doodled the dragon she thought of Hagrid. She thinks she might go visit him when class is over and go take Fang on a walk. Even though she avoids Harry when she can, she still checks in on Hagrid from time to time. Even though he is a bit of an oaf, his love for magical creatures and animals is admirable. She can relate to it. Dylan told her near the beginning of the year that Hagrid and Fang missed her company, which she can't blame them for so she has made it a point to go see them at least once a week. He tries to pay her in those awful rock cakes for walking Fang, but she always declines saying that it isn't necessary.

Massie was almost done with her dragon when she noticed from the corner of her eye, that someone had raised their hand. This caught Massie's attention. Nobody raises their hand in this class.

Massie shouldn't have been surprised to see that it was Hermione, Gryffindor's teacher's pet, raising her hand. Massie assumed that Hermione had already memorized everything there is to known about today's lecture topic, The International Warlock Convention of 1289 so she couldn't imagine what she would need to know.

"Miss...er," Mr. Binns said as he noticed the raised hand. Mr. Binns never remembered anyone's names. Probably because the student typically don't interact with him.

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," she said.

Now everybody was looking at Hermione. Everybody was curious about this, but nobody had the guts to ask a professor about it. It was actually pretty smart to ask Professor Binns. He had been at Hogwarts the longest, so if anyone knew anything about it it would be him.

"I teach History of Magic, not Legends of Magic. I teach you known facts, not myths and stories," he droaned.

He began to lecture about the Convention again, but was interrupted by Hermione raising her hand again. Massie had to give it to the know-it-all, she was persistent.

"Miss Grimey?" he asked.

"Sir, with all due respect, don't legends have a basis in fact?" she asked. Everybody turned to look at Professor Binns to watch his response. Massie had never seen people so focused in this class.

After a minute of silence, he spoke.

"Well that could be argued, I suppose, but the Chamber of Secrets is a completely ridiculous tale that..." he said looking around the class and seeing how interested everyone was in the topic. He seemed to be taken aback by the amount of attention he was getting. He probably doesn't remember the last time that happened.

"Fine I will tell you, but then we must get back to work. We have a lot of information to cover. As you all know, Hogwarts was founded by the four greatest wizards and witches at the time: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They came together to build this castle far away from the muggle world. You see our kind was very much feared by muggles and there were many witch hunters at the time who wanted us dead," he started.

Massie noticed that Claire had stiffened at the mention of witch hunters. Massie knew that she, her younger brother, and Olivia were spotted by one over the summer and they had to be saved by Mrs. Gregory. She also noticed Cam giving her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder which helped her relax a bit.

"In the beginning the founders worked well together, seeking out young folk who shared our gift and educating them on how to control their magic. Eventually things changed. Slytherin thought that they should be more selective with who they brought in and that only young witches and wizards from all-magic families should be educated. He did not trust muggle-born students. After a few years of debating it, Slytherin left the school. These are the facts that we know to be true, but there is a legend of the Chamber of Secrets. According to the legend, Slytherin built a chamber in the castle that none of the other founds knew about. It is believed that he sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that it would not be opened until his one, true heir arrived at the school and only his heir would be able to open it and release it's horrors that would purge the school of the ones that he felt were unworthy to be educated on magic," he said.

Massie's eyes grew wide. That was terrifying. She looked around the classroom and thought about all of those that were muggle borns. She assumed that he probably disliked half-bloods too which would make up almost the entire class. Massie, herself, was a pure blood, but her family was known for being huge advocates of muggle-born rights which was the opposite of what Salazar Slytherin believed. Blood purists believed the Blocks to be blood traitors. Would that put her at risk from whatever the Chamber was hiding too? And if only the heir of Slytherin could find and open the Chamber of Secrets that meant that he or she was now at Hogwarts.

She was happy that she didn't ask her parents about the Chamber of Secrets now because if she did they would yank her out of Hogwarts for sure, but she still had so many questions and she had a feeling based off of Professor Binns's disbelief that he would answer any of them.

"Of course the whole thing is nonsense. The school has been searched closely for evidence of this Chamber multiple times by very qualified witches and wizards and nothing has been found. It simply does not exist," he explained.

Massie was not convinced. Why would someone petrify Mrs. Norris and claim to have opened it? For a prank? Even the Prank Kings, Fred and George Weasley, wouldn't go that far to fool people.

One of Derrick and Cam's Hufflepuff friends, Justin Finch-Fletchley, hesitantly raised his hands.

"Mr. Flitney," Mr. Binns said looking over at Justin.

"Wh-what do you mean by horrors in the Chamber?" he asked.

Massie noticed him glancing over at Dylan and Harry Potter which made Massie roll her eyes. One of the rumors going around was that the two of them wrote the message on the wall and petrified Mrs. Norris. Anybody who could believe that the Potter twins were responsible for that are completely dense. Massie has known Dylan since she was very young and if she was able to last as long as she did living with the Marvils and not hexing Ryan or Jaime, Massie knew that she wouldn't hex the annoying cat. Massie couldn't even believe that Harry would do such a thing. He may be reckless, but Massie knew better than to think that he would do something so malicious.

"The rumor is that there is a monster that lives in the Chamber that only the Heir of Slytherin can control," Mr. Binns explained.

Massie could feel the entire room tense up at the thought. Massie wouldn't be surprised to find out that there was a monster living in the school. Last year she encountered a troll and a three headed dog while on campus. Why wouldn't there be more?

"But like I mentioned earlier, no such thing exists. The Chamber is a thing of fiction and so is the monster. If it existed, it would have been found by now," Professor Binns proclaimed.

How could he be so sure? Massie raised her hand.

"Miss Black," he said looking over at Massie. Massie cringed at the incorrect name. Even someone as out of it as Mr. Binns should know who she is.

"Its Block and you mentioned that the only one who could open the Chamber is the one true Heir of Slytherin so nobody, but the Heir should be able to find it," Massie pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure all of Hogwarts's past and present headmasters would have been able to find a chamber hidden in the school," he said brushing off Massie's valid point.

"But wouldn't you have to use Dark Magic to open it anyways?" Massie asked.

"Just because one does not use Dark Magic doesn't mean that he or she can't," Professor Binns pointed out.

"But if only the Heir can open it, then none of the headmasters would be able to find it anyways," Massie said.

It wasn't like Massie to argue with a professor, but she just had so many questions and she knew that everyone else had them too. If the Chamber has been opened and there is some monster roaming the halls, shouldn't they know what they are up against so that they can be prepared for it?

"That is enough! The whole thing is merely a myth with no evidence to back it up. I should not have ever told you such a nonsense story! Now if you would please quit asking about the Chamber and turn your attention to real history that is backed up by facts!" he snapped.

Massie had never seen so much emotion come from Professor Binns, but it didn't last long. Once he went back to talking about the International Warlock Convention of 1289 he voice went back to its normal drone.

Massie kept thinking about the Chamber of Secrets. Were they all in trouble? Did this mystery monster attack Mrs. Norris and petrify her? Or was this really just some prank that someone with knowledge of the Chamber of Secrets is playing on everyone? Massie didn't believe that. After everything that happened last year, anything could be possible.

* * *

 **Wow what an exciting, informative class! Could Massie be at risk since her father is the most pro-muggle born Minister of Magic in the history of all Ministers of Magic? We will find out soon enough! In the next chapter, Claire finds her brother who has also heard the legend of the Chamber of Secrets and the two have a heart-to-heart. Then after that we check back in with our main hero, Dylan, as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione investigate the scene of the crime and come up with a plan of action. Stay tuned!**


	32. Is Claire safe?

**Claire Lyons**

Claire couldn't pay attention in Charms after what she heard in History of Magic about the Chamber of Secrets. Claire thought that she would be safe in Hogwarts because there were no witch hunters, but this Chamber seemed even worse and it seems that she would be a target for this mystery monster which meant that her brother was also a target. Cam kept assuring her that this Chamber probably wasn't real, but she could tell that he didn't believe it. Justin, who was also a muggle born, was also a bit on edge since hearing the news. Claire envied her other friends, who did not have this hanging over their head. They are all pure-bloods and half-bloods. They should be safe, but Derrick didn't seem so sure.

"My father is the Head of the Auror Office in one of the most muggle friendly Ministries there ever was and Cam's father is the Head of the Muggle Liaison Office. Our families aren't exactly the most well liked by blood purists," Derrick said as they were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Professor Binns swore that the Chamber doesn't exist and he would know. He has been here long enough," Cam said.

"But only the Heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber and the heir could be a student now," Justin pointed out.

"And how do you explain what happened to Mrs. Norris?" Hannah asked.

"Nobody liked that cat. It was probably some dumb prank," Cam said.

Cam was trying to act calm, but Claire knew better. He didn't believe what he was saying. He just wanted to make Claire and Justin feel better about the situation. She loved that about him. He has been her rock since the whole witch hunter fiasco. She is so lucky that she met him on the train platform over a year ago.

"Look we don't know if it is real or not, but if I were the two of you I would just avoid the Potter twins," Ernie said to Justin and Claire.

Derrick and Cam shot a mean look in Ernie's direction. They were both very protective of Dylan Potter.

"You know, Hermione and Ron were at the scene of the crime too," Derrick said.

"Yeah, but everyone knows that the Potter twins are the leaders of their little group," Ernie said.

"If Dylan says that she didn't do it, she didn't do it," Cam said.

"I'm sorry. I know Dylan is your friend, but how well do you really know her? You didn't even know she was a Potter until last year," Ernie pointed out.

"Neither did she," Derrick said.

"Are you sure?" Ernie asked.

"Dylan is not a liar. If you guys knew her, then you would know that girl has a huge heart," Cam said.

"Hmm," Olivia shrugged.

Claire looked over at Olivia who had a look of disbelief on her face.

"What does that mean?" Derrick asked.

"Look she was never as bad as Massie or Alicia, but Dylan was never overly kind to me back in Aliquam Velit," Olivia explained nervously.

Claire knew that was an understatement. Olivia told Claire over the summer that Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen used to call themselves the Pretty Committee and they would pick on anyone who didn't meet their standards. Olivia admits that they have gotten nicer since coming to Hogwarts, but that they weren't the angels that Cam and Derrick made them out to be. Claire thought that Dylan and Harry were really nice when she worked with them in Herbology, but she knows that Dylan has it in her to be a mean girl like the girls back in Orlando.

Cam and Derrick gave each other knowing looks and sighed. They knew that Olivia was right.

"Look I know the girls weren't overly nice to you when we were younger, but they aren't bad people," Cam said in an apologetic tone.

"Plus if you knew what life was like for Dylan living with the Marvils, you would understand why she sometimes took it out on others. I'm not saying it is right, but it is true," Derrick said.

"I'm over it and I get that I used to be totally annoying anyways. Look I don't think Dylan or Harry did anything. Petrification is some hardcore dark magic that I can't imagine a second year, even an heir of Slytherin, would be able to do," Olivia said.

Claire touched the topaz stone on her necklace. Olivia gave one to her, Hannah, and Susan for Christmas. Olivia has one too. Olivia told Claire that when they were younger Olivia wanted to be a part of the Pretty Committee, but based off of what Claire knows, Olivia was way too nice for them. Now Olivia has her own girlfriends and Claire is happy to be one of them. Olivia was the first person that Claire met and the two of them have been best friends ever since.

When they got to the Great Hall her friends began to walk towards the Hufflepuff table, but Claire needed to do something first.

"I'll be right over. I just want to check in with Todd real quick," Claire told them. Her friends nodded and Claire headed over to the Ravenclaw table where Todd was sitting with a few of his friends. They were all whispering to each other about something. Based off of the nervous looks on their faces, Claire had a feeling that Todd heard about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hey Todd, can we talk?" Claire asked as she reached the table. Todd looked up from his friends at Claire and gave her a small smile.

"Sure," he said getting up.

They walked over to the staircase and sat down.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you heard about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked.

Todd sighed and nodded.

"News really travels fast. I heard Professor Binns told your class the legend," he said.

"Do you think its true?" she asked.

"Well Luna says that the Chamber does exist and that she thinks that there might be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack hiding down there. Nathan doesn't think that they exist, but Ripple says that Crumple-Horned Snorkack isn't known to be violet so even though they might exist she doesn't think that its the monster. The only thing that they all agree on is that the Chamber does exist," Todd said.

"But what do you believe?" Claire asked.

Claire really trusted her younger brother's opinion. He may be young, but he has always been a logical thinker and he is way more intelligent than most kids his age. He is probably more intelligent than most adults.

"I believe that even if it doesn't exist there is someone who wants us to believe it does and went as far as to use dark magic to petrify a cat. If that is the case, then this person or persons probably does not care for muggle born wizards or witches which is why they would write "enemies of the heir, beware." on the wall since the enemies of the heir would be muggle borns which might make this person or group just as dangerous as the possible monster in the Chamber," Todd said.

Claire sighed envying how calm her brother was acting. His voice was level and although Claire noticed the fear in his eyes somebody who didn't know him would never be able to tell.

"I want you to be careful Todd. Mrs. Caldwell was bad enough, but I have a feeling that whatever is causing all of this can not be stopped by an obliviator," Claire said.

"I will be, but you should be careful too. It is clear that our kind is being threatened right now. Maybe it is an empty threat, but we should probably just stay alert just in case," he said.

Claire nodded. Claire embraced her younger brother into a warm hug.

Todd was not only Claire's brother. He was her oldest friend. Back in Orlando, her family was all that she had. When she came to Hogwarts, she met Olivia, Hannah, Susan, Derrick, Cam, Ernie, and Justin. She cares about them deeply, but nothing can compare to the love between siblings.

If something happened to her, she wouldn't care. If something happened to Todd, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

 **Sibling bonds are a big theme of this series. Claire and Todd might actually be the closest of all of the siblings we focus on. They might be in different houses, but that doesn't change their close bond. In the next chapter we will see how Dylan is handling the rumors that she and Harry are the Heirs of Slytherin and how she plans to stop them. Then after that we will check in with Kristen as she is given a chance to be a bigger part of Dylan's life again.**


	33. Rumors, Spiders, and Moaning Myrtle

**Dylan Potter**

Dylan, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had a very quick lunch. Everyone was talking about the Chamber of Secrets and some people were saying that they thought that she and Harry were the Heirs who opened the Chamber. Dylan noticed how people were staring at them while also trying to avoid them. The only people who weren't sneaking glances at them during their Charms and History of Magic classes were Hermione, Ron, Derrick, Cam, Massie, Kemp, and Alicia, but that didn't mean that none of them noticed. Dylan saw Derrick telling Justin and Hannah that they needed to pay attention and Cam kept trying to distract Claire by "accidentally" touching her with his quill. Hermione and Ron hyper-focused on class like they were trying to act like they didn't notice the stares. They probably thought people were staring at them too since they were sitting next to them, but Dylan knew better. Nobody thought that Hermione and Ron were a part of this. Hermione is a muggle born and Ron was a Weasley which meant that if he was the heir, then all of his siblings were heirs and since there have been generations of Weasleys attending Hogwarts without this problem, then it couldn't be any of them. Dylan saw Kemp physically turn the heads of James and Neville who were both sitting next to him and glare at Dune who was also glancing over at them. Alicia was more subtle and glared at anyone who was eyeing the pair. Massie took a different approach. She raised her hand like she had a question in Charms, then when Professor Flitwick acknowledged her she put on her fake sweet voice and said:

 _"Would it be possible to shut the blinds? I've noticed that most of my classmates have been looking in the opposite direction which makes it very hard to pay attention to your fascinating lesson and I can only assume that it must be because of the bright sunlight."_

Then she looked over at Dylan giving her a sympathetic smile as everyone else quickly turned their attention to the front of the class and blushed in embarrassment for somewhat being called out. It worked for a minute, but sure enough people began to steal glances once again.

When they got to lunch, it was only worse. Now people from all years and all houses were staring at them.

Only one student had the guts to tell them why everyone was staring. That student happened to be their number 1 fan, Colin Creevey. Apparently some boy in his class told him that they were the Heirs of Slytherin. Of course he said that the boy was dumb and he didn't believe it because he was a muggle born and they were super nice to him. Harry seemed uncomfortable at Colin's gushing, but Dylan actually appreciated it. Dylan knew it was a good idea to be nice to the annoying kid. Kemp then chimed in, very loudly, that anybody who believed that load of nonsense was an idiot. Dylan knew he was trying to help and it did embarrass enough people to look away, but it also got more people whispering.

That was their cue to leave.

"I can't believe people actually believe that," Ron scowled as they made their exit.

"I remember Massie used to tell me that when people are gossiping about you, it only means that you matter so we should take it as a compliment," Dylan said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I don't think I want to matter because people think that I'm the Heir of Slytherin and I have some mystery monster who is going to attack muggle borns," Harry sighed.

Dylan couldn't argue with that.

"It really is foolish. If we were the Heirs of Slytherin, then wouldn't we be in Slytherin?" Dylan asked.

Harry stayed quiet. Dylan felt like he had something to say, but wasn't speaking allowed. Maybe he had the same concern that Dylan had about them being Parcelmouths. Salazar Slytherin was a parcelmouth and it is not a common gift to have. Dylan would be lying if she said that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, but she quickly shook the thought off. She was a Potter, not a Slytherin.

"So do you guys really think that the Chamber of Secrets is real?" Ron asked.

"It might be. If Dumbledore wasn't able to cure Mrs. Norris right away it tells me that attacked her might not be human," Hermione shrugged.

Dylan looked up and noticed that they were now at the end of the corridor that the attack happened. The words were still on the wall and now there was an empty chair against the wall.

"I heard Filch is planning to wait there every night wanting to catch the culprit red handed," Ron said.

"I wonder if they missed something, a clue or something," Harry said getting close to the ground looking like he was looking for footprints. Dylan looked at the windows when something caught her eyes.

"Guys look at this," Dylan said walking towards it. It was a line of about 20 small spiders trying to rush out of a crack in the window. It was bizarre.

"I've never seen spiders act like this before, its kind of humorous," Hermione said curiously.

"Have you seen anything like this before, Ron?" Harry asked.

There was no answer. Dylan turned her head to see Ron had his back up against the opposite wall. All color was drained from his face and he looked like he wanted to run away.

Dylan cocked her head in confusion.

"I. Really. Don't. Like. Spiders," he gasped.

"Really? We use spiders in Potions all the time," Hermione said looking like she was trying to hold in laughter.

"Those spiders are dead. I just...I just don't like the way they move," Ron whimpered.

Hermione accidentally let out a giggle. Dylan had to admit that it was fairly humorous. After everything that happened last year, a bunch of baby spiders didn't seem that scary.

"Don't laugh! When I was young Fred turned my teddy bear into a spider. I broke his toy broom and he wanted revenge. It scarred me," Ron explained.

Hermione bit her lip to hold in my laughter.

Dylan turned back to the words on the wall. She thought about her experience with the crystal ball. Did she actually predict this? Dylan sighed. It had to be a fluke. There is no way that Dylan was a seer.

"I see they cleaned up that puddle," Harry said looking at the ground.

Dylan nodded then her mind started to run. There was a puddle that night, but why?

"Do any of you remember where that water came from?" she asked.

"It came through that door," Ron said pointing to the girls bathroom. It was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Dylan sighed. She wasn't the most pleasant one to deal with, but Dylan's curiosity outweighed that.

"Lets check it out," Dylan said.

"We can't go in there; that is the girls' bathroom," Ron said.

"Don't worry. Nobody will be in there. Its Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Hermione said.

The two boys looked at each other nervously before following Hermione and Dylan into the bathroom.

The bathroom was not as cheery as the other bathrooms at Hogwarts. There was a large cracked, dirty mirror and a row of chipped up sinks.

The floor was damp and the light was low.

Dylan figured that if anyone would know what happened that night, it would be Myrtle.

She walked towards the last stall where she knew that Myrtle would be.

"Hello Myrtle. How have you been?" Dylan asked. Myrtle came out from the stall and quickly looked over at Harry and Ron.

"This is the girls' room. No boys allowed!" she snapped.

"No Myrtle, Dylan and I invited them. This really is a nice place. You've done a great job keeping up with everything," Hermione quickly lied.

"See if she saw anything so we can go," Harry muttered.

Myrtle's attention was now right on Harry.

"I wish you people would stop talking behind my back. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have feelings," she said choking back tears.

"No no no. Harry wasn't saying anything bad about you," Dylan said trying to recover.

"You expect me to believe that? Everybody always has something to say about poor Myrtle," she sobbed.

"That wasn't it. We just wanted to know if you know anything about what happened here on Halloween. I'm sure you saw that a cat was petrified outside your place last night," Dylan explained.

"I didn't see anything. i was too upset over what Peeves said so I tried to kill myself, but I couldn't because I'm already dead," she whimpered. She then turned around, flew up and then dived headfirst into her toiler, splashing water on them.

Harry and Ron looked very uneasy.

"Trust us, that isn't even the worse of her," Hermione said.

They went to exit the bathroom when they were startled by a loud voice.

"RON!"

It was Percy Weasley. He had on his Prefect badge and he was storming up to the group.

"What were you doing in the girls' toilet?" he asked.

"Um I...was just checking it on...you know...clues..." he said as his voice trailed away.

Percy's face turned red.

"Do you know how bad this looks? If someone saw you...and after everything that happened on Halloween..." he said lowering his voice.

"We didn't do anything," Ron sighed.

"Try telling that to Ginny. I tried to explain that to her, but she is convinced that you are going to be expelled. She has been crying her eyes out every night. Maybe you should think of her before getting yourself into more trouble," Percy snapped.

Dylan felt bad thinking of Ginny. Ginny has been very quiet since coming to Hogwarts. Dylan knows she should probably go talk to her, but recently she hasn't really wanted to talk to anyone. Dylan is surprised that she even opened up to Percy. He may be her brother, but he wasn't the most comforting person to be around.

"This isn't about Ginny. You just think that if I get in trouble, then you won't be chosen as Head Boy next year," Ron said, also starting to turn red.

"5 points from Gryffindor. Now get to class and don't snoop around or I will write to Mum," Percy threatened.

He stormed away and Ron took a deep breath.

"Prat," he muttered.

"Not that it matters I suppose. We aren't any closer in finding out who the real culprit is," Harry sighed as they began to head to Transfiguration.

"I mean isn't it obvious?" Ron asked. Dylan looked over at Ron.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Who openly hates muggle borns more than anybody?" Ron asked.

"You don't actually think Malfoy is the Heir do you?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Didn't you hear him?" Ron asked. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"I mean it would make sense. His father is obviously bad news, they could have Slytherin blood in their veins," Harry said. Dylan thought about it. They had no proof, but it could be possible.

"They probably were just waiting for the right moment to open the Chamber," Ron said.

Dylan looked over at Hermione who seemed to be pondering this.

"It is possible," Dylan shrugged.

"But we have no proof so its not like we can accuse him," Hermione said.

"And we wouldn't want him knowing that we suspect him anyways," Harry pointed out.

"Then how do we find proof? We could ask Josh to keep an eye on him, but I doubt he would do anything suspicious with Josh around," Ron thought allowed.

Dylan sighed and stopped in her tracks. Everyone stopped and looked back.

"I know how we can find proof," Dylan said.

"What do we do?" Harry asked curiously.

"When I was young, Merri-Lee was doing an undercover story where she wanted expose the squibs who taught at our elementary school. She thought that they were trying to drain the magic out of students to use for an uprising. It wasn't true of course. But I remember her talking with Mr. and Mrs. Hotz trying to get them to sell her some Polyjuice potion which would let her temporarily take the identity of one of the squibs, but they refused saying that it sounded like anti-squib propaganda. She tried to make some herself, but the story idea was leaked to the Ministry and a stop was put to it," Dylan explained.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with us?" Ron asked.

"Don't you guys get it? She is suggesting that we make Polyjuice potion and use it to sneak into the Slytherin common room and get Draco to give us information. I remember Snape mentioning something about it a few weeks ago,but it is a pretty advanced potion," Hermione pointed out.

"And it isn't permanent?" Harry asked.

"Don't you guys ever pay attention in Potions? It is temporary, but we could get in a lot of trouble if we were caught," Dylan warned.

"We also have to find the recipe. Snape said that the recipe is in a book called Moste Potente Potions, but it is probably in the Restricted Section of the library and even after that, like I said, it is a very advanced potion," Hermione said.

"Well Dylan is one of the best at Potions in our class and with your help I'm sure you could pull it off," Harry said. It was clear that he was sold on the idea. Dylan did have a knack for Potions and Hermione was also a pretty strong student, but this still seemed like a lot for two second years to handle.

"I mean I'm sure we could manage it, but I think I'd like to call in some extra help," Dylan said.

"Do you mean Josh? He is pretty strong in Potions and he did grow up around them," Hermione pointed out.

Dylan knows that Josh would be willing to help them out, but she didn't want to pressure Josh in getting involved with their dangerous missions again. He helped them enough last year. He deserved to have a carefree year with his friends in Slytherin. There was someone else though who was also good in Potions who has always been there for Dylan in the past. Someone who nobody would expect to break school rules. Lets face it, if Josh started hanging out with them again, everyone would think that they were up to something and it would be impossible to sneak around.

"I think I have someone else in mind, but I need to talk to her first. Don't worry we can trust her. Now since I am going to make the potion and find us extra help, Harry I am going to need you to get us a pass into the Restricted Section in the library," Dylan said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

Dylan smirked and began walking towards Transfiguration again in a quick pace so that they wouldn't be late.

"I'm sure you can think of a certain Professor who is easily charmed and also has a huge respect for the Potter name," she said. She heard Harry groaned.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Serious as a Forbidden Curse," she said.

Harry groaned again as they entered their Transfiguration class, quickly taking a seat in the back before class began.

She looked up near the front of the class and saw the person she wanted to help her and Hermione. Her blonde waves were pulled back and her attention was all on Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was strict enough that nobody dared to look back at the Potter twins. Dylan felt relieved. She never enjoyed a Transfiguration class as much as she enjoyed this one.

* * *

 **So will Dylan be able to convince her old friend to help her out? Find out in the next chapter where we will get inside of Kristen's head as she contemplates breaking a few rules to help out a friend. Then after that we will jump back to Dylan as she meets with the group and starts planning the production of Polyjuice Potion. Stay tuned!**


	34. Kristen is in

**Kristen Gregory**

Defense Against the Dark Arts always seemed to leave Kristen confused. On the first day of class he lets loose a bunch of cornish pixies and then expects the students, with no training, to get control of them. Kristen tried to excuse it on the fact that he might have just wanted to see what their experience level was, but ever since then he hasn't done any teaching. He just reenacts passages from his books. Today he was reenacting a scene from Wanderings From Werewolves where he fought with a Werewolf. He made Harry Potter pretend to be the werewolf. It seemed a little silly, especially with all this Chamber of Secrets business going on. The whole Chamber of Secrets thing was scary to Kristen. Both of her parents were muggle born which means that she could have easily been a squib. She could be a target. The common opinion is that the Potter Twins were responsible for Mrs. Norris's petrification and the message on the wall, but Kristen knows that is crazy talk. Dylan is obviously not the heir of Slytherin. She would never attack muggle borns. Unfortunately Kristen has no idea who is responsible, but whoever it was had to be skilled in Dark Magic which is why they should be learning to defend it instead of watching reenactments.  
Another thing that kind of confused Kristen was his obsession with the Potter twins. None of the other professors gave them so much special attention. He always wanted one of them to be his "special helper". Occasionally he would turn his attention to Massie asking her about her father and telling her to send his best despite the fact that they never met, but for the most part it was all about the Potter twins. Usually Kristen would be upset that she wasn't the favorite, but for some reason she didn't mind this time. Most of the Professors at Hogwarts were true experts in their field, but Kristen was starting to believe that all of Lockhart's accomplishments were luck. She bets perfect Miss Hermione Granger was probably fuming. She still always volunteered for everything only to be ignored. Kristen actually found it quite entertaining.

"...And another village is saved by me and I am recognized as a hero for ended all of the werewolf attacks," he said finishing up as the bell rang.

Kristen stood up and grabbed all of her belongings.

"Homework tonight is to write a poem about how I defeated the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. The best one gets an autographed copy of Magical Me!" he calls out as he is leaving.

"Is he serious?" Plovert asked.

"Are you really surprised?" Kristen asked rolling her eyes.

"I thought that Quirrell was bad with the overwhelming garlic smell, the stutter, and the whole wanting to kill Dylan and Harry thing, but...well if it wasn't for that last part he would have Lockhart beat," Plovert sighed.

"Try telling most of our female classmates this," Padma smirked looking over at her twin sister who was giggling with Lavender. Massie and Alicia didn't seem very amused.

"He is attractive, but I came here to learn not crush over a Professor. If my mother found out that we were writing poems for Defense Against the Dark Arts she would flip out," Kristen said.

"Wow, is Kristen Gregory actually bad-mouthing a professor?" Padma smirked.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Terry laughed.

"There is no denying his background, but his teaching methods are...questionable," Kristen shrugged.

Kristen felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to stop. Her friends stopped along with her.

Kristen turned to see it was Dylan.

"Hey Kristen, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Kristen was surprised that Dylan approached her. Despite their moment at the wedding, Dylan was not back to being buddy buddy with Kristen. Kristen was worried that something was wrong, but also was happy that Dylan was coming to her like she would back in Aliquam Velit.

"Yeah sure," she said before turning back to her friends, "I'll catch up with you later."

She walked away from the crowd with Dylan so that they could talk.

"Is something wrong?" Kristen asked.

"Kind of. I'm sure you've heard about the Chamber of Secrets," Dylan said. Kristen sighed and nodded.

"Yeah and just so you know I've been telling everyone that thinks that it was you and Harry that they were complete dumb dumbs," Kristen said.

"I appreciate that, but most people seem to be ready to turn on us and if someone else is attacked, then everyone is going to blame us," Dylan said.

"Well if you didn't do it, then there will be no proof and I highly doubt that Dumbledore would expel you over rumors," Kristen reasoned.

"But whoever is responsible is going to try to frame us since we are easy targets," Dylan said.

Kristen sighed. She had a point.

"Well what do you want me to do?" she asked. Dylan was quiet for a second and looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in closely.

"We think we know who is responsible for all of this," she said quietly.

"We?" Kristen asked.

"Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Dylan explained. Kristen fought the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Hermione.

"Who?" Kristen asked.

"Malfoy," Dylan said.

"Malfoy? The blonde boy in Slytherin?" she asked.

"Yeah. He hates muggle borns and would love to frame Harry and me to get us expelled so its like a double win for him. Plus he is in Slytherin which would make sense for an heir," Dylan said.

Kristen sighed.

"If that is the only proof you have, then you might as well go after every Slytherin student," she said.

"You're right. We don't have proof which is why we need your help," Dylan said.

Kristen was now confused. What could she do?

"Um its not that I don't want to help, but wouldn't Josh be better for this since he is in Slytherin and is Draco's roommate?" Kristen asked.

"Josh has been a big help in the past, but I think you'll be more helpful this time around," Dylan said.

Kristen sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Dylan smiled and told her about the plan where they make Polyjuice potion and sneak into the Slytherin common room.

Kristen sighed.

"Dylan we could get in so much trouble if we were to get caught," Kristen pointed out.

"Which is why we won't get caught. Come on Kris. How can you say no to the opportunity of making an advanced potion in your second year?" Dylan asked.

Kristen pondered this. It would be a great test of her skills and if she were to succeed she would be a shoo-in to get a N. E. W. T in Potions in her seventh year, but if they failed or they got caught...it could mean the end of her Hogwarts career.

"I don't know Dylan...maybe you should just tell Professor Dumbledore about your suspicions," Kristen suggested.

"You know he can't do anything without concrete proof. Come on Kris we can't do this without you," Dylan begged.

Kristen saw the desperation in her eyes. Last year Josh helped Dylan and was a hero. If Kristen rejects the offer and it turns out that they are right about Malfoy, it would be all Kristen's fault.

"Fine, but we cannot get caught," Kristen warned. Dylan smiled and embraced Kristen.

"We won't. I promise," she said.

* * *

 **So it looks like Kristen is joining the Golden Crew this year. Will she be any help or will her fear of getting caught hold them back? In the next chapter we will jump back to Dylan as she and the gang plan out how they are going to work this out and then after that we will see how Josh reacts to the first Quidditch match of the year.**


	35. Meeting in the Ladies Room

**Dylan Marvil**

Dylan paced around Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Kristen as they waited for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to join them. Harry was successful in getting Lockhart to sign off on a pass to check out _Moste Potente Potions_ so the three of them were checking out the book while Kristen and Dylan waited. Kristen wasn't sure why the wanted to meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but Dylan explained that it was the most private place on campus which Kristen couldn't argue. Luckily today Moaning Myrtle seemed to be stay hidden in her toilet.

"How did Harry convince Professor Lockhart to sign off on it anyways?" Kristen asked.

"Lockhart is very easily distracted so he didn't ask many questions," Dylan smirked.

"He is quite an...interesting professor, isn't he?" Kristen asked.

"I'm guessing you never told your mother about the pixies incident," Dylan said. Kristen chuckled.

"The pixie incident she could probably live with, but I don't think she would be okay with hime acting out passages from his book," Kristen said.

"If she knew she would probably fly on over here to give Lockhart a piece of her mind, then teach the class herself...actually do you think you could let your mother know what is going on?" Dylan asked. Even though Mrs. Gregory was strict and would probably force all of them to write excruciatingly long essays on dark creatures for homework, she would at least spend the class making them go over spells over and over again until every student had to perfect. Because of clumsy students, such as Neville Longbottom, they would probably never get past the first spell though.

"I don't think I could handle having my mom be my professor and ,despite how busy the Ministry has been keeping her, she would find time to make sure I am getting the top notch education that will lead to me being a high up Ministry official," she said imitating her mother's stern, no-nonsense voice.

Kristen's father was the Undersecretary to the American Minister of Magic while Kristen' mother was the top obliviator for the Ministry. Since most witches and wizards in America lived in either Aliquam Velit or in the secret magical community hidden in Salem so typically obliviators spent more time tracking underage muggle borns to make sure they don't accidentally do something too damaging or helping out Aurors with smaller cases so that the Aurors can focus on the more dangerous cases. Kristen's mother is one of the best obliviators that the American Ministry has ever seen and she could have been an Auror. In fact she was one at first, but when she got pregnant with Kristen, she decided to switch professions so that she could be at home more and live a less dangerous life. She still accompanies Aurors on certain missions that lead them to the muggle world so that she can obliviate someone when needed.

"Come on Kris, take one for the team," Dylan joked.

"I don't think "the team" would be happy if I got rid of Lockhart. I'm not sure if you noticed that many of our female classmates are infatuated with him," Kristen pointed out.

Dylan groaned. This was true and she couldn't figure out why. Even Hermione seemed to fall for the hype.

"I'm happy to see that you don't seem to be a part of that group," Dylan said.

Kristen shrugged.

"You know that I am not one to be distracted by a pretty face, but I have a feeling that Lockhart is one of those guys who does better in action, but doesn't know how to teach," she said.

Dylan rolled her eyes.

"You don't actually believe the things in his books, do you?" Dylan asked.

"Well if he was lying, wouldn't somebody have found out by now?" Kristen asked.

Dylan sighed and shook her head. Lockhart was a joke who cared way more about his hair, than he did about fighting dark magic. She decided not to bring this up to Kristen though. Kristen was helping her out so starting a fight was probably not the best thing to do.

"I think you, me, Massie, and Alicia are the only females who don't enjoy that class," Dylan said, slightly changing the subject.

"What about Hermione?" Kristen asked.

Dylan sighed.

"Hermione is one of the brightest young witches that I know, but even she makes mistakes. She is blinded by his record and his pearly whites," Dylan explained.

Dylan couldn't help, but noticed that satisfied smirk that appeared on Kristen's face when she heard this. Dylan is sure that Kristen feels threatened by Hermione since both are overachievers.

"Where are they anyways?" Kristen asked.

Dylan was so distracted with her conversation with Kristen that she didn't realize that they had been waiting for a hot minute. It was kind of nice just talking to Kristen. Back in Aliquam Velit, out of her female friends Kristen was the one she was closest too. Even though the Pretty Committee were all close everyone could always tells that Alicia and Massie were slightly closer to each other while Kristen and Dylan shared that same bond. That was because she could have certain conversations with Kristen that she couldn't have with Alicia or Massie. She could eat sweets and junk food with Kristen without being reminded that it was "unladylike" to stuff your face with chocolate frogs. The two of them were kind of in Massie and Alicia's shadow, but they were okay with that. Sometimes Dylan actually misses it. As much as she appreciates finally knowing her true identity, there is a lot of extra attention that comes with being a Potter. Now it seems that all eyes are on her, just waiting for her to do something stupid. Whenever Dylan is the center of attention she tries to act how Massie would act in the same situation which has really helped. Unfortunately Harry is not as good at concealing his emotions and acting rationally when the pressure is on.

Before Dylan could answer Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the room. Dylan saw that Hermione was carrying the book close to her chest.

"Finally," Dylan sighed.

"Sorry Madam Pince didn't believe that our pass was actually real at first," Harry explained.

"Hello Kristen. I'm sure that Dylan has you up to speed on our plan," Hermione said as she sat down and opened the book.

Dylan told them at dinner that Kristen would be helping them. Hermione seemed a little bit skeptical, afraid that someone like Kristen would be more likely to inform someone of their plan. She, once again, suggested that they go talk to Josh instead since he has helped them out before and was less afraid of breaking rules. Luckily she had Ron on her side who reminded Hermione that even though he got over his dislike for Josh that Josh did indirectly inform Draco of their plan to sneak Norbert to Charlie which got Dylan, Harry, and Massie in trouble last year and even though it was an accident, it might be best to keep Slytherin out of their plan. Dylan assured them that Kristen could be trusted so Hermione reluctantly agreed to let Kristen be a part of the plan.

"Yes she told me that she needed **my** help in making a Polyjuice Potion so that we can sneak into the Slytherin Dungeon," Kristen said emphasizing on the word "my". Kristen then sat next to Hermione so that she could read over her shoulder. Dylan sat on the other side of Hermione doing the same thing while Harry and Ron just sat across from them. Potions weren't their strong suit. Hermione found the page that told them how to make Polyjuice Potion. Dylan looked over it. This might be harder than she thought.

"Wow this is definitely more complicated than a Sleeping Draught," Dylan muttered.

"This might be the most complicated potion that I've ever seen," she said.

Dylan glanced over at Dylan who was staring intently at the page.

"Well the lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass can be found in the student store-cupboard, but how are we supposed to get the powdered horn of a bicorn, the shredded skin of a boomslang, and...some DNA of the person we plan to change into?" Kristen asked.

"What? You expect us to take a potion with Crabbe's spit and Goyle's toenails?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't worry about the DNA yet. We don't need them until the end," Hermione pointed out, ignoring Ron's disgust.

"Fine, but exactly how are we supposed to get a powdered bicorn horn and shredded boomslang skin? Those aren't in the students' cupboard and I don't think Professor Snape is going to be as easy to distract at Professor Lockhart was," Kristen pointed out.

Dylan nervously glanced at Hermione, then at Harry and Ron. This might be the part where they lose Kristen.

"Well obviously we aren't going to ask Snape," Dylan said carefully.

"Then what? Are we going to bribe some third years to buy them for us on one of their Diagon Alley?" Kristen asked.

"Well if we did that, then they could turn us in," Harry pointed out.

"I don't know how you expect to get these ingredients then," Kristen said.

"Maybe you could write to your mum and tell her you need them to study for an extra credit assignment. You seem like one of those over achieving types so she might actually believe you," Ron suggested. Dylan and Hermione rolled their eyes. It seems that Ron hasn't figured out what they are going to have to do either.

"Please my mother is not stupid and definitely not gullible enough to believe that garbage. She'll ask a lot of questions and wonder why my professor can't give me access to a sample. If my answers aren't believable enough, which they won't be, she'll probably send a letter to Professor Dumbledore himself to figure out what is going on," Kristen said rolling her eyes. Dylan nodded in agreement. Mrs. Gregory would be very curious as to why Kristen was expected to do an assignment on the two rarest ingredients in Polyjuice Potion when she is only in her second year.

"Well I know my mum isn't going to spend that much for an extra credit assignment. She would just tell me to find a book in the library," Ron said crossing his arms.

"Nobody has to ask their parents for anything. There is another way to get those ingredient," Hermione said. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was on the same page as Dylan. Ron looked curiously over at Hermione while Kristen looked annoyed that Hermione knew something that she didn't. Dylan looked over at Harry who's eyes grew wide when he realized what Dylan was thinking.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"What?" Ron and Kristen asked.

Dylan sighed.

"N. E. W. T. level Potion students are expected to learn how to make complicated potions such as Polyjuice Potion which means that Professor Snape must have the rest of the ingredients in his private storage," she explained.

Kristen gasped and Ron's mouth dropped.

"You want us to steal from Professor Snape? Don't you think he will notice when a decent amount of his powdered bicorn horn and shredded boomslang skin go missing?" Kristen asked.

"We will be expelled for sure if Snape doesn't kill us first," Ron gasped.

"Only if we get caught; we have the invisibility cloak which will help and I volunteer to go by myself. It isn't a secret that I am one of Professor Snape's favorites so he would probably go easier on me than he would any of you," Dylan said.

"No Dylan. I can't let you risk it. Even if Snape does have some weird soft spot for you, I don't think he would let you get away with stealing from him," Harry said.

"I won't get caught. He can't punish any of us just because some of his ingredients went missing. He might try to blame you, but without proof he can't even give you detention," Dylan explained.

"I'm just not sure that this is the best idea," Harry sighed. Dylan knew that Harry was just trying to protect her from getting expelled and being forced to be stuck with the Dursleys until she was old enough to move out on her own, but Harry had to understand that if they couldn't find proof that Malfoy was the heir and he struck again, this time harming a muggle born, then eventually the blame would be put on Dylan and Harry anyways which would lead to their expulsion and could possibly result in them being sent to Azkaban. Dylan isn't sure if they would send two wizards that were so young, but she didn't want to risk it. She also didn't want anyone to be harmed because she didn't do anything to stop it.

"I think Harry is right. Besides there hasn't even been another attack since Mrs. Norris so maybe the whole thing was just a prank," Kristen said. Dylan could tell that Kristen didn't really believe that. If she really thought that it was a prank, she wouldn't have agreed to help in the first place. She just didn't want to steal from a Professor. If her mother found out that she was breaking school rules, she would be yanked out of Hogwarts and sent straight to Salem where she would be checked in on every day by her parents.

Hermione jolted up with an annoyed look on her face.

"If you all are too scared, then fine. Dylan and I will just do it by ourselves!" she stomped. Her face was turning pink and her hands were curled up into tight fists by her side.

Everyone looked shocked at Hermione's outburst. Even Dylan who took a second to stand up next to Hermione as a way to show that she was on her side.

"Look you all know that I do not enjoy breaking the rules. Actually almost everytime that you all have broken the rules I have tried to talk you all out of it. The times that I broke the rules with you all, I did it because it was for the better good and I personally believe that finding out who is threatening the lives on Muggle-borns so that we can stop them is far more important than not taking some potion ingredients so that we don't get in trouble. But if you all don't care enough to risk getting caught to keep myself and others like me safe, then please feel free to leave and go back to your normal lives. Just pretend that this never happened and I promise that in the slight chance that we get caught that we won't tell anyone that you knew, but if the heir of Slytherin does turn out to be Malfoy and he ends up killing muggle borns because you were all too afraid to help us, then I hope you are all still able to sleep at night knowing that even though a few muggle borns were killed, at least you didn't break any rules," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron stared up at Hermione with wide eyes and open mouths. Who would have thought that it would be Hermione trying to convince them to steal potion ingredients from Professor Snape? Even Dylan was shocked at the outburst which is why she hasn't said anything yet. She looked over at Kristen who seemed to be staring off in a distance. Her face was almost pure white as if she saw Voldemort standing right behind Harry and Ron. Dylan could tell that Kristen looked terrified. Dylan was prepared for Kristen to sprint out the doorway and pretend that none of this happened. Dylan wanted Kristen to be a part of her life again which is why she went to Kristen for help. That and because she knew that Kristen was one of the smartest witches in their year and would really be a lot of help in mastering such an advanced potion. Dylan was about to attempt to convince Kristen to stay and help, but Kristen spoke first.

"I hate to say it, but Hermione is right," Kristen said. She blinked and looked over at Dylan and Hermione with a scared looking smile.

"I'm in," she said. Dylan's eyes widened in shock for a second, but then she gave Kristen a comforting and appreciating smile.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger was trying to convince us to break the rules, but I am in too," Ron sighed.

"Me too," Harry nodded. Dylan gave the two boys a satisfied smile. She knew that at the end of the day, Harry was not going to back down from this. It was just too important.

"How long is will it take to make?" Ron asked.

"Well the fluxweed has to be picked at the full moon..." Hermione started before being interrupted by Kristen who did not want to miss the chance to show off her knowledge.

"And we have to stew the lacewings for 21 days so if we can get all the ingredients it should be ready in about a month," Kristen said.

"A month, but Malfoy could have already gone after half the Muggle-borns at Hogwarts by then!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Dylan asked with an annoyed look. Of course there plan wasn't perfect, but it wasn't like Malfoy was just going to tell them the truth so this was there best bet.

"Well...I guess not so lets make it work," he shrugged.

"You're getting pretty good at your Massie glares," Kristen pointed out with a smirk.

Dylan shrugged.

"When you hang out with the queen bee for long enough, her tendencies are bound to rub off on you," Dylan smirked.

"Ok we should probably head back to our dormitories. We should probably leave one at a time to not attract attention. Make sure nobody is coming before you leave," Hermione said directing her last comment at Ron and Harry.

Dylan left after Hermione and began to head back to Gryffindor tower. She looked out the windows and saw that the sun was almost completely set so when she got back to her dormitory she went straight to her room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow morning was her Quidditch match against Slytherin. Oliver Wood had been practicing them hard and Dylan basically promised a win at the beginning of the year, but she had to admit that she was quiet nervous. Those Nimbus 2001s were no jokes and even though she is sure that she is a more skilled flyer than Malfoy she knew that she was going to have to be on her A plus game to be able to make up for the speed advantage that the Slytherin team would have. Maybe she would get lucky and Draco would be knocked off his broom by a bludger and would be sent to the hospital wing for the rest of the year.

That sure would kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

 **So the plan is being set in motion. Will Kristen be beneficial to the Golden Crew or will she run away when things become too real? Remember that Kristen's parents are both muggle borns so she feels at risk too, despite the fact that she has never told anyone this fact. Will Kristen reveal her secret? We shall see!  
In the next chapter we will check in with Josh as he watches the first Quidditch match of the season. Will he root for his house team or does he secretly want a Gryffindor win? Then after that Dylan learns some information that could really be beneficial to the Golden Crew on their quest to expose the Heir of Slytherin. Stay tuned!**


	36. Josh the Traitor

**Josh Hotz**

Josh headed to the Quidditch Field with Blaise, Flora, and Hestia after breakfast to get a good seat. Josh had on his Slytherin colors, but secretly he hoped that Draco humiliated himself which would result in a Gryffindor win so that Marcus Flint would realize that he should have held tryouts for the seeker position. During breakfast the Slytherin team was already celebrating and gloating about how superior they were to Gryffindor. Josh thought it was all talk until he looked over at the Gryffindor table where the Gryffindor team sat solemnly like they had already been beaten. Josh heard about the Nimbus 2001s that Mr. Malfoy donating to the team. They are fast brooms. Josh heard that they make the Nimbus 2000 look like a training broom. Josh's friend, Chris Plovert was given one by his dad when he made the Ravenclaw team. Unlike Mr. Malfoy, Coach Plovert understood that to be a good Quidditch player you have to learn how to be strong on a basic broom with no bells and whistles before you can be successful on a fast broom. He told Chris that if he could make a starting position on the Ravenclaw team using an old Tinderblast, he would buy him the Nimbus 2001 as long as he promised to practice keeping control of the broom while speeding through the air.

Even though, Coach Plovert is absolutely correct that a superior Quidditch team can beat a team with faster brooms, it doesn't not work out that way when the teams are fairly evenly matched. Although Josh knows for a fact that Dylan is a stronger seeker than Draco, he isn't sure if Draco improved enough to be close enough to Dylan's skill level so that his extra speed would be able to make up for not being quite as strong as Dylan. The chasers were evenly matched as far as Josh knows. Josh remembered that last year, Sammi was by far the strongest of the three, but Angelina still held her own and Katie really improved as the year went on. Harry was new to the team, but Josh had seen him fly under pressure back when they were trying to save the Philosopher's Stone so Josh can't imagine that he would have any trouble holding his own. Even Kemp admitted that Harry outshined many students who were older, though Kemp still insists that he should have gotten the starting position to which Josh reminds him that he should be happy that he was even able to tryout. The Slytherin chasers are strong, but play differently. They are a lot more rough which gets a lot of fowls called on them, but still makes them competitive. Marcus, the captain, will stop at nothing to win and that determination will get you far. Besides with his strong built, he is tough to knock off a broomstick with a bludger. Then there is Adrian Pucey who is the only Quidditch player who thought that they should have tryouts. He is also the only Quidditch player that Josh likes as a person. He doesn't play as aggressively as Flint, but he still gets the job done. Graham Montague was the third Chaser on the Slytherin team and he was a beast on a field. He was strong enough to be a beater and could probably knock any keeper who try to block his Quaffle off their broom with the force of his hit. Unfortunately his aim was not the strongest so Josh felt that he was there to keep everyone else out of Flint and Pucey's way. The Weasley twins were a lot stronger beaters than the two Slytherin beaters, but their Cleansweep Fives were significantly slower. One thing the Gryffindor beaters did have that the Slytherin beaters did not was their twin connection which did give them an advantage so they didn't have to watch each other to make sure they didn't go after the same bludger, but that didn't really matter if the Slytherin beaters were able to hit the bludgers before the Weasleys could reach them. Plus their targets were also moving a lot faster now which made it harder to hit their target. Now there was no question that Oliver Wood was a stronger keeper than Miles Bletchley. Wood would probably be a professional one day whereas Bletchley's Quidditch career would probably end with his Hogwarts career. However if the Gryffindor Chasers aren't able to get their hands on Quaffles then it probably won't matter.

Josh hasn't been to any of the Gryffindor practices since he would never be allowed to watch anyways, but he has seen some of the Slytherin practices and he knows they are good and he knows that Gryffindor is worried since he also saw the Weasley twins spying on their practice and that wouldn't be necessary if they were confident. Josh obviously forgot to mention the spies to Flint, but maybe if he was on the team he would have made sure to remember.

Josh felt someone tug on his green and silver scarf and turned around to see that Plovert, Kristen, Padma, Michael, and Terry were behind them.

"This ought to be a good game, eh?" Kristen asked.

Josh was actually surprised that Kristen didn't try out for Quidditch this year. She loved Quidditch, but apparently she made a deal with her parents that she would wait until at least her forth year so that she could focus on her studies. Her parents told her that if she made all Os up to that point that they would even buy her a new broom.

"Should be," Josh nodded.

"No offense, but I do think Gryffindor is a stronger team," Plovert said.

"No offense to me, I'm not on the team," Josh said rolling his eyes. Flora, Hestia, and Blaise glanced at Josh, obviously tired of his whining.

"However I've been practicing a lot on my Nimbus 2001 and it has quite a kick to it. I kind of feel unstoppable on it," Plovert said.

"Who do you want to win?" Josh asked.

Plovert seemed to ponder this for a second.

"Well last year the only team that Ravenclaw lost to was Hufflepuff and that was because Harris was on fire and none of our Chasers could score on him and Ravenclaw did beat Gryffindor by more points than they did Slytherin, but I think that is because they had to find a last minute replacement for Dylan which messed up the team's mojo. Strategically I want the weaker team to win so that Ravenclaw has a better shot at the Quidditch Cup, but since I'm pretty sure we'll beat Hufflepuff this year because they lost most of their key players and I think we can beat Slytherin again because even though we don't all have Nimbus 2001s I believe all of our brooms are up to date enough that if we have a good strategy keep their speed advantage under control, especially after watching how they play against Gryffindor today we will have a chance to figure out their weak spots and use them to our advantage. We already know that Gryffindor has a stronger team bond and when the whole team is there they are pretty hard to beat, but with Sammi gone will they still have the same chemistry?" Plovert wondered allowed.

Typical Ravenclaw trying to break everything down logically, but not actually answering the question.

"Take strategy out of it and just tell me who you are rooting for," Josh sighed.

"Well if I was rooting with my mind I would say Slytherin because Gryffindor is still a more competitive team and fast speed is easier to beat than good strategy, but if I am cheering with my heart I would pick Gryffindor because I think the Slytherin team did you dirty and should have to eat a bit of crow. Besides I like Dylan way more than I like Malfoy," Plovert explained.

"So you think that despite the brooms, that Gryffindor has a chance?" Josh asked as the entered the field and headed towards the Slytherin side.

"Did my dad not teach you anything? A speed advantage can be great, but if you have weaknesses it doesn't guarantee you the win," Plovert said.

Plovert and his Ravenclaw friends took a seat in front of Cam, Derrick and their Hufflepuff friends on the line that separates the Gryffindor side from the Slytherin side. Josh took a seat with his Slytherin friends on the Slytherin side while Josh saw Kemp, Massie, Alicia, and their friends on the Gryffindor side.

Josh knew that Kemp was still annoyed that he was only a back-up for the team, but he also knew that Kemp still wanted Gryffindor to win. As much as Kemp was not a fan of Harry, he did love Dylan like a sister and he sure as heck did not want any team with Draco Malfoy to ever win.

The stands filled up with people wearing Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Josh noticed that most people were in Gryffindor colors because all of the houses loved to see Slytherin lose. Josh didn't really care since he was always taught that when you are at the top, people will always want to see you fall. Despite the fact that he was upset with the Slytherin Quidditch Team and thought that there was a group of Slytherins that might make the Heir of Slytherin proud, but makes the rest of them look bad to everyone else, he still thought that Slytherin was the best house. Every house had negative stereotypes, but people always wanted to focus on the Slytherin ones which Josh admits are pretty bad, but it still isn't fair that Josh has to work harder to gain acceptance from other houses, than someone like Derrick Harrington would. Everyone just assumes that Derrick is a friendly guy because he is in Hufflepuff, which he is, but Josh is sure that there are some Hufflepuffs that aren't overly nice. Josh bets that if he were in Hufflepuff that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would have accepted his help right away last year instead of thinking he was some spy for the other side.

The Slytherin team made their lap around the field first. Josh could feel a fairly strong breeze as they passed them. Those brooms were seriously no joke. Josh took out his binoculars to get a closer look. He focused in on Draco who was loving the attention, including the booing from the other side. Josh had to admit that he seemed to be comfortable on a powerful broom which made Josh's stomach drop. Even if Slytherin wins, Josh hopes that Dylan still catches the Golden Snitch over Draco. It would prove that skill trumps fancy toys and maybe even make Flint rethink not having a tryout this year.

The Gryffindor team flew out and had looks of determination on their face. They didn't seem as defeated on the field as they did at breakfast. Maybe they got a good pep talk in the locker room or maybe they were faking it, not wanting the other team to see them sweat. All the players took their places as Madam Hooch had Flint and Wood shake hands before officially starting the game.

When the whistle was blown Harry began to chase after a Quaffle and Dylan flew high looking for the Snitch. Josh noticed that Draco was speeding around Dylan, talking trash, but she ignored him. He was trying to get into her head, but was not even looking for the Snitch. A good seeker could do both. A bludger came speeding towards Dylan out of no where. Dylan quickly dodged it so it barely missed her. Josh looked over at the Slytherin beaters. They weren't supposed to aim towards the Seeker before the Snitch was spotted. Neither of them seemed to be paying attention to Dylan though. Was it supposed to be directed at someone else? Josh didn't think that their aim was that bad.

Josh saw George Weasley whack a bludger towards Adrian Pucey, but in middair it completely changed directions and shot for Harry.

Josh lowered his binoculars as everyone gasped. This wasn't right. Josh thought back to last year when Quirrell was hexing Dylan's broomstick. Josh began to look around the crowd, but saw no one looking suspicious. He did find Nina Callas cackling as everyone gasped, but it was obvious that she wasn't hexing anything. However, maybe the bludgers were tampered with before the match and after they were checked by Madam Hooch. Nina Callas did not like the Potter twins, but this didn't seem like something she did...not alone anyways.

"Its like the bludgers are actually targeting the Potters," Plovert gasped. Josh looked back up and saw that the Slytherin beaters weren't even going after the Bludgers. They were just watching them go after Harry and Dylan while Fred and George continuously hit them away.

"Somebody tampered with them," Kristen gasped.

"No way. The Bludgers used in competition always stay locked in Madam Hooch's office until she personally brings them out. They don't leave her sight," Plovert said.

Josh felt nervous for the Potter twins. This bludgers were coming after them with a vengeance. Harry was too busy protecting himself from Bludgers to go after a Quaffle while if Dylan ever spotted the Snitch she wouldn't be able to catch it with Fred Weasley hovering her like he is to keep her from getting hit. Nobody was paying attention to the actual game. Josh didn't even know what the score was. Everyone was too focused on the rouge bludgers.

Wood seemed to finally see something was wrong and called a timeout. As Madam Hooch spoke with the player it began to rain. Josh groaned as he pulled his hood up. Luckily his binoculars were charmed so that he could still look through them in the rain.

"What is going on?" Josh heard Claire Lyons ask.

"Its fixed!" Josh heard some random Gryffindor yell out.

"Slytherin is cheating!" another random Gryffindor cried.

Some of the Slytherins began to talk back saying that it isn't there fault that Fred and George don't know how to aim. Josh assumed that Hermione and Ron were sitting far enough away to not hear this or Ron would have flipped out on that kid.

Josh looked over to Flora, Hestia, and Blaise who looked very confused.

"I mean there is no way that they could have rigged the Bludgers since Madam Hooch doesn't let them leave her sight once she takes them out of her office," Blaise said.

"This is peculiar though," Flora said.

"Very peculiar," Hestia nodded.

Josh looked back up and saw that they were actually resuming the game. Were they crazy? Dylan and Harry were going to get killed if they didn't put a stop to this! Now both Fred and George were guarding Harry while Dylan was left to dodge the Bludgers on her own. Josh watched Draco laughing at her and scowled. He knows that Draco must have had something to do with this. He hates the Potters and he must be afraid of losing to them. This is taking it way too far though. Someone could seriously be hurt.

That is when he saw Dylan fly in place. Josh looked over behind Draco and saw that the Snitch was flying right behind him and he didn't even noticed. The rain, along with his cackling, was probably loud enough that he couldn't hear it despite the fact that it was less than a foot away from him. Dylan was seconds away from being hit by another Bludger, but luckily had fast enough reflexes to dodge it and zoom right past Draco and grabbed the Snitch, but as she grabbed the Snitch, a bludger came from behind and hit her, reached out arm that carried the winning Snithc. Unfortunatley the team missed that because they started celebrating as soon as they heard from the announcer that Dylan caught the Snitch and won the game. They began to celebrate as Dylan quickly flew down.

"She's hurt," Josh said. The entire crowd's attention turned towards Dylan. The team now noticed that Dylan was hurt and began to fly down to check on her.

 _WHAM crack_

Josh quickly looked up to see Harry racing down with blood all over his face. The game was over, but one of those rouge bludgers went after him as everyone was too distracted by Dylan. Josh quickly turned his attention to Draco who was being yelled at by Marcus Flint. Typically Josh would be smugly grinning at this because it served them right, but right now he was too worried about his friends to care about that. He did notice that Draco did not seem overly bothered by any of this. Did he really want to win so bad that he would jinkx the bludgers to attack the Potters? Well it didn't work, but that still made Josh furious.

"Uh oh Professor Lockhart is trying to help," Josh heard Plovert mutter. Josh groaned. Josh was seriously not impressed by Professor Lockhart. He had a feeling that his stories were highly fabricated. Josh looked over and saw what appeared to be Professor Lockhart pointing his wand at Dylan's arm as she tried to fight back. Josh wishes that he could hear what was going on, but he was too high up.

He did see that Lockhart got his way thought and did a charm on Dylan's arm. Then he saw Dylan's broken arm turn into rubber. At least that is what it looking like. It seems that one of the first year Gryffindors made his way to the field and was snapping pictures like crazy at Dylan's deflated arm. Lockhart looked a bit flustered for a second, but then regained his composure and turned to fix Harry, but luckily for Harry enough of the Gryffindor Quidditch Players blocked him and then helped both Dylan and Harry up and led them to the Hospital Wing.

Josh wanted to head to the Hospital Wing to make sure they were okay. He was sure that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them in, but he figured he would try anyways. It seemed that Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Plovert, Kemp, Derrick, and Cam all had the same idea so they all began to walk to the Hospital Wing together.

"What the heck happened out there?" Alicia asked.

"It is obvious that somebody has it out for the Potter twins and is trying to get rid of them," Plovert said.

"Do you think it is the Heir of Slytherin?" Alicia asked.

Josh noticed that Kristen stiffened slightly at the reference, but quickly regained her composure.

"The Potter twins aren't muggle borns, but there are definitely people who don't care for them," Josh said as they got closer to the castle. Josh glanced behind him to see that Draco, still in his Quidditch robes, was walking with Nina, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. They seemed to be laughing at Dylan's arm and Harry's bloody face.

"Like who?" Alicia asked.

Josh could not let him get away with this.

"I'll meet you guys there. I think I forgot something at the field," Josh said.

The group shrugged and went on without him. Josh stormed towards Draco.

"Well hello Hotz, still crying that you didn't make the team?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Josh took out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"I know you did it. Somehow you jinxed those bludgers to attack the Potter twins," Josh said in a matter of fact tone. Draco rolled his eyes, but Josh could tell by his stiff posture that he was scared.

"You have any proof?" he asked.

"I don't need any, but if I ever catch you attacking them again I'll make you pay," Josh sneered.

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"A promise," Josh said.

For a quick second Draco looked a bit confused and scared, but then let out a forced laugh.

"Look I know you are a part of that Potter Twin fan club, but I didn't do it. I wish I did though so I could give them a nice pat on the back for a job well done," he said before walking past Josh.

"Traitor," Nina scowled as the rest pushed past him.

Josh didn't believe him, but he had no proof.

Looks like he is just going to have to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy this year.

* * *

 **Josh is suspicious of Malfoy too, but for different reasons than the rest. Will he end up joining the Golden Crew once again to help them solve their latest mystery?  
In the next chapter Dylan spends the night in the Hospital Wing as her bones grow back when she learns some news regarding the Chamber of Secrets. Then after that we join Kristen as she joins the rest of the Golden Crew to get started on their Polyjuice Potion. **


	37. Night in the Hospital Wing

**Dylan Potter**

Madam Pomfrey was not happy when Dylan and Harry entered the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter's nose won't be a problem, but mending bones is a lot simpler than growing them back," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

She turned to Harry and took out her wand. She pointed to Harry's nose and said, "Brackium Emendo". This was the charm that Lockhart attempted on Dylan, but unlike Lockhart, Madam Pomfrey did not fail and Harry's nose was fixed.

"You can fix it though, right?" Dylan asked looking at her boneless arm.

"Of course I can, but it will be very painful and unlike Mr. Potter you will have to stay the night," she sighed.

Massie, Alicia, and Hermione had went to grab Dylan's pajamas and then helped her change into them while everyone else waited on the other side of the curtain.

"How are you going to defend Lockhart this time, Hermione?" Ron asked from the other side.

Massie and Alicia gave Hermione a confused look.

"Do you actually like him?" Massie asked.

"Even I'm annoyed that he won't actually teach us anything," Alicia said.

It is quite funny that Hermione still respects Lockhart while Alicia Rivera sees him as a joke when Hermione is typically more interested in education while Alicia is more interested in gossip and attractiveness.

"Nobody is perfect and he made a mistake. Besides the pain is gone, isn't it?" she asked Dylan as she helped Dylan into bed.

"Well no, but that is because my arm has no feeling at all," Dylan said as Massie motioned that it was safe to come from behind the curtain. All of Dylan's Aliquam Velit friends were there along with Harry and Ron.

"They really should've stopped the game to investigate those bludgers," Alicia said.

"If they did, then Gryffindor would have had to forfeit," Plovert explained.

"But if Slytherin cheated, then it should be them that had to forfeit or at least they could schedule a rematch," Alicia pointed out.

"I have a feeling that most of our team wasn't involved with this," Josh said. Dylan noticed Kristen silently nod. They both seemed to have the same idea. Ron, Harry, and Hermione seemed to also know what he was trying to say. They believed that this was the work of Draco Malfoy. Even though charming bludgers in a way that wouldn't get you caught seemed to be a little advanced for Draco Malfoy if he was the heir of Slytherin he might know how to do more than everyone expects especially if he had help from someone older. Dylan noticed Ryan was in the crowd looking quite amused at everything happening. Dylan can't imagine that Ryan would have an issue with Harry, but Dylan knew that Ryan never liked Dylan and even though she doesn't openly bully her anymore she probably wouldn't be against helping out with a prank like this.

"Ugh no offense Josh, but I wouldn't put it past most of your housemates," Ron said. Dylan is quite pleased that Ron didn't group Josh with the rest of the Slytherin House anymore. That took quite a while, but after last year Josh definitely proved that he could be trusted.

"But why would those bludgers only go after Dylan and Harry? I mean we all know that Dylan is a very strong seeker and has proved herself to be one of the strongest on the team, but Harry is still new and hasn't proved to be a key player yet. Wouldn't it have made more sense for the other bludger to target one of the Weasley twins or Wood? Even Angelina would have made more sense since she is the strongest chaser as of now," Derrick pondered.

"It was more than trying to fix the match. I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, but most Slytherins are not huge fans of the Potter Twins," Harry pointed out.

Everyone was silent for a second. This was very true. Sure, most of the Slytherins did not like any Gryffindors, but Harry and Dylan did have an extra large target on their back. The only Gryffindors that even came close to getting as much hate from Slytherins were the Weasley twins, but that was because Fred and George liked to spend most of their time pranking the Slytherins. Massie probably came in a distant third because a lot of Slytherins were blood purists and did not like her father. Plus some were bitter that American Royalty was put into Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin.

"Well Draco shouldn't bother you guys anymore. I made sure of it," Josh said.

"Do you really think you can stop him?" Ron asked.

"Draco and I are not friends. In fact we are pretty much in-house rivals. He may talk a big game, but deep down he knows that I am going to go way farther than him in life and unlike him I won't have to rely on my family's name," Josh said smugly. Typical Josh, thinking that status is the best revenge. Dylan would never admit this out loud, but Draco and Josh definitely had things in common. Both believed that status was everything. However the difference was that Draco liked to surround himself with those who would never outshine him and even though he enjoyed having connections, he never wanted anyone in his inner circle to be better at anything which is why he keeps Crabbe and Goyle by his side. Josh, however, liked to surround himself with those who were more popular and better than him because it made him better. Josh doesn't want to associate with someone who could embarrass him in public. That is why he connected with Hermione Granger, despite the fact that she was kind of a nobody. She would eventually be a somebody in the Wizarding world and he wants to be able to tell people that he was friends with her before she changed the world.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a large bottle labeled Skele-Gro. Dylan has heard of it before, but she didn't know much about it. She did see Josh visible cringe though.

"What?" Dylan asked him as Madam Pomfrey filled a small cup with it.

"My parents had to make some for the hospital once when they ran out and needed some in a hurry. They told me that it was nasty stuff and let me try a small drop so that I would know to never mess with around with spells and charms that I wasn't taught to do. This was after they caught me playing with dad's wand trying to make my toy broom fly faster," Josh said.

Dylan completely understood Josh's cringe when she drank some. It was horrible. It burned and made her cough uncontrollably. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and muttered something about careless professors before walking away leaving Dylan with her friends for a little longer.

"Well at least you guys won. Your catch was quite legendary," Derrick said trying to lighten the mood.

"Flint was losing it at Draco for letting himself get distracted and not noticing the Snitch right next to him," Ron smirked.

"I just wonder how he did it," Kristen muttered. She hadn't spoke much since coming here, but Dylan could tell that she had a lot on her mind. Dylan hoped that this "project" they were working on wasn't too much pressure for her, but by the look on her face it seemed that she was more determined than ever to make it work.

"Now I know Draco is a complete pest and was highly amused by everything, but he is only a second year like us. For him to be able to jinx a bludger that was guarded by Madam Hooch he would have had to do it during the match and use non-verbal magic which none of us have learned yet. I'm sure Madam Hooch will investigate this and the truth will come out," Plovert said trying to be logical.

Dylan isn't convinced that he did it without help, but decided not to share her opinion since the only way to explain it is to tell them the theory that Draco was the heir of Slytherin and that Ryan was helping him make their life a living hell. Then they are all going to either want to get involved with helping them which would be too risky or they would try to stop them so that they don't get in trouble which could also be a problem. Massie would probably go to Professor McGonagall and blame Harry so that he would get expelled and she wouldn't have to see him anymore. When that thought went through Dylan's head she noticed something. Massie was standing right next to Harry and wasn't trying way too hard to avoid him. She just looked at Dylan with a concerned look. She didn't even care that her former obsession was right next to her. Is this what had to happen for Massie to get over her "Harry Awkwardness". Did this mean that she could convince Massie to invite both of them to live with her in Aliquam Velit and leave the Dursleys for good? Dylan decided to not to push it yet. Especially since Kemp was also there and Dylan noticed that mean looks he was shooting Harry's way. Once again it seemed that he was blaming Harry for Dylan's misfortune. Dylan hated that Kemp had issues with Harry. Kemp used to be one of her best friends and they barely see each other anymore because he refuses to hang out with her twin brother. Dylan sighed to herself. That was a conversation she needed to have with him, but she would save it for another day.

The Hospital Wing door burst open and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team entered. It looked as if they just finished showering up because they were no longer muddy and soaked.

"That was unbelievable flying Dylan. You really showed Malfoy that you can't buy skills," George said.

They were all carrying sweets and bottles of pumpkin juice, ready for a party.

"I'm really sorry Dylan...and to you too Harry. I put a lot of pressure on both you to win," Oliver said, but Dylan could tell that he was struggling to keep the prideful smile on his face. Oliver had already apologized to both of them on the field and she is sure that he really did feel bad that they were hurt, but even Dylan could admit that the win against boastful Slytherin did feel good.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and Draco will get kicked off the team and I'll finally get my spot which if that happens you all better watch out. We all know I am a way better flyer than that joke," Josh smirked.

Josh, Kemp, Derrick, Cam, Plovert, Oliver, Fred, and George talked about Quidditch while Angelina, Katie, Massie, and Alicia gossiped about the game and laughed about how pathetic Malfoy was. Dylan looked over at Kristen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We'll find out the truth soon, but for now try not to bring it up too much. I think Malfoy had help this time around. I don't want to say too much now, but lets meet tomorrow in the bathroom and I'll explain everything," Dylan muttered quiet enough so only the people she wanted to hear her would be able to hear. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked confused, but Kristen seemed to know exactly who Dylan was talking about.

"But why?" Kristen asked in an almost silent whisper.

Dylan bit her lip. Kristen seemed to understand that Dylan was referring to Ryan. She was the only one who truly understood her relationship with Ryan. Ryan always bullied Dylan and made her dislike for her obvious. What Kristen didn't know what that Ryan knew things about Dylan and because of that Ryan could really set Dylan and Harry up big time. Dylan is pretty sure that Malfoy could not have done this prank with the bludger alone. She also knows that Ryan probably knows that Dylan can speak Parceltongue. What if Draco is the Heir of Slytherin and he convinced Ryan to team up with him so that they could try to set up Dylan and Harry up? If Ryan taught herself a little Parceltongue, she could use it to lead Harry and Dylan to the scene of the crime everytime. Maybe this bludger thing was just to mess with them and distract them from the truth. If Ryan was involved with all of this, the rest needed to know, but the only way she could make sense of her theory was to tell the rest that she and Harry were Parceltongue. That was terrifying. It really could change everything. Would they all turn on them? She'd like to think that Kristen would not, but the fact that Dylan has known that she was a Parceltongue for most of her life and never told her might make Kristen think that their entire friendship was a lie and she might think that maybe Dylan was also lying about being the Heir of Slytherin.

"It is time for everybody to leave! This girl has 33 bones to regrow and needs her rest! Get out! Get out now!" Madam Pomfrey said ushering everyone out. They all waved goodbye and left Dylan alone. The stabbing pains in her arm were now more noticeable because she had nothing to distract her.

Dylan tried to sleep, but it was hard with this intense pain. She kept tossing and turning. She would fade in and out of a dream. The dream was fuzzy, but she was able to make out a giant spider surrounded by smaller, but still big spiders. That was all she saw though. She couldn't make out what they were doing or what else was happening.

Her eyes shot wide open when she felt cold moisture on her forehead. Her arm was still in pain, but it was not nearly as bad. It was as if there were many splinters hidden under her skin. It was bad, but almost heavenly compared to the pain she felt earlier. She looked up and saw a small wrinkly claw holding a damp sponge and a pair of big eyes looking down at her. Startled, she jumped which caused the little creature to tumble off her.

"Dobby? What are you doing?" she asked trying to keep her voice down so Madam Pomfrey didn't rush in.

She saw that the House-elf had a single tear falling from his left eye.

"Dylan Potter and Harry Potter came back to school. Dobby told Harry Potter and Dylan Potter to stay away. Why didn't Harry Potter and Dylan Potter listen to Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter and Dylan Potter go home when they missed the train?" he asked.

Dylan sat up and walked the cool liquid off her forehead with her good arm.

"How did you know that we missed the train?" Dylan asked.

Dobby looked as if he was about to burst into tears. That is when Dylan figured it out.

"Wait a minute; did you block the barrier?" Dylan asked.

"Yes mam. Dobby had to do it. Dobby hid and watched as Harry Potter and Dylan Potter got ready to go through so Dobby sealed the gateway. Dobby had to iron his hands afterward, but Dobby did it anyways. He thought that Harry Potter and Dylan Potter were safe, but Dobby never thought that Harry Potter and Dylan Potter would still make it to Hogwarts," Dobby explained.

Dylan noticed the bandaged fingers on Dobby's hands. House-elves punished themselves when they did something to disobey their masters which could mean one of two things. Either he was forced to punish himself for failing his mission or he blocked the barrier without his master's permission.

"Dobby why are you trying to keep us out of Hogwarts?" Dylan asked trying to keep her voice calm. She could have smacked the House Elf for almost getting them expelled, but wanted to know why Dobby was so persistent in trying to keep Dylan and Harry away from Hogwarts.

"It is not safe for Harry Potter or Dylan Potter. Harry Potter and Dylan Potter don't know what they mean to House Elves. Dobby remembers how poorly we were treated during the time of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's power. Dobby is still treated like vermin, but it is so much better for the rest of my kind. Dobby thought that his Bludgers would send Harry Potter and Dylan Potter home and keep them safe, but..." Dobby rambled before being cut off. Dobby's bludgers?

"You did this? Dobby you could have killed us," Dylan said trying to keep her voice steady, but it was getting harder.

"Dobby would never kill Dylan Potter and Harry Potter. He only wished to hurt Harry Potter and Dylan Potter enough to be sent home," Dobby explained.

Dylan bit her lip trying not to lose her cool.

"But why?" she said through her teeth.

"Dobby cannot let Harry Potter or Dylan Potter be here now that the Chamber of Secrets is open again..." he started before cutting himself off. He froze, then began to bang his head against the nightstand next to Dylan's bed, muttering "Bad Dobby. Bad Dobby".

The Chamber of Secrets? Open again? It was opened before? So Dylan was right in thinking that whoever opened the Chamber of Secrets had it out for her and Harry, but it seems that it wasn't what Dylan expected. They must not be trying to pin this all on the Potter Twins or else Dobby wouldn't speak of trying to save the Potter Twins life since the worst that could happen was them getting expelled and possibly sent to Azkaban. Based off of what Dobby is saying, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets is going to put them in danger. And apparently this isn't the first time it was opened.

"Wait, this isn't the first time that the Chamber was opened? Who opened it before?" Dylan asked.

"Dobby cannot tell you. Dylan Potter must ask no more. Dylan Potter and Harry Potter need to leave. They must not be here when the dark deeds happen. Harry Potter and Dylan Potter must go far away. Hogwarts is too dangerous for Dylan Potter and Harry Potter," he rambled. Dylan softly touched Dobby's hand trying to calm him down. Maybe she could convince the elf to help her. It could really help them find out the truth.

"Dobby I promise I won't get you in trouble, but please tell me. If my brother and I are in danger, we have to know what we are up against," she said softly.

"Dobby can't. Dylan Potter must return home and take Harry Potter with her," Dobby squeaked.

The words _"Enemies of the heir, beware."_ flew through Dylan's head.

"We can't. We are best friends with a Muggle-born and if the enemies of the heir are at risk we can't leave them alone to be killed," Dylan explained.

Dobby burst into tears.

"Dylan Potter wants to risk her own life for her friends. Dylan Potter is equal in her brother's goodness," Dobby gushed.

Dylan tried to calm down the House-elf so that she could try to get more information on the Chamber, but then she heard footsteps coming towards the Hospital Wing. Dobby heard them too and grew silent.

"Dobby must go," he squeaked before apparating away. Dylan groaned that she lost her chance, then quickly ducked back under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

She opened her eyes only slightly so she could see what was going on. She saw Dumbledore enter the room in a dressing gown and nightcap. He was holding one end of what seemed to be a statue while Professor McGonagall entered carrying the other end. They placed it onto a bed, but it remained covered so Dylan didn't see what it was.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore whispered.

McGonagall rushed away and quickly came back followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" she asked looking closely at what was lying in the bed.

"There was another attack. Minerva found him on the stairs," Dumbledore explained. Dylan held her breath. Was that a student under those sheets?

"There was a pile of grapes next to him. We think he was trying to sneak up here and visit Miss Potter," McGonagall explained and taking off the sheet.

It was Colin Creevey, His eyes were wide open and his hands were held out in front of him holding his camera.

"He was petrified?" Madam Pomfrey asked quietly.

"Yes, but I fear that it could have been worse if Albus hadn't been heading to the kitchen for some hot chocolate," McGonagall said.

The three observed Colin as Dylan tried to not move too much. She kept looking at Colin. He was annoying, but Dylan never wanted him to be attacked. He was actually a pretty good kid who was just overexcited.

"Do you think he got a picture of the attacker?" Madam Pomfrey asked hopefully.

Dumbledore opened the camera. Steam hissed out of the camera and Dylan began to smell burnt plastic.

"It was melted, but how?" McGonagall asked.

"How? I have yet to figure it out, but what I do know is that this confirms that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again," Dumbledore said.

Madam Pomfrey let out a small gasp as Professor McGonagall looked as if she was trying to keep her cool.

"But who?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Who is not the question we should be asking, but how?" he said.

Everyone stayed silent. What did Dumbledore mean by "how?"? If they knew who, then they could find out how. Dylan knew from experience that Dumbledore likes to speak in riddles, but now did not seem like the time. A student being attacked made this Chamber business seem a lot more serious which means that they better get some answers quick or else another student may fall victim and Dylan does not want that to happen.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Dylan has a lot more questions which is not helping her. It is time to start finding some answers! In the next chapter we will jump to Kristen as she works with the Golden Crew to put their plan into action. Then after that we will check back in with Nina Callas as she tries to get a little closer to Draco. Stay tuned!**


	38. Getting Started

**Kristen Gregory**

By the next morning everyone had already heard that a first year Muggle-Born from Gryffindor had been petrified. It was all anyone could talk about at breakfast. Everyone had already forgotten about the rouge bludger from the Gryffindor/Slytherin game. It made Kristen very nervous. It made everything so real. Muggle-borns were at risk. Did the Heir of Slytherin know that her parents were both Muggle-borns? Kristen knew that blood purists would consider her a muggle-born because of that so could she be next?

Kristen was quick to finish her breakfast because she wanted to head straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She told Padma that she was tutoring Dylan in Charms which is why she couldn't hang out with her. Padma wondered why Hermione couldn't do it, but Kristen insisted that she was stronger than Hermione which is why she was doing the tutoring.

The truth was that she was ready to get started on this Polyjuice Potion. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were going to get the ingredients they could from the student store-cupboard. Kristen isn't overly excited to hang out with Hermione without Dylan there, but figured that Dylan would show up eventually and as long as Hermione didn't get in Kristen's way everything would be fine.

When Kristen got to the bathroom, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had just arrived.

"We should find a stall to hide it in so if someone does wander in her they won't find it," Hermione said. Kristen couldn't help, but roll her eyes. It was a good idea, but it was so obvious. Why did Hermione feel the need to say it out loud?

"This one will work," Kristen said picking the one next to Moaning Myrtle's toilet. If someone did come in here, they would not want to do their business right next to the toilet that was occupied by the overly emotional ghost.

"So who do you guys think Dylan was talking about yesterday?" Harry asked. Kristen could tell that it was eating him alive. Kristen knew who Dylan was talking about. There was only one current student who hated Dylan as much as Malfoy.

"Isn't it obvious? She is talking about Ryan Marvil," Kristen said.

"Ryan Marvil? The Slytherin Seventh year prefect? The girl who Dylan used to think was her sister?" Hermione asked.

"Ryan and her sister Jaime used to love tormenting Dylan. I'm sure there is a reason why Dylan thinks she is involved with all of this. Maybe she said something to her," Kristen said.

"But I haven't seen Ryan even acknowledge Dylan's existence," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe it is because she is hiding something. Besides it would make more sense that Ryan would be able to do this advanced dark magic than Draco being able to do it," Kristen shrugged. Kristen figured that made sense, but still wasn't entirely convinced that Ryan would do such dark magic. She was a blood purist, but would she actually harm muggle borns? She had many chances back in Aliquam Velit, but she just ignored those who weren't pure blood. She acted as if they didn't exist. How do you go from avoidance to attacking so quickly?

"I suppose that makes sense," Hermione muttered.

Kristen smirked. Of course it made sense. She was probably mad that she didn't come up with it first.

Hermione and Kristen focused on prepping the potion. Dylan was a natural at potions so it would be nice to have her here with how complicated everything is, but so far everything was going smoothly. Hermione didn't talk much and let Kristen do what she had to do, but also did her fair share. Kristen was actually kind of surprised that Hermione wasn't just trying to take over. She was too focused on her part. Hermione was very detail oriented like Kristen was. Kristen was actually kind of surprised how smoothly the first part was.

"Hello? Guys its me," Kristen heard as the door opened. It was Dylan.

"Over here!" Kristen called.

"We decided to get started without you and figured that this was the best place to hide it," Ron explained as Dylan walked up.

"Guys Colin Creevey was petrified," Dylan said.

"We know. Everyone is talking about it," Kristen said.

"We have to get a confession out of Malfoy. He probably took out his Quidditch frustrations on poor Colin," Harry said.

"There's more to it," Dylan said.

"You mean Ryan's invovlement. I understand she doesn't like you, but do you really think she would do all this?" Kristen asked.

Dylan grew slightly pale and looked liked she was about to say something, but then closed her mouth.

"W-Well I'm not sure if Ryan is involved anymore. It turns out that it was Dobby who sent those bludgers after Harry and me. He also is the one who blocked the barriers at the train station," Dylan said.

"He what?" Harry asked with his voice rising.

"Isn't Dobby that House-Elf that tried to get you in trouble with your aunt and uncle?" Kristen asked.

"Yep. He showed up at the Hospital Wing last night. He told me that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before, but he couldn't tell me anymore. He wasn't even supposed to tell me that," Dylan said.

Kristen's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, so this has happened before?" Kristen asked.

"It must have been Lucius Malfoy the first time and now Draco is here to finish the job. He probably taught Draco how to do all of this dark magic," Ron said.

"Why is this House Elf telling you all this? Who does he belong to?" Kristen asked.

"We think he might belong to the Malfoy family which would make sense as to how he knows all of this," Harry explained.

"But if he belongs to the Malfoy family, then how could he tell you all of this? I doubt they would let him," Kristen pointed out.

"He has harmed himself quite a bit over it, but I don't think he likes them very much," Dylan explained.

Kristen was actually pretty fascinated by all of this. A House Elf that would actually disobey their masters? She had never seen such a thing.

"I wish he would have told me more though. It would be nice to at least know what the monster is so maybe we would understand why nobody has actually seen it," Dylan said.

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," Hermione suggested as she double checked the potion to make sure everything was correct so far.

"Or maybe it can disguise itself as something else. Like a Chameleon Ghoul," Kristen said.

"A Chameleon Ghoul?" Harry asked.

"Don't mind Kristen. She reads a lot so she knows a lot about random creatures that aren't really common," Dylan said.

"I've read about those...it could be possible," Hermione shrugged.

Kristen looked over at Hermione. She was actually defending Kristen's theory and not trying to one up Kristen. Kristen didn't see that coming. Maybe she had Hermione all wrong.

"Well I hope Dobby stops trying to save us or we might end up dead," Harry groaned.

Dylan nodded in agreement. Kristen turned her attention back to the potion.

"Looks good so far. We've got some time before we need the powdered bicorn horn and shredded boomslang skin, but I wouldn't wait too long," Kristen said looking over at Dylan who planned to use her invisibility cloak.

"Exactly. The sooner we get this mess behind us, the better," Hermione agreed.

Kristen couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **So Dylan did not admit to being a Parcelmouth. Will she ever live up to it? In the next chapter we will check in with Nina and see how the blood purists in Slytherin are reacting to everything, then after that we will jump back to Dylan as she steals the Polyjuice potion ingredients. Stay tuned!**


	39. Nina Loves Draco

**Nina Callas**

A little time has passed since that Gryffindor kid was petrified and it is now December. Nina couldn't believe that the semester was almost over. Professor Snape was passing around a piece of parchment so that he could get the names of all of the Slytherin students who were staying on campus during the holidays.

"You know Draco, we have plenty of room at the Callas Estate," Nina said as she saw Draco writing his name down. His parents were going to be busy on business so he was not able to go home this Christmas. Nina couldn't imagine being stuck at Hogwarts during Christmas. It just seems so...boring. Nina wished that Draco could spend Christmas with her and her family. It would be a chance for them to get closer without being interrupted by Pansy.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he said.

"It wouldn't be an intrusion at all. My family loves your family and I can promise that we will have a lot more fun at my place than whatever muggle loving activities that happen here," Nina said.

"He said he didn't want to go to your place," Pansy smirked.

Nina rolled her eyes.

"I don't think there is going to be a lot of muggle loving this time. Not with the Chamber of Secrets being opened. I'm kind of hoping that I can witness a mudblood get attacked. Hopefully it will be Granger," Draco laughed. Nina laughed along with him. She didn't like mudbloods, but she really didn't like that Granger one. She was a buck-tooth know-it-all who only gets noticed because she hangs out with the Potter Twins. She hated the Potter Twins too. She wishes those bludgers did more than break some bones.

"Well the monster hasn't attacked in a bit so I'm sure you won't miss anything," Nina said giving her signature puppy dog pout. It was a face that every Callas woman has perfected.

"Give it up Callas. The chance to be here when the Heir of Slytherin cleanses the school of dirty blood is way more exciting than whatever your family does," Pansy smirked.

"You're going home too,"Nina pointed out.

"I know. My mum and dad miss me too much to let me stay," she groaned.

"Well my invitation is open Draco. We could have so much fun drinking hot cocoa by the fire, exchanging extravagant gifts, and nothing will be tainted by dirty blood," Nina said putting her hand on Draco's shoulder. Pansy scowled at the gesture and Nina couldn't help, but smirk when Draco didn't move her hand.

"It sounds brilliant Nina. I'll write to you so I can hear all about it, but I think I might miss my family too much if I watch you spend time with your's. Plus if something exciting does happen while you are gone I'll make sure that you are the first person to hear about it," Draco smiled.

Nina smiled back as the butterflies in her heart fluttered.

Pansy could try all she wants, but it is so obvious that Draco prefers the company of Nina. Who could resist a Callas woman? Pansy really doesn't stand a chance. She should give up now before she embarrasses herself.

Still Nina wishes that she could have a romantic Christmas with her crush, but she'll just have to settle for sweet letters instead.

* * *

 **Its a short chapter, but as you can see the Chamber is a joke to the "Slytherin Elite". They really don't see the importance in the lives of muggle-borns. In the next chapter Dylan goes through with the plan to steal the remaining Potion ingredients and then after that we check in with Claire as she attends the first meeting of Lockhart's new Dueling Club.**


	40. New Plan

**Dylan Potter**

The first part of the Polyjuice Potion was done and now it was time to steal two of the remaining ingredients. The original plan was to have Dylan put on the Invisibility cloak so that she could sneak into Snape's office during class, but at breakfast Dylan had a better idea.

"If I sneak in during class he could notice that I am missing," Dylan said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they sat together in a group.

"Maybe we could create a distraction," Hermione said.

"The point of me doing the stealing is so that if I do get caught I would have a better chance of getting off easy so I don't think getting you guys in trouble by creating a distraction might defeat the purpose," Dylan said.

"Well what do you plan to do?" Harry asked.

The group had double potions that morning and after that they were free until Astronomy that night so they would have plenty of time to pull the heist after class.

"What if I stay after class acting like I have questions about Potions then while he is distracted with me one of you can use the cloak to sneak into his office and grab the stuff?" Dylan asked.

"But you are one of his best students. Why would you need help?" Ron asked.

"Well if Hermione asked he would accuse her of being a kiss butt know-it-all and if one of you went I highly doubt he would waste his time with either of you," Dylan pointed out.

The group of three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Which one of us should sneak into the closet?" Harry asked.

"Well I would say Hermione since she has a cleaner record so if she was caught she would probably just get detention and not be expelled," Dylan said.

The plan came to her the night before while she was trying to sleep. She already thought out the details.

"Its actually a really good plan and if it goes well nobody will have to face the wrath of Snape," Hermione said.

"And if he does catch us?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"Well I'll probably get detention and Snape will act like Dylan wasn't involved," Hermione said.

Dylan learned at the end of last year that Snape always had a soft spot for Dylan and Harry's mother and Dylan looks exactly like her mother. It is actually really obvious that Dylan was Lily Potter's daughter and how the truth didn't come out earlier is actually pretty insane. People in Aliquam Velit knew her parents. They fought beside them. How did they not realize that Dylan was not a Marvil, but instead was a Potter?

Dylan guesses it didn't matter anymore so she tried to ignore the endless amount of questions she had and focus on the plan.

She headed to Potions with her friends and took a seat at a table with Hermione. Ron and Harry took a seat at the table next to them. They had Potions with the Hufflepuffs this year so Gryffindor did not have to suffer as much favoritism for the other house as they did last year. It was actually pretty beneficial since Dylan is one of the few non-Slytherins that Snape seemed to like. However Harry was probably Snape's least favorite student which kind of leveled everything out.

They were learning about the Swelling Solution today. Snape went over what they needed and then sent them to start making it. He did not let them work in teams anymore because he felt that it gave the "lesser" students the chance to rely on the students who weren't complete "dunderheads". He also won't let Harry and Ron share a table with Hermione or Dylan because he doesn't want them to get extra help from the girls.

Dylan actually really enjoyed making potions. When she was going through her depression last year, Potions was the only class that she did well in. That may have partially been because Snape was very easy in grading her and would pass all of her half-ass homework assignments, but she also was successful in all of the potions she made during class. Quidditch and Potions were the only things that could distract her from everything that was going on in her life last year.

She looked over at her classmates as she finished the first part. She had to wait for a bit before starting the second part. Hermione was the only one who was finishing up at around the same time. She saw Massie was adding the crushed mix to her cauldron. Massie was actually a pretty good student without the intense studying she did last year. Potions wasn't her strongest skill, but she usually did enough to not get insulted by Snape. Alicia was next to Massie and was crushing the dried nettles and puffer-fish eyes in the mortar. Alicia was a fairly average student. She was probably the strongest in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but with Lockhart's teaching methods it wasn't hard to get an O, as long as you kissed his butt enough and Alicia was a master at kissing up. Still, even if they were learning something worth learning, Alicia would still be strong. Her father is the Head of the Magical Law Office in America so she grew up learning about magical law and defense charms against dark magic. She also did fairly well in Transfiguration, but that was probably because it was Massie's favorite course to study for so Dylan can only imagine how many times Alicia has studied it with her. Sitting behind Alicia and Massie was Kemp and Neville Longbottom. Kemp thought he was a natural at everything he did, but Dylan could tell that Potions was his weak link. He still was nowhere near as bad as Neville which is why Dylan think he sits with Neville during class. Kemp's problem is that he is impatient which does not work for making potions. Neville's problem is that he is too slow and seems to either forget steps or do them twice. Dylan felt bad for the kid. He was such a natural in Herbology, but the rest of the classes are just kind of an embarrassment for him.

Dylan then looked over to Derrick who was sitting with the Hufflepuff girl with pigtails, Hannah. Derrick was like Massie in the sense that he wasn't the strongest Potion student, but did well enough to not get called out. The Hannah girl wasn't too bad in Potions, but would probably be better if she didn't stop sneaking looks at Derrick. Dylan could tell that Derrick had no clue that this poor girl had a crush on him. Dylan actually felt bad for the girl. Dylan knows that Derrick's first crush was Massie Block and this girl was nothing like Massie. Even though Dylan was pretty sure that Derrick was over that crush, she couldn't imagine him falling for the complete anti-Massie. This girl was timid, sickly sweet, and always looked like she was nervous. Massie was confident, outgoing, and was known to have an attitude when she didn't get her way. Derrick had the personality of a puppy dog, but Dylan couldn't imagine him with a girl who didn't take control of the relationship.

In the table next to Derrick was Cam with that Claire girl. Now that was a match made in heaven. It was obvious that they both had a sweet, innocent crush on each other. Dylan thought that Claire was adorable. She was a less annoying Olivia Ryan. Cam was good enough at Potions while Claire struggled. She certainly wasn't the worst in their class, but she was bad enough to get mean comments from Snape. It was actually pitiful to watch and Dylan could imagine that Claire probably cries about it when she gets back to her dorm, but she is still very respectful and Dylan can tell that she really tries.

She looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry's swelling potion was way too runny and Ron's was way too thick.

Snape, who was now walking around and observing the potions sneered when he walked back Harry and Ron, but his face softened when he looked into Dylan's cauldron.

"Well done Miss Potter," he said completely ignoring Hermione's perfectly done potion.

Dylan could tell that it drove Hermione crazy to not be praised. Dylan gave her a sympathetic look and then began to start the second part of the potion.

When she was done, she put some in a vile and gave it to Professor Snape, then she went back to her seat and waited until the end of class.

When class was dismissed everyone else left while Dylan sat and waited. Hermione, Harry, and Ron gave her a knowing look as they exited. Hermione was probably waiting outside under the robe while Harry and Ron went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to wait while everyone else headed to lunch.

Dylan took a deep breath and walked up to Professor Snape's desk as he was gathering his things to head to the office.

"Professor Snape, may I talk to you?" Dylan asked. She quickly looked at his office door that was opened slightly. Perfect.

He looked up at Dylan with curious eyes.

"Yes Miss Potter?" he asked.

This was it.

"I was hoping that you could go over the Swelling Solution some more. I really don't think I did as well as I could have," she said keeping her voice steady.

Snape eyed her suspiciously, but then quickly softened his face.

"You're Swelling Solution was perfect. You don't need anymore help," he said. He began to turn back to his office. That wasn't nearly enough time for Hermione to get what she needed.

"I'm sure I need help with something," she said quickly.

Snape sighed.

"I'm going to be frank with you. You are one of the few students who does not make me miserable. Your brother on the other hand..." he started.

She was losing him. She needed to stall him.

"Wait...I lied I'm not here for potion help," she said.

He gave her another curious look.

"Then why are you here taking up my time?" he asked.

Dylan took a deep breath and said the first thing to rush into her head.

"You knew my mother, right?" she asked

His expression softened completely.

"Yes I did," he said softening his normally cold voice.

"I heard you were close with her," Dylan said.

Snape turned his head as if her was staring off.

"That was a long time ago," he said.

Dylan bit her lip.

"I look like her...thats all I know about her though," Dylan said. He looked back at Dylan. He almost looked like he was about to cry. Dylan wasn't sure if that was possible.

"You don't just look like her. You are exactly like her," he said.

Dylan felt her heart start beating like crazy. She almost forgot about the plan.

"I am?" she asked.

He was quiet for a second before nodding.

"I see so much of her in you," he said.

Dylan noticed the sadness in his eyes. It was actually heartbreaking. Dylan felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. It was clear that Professor Snape really cared about her mother.

"I-I'm sorry. I should go," Dylan whispered.

She quickly rushed out of the class, hoping that Hermione got what she needed. Professor Snape did not try to stop her. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

As she turned to head towards the bathroom she heard Hermione calling her name. Dylan quickly wiped her eyes.

"Did you get it?" Dylan asked.

She nodded.

The two rushed to the bathroom where Kristen, Harry, and Ron were waiting.

Hermione passed the ingredients to Dylan and then Dylan put them in and began to stir.

"It'll be ready in two weeks," Hermione said.

"Just in time for the Holidays," Harry said.

"I told my mother that I wanted to stay on campus so that I could focus on my studies so I'll be here too," Kristen said.

Dylan nodded, but stayed silent. She was still thinking about her conversation with Professor Snape. If her mother was able to touch someone as cold as Snape, she must have been really special.

She only wishes that she would have had the chance to meet her.

* * *

 **The Potion is almost ready! Only a few more chapters before everything is put to the test. In the next chapter we will check in with Claire where she attends a meeting for the Dueling Club and discovers a huge secret. Then after that we check in with Dylan who reacts to her secret being exposed.**


	41. The Dueling Club

**Claire Lyons**

Winter break is almost here and Claire isn't sure how she feels about it. She is staying at Hogwarts with her brother which she thought would be safer since she won't have to worry about witch hunters, but with this Chamber of Secrets business she thinks it might be safer to deal with 100 witch hunters. A student has been attacked and he was a muggle born. Could she and Todd be next? She wasn't sure how many muggle-born students were staying over the Holidays, but she knew that there would be less here than usual which means that if this monster wanted to attack again over the break, Claire and Todd would be at the top of the list.

Cam assures her that she will be safe and that he is sure that Dumbledore is doing everything he can to prevent it from happening again. Claire is sure that he is only saying this to make her feel better which she appreciates, but it doesn't take all of the nerves away. That is why Claire is happy that Hogwarts is starting a Dueling Club and the first meeting is right before the break. Defense Against the Dark Arts has never been Claire's favorite course, but she understands how important it is to be able to defend yourself. Since Professor Lockhart hasn't been really teaching them a lot about how to defend yourself, Claire is really happy that someone decided to finally start this up.

"Who do you think is running this?" Olivia asked as the group waited in the Great Hall with many of the other students. The dining tables were gone and a golden stage had appeared. Claire had her alder wand with a unicorn hair core in her hand. She was ready to go.

"Apparently Professor Flitwick used to be a dueling champion," Todd said. Todd and his friends were at the meeting too. Todd was pretty good friends with the young boy who was petrified so he was a little shooken up. Claire was glad that he was taking the initiative to learn how to defend himself.

Claire loved Professor Flitwick. He was the one who told her and Todd that they were magic. He was a great teacher too. Claire hoped that it was him.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Lockhart walked onto the stage with Snape following him. Claire was a bit confused by this match up. They were so different. They didn't seem like the type to want to work together. Once the crowd quieted down, Lockhart began to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start a dueling club so that I can train you to be able to defend yourself like I have many times. If you read my books you will know all about it," Lockhart beamed.

"Why doesn't he teach us to defend ourselves in class?" Derrick muttered.

She heard Cam hold in a giggle. Cam and Derrick were not fans of Lockhart at all. They thought he was a joke. Claire found him to be very eccentric and didn't really learn anything useful in the class, but Claire figured that someone with his background must know something. Todd, like Cam and Derrick, was not impressed with him and also snickered at the question.

"Professor Snape will be assisting me. He tells me that he knows a thing or two about dueling himself so he will be doing a little demonstration with me. Now don't worry, your Potions Master will still be in one piece when I'm done with him," he smirked.

Claire noticed that Snape was scowling, but Lockhart didn't seem to notice and/or care as he was still smiling. Claire was a bit afraid of Snape. He wasn't the kindest and his intimidating scowl made it hard for her succeed in his class. She should still pass, but barely.

Snape and Lockhart turned towards each other and then bowed. Then they raised their wands in front of them.

"Notice how we are holding our wands. We are in the accepted combative positions. On the count of three we will cast our first spells. Of course we will not be aiming to kill," Lockhart explained.

Based on the look on Snape's face, Claire isn't sure if she believes that.

Lockhart counted to 3 and then both swung their wands. Snape yelled out: "Expelliarmus!" and a scarlet light came from his wand and threw Lockhart off his feet. Claire gasped as some of the Slytherins cheered.

Lockhart slowly got up, trying to regain his composure.

"Ok now that was the Disarming Charm. As you see I lost my wand," he said as he bent down to pick it up.

Claire wondered if the monster in the Chamber had a wand for her to disarm.

"That was great of you to show them that Professor Snape, but I must say that I knew that was what you were going to do right away and if I had wanted to, stopping you would have been far too easy, but I felt that it was be beneficial to let them see it," Lockhart rambled.

Claire didn't have to look at Snape to know that he was probably giving Lockhart the dirtiest of looks.

"Now that is enough of demonstrating. We are going to put you all into pairs so that you can all practice," Lockhart said.

Claire was paired off with Cam which she was happy about. She loved working with Cam. Cam was probably one of Claire's favorite people. He was just so kind, so helpful, and so cute.

"Now don't go easy on me. I really want to practice this," Claire said.

"Of course," Cam smiled which made Claire's heart flutter.

"Now on the count of three. I want you all to disarm only. We don't want anyone being harmed," Lockhart said.

Claire got into her stance and looked at Claire. She took a deep breath as Lockhart counted off.

"Expelliarmus!" Claire said trying to imitate Professor Snape's motion.

A scarlet stream left her wand, but missed her target.

"That wasn't bad, but we should try again" Cam said.

"I said Disarm only!" she heard Lockhart shouting.

Claire turned and saw that Harry Potter was matched with Malfoy and the two of them were shooting off many different attacks at each other. Then she saw Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione Granger in a headlock. The only two who seemed to be doing the spell correctly was Dylan Potter and Kristen Gregory.

"Oh dear okay split it up everyone. I think it is time for me to teach you how to block unfriendly spells. Now I am going to need two volunteers. How about Dylan Potter and Ronald Weasley?" Lockhart suggested getting everyone's attention again.

"That would be a bad idea Professor Lockhart. Weasley's broken wand will cause devastation with the simplest of spells. Miss Potter will end up in the hospital wing in a matchbox," Snape sneered. Claire looked over and saw Ron's cheeks turn pink.

"How about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" Snape smirked.

Claire could see that Harry and Draco were glaring at each other with so much hate in their eyes.

"What an excellent idea!" Lockhart clapped. He motioned for Harry and Malfoy to get on the stage.

He walked over to Harry and began to show him how to do a defense spell.

"I hope Harry isn't listening or he might end up with no more bones at all," Cam muttered. Cam wasn't very happy that Lockhart accidentally made the bones in Dylan's arm vanish. Claire thinks that might be one of the main reasons that he can't stand the professor. Cam was very protective of his friends. It was another thing that Claire loved about him.

Harry and Malfoy were glaring at each other. They were quietly trash talking each other. The tension was so thick that Claire felt stressed herself.

Lockhart counted down and Malfoy yelled out, "Serpensortia!"

A black snake shot out of the wand and fell on the floor. It raised itself and looked like it was going to strike. Claire heard screams and noticed people jump back. Claire wanted to do the same, but she couldn't move. She hated snakes and Florida was full of them. What was wrong with Malfoy? Snakes were not something to mess with.

"Don't move, Potter," she heard Snape saw.

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted. He hit the snake with a spell which threw it up in the air.

Claire's eyes grew wide. Why was Lockhart angering the snake? Did wizards not have common sense when it came to serpents? Claire was starting to think that Cam and Derrick were right about Lockhart.

When the snake hit the ground it hissed furiously and was now facing Claire. It slithered closer and raised itself with fangs exposed, it was going to strike. She felt Cam try to pull her back, but Claire was knew to not make any sudden movements so she just slowly stepped back. If she turned around too fast, then it would strike her for sure.

All of a sudden she heard another hissing voice and the snake turned its head. She looked at where the snake was looking and saw Harry. He was talking to the snake! And it seemed that the snake was communicating back. The snake turned back to Claire, then back to Harry who was speaking some hissing language. Claire's face grew white.

Susan told Claire that she heard that Salazar Slytherin could speak to snakes. Did this mean that the rumors were true? The Potter twins were the Heirs of Slytherins? They seemed so nice! Was she really that naive?

Snape slowly stepped up, waved his wand, and made the snake disappear.

Claire looked up at Harry with wide eyes who was smiling at first, but then looked confused.

The whole room was silent and staring at Harry. Claire didn't know what to say so she just took off running.

When she got far enough away from the Great Hall, she heard Cam who had gone after her.

"Claire! Are you okay?" he asked.

Claire quickly shook her head and he embraced her into a huge.

"So its true? He is the heir," Claire said with a shaky voice.

"I-I don't think so because if he was the heir that means that Dylan is too and I know that there is no way..." Cam trailed off.

"He was egging the snake on. He knows that I am a muggle born. He was trying to get the snake to attack me," Claire said with tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Look I don't know Harry and I don't know how he knows Parceltongue, but I've known Dylan my whole life. She may have said mean things to Olivia in the past, but she is not the Heir of Slytherin," Cam promised.

Claire knew that he didn't want to believe that Dylan would hurt others, but Claire wasn't so sure anymore.

Claire has been wrong about people before, but she wasn't going to be wrong this time. Even though she trusted Cam, she could not risk either twin hurting her or her brother.

She was going to avoid them at all cost.

* * *

 **Now everyone knows that Harry is a Parceltongue which means many are going to assume the same about Dylan and now Claire is terrified of both of them. Will she keep herself safe? In the next chapter Dylan flips out on Harry about exposing the secret and then after that Derrick tries to defend Dylan.**


	42. The Truth Comes Out

**Dylan Potter**

Dylan couldn't believe it. She was in so much shock and she knew that she was going to lose it once the shock wore off. Harry just spoke Parceltongue in front of the majority of the student body. Everybody who wasn't staring at Harry was staring at Dylan. They were putting two and two together. They were supposed to be figuring out who the heir was so that they could clear their name, not present evidence that makes them look guilty.

"Come on, lets go," she heard Kristen whisper in her ear as she grabbed Dylan's arm and led her out. She could tell where they were going. They were going to the one place where they could be alone. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

When they arrived Moaning Myrtle was minding her own business sobbing and ignoring the visitors. Dylan sat down and said nothing. She had nothing to say.

"Did you know that Harry was a Parselmouth?" Kristen asked, but Dylan couldn't speak. It was still sinking in. It seems that Kristen isn't assuming that Dylan shares the curse, but that is probably because she doesn't want to believe it.

When Harry entered the bathroom with Hermione and Ron, Dylan officially lost it.

"What were you thinking?" Dylan asked shooting up.

"Why is everyone freaking out? I was telling the snake to leave her alone and it worked," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I understood that, but nobody else did. Why didn't you just let Snape take care of it? That girl wasn't in danger!" Dylan snapped.

"Wait, you understood what he was saying?" Kristen asked.

"Of course I did! Don't you think it would be pretty likely that if one twin is a Parselmouth, then the other twin would be too?" Dylan asked. She didn't mean to come off so snappy, but she couldn't help it. She was freaking out.

Kristen's face turned white.

"What is a Parselmouth?" Harry asked.

Dylan turned to face Harry. Was he serious?

"Harry what did you think I was talking about when I told you to keep quiet about our secret?" Dylan asked.

"I didn't know what you were talking about. I figured it was because we heard voices that nobody else did," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah we heard them because the person speaking was speaking in Parseltongue and they are trying to set us up which they no longer have to do because now we made everyone believe that we are the heirs of Slytherin!" Dylan said throwing up her arms.

"Wait, I wasn't speaking Parseltongue, I just told the snake to leave her alone in plain english," Harry said.

"No you didn't," Hermione said finally speaking up.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you didn't realize it, but you were speaking Parseltongue. You are a Parselmouth," Ron said.

"But what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that we can speak to snakes," Dylan sighed.

"Oh yeah I've done that before...I mean only once at the zoo when I accidentally set a boa constrictor on Dudley, but when I found out I was a wizard I figured that was a pretty common thing," he shrugged.

"No. No its not," Ron squeaked.

"This is really bad," Hermione said.

"But why?" Harry asked. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"You were not speaking English, you were speaking snake language, otherwise known as Parseltongue. I knew you were telling the snake to back off, but to everyone else it sounded like you were egging it on," Dylan explained trying to calm down.

"Wait so I was speaking another language without knowing?" Harry asked.

"I guess. I don't see how you didn't know though. I knew right away," Dylan said.

"Wait you've always known this about yourself and didn't tell me?" Kristen asked. Her face was still white and her eyes were wide. She was obviously freaking out.

"Well If I knew how well you were going to take it..." Dylan said sarcastically.

"Why does it matter? Claire is fine and I stopped the snake from attacking. Can I just explain that to everyone?" Harry asked.

"You still don't get it. Nobody is going to trust us. Like I said this gift was rare and there is one very important wizard who was famous for it...Salazar Slytherin. Why do you think the symbol of the Slytherin House is a serpent?" Dylan explained.

Harry finally got it.

"So now everyone thinks that this confirms that you and Dylan are the Heirs of Slytherin," Hermione added.

"Which we aren't, but good luck trying to convince anyone of that now," Dylan sighed.

"But how do you know you guys aren't?" Kristen squeaked. Dylan looked over at Kristen with angry eyes. Was she serious?

"You can't be serious Kris. You actually think that Harry and I did all of this?" Dylan asked.

"Well you don't know much about your background so it could be possible," Kristen shrugged refusing to make eye contact.

"Great. One of my oldest friends thinks I am leading the attack against muggle borns!" Dylan snapped.

"I never said that. Don't take this the wrong way. I know you had nothing to do with this and I still would trust you with anything. I'm just saying that it is possible that you share blood with Salazar Slytherin, but that does not mean that you had anything to do with this. I am still committed in finding out the truth about this," Kristen said.

Dylan glared at Kristen.

"If we were the Heirs, wouldn't we be in Slytherin?" Dylan asked.

"Good point," Ron nodded.

"I mean it would make sense...but like I said I know you weren't involved with this," Kristen said.

Dylan sighed.

"I'm so glad that the Polyjuice potion is almost ready," she muttered.

She knew that Kristen didn't believe that Dylan was involved with all this, but Dylan was not entirely convinced that Kristen felt the same way about Harry.

* * *

 **Dylan is not happy at the situation so now it is more important than ever to find out the truth. It seems that Kristen is starting to suspect that Harry is the real culprit. How will the rest of Dylan's Aliquam Velit friends feel about it? We'll find out how at least Derrick feels in the next chapter when he and Cam defend Dylan to their friends and then after that we see how Claire is doing since the Dueling Club meeting. Does she still suspect Dylan and Harry? Stay tuned to find out!**


	43. Derrick and Cam vs Ernie

**Derrick Harrington**

The last Herbology class before Holiday break was canceled because of heavy snow fall so Derrick and a few of his Hufflepuff friends decided to head to the library to study for Transfiguration happening later that day. Claire decided not to join them though wanting to be left alone. She has been very stand-offish since the Dueling Club meeting. She has only really opened up to Cam and her younger brother. Olivia, who has been one of Claire's closest friends since arriving at Hogwarts is very concerned about Claire's well-being. All of them are which has made it very hard for them all to concentrate on their Transfiguration notes.

"I mean she wasn't even this much on edge with the Witch Hunter and we all know how nervous she was about that," Olivia said

"Well she was never in true danger with a witch hunter. Even as a young witch she could defend herself against muggles and since she and Todd are underage and Muggle-borns the American Ministry is already keeping a very close eye on them so like this past summer if they were to expose themselves to one, then a Ministry official would be there so fast to take care of it. Besides now that one has been spotted I am sure that the Ministry is keeping a close eye on that area so that her parents stay safe," Susan pointed out.

"Exactly. And this time Harry made it clear that she is the Potter twins next target," Ernie snorted.

Derrick shot a mean look in Ernie' direction. He noticed that Cam did the same. Derrick is getting really tired of Ernie accusing Dylan of being the Heir of Slytherin.

"Dylan would never attack Claire," Cam said.

"That is just what the Heir of Slytherin would want you to think. You saw her twin brother egging that snake on in Parceltongue. If it wasn't for Professor Snape, the snake would have probably taken her out," Ernie said.

"I've known Dylan since I was a kid and I've never seen her talking to snakes," Derrick said.

Ernie scoffed.

"Well it is obvious that Dylan kept a lot of secrets from you," Ernie said rolling his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derrick asked.

"You didn't even know her real last name until last year. She could have been talking to snakes this entire time," Ernie pointed out. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"She didn't even know that she was a Potter," Derrick pointed out.

"How can you be so sure? She probably knew this whole time and the two of them were probably secretly communicating planning this all out," Ernie said.

Derrick looked over at the rest of this friends to gage their reactions. Cam shared Derrick's annoyance. He was more protective of Claire, then anybody, but he is also protective of Dylan. Derrick, Cam, Josh, Plovert, Kemp, Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan share a very special bond. Back in Aliquam Velit, the 9 of them always had each other's back. They grew up playing at each other's houses and if one of them got into an argument with their parents, they always knew that they could sneak away to one of the others' houses uninvited until everyone calmed down. When they got to Hogwarts, they kind of drifted apart as a whole, but they still loved, trusted, and cared about each other. Justin's face was white with fear. He was a muggle born wizard and seemed to be absorbing everything Ernie was saying like a sponge. Susan's eyes were darting back and forth from Ernie to Derrick and Cam. She hasn't said what she thinks out loud, but Derrick has a feeling that she is believing all of the rumors. Olivia looked very uncomfortable. She hated being around this kind of angry tension. Olivia has said that she didn't think that the Potter twins were the heirs in the past, but even she seemed a little unsure now. Derrick looked over at Hannah who refused to make eye contact with him. This shocked Derrick. Hannah was always on Derrick's side. Derrick considered Hannah one of his closest friends in Hufflepuff, besides Cam and he thought that if anyone trusted Derrick's judgement, it would be Hannah.

"You don't believe him, do you Hannah?" Derrick asked.

Hannah sighed deeply, refusing to look up at Derrick. She just fiddled with the topaz necklace that Olivia gave her last Christmas.

"I mean Harry and Dylan always seemed really nice and I know that they were the ones who made You-Know-Who disappear which makes it hard to believe that they were evil..." she began to ramble before being interrupted by Ernie.

"Thats another thing. How did they beat You-Know-Who as a baby? They should have been blasted into tiny pieces. You would need some seriously dark magic in your blood to survive that which is probably why You-Know-Who wanted them dead. He didn't want the competition," Ernie said.

Derrick let out a low growl. He clinched his fists, trying to stop himself from hitting Ernie in the mouth.

"Yes well um...Harry did talk to that snake which means that Dylan probably can also talk to snakes and it is known that Salazar Slytherin also talked to snakes which is something that not many can do so as of now everything Ernie is saying makes sense," Hannah said quickly.

Derrick couldn't believe that Hannah felt this way.

"And remember what was written on the wall, "Enemies of the Heir, beware. Both Potters were about to be punished by Filch then shortly after Mrs. Norris is attacked. Then after that was that Colin Creevey kid. He is a muggle born who annoyed the Potter twins all the time and wouldn't leave them alone. He even shoved a camera in their faces after being injured at the Quidditch match. Later that night, Creevey was attacked," Ernie pointed out.

"You are being ridiculous Ernie. Just because Harry talked to a snake does not mean that he and Dylan are responsible for the attacks," Cam said.

"Look I understand that you two believe that Dylan Potter can do no wrong, but you guys barely know Harry. Why spend so much time defending him when he openly tried to get a snake to attack Claire? If that isn't enough proof for you, then I don't know what is?" Ernie asked.

Cam looked as if he was about to say something, but his mouth closed when they heard someone clear their throat. Derrick turned and saw Harry was standing there. Derrick bit his lip. How much did Harry hear? Derrick admits that he really does not know Harry at all and it did not look good when he was talking to that snake. All he knows is that he is Dylan's twin brother. If it wasn't for Dylan's relationship with him, he probably would believe that Harry was the Heir, but Derrick refuses to believe that Dylan could be an Heir of Slytherin and even if she was, she would never attack innocent people. He also knows that Dylan would not interact with Harry if he did, despite the fact that they are twins which is why Derrick thinks Harry is innocent.

"Hello. I'm looking for Claire Lyons," he said.

Derrick glanced over at his friends. Even Cam looked a little suspicious of this. Why is he looking for Claire? Even though Cam doesn't believe that the Potters are the Heirs of Slytherin, he did not like how Harry talked to that snake, especially since Kemp has made his distrust for Harry very clear.

"What do you want with her?" Ernie asked. Derrick could hear his voice shake. He was trying to sound brave, but it wasn't really working.

"I want to tell her what really happened with the snake," Harry said.

"Well what happened?" Derrick asked. His voice was a lot calmer than Ernie's.

"I did talk to that snake, but it was only to tell it to leave her alone and the snake did back off," Harry said. He seemed a little more relaxed when speaking to Derrick. He must have heard that Derrick was defending him and Dylan.

"T-that is not what I saw. You were leading it to her," Ernie said.

"I was not. It didn't even touch her," Harry pointed out.

This was all true.

"Only because Professor Snape zapped it away. And before you get any ideas, my family can be traced back to nine generations of witches and wizards. My blood is some of the purest here," Ernie said.

Derrick really wishes that Ernie would shut-up. Harry was obviously not here to argue with them. He actually sounded really genuine in wanting to clear things up.

"I really don't care about your blood. Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?" Harry asked.

"There is no reason," Derrick said before Ernie could say something else stupid. Ernie shot Derrick an annoyed look.

"Didn't you tell me that Dylan hated the Muggles she was living with? I've heard he feels the same. Dylan never associated with Muggles before them so obviously these feelings are deep rooted," Ernie said, sounding more confident talking to Derrick.

"If you lived with the Dursleys you would feel the same way," Harry pointed out.

From what Derrick has heard, the Dursleys seemed like horrible people.

"Look Claire isn't here, but I'll let her know what you said," Cam said stopping the confrontation.

"Thank you," Harry sighed before turning around and walking away.

Derrick could tell that Cam didn't fully trust Harry, but that is probably because of his protectiveness over Claire and because of Kemp's opinion of him. He didn't think he was the Heir of Slytherin, but he wasn't as open to believe him as Derrick was. Derrick felt that Kemp didn't like Harry because he blames Harry of almost getting him killed by a three headed-dog last year. Kemp didn't tell him about that, but Massie did over the summer. He also thinks that Kemp is a bit jealous of Harry. Josh actually got closer with Harry last year and says that Harry is the opposite of a blood purist and like Dylan was not capable of these actions.

"I'm happy that Cam at least has enough sense to not tell Harry where Dylan is," Ernie said when Harry was completely out of earshot.

"I don't believe that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin. I know that Dylan would never associate with Harry if she knew that he wanted to wipe the Wizarding World of everyone who wasn't a pure blood. However, I do not know Harry enough to say what he is capable of and until this whole Chamber mess is resolved I don't plan on trusting anybody," Cam said calmly.

"Doesn't that mean that you shouldn't trust Dylan either?" Justin asked nervously. Derrick looked over at Justin who had been unusually quiet since the Dueling Club. He wasn't trying to start a fight, but Derrick was seriously annoyed that everyone didn't get it.

Dylan was family. She may have kept some secrets from them, like possibly being a Parcelmouth, but they still know that she is a good person and they know they can trust her on the things that matter.

"Dylan may not be related by blood, but she is still family to me and family would never do something to hurt each other," Cam said before calmly standing up, grabbing his books, and heading out of the library.

"What does that even mean?" Ernie asked.

"It means that if by some small chance Dylan was the Heir of Slytherin, then Claire is safe because she would never hurt someone who brings happiness to someone she loves," Derrick said before getting up and following Cam out of the library.

* * *

 **Derrick has Dylan's back no matter what and because of that he indirectly has Harry's back as well. Derrick is willing to believe that Harry is also innocent, despite how bad it looks, but will he still feel this way if someone else gets petrified? Find out soon! In the next chapter, Claire reflects on everything that has happened and talks with a certain ghost about her experiences, then we check in with Todd as he witnesses something that changes everything. Stay tuned!**


	44. Another Victim

**Claire Lyons**

This has been a very emotionally draining year for Claire. So much has happened and she doesn't really know what to do anymore. She mostly feels for Todd. Claire's first year at Hogwarts was care-free and amazing, while Todd has already dealt with a Witch Hunter and now there is this fear with the Chamber of Secrets. He even had to watch a snake almost attack Claire.

When Herbology was cancelled Claire just wanted to be alone and take a walk so she could clear her head a bit. Her friends didn't want her to be walking around alone which is why she told them she was just going to take a nap. She felt that she was safe for now because it was daylight and everyone attacked has only been attacked at night.

Claire wishes that they could figure out who was responsible for all of this. The popular opinion is that the Potter twins are the Heirs of Slytherin and Claire is starting to think that it could be true. Cam is convinced that Dylan would never do all of this, but Claire wonders if his judgement is clouded by his friendship with her. Plus Claire knows more than anyone that just because you've known someone for a long time, doesn't mean you know the entire truth about them. Claire saw Harry talk to that snake and she has been told that talking to snakes was a sign of dark magic. Though she doesn't actually know what he said. The snake never did attack her so maybe he was just telling it to leave her alone. Part of Claire wants to believe that the Potter twins are responsible so that the school could go ahead and expel them so that nobody else gets hurt, but the rest of Claire doesn't want it to be true because it would crush Cam if he found out that Dylan was a dark witch. She didn't want him to go through that heartbreak.

Claire was so lost in her thoughts as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts that she didn't even notice that she walked right through the Gryffindor House Ghost, Sir Nicolas until she felt a surge of iciness.

"Woah there, you've got to pay more attention to where you are going, young miss," he said.

"I'm sorry Sir Nicolas. I just have a lot going through my mind," Claire sighed. She never really talked with the House Ghosts a lot. Todd told her that he talks to the Ravenclaw House Ghost all the time and that she was very wise and nice. She wondered if maybe Sir Nicolas could make sense of everything happening.

"Ah yes I vaguely remember being a young student. Though I did not have to concern myself with this Chamber of Secrets," Sir Nicolas said. Claire nodded.

"I just wish I knew who was responsible for all of this, you wouldn't have happened to seen anything, have you?" Claire asked.

"Alas I have not this time around," he said. Claire cocked her head in puzzlement.

This time around? This has happened before? Before Claire could ask, he began to speak again.

"The rumors are that the Potter twins are responsible. It is total rubbish if you ask me. The Heir of Salazar Slytherin would never be put into my house," he said.

He made a good point, but Claire was still distracted by his last comment.

"Has this happened before?" she asked looking up at him.

He looked as if he was about to answer, but then stopped.

"Watch out!" he yelled as he flew in front of her. Claire turned her head and looked through Sir Nicolas's translucent skin where she saw a pair of big red eyes staring back at her. Claire's eyes widened in fear before everything around her went black.

* * *

 **Claire has been petrified! And just before learning about the first time the Chamber was opened. Will Cam turn on the Potter twins when he finds out what happened? And how will Todd react? Well we will find out Todd's reaction in the next chapter and then after that we jump back to Dylan when she gets sent to Dumbledore's office to discuss everything that has happened.**


	45. Hogwarts isn't safe for us

**Todd Lyons**

Todd was dismissed from Charms and began to head to the Great Hall for lunch with his friends.

"I can't believe that we are almost half way done with our first year," Nathan said as they left the classroom.

"I'm actually going to miss it here when we all return home for the holidays," Ripple said.

"Well not all of us are returning home," Todd sighed.

"I can't believe that you and Claire are actually staying here with this Chamber business. I hope your curiosity doesn't get the best of you and you don't go searching for that monster," Nathan said.

Todd had no interested in searching for the monster. Sure, he was curious when he first heard about it and he listened to everyone's theories, trying to figure out which ones made the most sense, but after what happened to Colin, he has realized that this was serious business. He just needed to stay safe and make sure that Claire was doing the same. Todd was especially worried about Claire. Ever since Colin was attacked, the Lady Helena has been lurking around everywhere Todd goes. Even though she has developed a relationship with Layne, Dempsey, and Luna as well as Todd, she knows that out of the four, that Todd is the most at risk since he is the only muggle born. Todd doesn't know what a ghost could do to save him, but he does know that it is more than Claire has to protect her and after what happened at the Dueling Club meeting, he fears that she might be next. Harry Potter was talking to that snake. Todd read all about how Salazar Slytherin could speak to snakes too and that it was a sign of dark magic to have that ability. Todd isn't sure why Dumbledore hasn't expelled the Potter Twins yet. Logically speaking, the fact that Harry is a Parcelmouth ,which one can only assume means that Dylan is too, should be enough evidence that the Potter twins are indeed the Heirs. Plus they were both found at the scene of the crime when Mrs. Norris was petrified. Even if they aren't expelled, they could at least be suspended until further notice since they weren't caught in action. Even Todd has to admit that when Harry talked to the snake, he did noticed that the snake was starting to back off. Maybe he wanted to go in for the kill in private or maybe he wanted to let his monster attack Claire instead. Or maybe he just wanted to scare Claire so that everybody would be watching her so he could go and attack someone else who's guard is down. Either way Todd does not trust either twin.

"Trust me I don't plan on doing anything that would bring more attention to myself," Todd said.

"I'm still not convinced that it is the monster attacking everyone. My father is doing an investigational piece of the Chamber of Secrets and he thinks that a Crumple-Horned Snorkack is hiding in the Chamber. Snorkacks are not violent creatures so he believes that the attacks are being done by the Ministry trying to downsize the amount of muggle borns. Minister Fudge really does secretly hate muggle borns. He probably hired and trained a student, promising them a high position in the Ministry when they graduate," Luna said.

Luna had a conspiracy theory for everything and even though Todd does believe that there is a lot of truth to some conspiracy theories, he doesn't buy into Luna's theory. It might be true that Minister Fudge is not as accepting of muggle borns as the American Minister, Minister Block, but he can't imagine he would risk a political scandal by petrifying muggle born children.

"Do you think he hired the Potter twins?" Ripple asked.

"Of course not. The Wrackspurts are clouding up people's judgement so that they think the Potters are involved when in reality they are being framed," she sighed peacefully.

Luna was one of the few who didn't think the Potter Twins were guilty. Colin Creevey also didn't believe the Potters were guilty. He trusted them and that led to him being petrified.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK!"

Todd could hear Peeves yelling from another corridor and people were starting to head in that direction.

Another attack?

"You don't think Peeves is playing a prank, do you?" Ripple asked.

"Lets check it out," Todd said. His stomach was turning in nerves. He hoped that this was a joke. Would the monster actually come out in broad daylight and attack someone? How did nobody see it happen?

The group headed towards the commotion. A crowd was forming.

Todd couldn't see what was happening so he stood on his tip toes.

"I don't see anything, who was attacked?" Todd asked.

An older Hufflepuff student that Todd recognized as Cedric Diggory was standing in front of Todd. He turned and saw Todd. His face went white.

"Um you might want to...no you should probably see this," he muttered nervously. He tapped on the someone's shoulder who turned around and looked at Todd. Before he knew it, the crowd began to separate leading Todd to the front of the crowd.

"Caught in the act!" he heard Claire's friend Ernie yell. Ernie noticed Todd and his face went white and now Todd knew why.

Todd's mouth dropped when he saw a black smokey figure that appeared to be the Gryffindor's House Ghost and his sister's body frozen in a position of fear. Her eyes were wide opened and she looked as if she was about to scream. Todd felt the room begin to spin, but he stood perfectly still. The crowd, that had been shouting had now grown silent as they looked at Todd. Even the Professors who were trying to quiet people down a few seconds prior were now looking at Todd at a lost for words. The only one who was not silent was Peeves who was now floating around the room singing some song that Todd was not paying attention to. Todd looked over to see that Harry Potter was there. He closed his mouth, then reopened it to speak.

"W-W-..." he started, but nothing came out. Instead tears began to fall from his eyes. He didn't even care that he was crying in front of a pretty decent size group of classmates and Professors. His sister had been attacked. Even though he could see that she was petrified and not dead, it did not calm him down. For once in his life, he couldn't think logically. All he could feel was sadness, fear, and anger.

He felt a small hand grab his hand and squeeze. He noticed that his Head of House, Professor Flitwick was trying to comfort him.

"Come on dear boy, lets get you out of here," he squeaked. Todd could tell that he was struggling to keep himself from crying.

Todd blindly followed Professor Flitwick to his office where he sat down. Flitwick sat across from him at his desk and took out a little tin of cupcakes. He offered one to Todd who declined so instead he waved his wand to turn a piece of parchment on his desk into a royal blue handkerchief which he handed to Todd who used it to blow his nose.

"Your sister is going to be fine. She is only petrified. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout are working very hard to cure them. The Mandrakes will be full grown before we know it," he explained.

"I shouldn't have ever come here. This is all my fault," Todd said. He couldn't help, but blame himself.

"Now Mr. Lyons this is in no way your fault. There is nothing you could have done," he comforted.

"But isn't it? Last year Claire had the best year of her life and nothing bad happened to her. I decide to join her at Hogwarts this year and not only do we get attacked by a Witch Hunter because _I_ exposed my magic to her and now Claire was petrified. I just feel that if I would have never come here that none of this would have happened," Todd said.

"Well that is preposterous. Your sister wanted you here. When I took her to get her school supplies for her first year she could not stop talking about how you would love everything and I saw how much she was beaming for you at your Sorting Ceremony. Everything that has happened this year would have happened even if you didn't come here. Also I heard about what happened with the Witch Hunter. That was an accident. You couldn't help it which is why it is so important that you are here so you can prevent that from ever happening again," he explained.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe I'm bad luck," Todd said. He knows that he isn't speaking logically and usually that would drive him mad, but it didn't really matter at this point. He couldn't help feeling this way.

"If you were bad luck, would you have been able to master the levitation charm on your first try? I don't think so. You are a good student and a great kid that I am so happy I get to have in my house. You belong here and until this happened, weren't you happy here?" he asked.

Todd sniffed. To be honest he was really happy at Hogwarts. He made friends right away, just like Claire said he would. He fits in here in a way he never thought was possible. He couldn't imagine going anywhere else to be educated on magic. He could have gone to Salem, but he couldn't imagine being as happy there as he was at Hogwarts. However, Claire being attacked has thrown a wrench in everything.

"Even when those petrified are cured, are we going to be safe here? The Monster will still be here and who knows how long it will be before petrification isn't enough," Todd pointed out.

Flitwick put his face into his hands, then looked up at Todd.

"We are going to find out who is responsible for this. Professor Dumbledore is hard at work and if anyone can do it, it is him," Flitwick promised.

Todd hoped that he was right. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts, but as long as there was someone attacking muggle borns it wasn't safe for him or Claire and that had to come first. Plus, Dumbledore, although wise, did seem to play favorites with the Potters and if they are guilty would he actually expel them?

"Is Harry Potter going to be punished for this? It seems like Peeves saw him do it," Todd asked.

Flitwick sighed.

"If Harry Potter is proven guilty, it will be taken care of, but until then we cannot be placing blame on anyone. We have to continue on with life as normal or evil will win. You have to have faith. Besides we don't know if Peeves actually saw anything yet," he said.

Todd sighed. Todd can tell by Flitwick's tone that Harry Potter will not be held responsible for anything.

"We, Muggle borns, deserve to feel safe at our school and I know I am not the only one who does not feel safe here anymore," Todd expressed. The crying had stopped, but his emotion was still there.

Tears were now starting to fall down Flitwick's face. He let out one loud sob before speaking again.

"You are absolutely right Mr. Lyons. My heart is breaking in a million pieces for you and your family. Please, let me pay to send you home for the Holidays so you can see your parents. I saw that you were signed up to stay here for the Holidays, but you deserve to go home. You won't even have to pay me back. It'll be a Christmas present," he cried.

Todd sighed. Even though it would be nice to see his parents and be somewhere where he doesn't have to worry about being attacked by some mystery monster, he doesn't feel right about leaving Claire.

"Thank you for the offer, but I need to stay for Claire. I don't know if she realizes that she is petrified, but if she does she is probably scared and shouldn't have to be alone," Todd said.

"Oh yes you are such a thoughtful boy. You can see her whenever you like and know that my office is always open to you. I don't care how late it is, if you need to talk I will be here with cupcakes ready," he weeped.

Todd could tell that Professor Flitwick was genuinely concerned for the boy which reminded Todd why he loves Hogwarts so much and why he hopes that this issue is resolved soon. He doesn't want to have to leave Hogwarts and transfer to Salem, but if something else happened to his sister he would never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

 **Todd seems to be on Team "The Potters did it". Is there anything that could happen that would change his mind? Only time will tell. In the next chapter Dylan is taken to Professor Dumbledore's office where she learns some interesting information about Harry's sorting and then after that we check in with James as he gets ready to go home. Stay tuned!**


	46. Is Harry the Evil Twin?

**Dylan Potter**

Dylan was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room playing Wizard's Chess with Ron when Professor McGonagall entered and told her that she was wanted in Professor Dumbledore's office. Dylan could tell by the look on her face that there was another attack. When Dylan asked her who was attacked she said that it was second year Hufflepuff, Claire Lyons and that Harry was at the scene of the crime. Dylan's stomach dropped. He did leave earlier to find Claire and explain what happened with the snake. Dylan knew it was a bad idea, but it was driving him crazy not to talk to her. Of course he would be the one to find her petrified body and of course everyone would believe that he was the one who did it.

Dylan's heart also broke for her good friend, Cam Fisher. She could tell that he had a crush on Claire and knows that he must be crushed. Part of her wants to make a quick spot to the Hufflepuff common room so she could check on him, but she had a feeling that she was not welcomed there and after everything that has happened, he probably believes that Harry is guilty too. Heck, he might even think that Dylan is involved with this which upsets Dylan even more. How could she face him if he doesn't trust her anymore?

"Harry didn't do it Professor McGonagall. He only wanted to explain himself to her. He also didn't tell that snake to attack her at Dueling Club. He was telling it to leave her alone," Dylan rambled.

"That is enough rambling Miss Potter. Nobody is accusing Harry of anything," she said putting her hand up.

Nobody? Thats a laugh because from Dylan's view it seems that everyone is accusing Harry and Dylan for this.

Dylan knew better than to say that out loud though. Professor McGonagall would probably not be very amused.

Dylan was so happy that the Polyjuice Potion was almost ready so that they could finally clear their name. It is obvious that Draco Malfoy knows more about the Chamber than he is admitting to everyone. Even if he isn't the Heir, he probably knows who is and once they find out this can be stopped.

When they reached the ugly, stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall said the password "Lemon Drop" and the gargoyle sprang to the side and the wall behind him split open and led them to a spiral staircase.

Dylan remembered when she went to Dumbledore's office last year trying to get him to put her into Slytherin. He refused and just gave her more questions. Dylan knows now that he must have known that she was the missing Potter twin. She still doesn't understand why he couldn't have just told her, but she assumes that someone as wise as him must have had a pretty good reason.

When they got into his office, Professor McGonagall told her to wait with Harry and then she walked away.

Dylan walked further into the office which had not changed since last year. She could hear Harry talking quietly. She turned and saw that he had the Sorting Hat on his head. He was speaking to it and didn't seem to notice that Dylan was there.

"You're wrong. I don't belong in Slytherin," he said.

"Of course you don't. That is why you were put into Gryffindor," Dylan said. He jumped when he heard her voice and quickly took off the hat and put it back.

"Dylan! I didn't do it. You know that right?" he asked. Dylan nodded slowly.

"Of course, but what were you talking about with the Sorting Hat?" Dylan asked curiously. Harry looked down nervously at his feet. He had a secret. There is something he was keeping from Dylan.

"Well you see I-I was almost put into Slytherin. The Hat wanted me there, but I asked it not to because I didn't want to be a Slytherin," Harry said.

Dylan was extremely confused. When she asked to be in Slytherin, the Hat refused saying that she needed to learn about her true history. Why did it want Harry in Slytherin?

"Harry, do you actually think that we might be the Heirs of Slytherin?" Dylan asked quietly.

"No...yes...I don't know, but I know that I didn't do any of this," Harry mumbled.

"Well...I don't think we are. I don't know if you know this, but when I was sorted I actually wanted to be in Slytherin, but the Hat refused saying that I needed to learn about my past and if we were the Heirs, then wouldn't my past be connected with Slytherin?" Dylan asked.

Harry was quiet for a while.

"I guess that makes sense, but why did it want me in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor? Is it possible that I am destined for darkness while you are destined for good? Am I an evil twin?" he asked.

Dylan did not understand why Harry was almost put into Slytherin and why the hat listened to the Harry's request and not Dylan's, but that didn't matter right now. There were more important things to worry about and Dylan felt that it would be best to calm Harry down.

She turned and looked over at the beautiful Phoenix that was sitting on a Golden perch. It looked old, but Dylan still thought it looked very distinguished.

"Dumbledore's phoenix doesn't have a lot of time left it seems," she said slowly walking towards the bird. Harry looked at the bird. It is obvious that he didn't notice it earlier. He began to look closer.

"Hopefully he doesn't die while we are alone with it, but it would be my luck, wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

As if on cue, the Phoenix burst into flame which caused Harry to yell and jump back. Dylan turned to try to calm down Harry. He obviously didn't know anything about Phoenixes .

Before she could say anything, Dumbledore entered with a grim look on his face.

"Professor! It wasn't us I swear! It just burst into flames on its own!" Harry gasped.

Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile.

"Yes and about time. I've been trying to get Fawkes to move on for a bit now," he said.

Harry gave Dumbledore a puzzled look.

"Harry, that was a Phoenix. When it is time for them to die, they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes. Look," Dylan said pointing to the pile of ashes. As expected, there was a tiny newborn bird poking his head up.

"He really is a lot more handsome when he is full grown and healthy. His red and gold feathers are quite a sight. Phoenixes really make great pets. Their tears have healing powers, they can carry heavy loads, and they are extremely loyal to their owners," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore took a seat at his high chair and looked to Dylan and Harry as if he was waiting for them to explain themselves.

Harry seemed to just remember why they were there. Dylan gave Harry a pleading look to let her handle it. Harry tends to say things that will get him in more trouble whereas Dylan does better in these situations. The last thing she needed was for Harry to admit to hearing voices that nobody else can hear and that Dylan saw some of this coming in a crystal ball. It would make them seem extra guilty. However, before either could speak the office door flew open and Hagrid rushed in.

"It wasn' them, Professor Dumbledore. I was talkin ter Harry just before that girl was found and Dylan was nowhere near it. The couldn' have done it," he rambled.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say something, but Hagrid kept rambling about how neither Harry, nor Dylan could have done it.

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore finally yelled which shut Hagrid up.

"I do not believe that the Potter twins are responsible for these attacks," he said. Hagrid's shoulders dropped.

"Oh...well then I'll be waiting outside," he said.

Hagrid left the room, leaving the three alone.

"So you don't think we did it?" Harry asked.

"No, I do not," Dumbledore stated.

Dylan was now confused. Then why was she here?

"Then why did you want to see us?" Dylan asked.

"I do want to talk to you. I just wanted to see if there was anything that you would like to tell me. Anything at all," he said with a gentle tone.

Dylan bit her lip, hoping that her twin telepathy would work and Harry would not say anything about the Polyjuice Potion, the voices they have heard, or anything that could get them in trouble. She didn't even want to tell Dumbledore that they suspected Malfoy was involved because they still don't have enough proof.

"No, Professor. Nothing at all," Harry said. Dylan let out a small sigh of relief. She didn't even realize that she had been holding her breath.

"Are you sure? How about you, Miss Potter?" he asked looked over at Dylan.

Dylan knew that she should have told him about what she saw in the crystal ball, but she knew that if she did that he would want her to look into the crystal ball again and when it didn't work, then it would seem that she planned this.

"No sir," Dylan said keeping her voice calm.

* * *

 **Now that Dylan knows that Harry was almost a Slytherin, she is more confused than ever, but that will have to be answered later because it is almost Polyjuice Potion time! In the next chapter, James gets into an argument with a close friend before leaving for the Holidays and then after that we check in with Cam as he returns home to Aliquam Velit.**


	47. The Fight

**James Watson**

Classes were over and everyone was getting ready to return home for the holidays. James never thought he could be this excited to return to his home, but right now it couldn't happen fast enough. The Chamber of Secrets has really been stressful for everyone. Even though James is a pureblood and not a target, he still does not want to be on campus when someone else is attacked.

James is also upset with how Professor Dumbledore is handling this. Harry Potter has been at the scene of the crime twice and he has exposed that he was a Parcelmouth. How could he not be responsible for this? He should be expelled. James could understand not expelling Dylan Potter right away since she has been better about concealing her involvement, but at least if they got rid of Harry, it would be harder for Dylan to succeed with wiping out all of the Muggle Borns by herself.

James has been fairly quiet about his feelings on this because of how sensitive Kemp is whenever Dylan comes up. He is blinded by their past friendship to see the obvious truth.

"Neville, dude, you have got to lighten up on the traps. I've almost walked into them like 5 times today," Dune said.

Neville has placed a bunch of traps around his bed. He thinks that even though he is a pureblood that he would be a target because he was almost a squib.

"I'm not taking any chances," Neville said.

"I think you are in the clear. Just because your magic didn't kick in until later, it does not mean that you were almost a squib. You're a pureblood and so far the monster has only gone after the cat of a squib and two Muggle-Borns," Kemp said.

"Yeah and do you really think the Potter twins are going to strike when all of us are in here?" James asked with a smirk. Kemp shot James a mean look. James realized what he just said. James sighed. Looks like Kemp is going to get annoyingly defensive again.

"Seriously?" Kemp asked.

"Harry has been at the scene of the crime two out of three times and he can speak to snakes. It really does add up," James explained calmly. If he didn't raise his voice, then maybe Kemp would stay civilized

"What does that have to do with Dylan?" Kemp asked. His fists were clinching. James sighed again. This wasn't worth it.

"Just forget I said anything," he said wanting to drop it.

"No. I want to know what Dylan has to do with this," Kemp said starting to raise his voice.

James could tell that Kemp was not going to drop this so he gave in.

"They are twins who are almost always together. You don't think that Dylan can talk to snakes too? You don't think that they don't tell each other everything? You think that Harry could be solely responsible for this? I know you think that Harry is some evil twin while Dylan is some innocent flower, but you have to face facts. The girl you thought was your friend might not be your friend," James explained.

"I can't believe that you just blindly believe everything you hear. You don't even know Dylan and I can promise you that you would never do this. Especially to someone as innocent as Claire Lyons. One of her oldest friends is crazy about the girl. She wouldn't try to hurt him like this," Kemp said.

"And you barely know Harry, but because you had one bad experience that neither you nor Neville will talk about, you were quick to turn on him because you are obviously jealous of him," James said starting to raise his voice. Kemp wasn't even listening to reason and it angered James.

"I am not jealous of Harry! I don't even think that Harry is involved with this because I'm not some blind sheep," Kemp said throwing his hands up.

"Since when?" James asked.

"I might not like Harry, but I know that if Dylan knew anything about this she wouldn't put up with it," Kemp said.

"You say I'm blind? You defending Dylan is blindness," James pointed out.

Kemp then pounced up and tackled James.

"Dude!" Dune yelled. James was trying to push Kemp off as Dune grabbed Kemp and pulled him off.

"Are you crazy?" James asked. He was now yelling. What was wrong with him? They were supposed to be friends and Kemp was acting like some immature, spoiled child who didn't get his way. No wonder he was friends with Massie. At least when James messed with Massie she didn't flip out like a psycho path.

"What is going on here?" said a voice from outside the bedroom. James looked up to see that a crowd had formed and Percy Weasley was pushing his way to the front.

James saw that Harry was in the small crowd. He looked uncomfortable. He must have heard them talking about him. James grabbed his packed chest and stormed out of the room, glaring at Harry the entire time.

Kemp would be sorry when the truth finally came out. He just hopes that Kemp is mature enough to apologize...he also hoped that the two of them were still conscious.

* * *

 **James and Kemp had a falling out. Will it last? Only time will tell. Next we check in with Cam as he struggles with his feelings and gets a brotherly chat, then after that we will jump to Christmas Day with Kristen at Hogwarts.**


	48. Brotherly Love

**Cam Fisher**

Cam should be happy to be back home with his family. His brother was in town for a few days with Sammi so the Harringtons and the Fishers have been spending all of their time together. Dinner was going to begin in a bit and usually at this time Cam would be having a snowball fight in the backyard, but now Cam wasn't really in the mood. Even Derrick didn't seem like his jolly self. He was currently pretending to listen to all of Sammi's stories about her Auror training while Cam sat next to a window, staring off into space.

He thinks back to the day when he saw Claire's petrified body. He didn't think he could feel more guilty about letting Claire be alone, but then he saw the crying face of her younger brother and that made Cam feel like absolute scum.

Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan, and even Olivia are now convinced that the Potter twins are responsible for it. Derrick is even a little suspicious of Harry now, but still refuses to believe that Dylan could be involved in anyway. Cam doesn't know what to believe anymore. Harry does seem like the obvious suspect, but could Dylan actually be involved. He can't imagine Dylan doing something that could hurt one of her friends, but maybe hanging around Harry changed her. Kemp always did say that he felt that Harry was a bad influence, but Cam can't imagine Dylan going that dark. Cam wants to believe that Dylan is completely innocent, but it is hard to believe that Harry is capable of all of this by himself. He was only a second year, but it is true that as a baby he survived You-Know-Who's Death curse. Then again, so did Dylan. Are they just more powerful together?

Cam was so confused. He doesn't want to turn against one of his oldest friends and part of him doesn't even believe that she is involved, but Cam can't be so sure anymore. Claire was attacked and he didn't even have the chance to tell her how he feels about her. He has had a crush on her since the moment he saw her and maybe if he was open with her she would have wanted him around when she decided to wander around campus and then Cam could have protected her.

"Hey younger brother, how are you holding up?" Cam heard his brother say. He turned to see that Harris was standing behind him holding two cups of Hot Cocoa. He handed one to Cam and sat down next to him.

"I'm just worried about Claire. I really hope that she is okay," Cam explained.

"She will be. Sprout and Pomfrey know what they are doing. You and Claire will be back to giving each other loving stares before you know it," Harris said.

"That is if she is even allowed to stay at Hogwarts. If they don't find out who the Heir is soon, it won't be safe for anyone who isn't a pure-blood blood purist to attend Hogwarts," Cam pointed out.

"They'll figure it out. Professor Dumbledore is one of the wisest wizards of our time. I bet he has already narrowed it down to less than 5 people," Harris said giving Cam's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Why do some people hate Muggle-Borns so much?" Cam asked. Harris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wish I knew. Someone who doesn't have so much hate in their heart can't usually understand the reasoning of someone's hate," Harris said.

"Has Sammi said anything about it? Have they told her any information on the Chamber in her training?" Cam asked. Cam was hoping that maybe he knew a little more about who was responsible. Cam would like nothing more than to hear that there is no way that Dylan was invovled.

Harris sighed and shook his head.

"I doubt she knows anymore than you do, but I promise that everything is going to work out and when Claire is cured you should probably tell her how you feel," Harris said.

"Am I that obvious?" Cam asked.

"Don't worry. I was that obvious too with Sammi and it worked out for me. Plus I think Claire isn't going to take so long to figure out her true feelings," Harris said.

"Thanks Harris," Cam said giving him a brotherly hug.

"You got it bro. Now dinner is almost ready so lets go before dad takes all of the good pieces of chicken," Harris said.

Cam forced a small smile before getting up to join the family. Cam felt slightly better after talking to Harris, but he still wishes that he had the answers so he could stop the madness and keep Claire safe.

He wants to stay positive, but that is pretty hard when his crush is lying in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and his oldest friend might actually be guilty.

* * *

 **Wow Cam is actually starting to turn on Dylan? Could this be the start of the Aliquam Velit bond breaking? In the next chapter Kristen talks to Todd about everything and becomes more motivated than ever to find the truth, then after that Josh attends the Aliquam Velit Christmas Ball.**


	49. For Todd!

**Kristen Gregory**

Kristen woke up naturally as natural light filled her bedroom. It was Christmas morning and she was still at Hogwarts. Even though Kristen would have loved to be able to see her family and hang out with her friends at the Aliquam Velit Christmas Ball, but she knew that it was too important that she stayed on campus. Her mother thought she was using this time to focus on her studies, but in reality she just wanted to protect Dylan.

This Chamber of Secrets business has gotten way too out of hand and she needed to find the truth before someone she cared about was harmed. Kristen wasn't convinced that Draco Malfoy was responsible anymore. Sure, he hated Muggle-Borns, but she had a feeling that he was getting set up and she had a feeling that she knew who was behind the set-up.

That's right. Kristen believed that the Potter Twins were the Heirs of Slytherin. They both could speak to snakes and Harry has been seen at the scene of the crime too many times. Kristen knew that Dylan wasn't a part of it though. Just because she was the Heir did not mean she was dark. Dylan obviously had no idea, but Kristen feared that if her suspicions of Harry were correct, then when Dylan found out he would turn on her. He might try to shift the blame on her or he could possibly attack her. Kristen couldn't let that happen which is why she is willing to play along with the current plan to sneak into the Slytherin Dungeon. She wants to stay close to Dylan so that if and/or when Harry turns on her, Kristen will be right by her side to make sure Harry does not hurt her.

Kristen stretched out her arms as she stepped out of bed. She was sure that there was going to be some gifts from home waiting for her in the common room. There was only one other Ravenclaw staying on campus so Kristen didn't bother getting dressed into daytime clothes. She just kept on her blue fleece pants and sleeping shirt and went to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth. Then she headed down to the common room where she saw quite a few gifts under the Ravenclaw tree.

She also saw the only other Ravenclaw on campus, Todd Lyons, collecting the gifts that belonged to him.

Kristen felt so bad for the boy. He spent all day in the Hospital Wing with his sister. The school even let him eat his meals in there. He only left when it was time to go to bed. She couldn't speak to him, but he still didn't want her to be alone. Kristen had thought that the first year was annoying, but he didn't deserve this and neither did his older sister, Claire.

"Merry Christmas Todd," Kristen said as she walked over to the tree. The young boy looked over at Kristen. She noticed that there were dark rings around his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Merry Christmas Kristen," he yawned.

"Looks like you got a lot of presents from your friends and family," Kristen said trying to make conversation with the boy. It stunk that all of his friends were away so he had to go through all of this alone.

"Some of them belong to Claire. I guess the owls knew to deliver her gifts to me," Todd explained as he tried to rearrange the abundance of gifts in his arms so he wouldn't drop anything.

"Would you like me to help you bring them up to Claire?" Kristen asked.

"You don't have to. I'm sure you want to open your gifts," he said shaking his head. Kristen's heart broke for the boy. Before the petrification Kristen also saw curiosity in the boy's eyes, but now all she sees is fear and pain. She understood why. His sister was petrified and he could be next.

"It isn't really safe for you to be walking alone," Kristen said.

"Lady Helena is going to go with me," he said.

Kristen almost forgot that Todd hung out with the Ravenclaw House Ghost along with Layne, Dempsey, and Luna.

"It really isn't any trouble. You shouldn't be alone on Christmas," Kristen said. She doesn't know why she was so persistent. She didn't really know the young boy, but Kristen's heart just broke for him. She can't imagine what he is going through right now.

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Claire and Lady Helena. Besides I'm sure you would rather hang out with D-...your Gryffindor friend," Todd cringed. He couldn't even say Dylan's name. He probably thought she was responsible for his sister's attack along with Harry.

Kristen had to clear Dylan's name and find out the real truth so that nobody else has to go through what Todd is going through. As Todd left, Kristen felt herself become more determined than ever. This wasn't just about saving Dylan...it was about saving the Hogwarts Student Body. It was about saving innocent kids like Todd Lyons.

If Harry Potter was truly guilty, Kristen did not plan on letting him get away with it.

* * *

 **When Kristen originally joined the Golden Crew in their plan, she did it to help out Dylan, but now she is more emotionally invested in the actual cause. She definitely doesn't trust Harry which could cause problems. Will the experience with the Polyjuice Potion change her mind?  
In the next chapter Josh gets confronted at the Aliquam Velit Christmas Ball, then after that Todd has a heart to heart with Lady Helena. Stay Tuned!**


	50. Inappropriate Gossip

**Josh Hotz**

"We're going to go say hello to Minister Block, why don't you go find your friends?" Mrs. Hotz said as the Hotz family entered the ballroom where the Aliquam Velit Christmas Ball was being held.

Josh wore his custom-fitted dress robes with a green tie. He looked ready for a regal night out, but he was not feeling ready.

Nothing felt right. Dylan and Kristen were still at Hogwarts. Cam was being anti-social and mopey. Derrick always seemed distracted and was not his cheery, positive self. Kemp just seemed angry. Josh heard that he got into a huge fight with his roommate, James, and it was clear that he was not over it. Even Massie, Alicia, and Plovert didn't seem like they were in the mood to celebrate the holidays.

They should all be happy to be away from that Chamber mess, but they were still all on edge. Josh hated it. He hated that it was Salazar Slytherin who created the Chamber which has made everyone hate the Slytherin House even more than before. He hated that most people seemed to think that Dylan and Harry were responsible. Josh knew that was a preposterous thought. Dylan and Harry were best friends with a Muggle-born witch, a brilliant one at that. He hated that a brilliant witch like Hermione Granger might face persecution because her parents were Muggles. Everything about it just sucked. He was surprised that the Golden Crew wasn't trying to get to the bottom of it. At least he assumed that they weren't trying to investigate it because if they were, surely they would ask Josh for help. He was a Slytherin after all and after last year they knew they could trust him. Maybe they wanted to stay out of trouble after everything that happened last year. Maybe they were trying to keep the attention off themselves...not that it was working.

Josh headed to the Christmas punch bowl and poured himself a glass. He took a long sip and looked out on the dance floor. He saw Skye Hamilton dancing with Chris Abley. They didn't seem to be fazed by the Chamber of Secrets. They knew that they were safe as pure bloods. Josh wondered how the true Heir would react if he or she knew what Mr. Abley did for a living.

"Hey Josh," said a female voice.

Josh turned to see a small group of young women. It was Abby Boyd, Hadley Durk, Coral Adams, and Kori Geidman. They were all from Aliquam Velit, but attended Salem instead of Hogwarts. Abby and Hadley were 3 years older than Josh, but Coral and Kori were the same age.

"What's up ladies?" he asked giving his signature, flirty smirk.

"Nothing much, are you having a good time?" Abby asked. Josh wasn't sure why these girls were wasting their time talking to Josh. Coral and Kori were never friends with Josh and Abby and Hadley weren't the type to waste their time on younger boys.

Josh shrugged.

"I've been to better balls," he said.

"Well I bet the ones at Hogwarts are definitely more...exciting," Hadley said as if she was trying to hold in laughter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Josh asked.

"Well I heard about how there was a troll let loose last year during Halloween and this year a monster was released to attack Muggle-borns," Hadley explained.

"Nothing gets pass you," Josh sighed. Usually Josh would be all about gossiping, but when lives are at risk, it didn't seem like an appropriate thing to do.

"I just can't believe that Dylan Marvil was responsible for this. She always seemed like Massie's pathetic follower, didn't think she had the guts," Abby said.

Josh flinched slightly.

"First of all, its Dylan Potter. I'm sure you've heard that she was the other half of the Dark Lord's survivors. Second of all, she didn't do any of this," Josh said.

"That is not what I heard. I heard that she and her twin brother are the Heirs of Salazar Slytherin who himself was a huge blood purist," Coral said.

Where are they hearing this? Josh has no idea what is happening at Salem and he doesn't care. Why are they so "up to date" on Hogwarts rumors?

"There you are Josh, what are you doing with these girls?" Josh heard Massie say.

Josh turned to see that Massie and Alicia were now standing behind him with their arms crossed. They were all dolled up looking way better than the girls from Salem. Even at a young age, Massie and Alicia were natural beauties and had a presence that could even make Hadley and Abby feel intimidated.

"We are just wondering about your old friend's monster attacking Muggle Borns," Abby said with fake confidence.

"Abby, is Salem so boring that you have a class on the current events at Hogwarts?" Massie asked.

"I mean this is a pretty big deal. I bet your dad really regrets letting you hang out with a blood purist. I always knew that Dylan was no good," Coral said, refusing to look right at Massie as if eye contact would turn her into stone.

"At least people give a crap about who she is," Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"Besides anybody who believes that Dylan is some psycho blood purist is totally pathetic...so I guess this all makes sense," Massie said cocking her head with a fake smile.

The other girls let their jaws drop as Massie and Alicia high fived each other.

"Come on Josh. You of all people know what a waste of time these...nobodies are," Alicia said linking arms with Josh. Massie grabbed Josh's other arms and led him away from the speechless, Salem students.

"People will seriously believe everything they hear," Massie said.

"Which is why I am about to accidentally let it slip that Abby was caught cheating on her practice O. W. L. S and that Hadley helped. I might also add that Coral and Kori were originally rejected from Salem, but had their parents beg to get them a spot," Alicia smirked.

"This is why we are friends," Massie smiled.

"So you guys don't believe that the Potter twins are responsible either?" Josh asked.

"Of course not. We all know Dylan would never go dark like that and even though I may not be a part of the Harry Potter fan club, I know he isn't evil either," Massie said.

"Anybody who believes that needs to get a life," Alicia agreed.

Josh nodded in agreement. Now if only he could convince the majority of the Hogwarts student body of the Potters innocence...maybe then they could find out who is really responsible. The Potter twins might seem like the most obvious, but after everything that happened last year Josh knows that the bad guy is not who you always suspect.

* * *

 **Is Josh going to start his own investigation since he thinks that the Golden Crew is staying out of it? Will he eventually rejoin forces with them? Only time will tell. In the next chapter Todd talks to Lady Helena about the Chamber as he looks for answers then after that we join Dylan as the Golden Crew and Kristen put their Polyjuice plan into action.**


	51. Todd Wants Answers

**Todd Lyons**

Madam Pomfrey lets Todd stay with Claire for most of the day, but always makes him leave when the sun is about to go down. It isn't safe for him to be wandering around after dark. Todd wishes that they would let him stay in the Hospital Wing, but unfortunately thats not the way things work.

As expected, Lady Helena was waiting outside of the Hospital Wing when Todd left.

"Do you just hang out here all day?" Todd asked her.

"I don't mind. It gives me time alone with my thoughts," she said.

"I wish they could just finish up the antidote. Maybe one of them saw who was responsible. That would have to be enough proof to expel them and stop this madness," Todd said.

"One can hope," she said solemnly.

"Are you sure you don't know who is doing this?" he asked.

"I promise that I don't," she said.

Lady Helena didn't like to talk about the Chamber of Secrets, but Todd wishes that she would tell him more about it. Doesn't he deserve that?

"You knew Salazar Slytherin, didn't you?" Todd asked.

She was quiet for a second before speaking.

"I did. He was still running the school with the other founders when I attended Hogwarts," she said.

"And you don't know what monster he hid in the Chamber?" he asked.

"Of course not. Nobody knew," she said not looking at Todd. Todd thinks she knows more than she lets on. Layne assures him that she is probably ashamed that she can't help out more, but Todd isn't so sure that is the reason she doesn't answer any of his questions.

"Has this ever happened before?" Todd asked.

She was silent for a bit again. It was obvious that she knew something. Todd had to know what she was hiding. If it could bring him one step closer to stopping this madness...he had to know.

"It has, hasn't it? Who opened it the first time?" Todd asked.

"You shouldn't ask so many questions. They can get you in trouble," she said coldly.

"Don't you think I deserve to know who attacked my sister?" Todd asked. She definitley knew something.

"I told you that I don't know who did this. If I did I would do what I could to stop it so I could protect you," she explained.

"But if this has happened before, they might be responsible for the re-opening," Todd said.

"I-Its impossible," she said quietly.

"What is?" he asked.

They were approaching the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room. If he wanted answers he would have to get them quickly.

She turned towards Todd and softened her expression that was filled with darkness seconds before.

"My dear boy. So curious, yet so pure. I wish I could help you, but I cannot. You just must trust me so that you can stay safe. Please promise me you won't go looking for this monster," she said.

Lady Helena looked at Todd in the same loving way that his mother looked at him. Todd never asked if Lady Helena had children, but she definitely had the protective mother trait down. Todd had so many questions, but he knew that Lady Helena was right and that he shouldn't go exploring for answers or else he could be the next victim and he might not be as lucky and get petrified. Todd didn't want Claire to wake up and find out that Todd was dead. With how bad Todd was feeling, he could only imagine how Claire would feel.

"I promise. I just want this to all go away," Todd said.

"Me too," Lady Helena agreed.

Todd entered the empty Ravenclaw Common room. He assumed that Kristen was probably in her bedroom which made Todd feel relieved. He didn't want anymore of her sympathetic looks. She never cared about Todd or Claire. Unless she was planning on going after the monster and ending this mess once and for all, Todd really didn't care what she had to say about the situation.

If only he knew...

* * *

 **Todd wants answers, but knows better than to search to deep. Todd is very logical and doesn't act on impulse. Todd realizes that he is not ready to go on wild adventures, but one day that could all change.**

 **In the next chapter, Dylan and the rest finally get to take the Polyjuice Potion and sneak into the Slytherin Common Room, then after that Kristen bonds with Hermione.**


	52. Finding Answersor not

**Dylan Potter**

"How were you able to get Pansy and Millicent's hair?" Kristen asked Hermione and Dylan as they waited in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for Harry and Ron to return with DNA samples from Goyle and Crabbe.

"I got Millicent's hair from her robe when she was wrestling with me during the Dueling Club," Hermione said.

"And I got mine from Pansy when her hair got caught in a telescope during Astronomy," Dylan explained remember when she "accidentally" bumped into Pansy while they were observing stars. She refused to pull her hair back. Dylan figured it was because she was trying to look more like Nina who had naturally silky locks just like her sisters and cousin. However, Pansy's hair was dry and flat from using a little too much straightening potions. Dylan would have tried to same with Nina, but Nina was smart enough to keep her hair tucked into her robes.

"I got mine from Nina's hairbrush. She takes it everywhere with her so she can brush her hair in-between classes," Kristen said.

"I'm just hoping that Draco believes that Nina, Millicent, and Pansy decided to come home early," Hermione said.

"He is too full of himself to even think about it," Dylan muttered.

Kristen smirked.

Dylan waved away some of the black smoke that was coming from the cauldron that she was stirring. The Potion was ready for DNA.

There was a soft knock on the stall's door. The boys had arrived.

Hermione quickly opened the door.

"Did you get what you needed?" she asked.

They both held up a piece of hair

"Brilliant. Now I snuck some spare Slytherin robes out of the laundry. You guys will need bigger sizes for Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione explained.

Dylan looked back at the thick, mud-like potion bubbling in the cauldron.

"It looks just like "Moste Potente Potions" said it would. It is as ready as it ever will be," Dylan said.

"Now remember we only have one hour after we take it before we change back so we need to be quick," Hermione said as Kristen began to fill the glasses with the Potions.

"Put in your hair sample and let it take," Kristen said.

They each took a glass. Dylan took a deep breath as she dropped in Pansy's hair. The Potion hissed and frothed before turning into a mushy pea green substance. Dylan scrunched up her face in disgust. It did not look appetizing at all. Dylan looked over at the rest. Millicent's was a sickly yellow color, Crabbe's was a dark, murky brown, Goyle's was a booger-y khaki color, and Nina's was a green that was so dark it almost looked black. Out of all of them, Nina's looked the least gross, but still looked slightly rotted.

"We should probably take it in different stalls because Goyle, Crabbe, and Millicent aren't exactly tiny so once we change into them we probably won't fit into here," Harry said.

Dylan nodded and grabbed a Slytherin robe and went into a separate stall. Dylan changed into the robe, took a deep breath, and took the potion as quick as possible trying to avoid the taste. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid that intense sour flavor. Dylan's lips twisted as she tried to keep herself from throwing-up. The Potion was supposed to taste like the "essence" of the person they were turning into. If you were a good person, you had a better tasting potion. Apparently Pansy had a very sour personality. It was like sucking on 20 lemons and 4 Tamarinds at once. She felt herself begin to cough as she felt it slither down her body. Then she felt a burning sensation. She couldn't tell if she was going to vomit or collapse. Maybe both. She ended up falling to the floor as she felt her body bubbling. She felt her face begin to stretch into a square shape. Her messy hair started to dry out and grow shorter and straighter. Her body was stretching or shrinking in different places.

The pain finally stopped and Moaning Myrtle's mournful moans ,that she ignored earlier, began to sound clear again.

She slowly stood back up and left the stall, going right towards the mirror.

It worked. She looked exactly like Pansy Parkinson.

"That tasted like bitter sewage water," she heard coming from a hispanic voice. She turned to see Nina Callas coming from the stall.

"We did it," Dylan gasped. Her voice was now snootier and more British.

"Is everyone okay?" said a low raspy voice coming from Goyle's body. She saw Harry, as Goyle, was taking off his glasses as he left the stall.

"Yeah," grunted Ron as Crabbe.

Dylan couldn't help, but feel proud at what she accomplished. Of course, she didn't do it alone, but the fact that a small group of second years could pull off such a high level potion was nothing short of awesome.

Everyone looked like exactly like the person they were supposed to look like, so far. Hermione still hadn't left her stall.

"Hermione come out. It worked perfectly and we need to head to the Slytherin Dungeon quickly so we don't run out of time," Dylan said knocking on her stall's door.

"I...I don't think I'm going to come after all. I'll just clean up while you guys get the proof we need," said a high-pitched voice.

Wait. That wasn't right. There was nothing high-pitched about Millicent's voice. Dylan cocked her head.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with your voice?" Dylan asked.

"It...It's fine. I just think it is best for me to get rid of the evidence. Now hurry up and go. You are wasting time," she said with a lower, forced voice.

Dylan was concerned, but knew that Hermione was right. She would ask her about it later.

"Hermione is right. We'll update her when we get back," Dylan said.

Harry, Ron, and Kristen didn't seem as convinced, but went along with Dylan anyways

"We'll be back when we are done," Harry called back.

They quickly snuck out of the bathroom and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

"Don't swing your arms too much Ron," Harry muttered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Crabbe walks more stiff," Harry poitned out.

"Oh, like this?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

It was good for them to get the mannerisms down. Kristen had it was with Nina. She had very similar mannerisms to Alicia so all Kristen had to do was imitate Alicia and it would work out. Dylan looked over at Kristen who looked nervously over at Harry and Ron.

"Don't look nervous. Nina knows how to fake confidence when she is feeling insecure," Dylan said.

Kristen looked over at Dylan and gave her a small smile.

Dylan noticed that Nina really was quite gorgeous. She looked more like Alicia's sister than her cousin. Her hair was a couple shades darker and her skin was tanner, but they both had the same chocolate brown eyes and naturally puffy lips. Their personality weren't even that different. They both loved being the center of attention, they both loved to gossip, and they both loved to talk about cute boys, but there differences were enough to tear them apart. Before Alicia was sorted into Gryffindor, she was close with her cousins. Even though her cousins were open about being blood purists Alicia didn't let that faze her. Alicia's parents were quite the opposite when it came to the idea of blood purity so Alicia was never anti-muggle born, but she wasn't as open about her beliefs until she was shunned by her cousins for being put into Gryffindor. Now Alicia doesn't even seem like she wants to speak to them. Dylan wonders if she ever misses them. Dylan knows that she doesn't miss Ryan or Jaime, but Ryan and Jaime were never nice to Dylan whereas Nina, Cecila, and Isobel treated Alicia like a sister. They probably thought that they could convert Alicia to be more like them.

" ¡Disculpe, but I, Nina Callas, is never feeling insecure," she said in a haute tone. She added a little wink before looking forward, moving her hips as she strutted forward.

Pansy had kind of a bull dogish walk. It was like she was trying to fake confidence, but wasn't as successful as Nina.

They went down the marble staircase.

"Does anyone actually know where the Slytherin Dungeon is?" Ron asked.

"The Slytherins always come to breakfast from over there," Kristen said motions towards the entrance to the Hogwarts dungeons. A girl with long, curly hair was leaving the dungeons at that time.

Ron went to approach her as if he was going to ask her where to go, but Kristen stopped him.

"That would be Heidi Macavoy. She is a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," she said in a quiet voice.

Dylan knew she recognized her from their match last year and from the Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw Quiddtich Match that happened before Christmas Break. Oliver Wood required that the team attend all of the Quidditch Matches so that they could study their competition. Hufflepuff was not as strong as they were last year from what Dylan saw. Last year Hufflepuff was Ravenclaw's only loss and Hufflepuff only lost to Gryffindor because Dylan was able to catch the Snitch first and they should have beaten Slytherin, but when Slytherin's seeker caught the Snitch, they were able to beat Hufflepuff by 10 points. Harris was the captain last year and had a very strong team, but most of the team had graduated. The only returned was their new captain, Heidi Macavoy. Derrick was the new keeper and although he did well, he was not at Harris's level yet. Cam was a beater along with third year, Anthony Rickett. Cam was actually very strong for being so young. He was almost as good as the Weasley twins, but Cam and Anthony simply did not have a connection anywhere close to Fred and George which caused them to go after the same Bludgers a few times. Heidi was a very strong chaser, but the other two were nowhere close to being competition ready. Then there was the new Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory. He was a 4th year that Dylan never noticed before then. He was extremely attractive. Probably the most attractive young man that Dylan had ever seen. He actually did fairly well, but the Ravenclaw seeker was just a bit faster. When Dylan saw him, she understood why many Slytherin and Gryffindor female forth years attended, despite never showing interest in attending Quidditch matches where their House team did not play.

"Lets just head in that direction. I'm sure we will find it," Dylan said leading the way.

They walked through the deserted passages, but weren't really having any lucky. 15 minutes had already passed and Dylan was getting nervous. This couldn't have been all for nothing. They had to find their way.

"Wait, is that one?" Ron asked.

A figure was emerging from a side room. Dylan began to feel encouraged, but that feeling quickly vanished when she realized that it was Percy Weasley that they saw.

"What are you doing down here?" she heard Ron ask in surprise. Percy stopped in his track and looked at the group. Crap. This wasn't good.

"That...would be none of your business...it's Crabbe, isn't it?" he asked looking at Ron.

"Oh uh yeah," Ron grunted.

"Well you lot should be in your dormitories. It is not safe to be wandering around dark corridors these days," he said.

"You are," Ron pointed out.

Dylan wanted to strangle Ron. Why was he arguing with Percy? They didn't have time for this.

"I am a prefect so nothing is about to attack me," he said pompously.

Dylan didn't hold back her eye roll. If anything that would fit her character. Like the Slytherin monster would care about who was a prefect.

"There you both are. Pigging out in the Great Hall again I bet. I've been looking for you two," Dylan heard a voice come from behind them. She turned to see that Draco Malfoy was walking towards them.

Dylan never thought she would actually be happy to see Malfoy, but here she was feeling relieved.

"Nina? Pansy? What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Dylan noticed that he was looking at Kristen and his voice had softened.

"Oh well I just didn't want to miss anything so I convinced mi mama to let me come back early. It seems that Pansy wanted to copy me," Kristen said flipping her hair and smiling at Malfoy. Kristen was doing really well imitating Nina.

Malfoy turned his gaze towards Percy and began to glare.

"And what are you doing down here, Weasley?" he asked with a scowl on his face.

Percy began to glare at Malfoy as if he wanted to intimidate him.

"You have a bad attitude Malfoy. You would be smart to show a bit more respect to a school prefect," he said.

Malfoy scowled, then motioned for the crew to follow him.

Dylan quickly turned and followed Malfoy to the Slytherin Common Room.

"I've noticed that Peter Weasley..." Malfoy started.

"Percy," Ron corrected. Dylan shot Ron a look of warning. He would be best to quit talking. Maybe Ron should have stayed behind instead of Hermione. She would have had enough sense to stay into character.

"It doesn't matter. I've noticed that he has been sneaking around a lot lately and I know exactly what he is trying to do. He thinks he is going to catch the Slytherin heir single-handed," he snorted.

Dylan and Kristen let out a fake laugh which Harry and Ron began to do a second later. The stopped at a stretch of a damp stone wall.

"What was the new password again?" he asked.

Crap. Dylan had no idea. This would have been a great time to have Josh around.

"Oh uh..." Harry started.

"Now I remember...pure-blood," Malfoy said.

A stone door that was hidden in the bare wall slid open and they all walked through. Their password was pure-blood? That was a bit pretentious, but Dylan supposes that she shouldn't be surprised. She imagined that Josh probably cringes every time he uses it.

The Slytherin common room had rough stone walls and there were round, green lamps hanging from the ceiling. There was a crackling fireplace under a carved mantelpiece and it was surrounded by high-backed chairs.

Draco motioned for them to sit in them. .

"I'm going to go grab something my father sent me. I bet you will get a laugh from it," he said leaving for a bit, then coming back and handing them a newspaper clipping. They all leaned around Ron who was holding it.

Ron's eyes began to widen in shock as they read the article. Kristen, Harry, and Dylan made sure to laugh with hopes to distract from the paling for Ron's face as they read an article about an inquiry against Mr. Weasley. He was fined 50 Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Dylan felt very guilty, but had to hide it from her face. She really was at fault for him getting caught. She knew that she would have to pay him back even if he tried to refuse the money. Malfoy's father was quoted in the article. He called Mr. Weasley unfit to draw up laws and asked for the Muggle Protection Act to be scrapped. Mr. Weasley did not comment.

"Isn't that hilarious?" Malfoy asked.

They all faked another laugh. Even Ron, though his laugh didn't have a lot of feeling in it.

"Arthur Weasley just loves muggles. He should just destroy his wand and live with them. The Weasleys are a disgrace to all purebloods with the way that they act," Malfoy said.

Dylan noticed that Ron was beginning to growl in anger. Dylan tried to snap him back to reality without Malfoy noticing.

"What is going on with you, Crabbe?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh uh...stomachache," he grunted.

Dylan held her breath, hoping that Malfoy bought it.

"Ok then just go to the hospital wing. Make sure you give all of those Mudbloods a good kick for me," he said.

Dylan let out a fake laugh, even though she wanted to cringe at the use of the word "Mudblood". She was relieved that Malfoy was buying the lie.

"I would love that," Dylan said letting out another fake laugh.

"Si si," Kristen nodded.

"Honestly I am very surprised that the Daily Prophet isn't reporting on any of the attacks. I bet Dumbledore is trying to keep it quiet. He knows that he will be fired if it doesn't stop soon. My father has always said that Dumbledore is the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts. He is about as bad as Minister Block, maybe worse if that is even possible. He loves Mudbloods. If he was worth anything, he would have never let filth like Creevey in," Draco snorted.

Malfoy jumped up and began imitated Colin. He pretended to be taking pictures.

"Oh look its the Potter twins! Can I have you autographs? Please let me take some more pictures? Can I please kiss your feet?" he imitated.

Dylan was seriously not amused. Colin was annoying, but he was a good kid and didn't deserve this. However she faked a laugh with Kristen. Harry and Ron laughed a few seconds too late, but Draco seemed satisfied. Luckily Crabbe and Goyle were the types to always get the joke a little too late.

"Oh the perfect Potter twins. The fact that anybody thinks that those two Mudblood loving twats could be responsible for any of this is amusing. If they had any standards, they would never hang out with that obnoxious, know-it-all Mudblood Granger," he said.

Although it was refreshing that at least Malfoy realized how ridiuclous the rumor was, she wished that decent wizards could feel the same way. Dylan scooted in closer though. It seemed like Malfoy was about to admit his involvement.

"I wish I knew who it is so that I could help them," Malfoy sighed.

Dylan couldn't help, but let her shoulders drop. Ron's mouth even dropped in amazement, but Malfoy didn't notice. Malfoy wasn't the Heir...he didn't even know who was behind it.

"Oh Draco I am sure someone as bright and cunning as you has some idea," Kristen said, keeping her cool. She batted her eyes and smiled.

"You would think so, wouldn't you? But Father won't tell me anything about the last time it was opened. Now it was fifty years ago which was before his time, but he knows all about it. It was kept quiet and even though he wants to tell me he thinks that if I know too much it will look suspicious. Though I do know that the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died so I'm sure soon enough one will die again. I'm hoping for Granger," Malfoy laughed.

Ron clinched his fists, but stayed quiet. Dylan didn't know that somebody had died the last time. She wondered who it was. If she knew it could help clear up some things.

"I wonder if the person who opened it last time was caught," Dylan wondered allowed hoping that it would lead to Malfoy giving more information.

"They were and they were expelled. I assume that they are probably still in Azkaban," Draco said.

So they did send students to Azkaban. Dylan knew that she had to find the responsible one soon or else she and Harry might get blamed and she knew that she did not want to end up in Azkaban.

"Shame," Kristen said glancing over at the three of them.

"Yeah. Father said to just stay out of it and let the Heir finish the job so that the school can be cleaned of all of the Mudbloods. I'm sure he doesn't want me to help because of everything going on with him right now. The Ministry of Magic actually raided our manor last week," Malfoy said.

Dylan wondered if that was why Draco stayed on campus. Maybe his parents knew it was going to happen and didn't want him to have to be there for it just in case the Ministry found something.

"Oh no! ¡Que terrible!" Kristen gasped.

"Yeah well they didn't really find anything. Father had some very valuable Dark Arts artifacts, but we have a secret chamber under the drawing-room floor," Malfoy bragged.

Dylan nodded with fake concern when she noticed something. Her hair was beginning to get longer and redder. It was wearing off!

She nudged Harry and Kristen who she was sitting between so that they would take noticed. Harry nudged Ron who also noticed.

They quickly jumped up. They had to leave before Malfoy noticed the changed.

"I need medicine for my stomach!" Ron grunted as he sprinted away.

"I'll go with him," Harry quickly said.

"I forgot something in the Great Hall," Kristen chirped.

"Same," Dylan said.

They all rushed out, not even looking back at Malfoy's reaction.

They quickly ran back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without saying anything until they were safe behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"Well he isn't the Heir, but at least I can write to Dad and tell him to check under the Malfoy's drawing room," Ron said catching his breath.

"Thats great, but we got a lot more information that could lead us to more answers. Hermione come on out, we have a lot to tell you!" Dylan called out.

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.

Dylan cocked her head in confusion, along with everyone else.

"What's wrong? The potion has worn off so you should be back to normal like us," Dylan pointed out.

Moaning Myrtle floated above the stall where Hermione was locked in. She actually looked happy which made Dylan very nervous.

"Oh you must see it. It is absolutely awful," she said with a sick glee.

Dylan heard the lock slide back slowly and the door creaked open and Hermione slowly stepped out with her robes over her head. She was softly sobbing.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did you have a weird reaction to the potion? Maybe you were allergic to one of the ingredients," Kristen said curiously.

Hermione pulled off the hood of her robe and Dylan couldn't help, but gasp.

Her face was covered in black fur, her eyes were yellow, and she had pointed cat ears poking through her hair.

"M-Millicent must have a cat and I must have grabbed its hair instead. Th-the potion d-doesn't work correctly with animal DNA," Hermione said.

Dylan sighed.

"Wow. I think I read about this. You're not just going to turn back automatically," Kristen said.

"I know. I feel incredibly foolish," Hermione squeaked through her tears.

"Oh the teasing will be quite dreadful," Myrtle giggled.

Dylan kind of expected Kristen to smirk with pride, but she actually looked sympathetic.

"A second year who can help create a Polyjuice potion that was actually successful with the right kind of DNA is not foolish. If anything Millicent needs to wash her robes so that they aren't covered in cat fur," Kristen said ignoring Myrtle's nasty comments.

"We should get you up to the hospital wing. Luckily Madam Pomfrey isn't the type to ask questions," Harry said pulling up her hood again.

"I can't wait until everyone finds out that you have a tail," Myrtle gleefully said.

Dylan is shocked that someone who is so sensitive and apparently was a victim of bullying when she was alive would be kinder, but that was not the case with Myrtle.

Dylan shot Myrtle a mean glare that went ignored as they led Hermione out of the bathroom and towards the hospital wing.

* * *

 **So the Polyjuice Potion was almost a success. The Golden Crew has found out that Draco is not involved, but the now know the time period of the first attack and that someone has died from the Chamber's monster is the past. With this new information, will Kristen stay suspicious of Harry or begin to trust him? In the next chapter Kristen has a heart to heart with Hermione in the hospital wing as students begin to return to school. Then after that Dylan is reunited with an old gift. Stay tuned!**


	53. Why Do You Trust Him?

**Kristen Gregory**

Kristen went to the Hospital Wing every day during the break to visit Hermione. She had actually grown to like the little know it all, plus it gave her an excuse to watch out for Todd as he went to visit his sister. Unlike Todd, Kristen was not allowed to stay there for meals, but it was nice to know that he had a little more than a ghost to walk him to and from the Hospital Wing.

Today Todd was not there though. Student were arriving back at Hogwarts so Kristen figured that he was going to see his friends. Kristen was actually happy about this so that she could talk to Hermione without having to worry about Todd listening in. She wanted Hermione's true opinion of Harry. Kristen knew that Dylan was so happy to finally have real family, that it would be nearly impossible for her to see Harry in a negative light, but Hermione seemed to be quite logical and intelligent. She might be able to make some sense of things.

"Hermione?" Kristen asked quietly so that Madam Pomfrey could not hear their conversation.

Hermione looked up from her History of Magic textbook. Even though Hermione was looking a lot better and almost all of the fur had disappeared from her face, she was going to have to miss the first couple days of classes so she wanted to stay ahead of the game with her studies. Kristen could respect that because she would be doing the same thing in this situation.

"Yes Kristen?" she asked.

"Did you ever really think that Draco was the Heir of Slytherin?" Kristen asked.

Hermione glanced around the other side of the sheet put up to conceal her from other students that might try to sneak a peek.

"Well he did seem to be a logical choice. He obviously hates Muggle Borns and has been quite outspoken about it," she shrugged.

"But wouldn't he be a little too obvious?" Kristen asked.

"Well we know now that he is not responsible for the attacks. Why do you ask? Do you have any new leads?" she asked.

Kristen took a deep breath. She knew that it could be risky to trust Hermione with what she was about to say, but she needed to get another opinion on this. Even though Kristen could admit that Harry seemed genuinely surprised that Draco was not the Heir, he could just be a really good actor. Hermione knew him better than Kristen so she would be more likely to be able to see through him.

"How much do you trust Harry?" Kristen asked.

Hermione gasped quietly.

"You don't actually believe that the Potters are responsible, do you?" she asked in a whisper.

"I mean I know Dylan didn't do any of this...but the signs really are pointing to Harry," Kristen shrugged.

"Kristen I would trust Harry with my life. He is a good person and I know you weren't there, but he did save me from a troll last year. If he really hated Muggle Borns, do you think he would do that?" Hermione questioned.

She had a point. Kristen almost forgot about the troll.

"I wouldn't be so close with Harry if he was a blood purist and I doubt he would hang out with me," Hermione said.

"But what about the fact that Harry is a Parcelmouth and he has been seen at the scene of the crimes," Kristen pointed out.

"You know how you said that Draco Malfoy was too obvious? Don't you think it looks like someone is trying to make the Potter Twins seem a little too obvious?" she asked.

"I guess you have a point," Kristen shrugged.

"Harry is not responsible. I promise," Hermione said.

"But how can you be so sure? I've known Dylan my entire life, but you've only known Harry for less than 2 years. How can you have so much faith in him" Kristen asked.

"The same way I have so much faith in Dylan. I've seen what they are capable of at such a young age and based on their past actions I know that they have good hearts. They are going to be great wizards one day. They might even change the world. I might be good with books and memorizing spells, but they understand the importance of loyalty and friendship. They are the Anti-Dark Lord. They may break some rules every once in a while, but it is always for the greater good. They will always fight for what is right. You have to believe that," Hermione explained.

Kristen could tell by Hermione's conviction that she really thought highly of the Potter Twins. She really had a lot of faith in them and Kristen respected that. She could tell that Hermione knew in her heart that Harry was not guilty, just like Kristen knew in her heart that Dylan was not guilty. Maybe she could trust that Harry was innocent. He really did seem like he wanted to get to the bottom of everything. Maybe it was time to stop being so suspicious of Harry so she could finally invest in finding the real culprit.

Kristen was about to close her book and head back to her dormitory to see Padma and the rest of her Ravenclaw friends when she saw something sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"What's this?" Kristen asked pulling it out. Hermione quickly snatched it away, but not before Kristen saw Professor Lockhart's signature.

"Just a get well card," she said blushing.

"From Professor Lockhart...you keep that under your pillow?" Kristen asked.

"Um...yes...well... please don't tell the others," she begged.

Kristen could respect that Hermione was on Team Potter, but she would have to disagree with being on Team Lockhart. Nobody was perfect after-all.

* * *

 **Kristen has warmed up to Hermione. I guess working together to save the school can do that. In the next chapter Dylan finds something that leads to more questions and then after that Plovert decides to try to get in the Golden Crew's adventure. Stay tuned!**


	54. Who is Tom Riddle?

**Dylan Potter**

Classes were back in session and everybody could not stop gossiping about Hermione's absence. Some people thought that she had been attacked, but the faculty has been assuring everyone that Hermione was just sick and would be returning to class soon. Dylan, Harry, and Ron had been bringing Hermione her homework assignments after dinner so that she could stay caught up with everything. Dylan imagined that Hermione was probably one of the few students that would actually keep doing homework, despite being turned into a human/cat hybrid.

They had just left the infirmary so that Madam Pomfrey could give Hermione her evening dose of medicine and they were now heading back Gryffindor Tower. They already had a lot of homework so they need to spend their night getting some of it done. Dylan would rather spend her time investigating the secret of the Chamber of Secrets, but they haven't received anymore information since their meeting with Draco so she didn't really know where to start.

"Ugh I forgot to ask Hermione how many rat tails you need for the Hair-Raising Potion; Dylan do you remember?" Ron asked.

"Four," Dylan sighed.

Ron was about to thank her, but they heard loud yelling coming from the floor above them.

"Uh oh what ticked Filch off now?" Ron sighed.

Harry stiffened.

"You don't think there was another attack, do you?" he asked.

Dylan's eyes widened. The trio quickly took off and headed towards the noise. They hid out of sight so that they could spy on Filch's outburst.

"...more work for me. Mopping all night like I have no other plans. I have had enough, I will be speaking to Dumbledore about this," he angrily muttered.

As he began to walk away the group looked over at the scene. They were near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There was a great flood of water that was coming from out of the cracks of the bathroom door. Now that Filch was no longer yelling, Dylan could hear Myrtle crying.

"Who upset Myrtle now?" Ron asked with a sigh.

"Lets find out," Dylan said as the group sloshed through the water. The bathroom door had a sign that said "Out of Order". Dylan pushed opened the door and walked towards Myrtle's wails that were coming from her usual stall. It took Dylan's eyes a second to adjust to the darkness which was on account of the candles being extinguished by the flooding of water.

"Myrtle, what's wrong?" Harry asked as they reached her toilet's door.

"Who is that? Did you come back to throw something else at me?" she sobbed.

Dylan looked over at Harry and Ron curiously. Why would someone throw something at her? Most people just wanted to avoid her.

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked.

Myrtle floated up into view.

"Hou would I know? I was just minding my own business when someone decides to prank poor Myrtle and throw a book at me," she explained.

"But you can't be hurt if you can't feel it," Ron said.

Dylan sighed. Ron seriously needed to think before he spoke.

"Oh sure! Why don't we all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Hahaha! Sounds like such a lovely game!" she shrieked.

"That is horrible. Who threw it at you?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know! I was just sitting over there thinking about death and it just fell right through the top of my head. It washed out over there," she weeped pointing to a old looking black book. As Dylan walked closer, she began to recognize it. It was the book that she gave to Ginny, the one that Merri-Lee gave to her at Harris and Sammi's wedding.

"Wait, it could be dangerous," Ron said trying to pull Dylan back.

"Its just a book Ron. How dangerous could it be," Harry said.

"You should hear about the books that Dad told me about that the Ministry confiscated. There was one that burned out your eyes," he said.

Dylan rolled her eyes and picked up the book.

"It won't do that. I know this book. I-I gave it to Ginny last summer. It is a diary that Merri-Lee gave to me that I didn't want," Dylan explained. Her confusion was obvious in her tone of voice. Why would Ginny throw this book at Myrtle?

"Ginny? Why would she throw a book at Myrtle?" Ron asked as the two boys moved closer to Dylan to get a better look at the book.

Dylan slowly opened it. She was surprised to see that the pages were empty.

"She never wrote in it," Harry said curiously.

"That's impossible. I know I've seen her writing in it," Dylan said.

"Maybe she used some invisible ink or charmed it so that only she could see it," Ron shrugged.

"Because I'm sure a first year knows magic that advanced," Dylan snorted.

"Well maybe she got her hand on some invisible ink. Probably didn't want Fred and George finding it and reading it," Ron said.

"Who's T. M. Riddle?" Harry asked. Dylan noticed that on the inside of the cover the name "T. M. Riddle" could be made out.

"I-I have no idea," Dylan said.

"I recognize that name. He got an award like 50 years ago for special services," Ron said.

Harry and Dylan looked over at Ron.

"How did you know that?" they both asked.

"Back when we all had detention Filch made me polish that shield like fifty times," Ron explained.

"Why would Merri-Lee have his journal?" Dylan wondered allowed as she pulled apart the wet pages to see that they were all blank. She turned to the back cover and saw the name of some store that was one Vauxhall Road in London.

"He must have been a muggle-born if the diary came from Vauxhall Road," Harry said.

"That doesn't make sense though. Why did Merri-Lee have it?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe she bought it used," Harry said.

"Merri-Lee isn't the type to buy something used unless it is a priceless antique, but I doubt she would give me something worth something," Dylan said.

Something about this book made Dylan feel a bit nervous.

"Well I guess we should give it back to Ginny. I doubt that she would throw it at Myrtle so she probably misplaced it and someone found it and once they saw it was empty they decided to throw it at her," Ron shrugged.

Dylan wasn't so convinced. Ginny had been acting very strange and Dylan never saw her without this old book in her hands. Did Merri-Lee do something to this book? Was this book charmed to make someone go crazy? Merri-Lee was not above messing with someone to get her way. She was trying to get Dylan to move back with her at the wedding. Maybe she thought if she could get Dylan to go insane then the school would notice and force her back into her old home, but why would she want Dylan back? Did she miss having someone to torture?

"I think I'm going to hold on to it and mess with it. See if something is hiding in it," Dylan said.

"Why? You want to see what Ginny is writing about Harry?" Ron asked causing Harry to blush in embarrassment.

"Merri-Lee always has a motive. I just want to see if she did something to this journal," Dylan said.

"Do you really think she would give you something that could hurt you?" Harry asked. Dylan shrugged.

"I don't know...hey Ron did Riddle's award say what he did to earn it?" Dylan asked.

"Nope. Could have been anything," Ron shrugged.

"And it happened 50ish years ago?" Dylan asked.

Harry gave Dylan a knowing look. He was thinking the same thing.

Did Tom Riddle catch the Heir of Slytherin the last time this happened?

* * *

 **Dylan does not trust the book and is ready to investigate so she can finally get some answers. In the next chapter Plovert gets curious about why Kristen is spending less time with the Ravenclaw crew and insists on being a part of whatever she is doing, then after that Kristen decides to research Tom Riddle with a certain Ravenclaw friend.**


	55. Plovert wants in

**Chris Plovert**

"Professor Snape is not playing around with all of this homework," Terry said as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Plovert was sitting with Kristen, Padma, Michael, and Terry at dinner. They all had parchment out and their Potion textbooks out next to their dinner so that they could eat and work at the same time.

"Just wait until our O. W. L. year. I heard he assigns triple what he is now," Padma said.

That was hard for Plovert to imagine. He spends more time on Potions than he does any of his other classes. Plovert thinks that Snape is a bit of a sadist and likes to watch his students suffer. Plovert never really minded doing homework when the topic was interesting though. Even though Snape was not Plovert's favorite professor, he actually liked Potions as a course.

"How much can one write about Wiggenweld Potion?" Michael asked.

"You're still on that essay? I finished that a while ago," Kristen said.

"When? I never saw you working on it," Padma said curiously.

"It was when Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing. We finished it together on the day before she was released," Kristen said.

Plovert was really confused about Kristen's sudden change of heart when it came to Hermione Granger. Since the Holiday Break, Kristen acts as if she and Hermione have been friends for years.

"Remember when you used to do your homework with us?" Padma asked.

Last year, Kristen and Padma always did their homework together, but this year Kristen seemed to hang out with Dylan and her friends more often. Padma is obviously annoyed and jealous by this, but Plovert is more curious than anything. Last year when Josh was spending time with Dylan's group it was because they were on an adventure together. They saved the school together and now with this Chamber of Secrets business, Plovert suspects that Dylan has invited Kristen to help them save the school from the Heir and clear the Potter Twins name. Plovert obviously did not think that the Potter Twins were involved with any of this. Dylan would never do something like this and Plovert couldn't imagine that Dylan would be okay with Harry doing any of this either. Plovert has been waiting for Kristen and Dylan to invite him to help out. Why wouldn't they? He was smart and trustworthy. He could really help them solve the mystery, but whenever Plovert hinted about it to Kristen, she would act like she had no idea what he was talking about. It was starting to get real annoying.

"I'm doing homework with you guys right now," Kristen pointed out.

"You know what I mean. Now the only time we ever see you is at meals and at class. You spend the rest of your time with the Potters, Granger, and that Weasley boy. Since when do you hang out with them?" Padma asked.

"I've been friends with Dylan for years and she is really going through a lot right now since everyone seems to think she is the Heir of Slytherin. She needs me," Kristen explained not looking up from her Parchment. She seemed nervous, like she was hiding something.

"Okay, but what about Granger? You used to not be able to stand her, but now you are having study dates with her," Padma said.

"Hermione really isn't that bad when you get to know her. She is just scholastically ambitious," Kristen shrugged.

Plovert gave Kristen a suspicious look that she seemed to be trying to ignore. He has always been very close with Kristen and he can tell when she is hiding something. Plovert would like to know what it is so that he can help.

"Whatever," Padma sighed.

Kristen gave her an apologetic look.

"Look why don't we have a good, old fashioned study session in the courtyard after breakfast tomorrow?" Kristen suggested.

"Why don't we hang out in the library tonight?" Padma asked.

"Well uh...I actually am helping Dylan with some...homework tonight, but I'm all yours tomorrow I promise," Kristen said.

Padma rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said.

Plovert felt bad for Padma, but figured he could deal with that later. Right now Plovert wanted to figure out what Dylan and Kristen really were doing.

When dinner was done, Kristen headed towards the library while Terry, Michael, and Padma headed towards Ravenclaw Tower. Plovert turned to follow Kristen.

"Plovert, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well if Dylan needs some extra help, I would love to assist you. She is my friend too after all," Plovert said innocently.

Kristen bit her lip nervously.

"You really don't have to. We aren't going to be long," Kristen said.

"But I insist," Plovert said.

Kristen looked around and sighed.

"You know we aren't doing homework, don't you?" she asked.

Plovert smirked and nodded.

"You're trying to figure out who the real Heir, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"Well its complicated really. Dylan found a diary and we are trying to see if we find anything interesting in it," Kristen said as they reached the library's entrance.

"A diary?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess you can help too, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone," Kristen said.

"Of course. You know you can trust me," Plovert whispered so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Kristen finally looked over at Plovert and locked eyes with him.

"I know," she smiled. Then she led Plovert back into a hidden corner of the library when Dylan was sitting on the floor holding this old looking, black book.

"Plovert, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I'm done being kept in the dark. I want to help you," Plovert said taking a seat down next to her.

Dylan looked over at Kristen.

"He followed me here. We can trust him," Kristen explained.

"You know I will always have your back," Plovert said.

"What did Kristen tell you?" she asked.

"She told me you found this diary that you think might have some information you need for something," Plovert said.

Dylan looked at Plovert, then back at Kristen. Then she sighed.

"Well yeah, but the problem is...the pages are blank," Dylan said opening the book she was holding to show Plovert the blank pages.

"A blank journal," Plovert said.

This is it. Why do they care about some old, ratty blank journal.

"It used to belong to some do gooder named Tom Riddle who won some special awards. Merri-Lee gave it to me at Sammi and Harris's wedding and I gave it to Ginny Weasley. I've seen her writing in it, but when I found it, it was blank," Dylan explained.

So they care about reading some first year's diary? Plovert was confused, but figured there had to be a reason for this.

"Maybe it is invisible ink," Plovert said taking out his wand and taping the blank page while saying "Aparecium". Nothing happened.

"That was my theory too which is why I brought this," Kristen said pulling out a Revealer. Plovert remembered that she got over the summer so that all of them could write secret messages to each other in the Ravenclaw house. Plovert has one too in his bedroom. She began to rub it on the blank page, but once again nothing happened.

"Maybe she was writing in another book. Are you sure that this is her's?" Plovert asked.

"I know it. I remember it too well," Dylan said.

"Well it wasn't invisible ink and I highly doubt that she could have charmed it at such a young age," Kristen shrugged.

"I think you just have your hands on an old diary that nobody used," Plovert sighed. This was not what he was expecting. Was this really what Kristen was doing with Dylan? This is nothing compared to Josh's adventure last year.

"I don't trust it. You guys know that Merri-Lee always has a motive so maybe she gave this to me for a reason. Besides if it was just a blank journal, why would Ginny try to get rid of it by throwing it into a toilet?" Dylan asked.

"She probably didn't want to hurt your feelings for not wanting the journal you gave her. Besides why do you care about what an eleven year old or a former student from a long time ago wrote about?" Plovert asked.

Dylan and Kristen glanced at each other.

"There might be answers in it," Dylan explained.

Plovert sighed.

"I think you guys are wasting your time, but if you guys end up doing something important, you know where to find me," Plovert said standing up.

Was Dylan going crazy from the Chamber stress? She was hiding out in the library with an old, blank book. What was this mystery book going to do? Reveal to her how to beat the Slytherin monster? Plovert thinks that she is grasping at straws and for some reason Kristen is going along with it.

Plovert guesses that he will just have to hope that Dumbledore figures everything out before anyone else gets hurt. If anyone can do it, he can.

* * *

 **It seems that Plovert isn't going to be much help. Plovert is a very logical thinker and can't imagine that a blank diary could help with anything. He is willing to risk his life for friends, but isn't the type to do something that he feels is a waste of time. In the next chapter Kristen decides to do a little research on Tom Riddle with a friend and then after that we fastforward to Valentine's Day where Alicia seems to have some admirers.**


End file.
